Time on a Chain
by Yanagi-wa
Summary: Seto finds Joey in and alley, what happens when you combine threats to Seto and Mokuba's lives, a Crazy Girl and Joey. AU NCS, not too graphic.Complete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters in it. All I own is a few cards and Willow. {Please don't sue me. I got nothing you're interested in}  
  
Time on a chain  
  
Seto watched as Mokie ran down the stairs to the waiting car. He was taking his friends to the Golden Arcade for the evening. "Bye Seto I'll be back at 10:30"

He wished he had some friends. Yugi had told him over and over that they would be his

friends but after all the things that he had done he knew that they would only tolerate him out of

guilt. But Mokuba hadn't done the things he had so he trusted them to help him; even the

"Mutt"; for some reason Jou Wheeler liked Moki. And Moki liked Jou "Go figure!"

Willow grunted and straightened. She was tired, wet, cold, hungry, and pissed. Why

couldn't she get an assignment that didn't involve travel in the shadow lands just once? She

didn't mind that she was a killer, that was what she was good at. She had been an assassin since

the age of 12 (or was it 13) she wasn't really sure. There was a discrepancy in the time flow

between the "real" world and the shadow lands. It confused her sometimes; but what was as

confusing was that she didn't age in that place. So while she was 17 in the real world she had

spent six years with the sensai and another eight killing.

She had to admit that she really didn't mind much. She wasn't social. She had a rotten

temper, so bad that even the worst cut-throat took one look at her and backed up. She had the

"killer-eye"; that look that said "How short do you want your life to be?" She was really

unassuming to look at. Four feet, nine inches tall with a mop of screaming red hair and purple eyes, with tiny gold flecks swirling in them. But when her eyes turned all molten gold; grown men pissed themselves.

Her job was to get in places that others couldn't and to kill the unkillable. She had even

taken on daemons and won. At what cost she couldn't say. She didn't feel anymore, not like other girls or even men. She felt empty and cold, so cold, even when she lost her fabled temper. That was cold too. Maybe it was time to quit, or die. She wasn't afraid to die. She was afraid to learn to like killing, it would be so easy; easier than it was now. Did she want this or was it time to let go and .... And what? Die, ease her constant cold rage by killing and killing until someone cut her down? No! She had gotten into this because she was one of the few who could protect the innocent world from the Shadows. She put her body and sanity on the line so that others wouldn't know the pain of servitude to the shadows, and her sanity was beginning to slip.

"Well, baka, get up and go home!" Home to and empty apartment until she was called

again. "Powers That Be, my butt", she grumbled. At least she could get warm and dry; sleep in a

bed for a while and eat something that she didn't have to chase down or steal.

Jounchi was his real name, but he went by Jou or Joey. He hated that "other" name, the

one his Father called him. He hated his father. Drunk most of the time, Pop drank up every

penny he got and made Joey do things that he hated to get more.

Tonight was going to be bad, really, really bad. The "buyer" that was coming tonight

liked to hurt him. That was what Joey dreaded most; the hitters and hurters. All the men his

father sold him to were garbage; some were mean, others were just stupid. This guy was a cut

below the average. He was cruel in the extreme. Beating Joey until he couldn't stand and then

ramming into him until he couldn't help but scream. That was want he liked, to hear him scream

and beg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx  
  
Mokuba looked at his watch, "Oh, Shit...Shit....Shit! Seto is going to absolutely have a

cow! I promised him I would be in by 10:00pm and it's almost 11. Dammit, Toshiro-kun why

didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry Mokie, I lost track, too. Will he really be mad at you? He seems to let you get

away with almost anything." Toshiro looked worried. He was kind of scared of Kiba-sama,

something about the way Seto Kiba looked at them all ( like they were made of glass and he

could see their very thoughts) made him ... uncomfortable was an under statement.

Mokuba sighed. "I gave my word. That's very important to Big Brother. So many

people who promised us things broke their word because it So, yeah he'll be

mad. I'll call him and tell him I'm on my way."

"Don't bother, I'm here." Seto frowned at his Little Brother. "You had me worried half to

death. Do you have your home work done?" Mokie shook his head. "Didn't think so."

"Look, I know that you have degrees in accounting, business management and electronic

engineering, but this is more so that you can meet kids your own age and have friends. If you

fluff off on your home work the others will think that you are putting them down and getting

away with stuff because you are my brother. Do you want that?"

"No. I don't, but could you please keep your fussing until we get home. I hate it when

you scowl at me like that in front of my friends. You'll scare them into fits."

Mokie turned to look at his friends. They all looked scared; backing up slowly, hands out

"Easy, Easy....Sorry, Sorry..." "We won't do it again, Kaiba-sama, please don't punish Mokie-

kun!" "Don't be mad"

Seto took a deep breath let it out slowly and said, "I will punish him. He is all the family I have. I love him more that life itself, but I'm grounding him for a week. He broke a promise." "Come on Mokie, let's go."Mokie grabbed his backpack. "Ok. I'll see you guys at school Monday. Don't worry

Seto's bark is worse that his bite. At least with me. "

As they walked out the door of the arcade Mokie eyed Seto askance. He didn't look

really mad, just more aggravated than anything else. {Well, that was a close one. Stupid. Too

worry Big Brother like that when he had more important things to worry about. I'll just have to be more careful in the future. It's not like I don't have an alarm in my watch. Why didn't I set the stupid thing.}

"What was that? Big Brother, I heard something over there behind the dumpster.

Something's hurt! Come on!"

Seto snarled under his breath. Mokie would find some mangey mutt or alley cat and

insist on taking it to the vet. He really didn't feel like messing with some bloody mongrel just

now. He wanted to go home and veg, on the couch, in the dark, quiet living room for a change. He didn't feel like that was too much to ask. But Mokie... Well, he didn't ask much either, so....

What Seto found wasn't a mutt, it was THE Mutt; bloody, beaten and looking like forty

pages of bad contract law. "What the fucking hell have you been doing!? Street fighting? You

dumb ass!"

"Go 'way." Joey cowered back, nearly blind because his eyes were swollen almost shut.

You got your money's worth. Leave me alone now. I..I can't. Please, I beg you. You like that

don't you? Please....Please...." Joey bowed down to the ground, hands pressed to the dirty pavement, forehead resting on them.. He knew that this pleased the Bastard, made him feel good, like a noble. Maybe this time it would help."Beg you, noble lord don't hurt me any more"

"Mokie, go get the car. NOW....MOVE." Seto didn't want Mokie to see this; it would break his heart. Maybe he could get Wheeler into the car without him seeing much. "Wheeler, what the hell have you gotten yourself into now. Dammit. Who did this to you? You may be a pest and a mutt"....Grunt...."but you don't deserve this. Stop struggling! How can I get you into the car if you keep fighting." Seto couldn't believe the mess Joey was. His shirt was torn and so were his jeans. Stains testified to other things that had been done to him, things Seto knew too much about. "Damn, I'm going to kill someone soo dead."Joey finally realized who had hold of him, almost carrying him. "Noooo, let go. You

prick, You fucker. I won't do you....I won't. Kill me now. Shoot me. Beat me till I die...I won't"....sobs..."you'll tell everyone." Joey thrashed frantically for a moment, but his diminishing strength gave out almost at once. "I want to die. I can't believe that fucker

sold me twice in one night. Oh, hell!" Joey reached for the button on his jeans. "Do me; then go! Maybe you"ll be the one who finally does me in. Maybe you'll rip me so bad I bleed out and die."

Seto felt, tasted vomit in his mouth.{What a world we live in. Fathers sell their sons, or

fuck them themselves. Shit...damn...hell...} "Stop kicking, Mutt. I don't do boys. Especially

beaten, bloody messes like you. I'm taking you home with me. Mokie is bringing the car. I'll

...{I'll what....call the police....they'll send him back to Pops. Take him to hospital...same thing

Well, looks like I have another broken winged bird on my hands. Oh, Mokie. What the hell did

you get me into this time}. Seto gripped Joey more firmly, causing him to yelp in pain.

"This one thinks that small brother does not wish to go with you." Willow remarked

offhandedly. "Should you not let go of him this one will be unhappy"

"Huh! Piss off!" Seto didn't know who this girl was, but she was in the way and talking

crazy. "He's hurt badly and needs to be taken care of. I'm taking him home to do just that. And I

don't care if you're unhappy or not. So scram." Seto prepared to fight, he wasn't sure why this girl was interfering, but he didn't have time for this.

Willow looked the boy over. He was tall and slender but he had muscle under his long

coat. He was holding a struggling boy almost as big as he was and making a good job of it. The

only effect his struggles had was to tousle his taffy colored hair, the flash in his sapphire eyes

warned he that he might fight. {Arrogant, Haughty, probably rich, spoiled and used to getting his

own way. And paying off the complainers or frightening them. Wouldn't think that he would want a mess like that one.}

"Again I say, leave him. I will see to it that he is in hospital. Walk away. Now." She

didn't bother to raise her voice. He could hear her well enough. Whatever he had done to this boy was very bad, his condition was terrible and she meant to see that he wasn't hurt anymore. All that talk of sex just meant rape of the worst sort.

Turning her head Willow tracked the sound of foot steps, two of them. One a man, one a

boy headed for ..... here. Well.

"Mr. Kaiba, Sir. What?! Stand away! I have a ....YOW!!. "The small throwing dart

appeared in the back of the man's hand like a strange piece of jewelry, its tassel swaying. The man dropped the gun he had reached for and grabbed his right hand in his left. Blood oozed through his fingers.

"I'm sorry. I really hate being shot at. I spoils my day. You! Stand away yourself. "

Willow wondered if she would have to kill tonight. It had started out so nice. The Powers had told her she would get a nice assignment for a change. "Please, this one doesn't wish to hurt you." Maybe nice would get her somewhere, or not. The Taffy Hair didn't even flinch. His grip on the Hurt One tightened.

Willow moved like a flash of lightening, first here, then behind the smaller boy, the one with black hair. She smirked at Taffy Hair raising an eyebrow. She wouldn't hurt the boy but she knew that it was enough to look mean and smile.The elegant ones eyes widened in fear. "NO! Don't hurt him. Let him go."

Joey gathered his courage. Kaiba was still holding him, rather more gently now since he had quit kicking around. "I don't want to go home. I can't. I.. I'll go with Kaiba. He doesn't like me enough to want to fuck me so I'll go. I should have known better. I'm not good enough for him." He knew Kaiba liked girls, expensive, elegant girls. Not bloody, scarred, used up Mutts. "Put me down. I'll walk..." Joeys knees buckled as Seto let his feet drop. "Or not. Damn!"

Whatever else he would have said was lost as the blond boy fainted, almost falling to the dirty alley pavement.Seto snarled, "Now look what you've done. He's too weak for this shit. I don't know

who you are and I don't care. I'll get you for this and for my driver. He's a good man and does a

good job."

Willow sighed," This one is sorry. There is a mistake. I believed that you were

responsible for his hurt. I will help you if I can. I'll call..." {Good job Willow. One of these

boys is the one you are to help "Go to the alley behind the Golden Arcade. Protect the boy"

Cryptic Much! Shit! At least her annoyance was fading. She had been told that she talked funny before she really lost it.}

"No! No hospital!" In stereo, as both Seto and Joey talked at once. Seto turned to Mokuba. "Mokie get the car. We'll take both Joey and Saki home."Mokuba felt completely out of step. What had just happened? Saki was a fast draw. A

fact that had saved both Seto and him several times; but that dart had just appeared in Saki's

hand and she had popped up behind him like magic. Wow! Fast wasn't the word. Mokuba went

to get the car. He wasn't old enough to drive but had driven on the estate since the age of nine.

Getting the car wasn't difficult. Leaving Big Brother with that weird girl was.

She made the back of his neck creep."Yaaa! Where'd you come from?!""The alley, Baka. I'll drive. Scoot." Willow took the wheel. Until she knew who she

was guarding she wasn't letting any of them out of her sight.

Saki pulled the dart out of the back of his hand. It was short and had entered his hand

between the bones doing little damage. It hurt like hell but that was what he was payed for. Kaiba

was a prick of the first water but he payed well and made sure anyone who got hurt was taken

care of. He recognized the dart. Damn! It belonged to a Shadow Warrior called Cutting Wind

He knew about people like her because his Boss was involved in part of the Shadow Wars so he

kept up thru contacts. He sighed. Good jobs were hard to find, but he wasn't going out for Kaiba.

He didn't like him enough.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba. I quit." Saki walked off down the alley cradling his bleeding

hand.

"Son of a Bitch! What was that about? He knows I take care of my people. Well, can't be

helped now. Come on, Mutt. I'll help you into the car. Mokie just got here..." "What the hell are

you doing?! Get out of there! Now!" Seto had just about had it with this crazy girl. First she

tries to take Joey, then she darted Saki, threatened Mokuba, smiling like a fox....and now she was calmly setting in his car behind the wheel, looking at him like she didn't give a damn.

"I _don't_ give a damn. Get in or don't get in. Your friend is going to bleed to death before you decide what to do. Tell me where to go. The squirt can't drive on public streets. Want to get

stopped?"

Seto gave in. Joey needed to be cared for very soon. He was bleeding from his back and

legs, but thankfully no where vital. Hopefully. The amount of blood he had lost was bad but if he was cared for soon he'd be ok.

He put Joey in the back seat and climbed in after. "Pine View. Go straight 3 miles turn

left, follow the drive around to the side door. It'll be easier to get him in from there. Yikes!!"

Seto yelped as Crazy Girl took off like speed limits were for Martians not her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Willow pulled up were Taffy Hair (Kaiba) told her to. Black Hair(Mokie?) had sat beside

her as she drove, saying nothing only yelping a little as she pushed the Mercedes to it's limits.

She hoped that Hurt One (Mutt???) wasn't damaged inside. He'd bleed out if he was. {Strange. I

hope.... didn't know I could do that anymore}

Seto examined Joey as best he could in the back seat of the car. It was a big car but not

that big. Joey, well, he was a mess plus. His back was cut, as if by a whip or slender rod. As were his thighs across the outsides. Further exam would have to wait until he was flat. Also nothing to do for the bleeding until then.

Mokuba felt so sorry for Joey he wanted to cry. He hadn't seen much. But he remembered the many times he and Seto had cared for each other when Gozaburo punished them for some slight or forgotten triviality, some lesson forgotten or other offence.

{Shudder...No...don't think about it. Big Brother was safe now and would keep him safe too}

Willow pushed the powerful car for all it was worth. If Joey was hurt inside he didn't have much time. She wasn't sure why neither Kaiba or Joey wanted to go to a hospital, but they both had been adamant. She was used to this kind of hiding herself, some times she needed to hide her wounds until she was safe, she didn't think that much of taking Joey to Seto's house instead.As Willow started up the drive Seto snarled "Around to the side door. We can't get him into the room I want without trailing all through to house. I don't want to have to carry him that far."Getting Joey out of the car and into the house without hurting him was impossible. After

a moment's thought Seto snarled," Damn! I'll just have to hurt him and be done with it."

"Here, let me. You'll get blood on that pretty coat, Kaiba-chan." Willow reached into the

back seat and hauled. Joey moaned but didn't struggle. "Hurt him a lot once or torture him a little

along. I prefer one big hurt, myself."

Joey tried to help, but everything hurt so much he couldn't concentrate long enough to do

much. There was no place to touch him that didn't ache with a slow throb that matched his heart

beat. All his blood seemed to be on the out side. {maybe I'll get my wish and die. It'd be nice to

die in a bed instead of an alley. Pop, Oh, Pop I'll never get my other wish. I wish you were going

to hell with me.}

"I've got him on this side. You get him from the other and we can carry/walk him by

holding his belt, get his arm over your shoulder." Willow got Mutt from her side. "Do you think I'm a fool! I know what to do."Seto snarled "Crazy Girl"

Seto got him from his side and they got him inside, down a side hall and into a room at the back near the kitchen. A servants room. Well better than nothing and warm and dry.Seto went to work at once. With Joey flat at last he could check him over and tend him.Willow leaned against the wall and watched. Arms crossed over her chest her right foot

cocked against the outside of her left, relaxed, ready. Always ready. Kaiba-chan seemed to

know what he was doing so she left well enough alone. Mokuba ran back and forth getting what

Kaiba-chan asked for, so she just leaned and watched.

"NO! Seto don't....Please.....Please......I won't let you. [panting] No..no..no..it hurts...Please Seto.""Calm down, Mutt, I'm not molesting you. I have to find out if you are ripped anywhere.

I know It's unpleasant. Probably even hurts, the shape you're in, but it has to be done. If you

hold still and relax it won't hurt too much."

Willow frowned, but what Kaiba-chan said made sense. If he was torn inside.....

"I'll hold him. Just be quick He's traumatized enough."

Turning to Joey she pushed down on his shoulders. "Hold still, Mutt. Wiggle, I'll hurt you. I'm strong. Don't generally handle small one's like you."

Joey held still. The humiliation of having not only Kaiba but some strange girl doing

what they did just about made him sick. "I won't cry.....I won't cry" But he did. With Seto Kaiba

holding him and a strange, crazy girl patting his foot

When he finally quieted . Seto made him swallow pills. Antibiotics, pain, and a light sedative. {I'm a doctor. After all. I never served an internship. Damn Him. But I know enough to take care of this} He'd be out for at least 24 hours. Maybe more. When he woke up they'd have to have a talk. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Yu-gi-oh, I'm just borrowing them.

At his gesture, Willow followed Kaiba-chan and Mokuba-chan into the living room. Seto

rounded on her and stuck his finger into her face, his ill contained fury finally erupting.

"Well, not to put too fine a point on it. Who the hell are YOU. What do you think you're doing

interfering with my business. You're going to regret that very.....Uuurk!" Seto suddenly couldn't

breath as Crazy Girl had her fingers wrapped very firmly around his wind pipe.

Willow had had enough. This guy was an arrogant jerk. She'd helped them with a class A

misdemeanor (not reporting an assault on a minor), several traffic violations ( driving that

beautiful car at excessive speeds and running lights and signs like they weren't there) not to

mention wrestling a bloody kid, and this was the thanks she got. Plus sticking his finger in her

face. She was really annoyed now.

"Big Brother!!" Mokie grabbed at her, only to be tucked under her free arm like a bundle.

Seto choked out "Don't hurt him! I'm rich. I'll give you anything you want."

Willow loosened her grip. "Any thing??" She loosened her grip enough so that he could talk

{This is a big mistake}.

"Even your life?" She squeezed his throat hard once, still pinning Mokuba under her

arm.

"No!! Seto!! Big Brother!!"

"Yes," Seto replied calmly, "even my life. Let him go. Let him leave the house and you

can do whatever you want to me."

Willow looked Kaiba in the eye and knew without a doubt that he would let her do any thing in

order to save his brother.

"And don't hurt Joey either."

{Humm, I believe you. Unselfish, even remembered Mutt-boy}

Willow dropped Seto catching him under the arm as he sagged slightly in relief. "Won't

hurt any of you. Hate being yelled at. Brings out the bitch real quick. Sorry, Mokie. You OK?"

{Apologizing. New thing}

Mokuba wriggled out of Seto's reach. "Seto, quit fussing. I'm fine. Not even squashed

or anything." Turning on Willow he yelled. "You bitch!! Just you wait, when my Big Brother

gets done with you, you won't have a job or a home or anything. You won't even have enough

money to by a pack of gum."

"Don't chew gum, don't have a home. I'm a Shadow Warrior. Destiny, not a job.

Can't be fired. They sent me to guard one of you. I'm here. I'll leave when you're safe." Her cold

look made Seto and Mokie both shiver.

"If you think I'm just going to let you move in here. You're crazy! No way! No how! Not a

chance! Get out! You're a maniac, a dangerous Crazy Girl!" Seto pointed to the door and

hoped that the power of presence would drive her out. It did. But not far. She looked at him for a

moment. Smiled slightly and walked out the door straight to a tree and climbed in. Settled on a

high branch she sat watching the house. He would swear that she was holding a tachi. {Seto

you're too tired. You're seeing things. A taichi! You've flipped. Stress, yes, that was it. A good

nights sleep....or a Pick Me Up. No.. Not tonight. Sleep.}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow couldn't blame Kaiba-chan, not at all. She wouldn't want her in her house either.

Not after all that. Why, oh, why couldn't she control her temper. Big things didn't upset her, but

she hated being yelled at, or questioned. Training probably, Sensai had yelled, a lot, and hit. At

least until she got good enough to hit back, Hard. He also had to know her every move, thought,

and feeling. So she was touchy at best. Down right cranky sometimes. One (dead) man had said

"She goes from sweet to bitch in three tenths of a second." To bad her fury was so cold. Like ice

instead of fire.

So here she was, up a tree. Literally. Instead of in her tiny apartment, warm, in bed, hot

food in her belly. Feh! This was going to be a real pain. But it was her own fault. Mild

annoyance or even real annoyance was no excuse for mauling a civilian.

She could see Kaiba-chan walking around his bedroom, his shadow on the

curtains moving back and forth. Mokuba had the room next to his. It looked as if they might be

connected somehow. She didn't like it that she couldn't see the Mutt-boy's room from here,

what if he was the One.

Three AM came and went. Willow dozed. She could go for days on little or no sleep.

Drowsing enough to rest but still alert to sounds and smells.

Fools. Why did they wear so much after shave/perfume? She could smell them all

around. Up wind mostly. That was stupid but it was better cover. If you needed cover.

Dropping to the ground she flitted lightly from shadow to shadow. Ahh. Kaiba-chan,

your people are so bad. Hired guns. Noisy hired guns. "Shhh. She's here in a tree Mr Kaiba said

not to hurt her. Just run her off. A couple' shots and she'll run like a......Oh! Shit!"

Willow drifted into a clump of bushes, an almost silent laugh floating behind her. Three

down and four to go. She wouldn't kill these men, there was no need. All she needed to do was

let them see her. A simple cut. You can't do much with your pants around your ankles.

Especially if someone else has your gun.

Guns, the crutch of the hasty mind Sensai said. Well, they were dangerous and noisy.

She used guns in the real world if they were needed but mostly she used her sword. She could do

every thing she needed to do with a sword. Silent, deadly, messy. They had to see her to shoot

her and she was very hard to see.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I don't own Yugioh.

Seto dragged himself out of bed. It was getting harder and harder to keep going. He felt

like he was wading thru jello, some days he needed two or three Pick Me Ups and a gallon of

coffee just to get through all the paper work. {Delegate, Delegate Kaiba! Yeah, Sure. When every

lamebrain in Kaiba Corp. second guessed him just because he was young. He'd built this

company on his own. Starting at 14. He knew what he was doing. Spent more of his time fixing

messes than doing work. Maybe he'd really start firing people!}

Check on Joey, feed Mokuba, ask about Crazy Girl. Call office, tell them to... Seto

sighed. Today he wasn't going in. It was Saturday and he was playing hooky. After all he was

boss and he needed a day off. He needed a bunch of days off.

Seto grunted, got dressed and went down stairs, calling Mokuba from the game he was playing.

"Come to the kitchen, Mokie. I'll get breakfast in a minute. I want to check on Wheeler first."

Even though they had servants, Seto and Mokie ate breakfast in the kitchen with Seto making

Mokie's for him. Which wasn't hard as Mokie only ate cereal, refusing anything else as "Gross"

Joey stretched. "Ow...ow...ow! Damn! Miserable ass-hole! Cock-sucker!" Everything

that was done to him came back in a rush. He was in Kaiba's house. In a bed. Warm. Dry.

Bandaged. "Oh, shit...I...he...that girl" Joey wanted to run...somewhere. Throwing back the

covers Joey looked for clothes.

Out the window Willow watched as the house woke up. It was fairly late by her

standards, but these rich, soft people slept late. Mokuba had been up for a while playing video

games, Seto had slept latest. He was up now and headed straight for Joey's room, little brother in

tow..

Crash! "Ow! Damn, I'm weak as a kitten." Joey fell down as he attempted to get out of

bed.

"How about, 'as weak as a puppy', Mutt. What the hell do you think you're doing, Baka. You'll

open your wounds. Then where will you be. You can't afford to lose any more blood." Seto

picked Joey up and put him back into bed.

Joey glared at Seto. "I can't stay here. Even in servants quarters. You don't want me around and I

don't stay where I'm not wanted. I know that you don't like me, you've made that clear many

times. And don't call me Mutt!" Joey tossed back the covers again. Seto put them back and put

his hand on Joey's chest, careful not to push too hard and hurt him. Mokuba peeked in from the

hall. He'd followed Seto.

"Where will you go. Back to your Father? Yugi's? How about Tea's? Tristan, maybe? Your

Mom's? Tell me where, where someone will understand what you've gone thru" Seto spoke

coldly. He knew his actions were coming back to bite him in the ass.

"Seto, don't be mean to Joey! You know he's not ready to handle this yet. He needs to feel

safe....to be safe. Help him!! Please, Big Brother! He's my friend! Please.....please.....I'll make

sure he doesn't bother you." Mokuba hugged Seto around the waist and looked up at him

pleadingly.

"All right....All right! I'll see what I can do. Put away the puppy-dog eyes! But he'll be a bother

no matter what."

Joey watched Seto and Mokuba in disgust. "What the Hell. I can go. I will go. I'm not

sure where yet, but I don't need charity. I can take care of myself."

Mokuba started to cry. "No you can't! I know! You'll need at least a week before you are fit to

go. All that blood. All those cuts. I saw, Seto tried to keep me from seeing by running me after

stuff. But I'm smart. I have eyes. Your clothes are soaked in blood. Stay! Please! You're my

friend." "Please, Big Brother, don't be mean. Make him stay!"

Seto fumed. " Wheeler, you'll stay. Mokie wants you to. So you stay......Oh! Next time

you make him cry. I'll punch you silly." Seto glared at Joey.

Joey gave up. If Mokie wanted him to stay, he would. He really didn't have anywhere else to go.

He didn't fancy living in a box. Which was his only other choice. "All right Mokie I'll stay as

long as I can. But Pop is going to track me down sooner or later. Then I'll have to go with him."

"Yeah, We'll see about that." Seto snarled. "I'll call my lawyers and put them on the job. We'll

see what can be done to keep you away from your Dad. And not in foster care, I assume that you

don't want that." At Joey's solemn nod, Seto managed a very small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later

"Mokie, how can you eat that shit? It's purple and green and....what the hell are these squishy

things?" Joey examined Mokies cereal with an expression of distaste.

Seto had long ago given up on getting Mokie to eat "real" food before noon.

"They're marshmallows! Don't you know anything! How can you eat meat this early in the

morning?" Mokie eyed Joey and Seto's plates with equal distaste. "Eggs, bacon, cheese. You'll

ruin your digestion eating heavy food this early."

Joey was recovering nicely. His powers of recuperation were nothing short of amazing. All he

would say was, "I'm used to it. You think I get a day off from school just because I have a few

cuts and bruises." He was up and around though not moving very easily. He insisted on getting

up saying that laying in bed made him feel worse. He hadn't gone far, just from his bed to the

couch in the rec room, the one in front of the big screen tv.

Ginnie hadn't hired a nurse, she was one. So she had given Joey his medicine and tended to his

cuts. Seto had told her that he was afraid Joey wouldn't enjoy his attentions nearly as much. In

fact at all.

Mokuba gulped the last of his cereal. "Seto! Run with me today! Please! Come on." He pulled on

Seto's arm, but Seto shook him off gently.

"No, not today, I'm really going to sit in front of the tv today. After the board meeting and all

those e-mails and such; I have finally convinced the people I trust to run the company that I really

mean what I said. I'm taking six months off and doing what I want to for once. Too bad I still

have to go to school."

" Joey! Are you Ok! What the hell is wrong with you?" Seto patted the choking Joey on the back.

"You....you're taking six months off? " Joey gaped at Seto like he had turned pink. "What

brought this on? You finally see what you're doing to yourself? "

Seto just nodded, "Yeah, and to Mokie. I don't have the time for him that I'd like. Or at least I

didn't. Now I have time for him and for some of the other things I enjoy doing."

Mokie finished tying his shoes and looked up. "Will you take up piano again? Please, I really

liked it when you played for me. Why did you quit? Did ...oh....that bastard....I remember now.

I'm going running. Bye!" Mokuba ran out the kitchen door and disappeared down the hall.

"What was that about? What did he mean?" Joey got a good look at Seto's face, drew his own

conclusions and shut up. They had been getting along fairly well and he didn't want to be the one

to start anything.

Seto examined his finger nails for a few seconds then said sourly, "Gozabouro delighted in

finding out what Mokie and I enjoyed and taking it away from us. Mokie can't stand the idea of

having pets because Gozabouro caught him with a .....I don't remember what it was. All I

remember is Gozaburo killing it in front of him. To make a man of him,....teach him not to get

attached or love......" Seto clammed up and hurried out of the room. Going to the rec room he

turned on the tv and stared at it.

"Well, I put my foot in it that time. He's nearly as messed up as I am. Only I know I need help; I

don't think Seto even knows there's any help out there. No wonder he can be such a bastard. I

wonder what he's gonna do wit' me."

"Maybe he'll lend me enough money t' go t' a boardin' school or somethin'." Joey shook his

head. "Talk to yourself; Wheeler." He put the bowls and plates in the sink and walked out to

watch tv with Seto.

Willow sat in "her" tree and thought over the things she had overheard, Seto was getting more

than the usual threats, he had hired a bodyguard, and her "voices" kept telling her to "protect the

boy" . "Well, isn't that just peachy. Which boy you baka oni? Try regular channels. Tell the Hag

what you want me to do."

Being only slightly psychic was a real pain. She didn't really hear voices, she just had strong

hunches; which led her into problems from time to time. They were useful in battle, causing her

to duck just in time and so on but when it came to helping her figure stuff like this out, well, less

said the better.

The people she worked with had resources and called her on her cell phone to give her

assignments or clear up what her feelings were trying to tell her. This time they were at a

complete loss. Her contact had told her that all they could figure out was that Seto Kaiba and/or

his little brother had some important part to play in the shadow wars. "Thanks awfully! Find out

something! Get back to me. See if you can't convince him I'm not completely crazy."

She had admitted to the contact that she hadn't made a very good first impression and she had

replied, "Mistress of Understatement, if you wanted to get on the bad side of Kaiba-sama that

was the best way possible. We may not be able to fix this. Why do you always have to lose your

temper at the worst possible time?"

"Luck?"; she'd replied and hung up.

So now here she sat, in a tree. Cold, dirty and hungry. She'd been living on what she could catch

for the last three days. She hadn't had a bath, clean clothes or a decent drink of clean water. She

wasn't complaining much. After all she'd brought this on herself. If she'd only kept control of

her temper instead of losing it because a spoiled rich boy had stuck his finger in her face and

shouted at her. She really would like to sleep in a bed once in a while. However; the squirrels

were plentiful and easy to catch, she only wished she could cook them. It wouldn't do to start a

fire here though, it might set the grounds on fire or attract undue attention from the guards. She'd

finally started hiding from them as she was tired of cutting their belts and stealing their guns.

"Hey! What are you doing? I want to talk to you." Willow looked down from the branch she was

sitting on. The Black haired boy was peering up at her though the branches. "Come out where I

can see you! How long are you going to hang around? Don't you know that we could have you

arrested? Why don't you go home? Oh. Yuck! What are you eating?"

Mokie tried to get a good look at the Crazy Girl. She was sitting on a branch half way up an oak

tree, eating something red.

Willow looked down at the small boy, hopped down to a lower branch and offered him part of

her catch. Make friends with him "Its squirrel. Here, you want some?" Willow held out a

bloody fore quarter to Mokie. "Its pretty good. A bit gamey, but if you take small bites and chew

hard, it's......."

Mokie turned green and gagged.

"Hey! What's the matter. Don't run you'll just...."

But it was too late. Mokuba leaned over and vomited.

Willow dropped the rest of the way to the ground and grabbed Mokie by the shoulders so that he

wouldn't fall over. After the spasm passed she scooped the boy up and ran. One look at what he

had thrown up convinced her that he was poisoned. Purple and green wasn't anything she had

ever seen outside of some pretty exotic poisons.

Seto jumped up and headed for the crash with Joey right behind him.

Willow stood in the entryway in the midst of his shattered front door shouting his name in a

voice that shouldn't be coming from that small a body; "Kaiba!! KAIBA! WHERE THE HELL

ARE YOU. KAIBA-CHAN IS SICK!!"

Seto grabbed Mokie out of her arms and carried him to a couch. Joey stood between her and both

of them.

"Boy, get out of my way. On your best day you couldn't stop me." Willow jumped over him and

reached for Mokie's hand. "Let me get a good look at him. If it's a common enough poison I can

make an antidote."

Joey blinked and craned his neck trying to understand what he had just seen.

Seto snarled "Touch him and I'll kill you. What did you do to him?"

Willow withdrew her hand; now was not the time to loose her temper even though she was sorely

tempted; he was wasting precious seconds while he questioned her.

Mokuba sat up and yelled, "I'm not poisoned! I'm just grossed out to the max! Oh! Gag me!!

Blah! Ick! Yuck!. You wouldn't believe it. Ack! Look at her " Mokie pointed at Willows face.

Joey moved around so that he could see. Seto and Mokie were also gaping at her like fools.

"Baka! What are you looking at?" Willow was puzzled., also relieved. She could see that Mokie

wasn't poisoned, not yelling like he was.

"Seto, I got sick because she's eating squirrel. RAW. That's got to be the most disgusting thing

I've ever seen!"

Seto gave up. Anyone who would sit in a tree for three days Yeah he had told guards to keep a

discrete watch on her watching a house because she was supposed to protect someone in it

deserved a chance. After some intensive research.

"You've got blood all over your chin. You look like hell. Were you really eating raw squirrel?

Why didn't you cook it? Do you really mean to hang around the grounds harassing my guards?

Trying to protect me from some illusory danger? Do you have a resume? You know I've hired a

body guard? He should be here today." Seto went on the offence. If she couldn't answer, he

would be justified in putting her out. And this time she'd stay out.

Willow took each question and remark in turn. "I know. Yes. Didn't want to start a fire. Yes Yes.

Yes. Yes. I'm the bodyguard."

"Good grief. Could you get any more literal! Or curt. What are you? Pre-verbal?" Seto glared at

Crazy Girl. " And what the hell is your name. I can't keep thinking of you as Crazy Girl and

when was the last time you took a bath? You stink. you aren't my guard without someone telling

me how good you are."

Joey clamped a hand over his mouth to hide a smile. Removing it he said, "Uhnnn! Seto?! Could

ya get any more rude? I mean it's ok ya treat me like shit. I'm used t' it. But ya shouldn't talk t'

someone with a sword like that. She's likely t' do somethin' that ya won't like."

Willow managed to blush slightly. "Kazi no Kizu, Onmitsu Doshin. No. Willow Kenshin. Four

days ago. Am, too."

Willow's phone rang. "Moshi-Moshi No. Call him. In the house. Not a chance. Mutt's still here.

Bye."

Seto's phone started ringing while Willow was still on her phone. " Moshi, Moshi"

"Mr. Kiba, Sir. This is the head of Domino PD. I have received a request from an organization

called I. D. D F. (Inter Dimensional Defense Force). They are one of those organizations that are

so top secret that it's burn before reading. Heh! Heh!"

"I don't think it's a laughing matter when I have someone called Willow Kenshin hanging

around my house, harassing my guards. Get to the point."; Seto snarled, his voice deepening.

"Y..y..you've got Kenshin on the case. I didn't know that they considered it that important. If

you have her in your house you don't have anything to worry about. She's the best. In fact, when

you asked me to find you a 'man' I sent word to see if I could get her. She's absolutely

dependable. She handles all the "wet" work....... Huh! Oh! OK! Excuse me Mr. Kaiba I have an

emergency. Just trust her. She'll do a great job." The Chief hung up hurriedly.

Seto hung up his phone and then looked at it for a moment Handles all the wet work? Why

don't I like the sound of that? "Well, you're in. The Chief just gave you a 'glowing'

recommendation. I think! First things first. Ginnie, find her a room" Seto glanced at Willow.

"Never mind, I'll do it. I suppose you want to be as near us as you can get." At her nod he

continued; "Ok. Joey in the Brown Suite, put her in the Lady's Guest suite. And find her some

clothes. She can't put on those dirty ones again. Also, find Joey something to wear. I sent one of

the men to get his stuff. Everything he owns is only fit to polish floors, if that." He started off at

his usual brisk pace.

"Hey! When did ya send someone t' my place? If Pop was there, it could cause trouble. He

knows where I am he's sure t' come for me. And my stuff isn't that bad. Is it?" Joey scrambled to

keep up. He was still stiff and some of the cuts on his back tended to pull uncomfortably.

Joey looked up the main stair case, way up. It was one of the wonders of modern architecture. A

flying stair, no visible supports. Wide and three stories high it. It led to the upper stories in a

graceful arc.

"Wow! That's amazing. Kaiba, you're so lucky. I've seen hotels less magnificent than this. Is my

room up there somewhere? Am I near someone else? I kinda' think I'll need a guide. Maybe one

a' the servants I'm near can help me find my way 'round. 'Kay?"

"Wheeler, once I get her cleaned up and settled, we need to have a serious talk. Ah! Here's your

suite." Seto opened the door to a room near the end of the hall on the third floor. "I hope you like

it. If you don't you can choose your own."

The room was decorated in shades of brown, tan and gold. The drapes were chocolate brown

with gold colored fringes and cords. The rest of the room was equally resplendent. Polished hard

wood floors were decorated with two Auboson rugs. One on each side of the room. On one side

of the room a desk stood in front of an empty built in bookcase. On the other, a couch and two

luxurious easy chairs stood in front of an enormous fireplace with a gold flecked dark brown

marble mantel and surrounds. Several tables stood around the room decorated with nick-nacks

and orchids.

"Ok, Kaiba I appreciate a joke as well as anyone else but I'm kinda tired. So if ya don't mind I'll

just go back t' my old room and lay down for a while." Joey turned to leave.

"Wheeler, what are you babbling about now. If you think I'm going to leave you in the infirmary,

you're nuts. We might need it for someone else." Seto tugged on Joey's shoulder, turning him

around.

"I may be a chump. But I'm not that stupid. There's no bed. Unless that couch is a roll-away."

Joey couldn't manage to hide his disappointment. "And here I thought ya really meant t' help me.

Well, I guess the joke's on me........again."

Seto just ground his teeth. "Wheeler, it's no joke. And there isn't a roll-away in this whole house.

This is a suite. This is your private sitting room. That door across the room is the door to your

bed room. There's a walk in closet and a bathroom off to one side of that. If you don't like the

color, we'll look at some of the other suites. That's what a suite means. A group of private

rooms."

Seto caught Joey by the arm as he sagged. Willow put her arm around him from the back.

"Joey, you're too weak for this foolishness. Get in bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Nah! That ain't what's wrong. I'm ok. It's shock. Ya really mean t' put me up in a suite. And I

know what a suite is. I just kinda' forgot. I like the color. It's bigger than Pop's whole apartment.

" Joey turned red. "I meant... Uh!...Oh, shit. Never mind..I like it. Thanks."

Willow smiled slightly. Kind. When no one's looking "If you would show me to my room,

please? I'd like a shower."

Joey wrinkled his nose. She was still holding him from the back and he was wishing she

wouldn't. "Yeah, Kaiba-sama could ya show her t' her suite. She kinda' stinks."

Seto snorted. "Please come this way. You are across the hall. In the Lady's Guest suite"

At Willow's questioning look Seto pointed; "Mokuba is in there with me. We share the Master

Suite. Two bed rooms across a sitting room from each other. They span this whole end of the

house. But I bet you already know that." At Willow's grunt he pointed. "Get in there and get

cleaned up. I'm tired of smelling you. The setup is the same. All the suites have the same floor

plan, just different colors."

Willow entered her rooms going directly through the sitting room. The bed room was

approximately two thirds the size of the sitting room. Turning right she opened the first door to

find an empty walk-in closet the size of a small bed room. Seeing another door she went through

that and into a bathroom. And what a bathroom. It had everything anyone could want. Shower,

bathtub, vanity with special lighting.

She ignored all the luxurious appointments and stripped off her clothes, dumping them into a pile

in the middle of the floor. She didn't know what she was going to put on but she would wrap

herself in a towel and walk around half naked before she would put those filthy clothes back on.

"Miss, are you in the tub already?" Ginnie was embarrassed. There was nothing in the house that

would fit the girl. Servants uniforms were out of the question and there were no women's clothes

to fit her. She was so small that every thing available would swamp her. "Miss?"

Willow opened the shower door just enough to call; "I'm in the shower. I need some time to get

my hair clean. Can you find something for me to wear. My clothes are so filthy you should burn

them."

Ginnie entered the bathroom to see only a silhouette on the steamed up shower door.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I can't find anything for you to wear. Nothing fits you. You are so small that

the only things you could possibly wear are some of Mr. Kaiba's cast offs and he would have a fit

if you showed up in his old clothes. I don't know what to do."

Willow turned up the hot water. "Don't care if it's only a yakuta, as long as it's clean."

"Oh. If you don't mind traditional stuff. I know just what will fit you. And show off your pretty

hair and eyes. I'll go get it right away. I'll just put it on your bed so you can find it. Be right

back." Ginnie knew that what she had in mind would fit and look very good on the young lady.

"Oh. What do you want me to do with this sword.. I'll just put........"

"DON'T TOUCH IT!! LEAVE IT WHERE IT IS!!" Willow didn't shout but she made it up in

intensity. She took a deep breath; "No one is ever to touch that sword. You understand. That

sword never leaves my reach......... Sorry! Didn't mean to be rude."

Ginnie mentally smacked herself. She knew better than to touch someone's weapons. The

security men were just as bad about this. Never touch their guns or move them out of reach.

"Dear me, Miss. I know better than that I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry. I'll just

run and get your clothes."

Willow went back to enjoying her shower. Clean hair, clean body. Clean clothes Maybe this

wouldn't be so bad after all. If she could handle that stuck up Seto Kaiba. Wheeler wasn't bad

and Mokuba was as cute as he could be. But he was a puzzle. He seemed so much older that he

looked. She went back to shampooing her hair. She'd figure it out later. Right now hot water and

soap, shampoo and wonderful, steamy showering occupied her mind.

Wrapping one towel around her dripping hair and slipping into the warm fluffy bath robe she

headed out to see what clothes Ginnie had found for her.

"Here you are! I waited to see if you needed some help"

" All I could find for you is an old Halloween outfit of Mr Seto's. It's a............." Ginnie stopped

talking as Willow smiled.

She had found a Hakama set. Which included hakimashita, hakama, and under robes. As well as

a fundoshi. Willow picked it up with two fingers. "Sessha doesn't need this."

The nagajuban was of cream colored silk. The hakama and hakamashita were both of a blotchy

green cotton. The tabi were old style kid skin with metal fasteners on the back. Willow was very

pleased, she liked hakama. She had worn them more than she had worn jeans or any other

modern clothing.

Ginnie picked up the short draw string pantalets. "I know this isn't traditional but I thought you

might be more comfortable with them. Would you like me to help you get dressed?"

Willow eyed Ginnie for a minute. "Don't think so. I think I can manage" She reached for the

clothing.

After dressing Willow returned to the bathroom and removed the towel from her head. She

caught a good look at herself in the mirror. She really needed to do something about her hair. It

looked like a hay stack.

A few moments of rummaging resulted in every hair care product and device you could dream of.

Willow made good use of a brush, comb and finally put her hair up in a pony tail high on the

back of her head. It still reached almost to her waist.

Seto, Joey and Mokuba were drinking tea in the small rec room. Joey noticed Willow standing

uncertainly in the doorway first.

"Un. Seto? Who's that lady with the hakama and the sword?"

'Wheeler, you moron that's Crazy Girl."

"Seto that's not nice; apologize right now. She's liable to take off and you won't have a body

guard." Mokuba poked Seto in the arm. He didn't have much faith in the regular bodyguards. He

had hacked Seto's computer he was after all a Kiba. and this guy didn't sound like your garden

variety nut.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Don't own nada.

Seto, I'm going for my run! Come with! Please! You need to get out and do something besides

peck on that computer all day and night. Running would be good for you!"

Mokuba shouted up the stairs, hoping against hope that his Niisama would come down to run with him .

"Not a chance you endorphin junkie, you. I'm taking a day off and that doesn't include killing

myself trying to keep up with a marathoner like you. I'm spending the day watching movies and

reading something other than corporate reports. I might even let Inoko no Baka out of bed to

watch with me. "

Seto had walked up behind Mokie, appearing from the first floor office off the main staircase.

He swatted Mokuba on the head gently, earning a grin in return.

"Take security with you, no telling what that Crazy Girl might do. She's a menace to public

safety. The guards reported they were shut down in a most embarrassing way last night. I'll have

something to say to the Head of Security."

"Awww, Seto" Mokuba whined, "I hate it when you make me run with guards. They can't keep

up and are always hollering for me to slow up! That just bites!"

He kicked the floor with the toe of his shoe stubbing it with a squeak.

"Well. Tell the dummies to ride after you on the ATV's. Don't slow up for them, figure out how

to get them up to your speed." Seto grinned at his little brother and watched him light up his

heart with a sunny smile. " Run them into the ground. Go! Go! " Seto made shooing motions

with both hands.

Willow watched with interest as the small black-haired boy ran out the front door. Three men on

ATV's roared around the corner of the house just as he exited. She flinched and readied herself

to go to his aid, then relaxed as she realized that they weren't chasing him. Or not exactly. They

had to be guards following him for his own good. But on ATV's?

Half an hour later she couldn't help but be impressed. He didn't jog, he ran. Sweat dripped from

his body and he ran some more. Another half hour later he finally went into the house.

She couldn't believe that such a small person contained such a big heart, to run enough to build up to an hour at that pace! She might need to rethink a few things.

"Seto, that girl is still in the oak outside. Why is she still there? What does she want? Is she after

Joey? Is she crazy or what?" Mokuba hopped from foot to foot cooling down and pelting Seto

with drops of sweat.

Seto held up his hand to shield his face and mock-snarled, "Brat! Knock it off! I already had a

shower."

Standing up he grabbed Mokie swinging him onto his shoulder.

"Come on I need you to help me with some business. I've made a decision, or several."

Mokuba groaned, Seto sometimes asked his opinion but it was almost as if he just needed to hear

his ideas aloud.

"What happened to veg, watch movies, why can't you relax just once? Where's Joey?"

Seto jiggled Mokie on his shoulder until he giggled.

"Joey isn't feeling well enough to be up yet. Ugh! You need a shower, then come to my office and I'll explain everything."

Seated behind his desk, Seto started talking, unaware that he had an eavesdropper, literally.

Willow had jumped onto the roof of the house and slid down the post out side the office window.

"Mokie, I'm tired. I've been working non stop for almost 7 years. First Gozabouro putting me in

accelerated courses and making me take double loads every semester. Now I still have to go to

High School because it's law, not because I haven't completed my education. And keeping Kaiba Corp going. Fighting all those lamebrains that cross me at every step because I'm young and they don't think I know my business, like I didn't rebuild Kaiba Corp into one of . . . no, the largest game and toy company in the world."

"So I need you to help me figure out a new corporate structure. I'm firing everyone who's ever

crossed me because they think I'm too young. You know who most of them are. I'm restructuring

the company, hiring some new people and promoting others."

"Then I'm going on hiatus. I've protected all our assets; we'll never go broke and I'll always be

one of the richest people in the world; you'll be right behind me. We've both got more money

than any ten other people and I'd like to enjoy it. Will you help me?"

Seto gagged slightly as Mokuba jumped on him, hugging him around the neck.

"Oh! Thank you. God!! I'm soooo happy! Of course I'll help you Niisama. I've prayed for this day! I've been afraid for months that you might leave me. You're too thin and all worn out. Will you take me camping? And to the arcade? Can my friends come over more often? What about Joey? Will you help him? You haven't done anything about him yet."

Seto mock gasped,"Air! Air becoming an issue! Yes. To any and all your questions. The legal

arm of Kaiba Corp is on the Wheeler case and I'm leaving it to them. But we have to be careful

for a while. There is going to be a big stink over this restructuring."

Mokuba looked worried, "What do you mean, Big brother? Does it have something to do with

the death threats you have been getting for the last 3 weeks?"

Seto started and frowned.

"How the hell do you know about that? I kept my plans secret even from you, but somehow someone found out about that restructuring and I have been getting threats. As you know, I'm always getting some kind of threat. But these are very specific and ......gruesome. I don't want you to worry. I've been in touch with a contact of mine and he is going to send one of his best men to guard us."

Mokuba brightened.

"Really, Big Brother? Is he a street fighter, does he have a gun. Can I see it?"

"No! You may not handle a gun! Guns in the hands of people who don't know how to handle

them! I don't want to think about it. Little Brother, I absolutely forbid you to touch a gun."

Mokuba drooped, but brightened almost immediately.

"OK. I won't! But only if you promise to do what the man says when it comes to your safety. You promise and so will I."

Seto nodded his agreement.

"Ok, I promise I'll do what the man tell's me. I really would hate to face you across a bargaining table. You take advantage of every little opening, don't you? "

Mokuba sighed, Seto hated to depend on anyone to do anything. That was why he worked so

hard. He did it all himself so he was sure that it was done right. But he worked way too hard and

stayed up late night after night, maybe after he restructured the company he could get some rest.

In fact he, Mokuba, was going to see to it that he did.

"Blah! Blah! Blah! Let's get started on these. I'd like to get the rough draft done by noon at least.

You need to check on Joey, too. We can eat lunch with him. I'm sure he must think that we've

forgotten all about him."

Seto rolled his eyes, "Mokie, you know better than that. I looked in on him again already."

"As soon as we finish this restructuring I need to call our lawyer again and see what he has done

about getting custody of Joey."

Mokie blinked.

"Getting custody of Joey? Huh?"

"If I don't get custody of him, he'll have to go back to his father and you know what that means.

He'll just sell him all over again. This time it'll kill him if that old bastard doesn't do it himself

first."

Mokie just nodded. "Humm"

The restructuring didn't take as long as Seto thought it would and he only had to take one pill.

(Little blue and white wonder) Thanks to his extensive notes. He was a fanatic about keeping

dossiers and notes on everyone and everything. Gozabora had told him "knowledge is power,

good intel will win out over brilliance anytime." So Seto had Mokie send out e-mails and memos

as he made decisions as quickly as he read files. Which was quick.

"Mokie I think we're done. What do you say to some lunch, Uh, I mean early dinner."

Mokie looked at the clock, it was almost 3 pm.

"Wow! I didn't realize that it was so late. Why didn't you quit earlier. Now I know what time it is I'm really hungry. Oh! Shit! Joey will really think we've forgotten him."

Seto sighed," Mokie, what do you think we have servants for. I gave instructions to Ginnie. She

hired a nurse and is over-seeing his care herself. Of course we will move him into one of the

family suites as soon as he is well enough to manage the stairs. But when I tell him that I am his

guardian......" Seto smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later

"Mokie, how can you eat that shit? It's purple and green and....what the hell are these squishy

things?" Joey examined Mokies cereal with an expression of distaste.

Seto had long ago given up on getting Mokie to eat "real" food before noon.

"They're marshmallows! Don't you know anything! How can you eat meat this early in the

morning?" Mokie eyed Joey and Seto's plates with equal distaste. "Eggs, bacon, cheese. You'll

ruin your digestion eating heavy food this early."

Joey was recovering nicely. His powers of recuperation were nothing short of amazing. All he

would say was, "I'm used to it. You think I get a day off from school just because I have a few

cuts and bruises." He was up and around though not moving very easily. He insisted on getting

up saying that laying in bed made him feel worse. He hadn't gone far, just from his bed to the

couch in the rec room, the one in front of the big screen tv.

Ginnie hadn't hired a nurse, she was one. So she had given Joey his medicine and tended to his

cuts. Seto had told her that he was afraid Joey wouldn't enjoy his attentions nearly as much. In

fact at all.

Mokuba gulped the last of his cereal. "Seto! Run with me today! Please! Come on." He pulled on

Seto's arm, but Seto shook him off gently.

"No, not today, I'm really going to sit in front of the tv today. After the board meeting and all

those e-mails and such; I have finally convinced the people I trust to run the company that I really

mean what I said. I'm taking six months off and doing what I want to for once. Too bad I still

have to go to school."

" Joey! Are you Ok! What the hell is wrong with you?" Seto patted the choking Joey on the back.

"You....you're taking six months off? " Joey gaped at Seto like he had turned pink. "What

brought this on? You finally see what you're doing to yourself? "

Seto just nodded, "Yeah, and to Mokie. I don't have the time for him that I'd like. Or at least I

didn't. Now I have time for him and for some of the other things I enjoy doing."

Mokie finished tying his shoes and looked up. "Will you take up piano again? Please, I really

liked it when you played for me. Why did you quit? Did ...oh....that bastard....I remember now.

I'm going running. Bye!" Mokuba ran out the kitchen door and disappeared down the hall.

"What was that about? What did he mean?" Joey got a good look at Seto's face, drew his own

conclusions and shut up. They had been getting along fairly well and he didn't want to be the one

to start anything.

Seto examined his finger nails for a few seconds then said sourly, "Gozabouro delighted in

finding out what Mokie and I enjoyed and taking it away from us. Mokie can't stand the idea of

having pets because Gozabouro caught him with a .....I don't remember what it was. All I

remember is Gozaburo killing it in front of him. To make a man of him,....teach him not to get

attached or love......" Seto clammed up and hurried out of the room. Going to the rec room he

turned on the tv and stared at it.

"Well, I put my foot in it that time. He's nearly as messed up as I am. Only I know I need help; I

don't think Seto even knows there's any help out there. No wonder he can be such a bastard. I

wonder what he's gonna do wit' me."

"Maybe he'll lend me enough money t' go t' a boardin' school or somethin'." Joey shook his

head. "Talk to yourself; Wheeler." He put the bowls and plates in the sink and walked out to

watch tv with Seto.

Willow sat in "her" tree and thought over the things she had overheard, Seto was getting more

than the usual threats, he had hired a bodyguard, and her "voices" kept telling her to "protect the

boy" . "Well, isn't that just peachy. Which boy you baka oni? Try regular channels. Tell the Hag

what you want me to do."

Being only slightly psychic was a real pain. She didn't really hear voices, she just had strong

hunches; which led her into problems from time to time. They were useful in battle, causing her

to duck just in time and so on but when it came to helping her figure stuff like this out, well, less

said the better.

The people she worked with had resources and called her on her cell phone to give her

assignments or clear up what her feelings were trying to tell her. This time they were at a

complete loss. Her contact had told her that all they could figure out was that Seto Kaiba and/or

his little brother had some important part to play in the shadow wars. "Thanks awfully! Find out

something! Get back to me. See if you can't convince him I'm not completely crazy."

She had admitted to the contact that she hadn't made a very good first impression and she had

replied, "Mistress of Understatement, if you wanted to get on the bad side of Kaiba-sama that

was the best way possible. We may not be able to fix this. Why do you always have to lose your

temper at the worst possible time?"

"Luck?"; she'd replied and hung up.

So now here she sat, in a tree. Cold, dirty and hungry. She'd been living on what she could catch

for the last three days. She hadn't had a bath, clean clothes or a decent drink of clean water. She

wasn't complaining much. After all she'd brought this on herself. If she'd only kept control of

her temper instead of losing it because a spoiled rich boy had stuck his finger in her face and

shouted at her. She really would like to sleep in a bed once in a while. However; the squirrels

were plentiful and easy to catch, she only wished she could cook them. It wouldn't do to start a

fire here though, it might set the grounds on fire or attract undue attention from the guards. She'd

finally started hiding from them as she was tired of cutting their belts and stealing their guns.

"Hey! What are you doing? I want to talk to you." Willow looked down from the branch she was

sitting on. The Black haired boy was peering up at her though the branches. "Come out where I

can see you! How long are you going to hang around? Don't you know that we could have you

arrested? Why don't you go home? Oh. Yuck! What are you eating?"

Mokie tried to get a good look at the Crazy Girl. She was sitting on a branch half way up an oak

tree, eating something red.

Willow looked down at the small boy, hopped down to a lower branch and offered him part of

her catch. Make friends with him "Its squirrel. Here, you want some?" Willow held out a

bloody fore quarter to Mokie. "Its pretty good. A bit gamey, but if you take small bites and chew

hard, it's......."

Mokie turned green and gagged.

"Hey! What's the matter. Don't run you'll just...."

But it was too late. Mokuba leaned over and vomited.

Willow dropped the rest of the way to the ground and grabbed Mokie by the shoulders so that he

wouldn't fall over. After the spasm passed she scooped the boy up and ran. One look at what he

had thrown up convinced her that he was poisoned. Purple and green wasn't anything she had

ever seen outside of some pretty exotic poisons.

Seto jumped up and headed for the crash with Joey right behind him.

Willow stood in the entryway in the midst of his shattered front door shouting his name in a

voice that shouldn't be coming from that small a body; "Kaiba!! KAIBA! WHERE THE HELL

ARE YOU. KAIBA-CHAN IS SICK!!"

Seto grabbed Mokie out of her arms and carried him to a couch. Joey stood between her and both

of them.

"Boy, get out of my way. On your best day you couldn't stop me." Willow jumped over him and

reached for Mokie's hand. "Let me get a good look at him. If it's a common enough poison I can

make an antidote."

Joey blinked and craned his neck trying to understand what he had just seen.

Seto snarled "Touch him and I'll kill you. What did you do to him?"

Willow withdrew her hand; now was not the time to loose her temper even though she was sorely

tempted; he was wasting precious seconds while he questioned her.

Mokuba sat up and yelled, "I'm not poisoned! I'm just grossed out to the max! Oh! Gag me!!

Blah! Ick! Yuck!. You wouldn't believe it. Ack! Look at her " Mokie pointed at Willows face.

Joey moved around so that he could see. Seto and Mokie were also gaping at her like fools.

"Baka! What are you looking at?" Willow was puzzled., also relieved. She could see that Mokie

wasn't poisoned, not yelling like he was.

"Seto, I got sick because she's eating squirrel. RAW. That's got to be the most disgusting thing

I've ever seen!"

Seto gave up. Anyone who would sit in a tree for three days Yeah he had told guards to keep a

discrete watch on her watching a house because she was supposed to protect someone in it

deserved a chance. After some intensive research.

"You've got blood all over your chin. You look like hell. Were you really eating raw squirrel?

Why didn't you cook it? Do you really mean to hang around the grounds harassing my guards?

Trying to protect me from some illusory danger? Do you have a resume? You know I've hired a

body guard? He should be here today." Seto went on the offence. If she couldn't answer, he

would be justified in putting her out. And this time she'd stay out.

Willow took each question and remark in turn. "I know. Yes. Didn't want to start a fire. Yes Yes.

Yes. Yes. I'm the bodyguard."

"Good grief. Could you get any more literal! Or curt. What are you? Pre-verbal?" Seto glared at

Crazy Girl. " And what the hell is your name. I can't keep thinking of you as Crazy Girl and

when was the last time you took a bath? You stink. you aren't my guard without someone telling

me how good you are."

Joey clamped a hand over his mouth to hide a smile. Removing it he said, "Uhnnn! Seto?! Could

ya get any more rude? I mean it's ok ya treat me like shit. I'm used t' it. But ya shouldn't talk t'

someone with a sword like that. She's likely t' do somethin' that ya won't like."

Willow managed to blush slightly. "Kazi no Kizu, Onmitsu Doshin. No. Willow Kenshin. Four

days ago. Am, too."

Willow's phone rang. "Moshi-Moshi No. Call him. In the house. Not a chance. Mutt's still here.

Bye."

Seto's phone started ringing while Willow was still on her phone. " Moshi, Moshi"

"Mr. Kiba, Sir. This is the head of Domino PD. I have received a request from an organization

called I. D. D F. (Inter Dimensional Defense Force). They are one of those organizations that are

so top secret that it's burn before reading. Heh! Heh!"

"I don't think it's a laughing matter when I have someone called Willow Kenshin hanging

around my house, harassing my guards. Get to the point."; Seto snarled, his voice deepening.

"Y..y..you've got Kenshin on the case. I didn't know that they considered it that important. If

you have her in your house you don't have anything to worry about. She's the best. In fact, when

you asked me to find you a 'man' I sent word to see if I could get her. She's absolutely

dependable. She handles all the "wet" work....... Huh! Oh! OK! Excuse me Mr. Kaiba I have an

emergency. Just trust her. She'll do a great job." The Chief hung up hurriedly.

Seto hung up his phone and then looked at it for a moment Handles all the wet work? Why

don't I like the sound of that? "Well, you're in. The Chief just gave you a 'glowing'

recommendation. I think! First things first. Ginnie, find her a room" Seto glanced at Willow.

"Never mind, I'll do it. I suppose you want to be as near us as you can get." At her nod he

continued; "Ok. Joey in the Brown Suite, put her in the Lady's Guest suite. And find her some

clothes. She can't put on those dirty ones again. Also, find Joey something to wear. I sent one of

the men to get his stuff. Everything he owns is only fit to polish floors, if that." He started off at

his usual brisk pace.

"Hey! When did ya send someone t' my place? If Pop was there, it could cause trouble. He

knows where I am he's sure t' come for me. And my stuff isn't that bad. Is it?" Joey scrambled to

keep up. He was still stiff and some of the cuts on his back tended to pull uncomfortably.

Joey looked up the main stair case, way up. It was one of the wonders of modern architecture. A

flying stair, no visible supports. Wide and three stories high it. It led to the upper stories in a

graceful arc.

"Wow! That's amazing. Kaiba, you're so lucky. I've seen hotels less magnificent than this. Is my

room up there somewhere? Am I near someone else? I kinda' think I'll need a guide. Maybe one

a' the servants I'm near can help me find my way 'round. 'Kay?"

"Wheeler, once I get her cleaned up and settled, we need to have a serious talk. Ah! Here's your

suite." Seto opened the door to a room near the end of the hall on the third floor. "I hope you like

it. If you don't you can choose your own."

The room was decorated in shades of brown, tan and gold. The drapes were chocolate brown

with gold colored fringes and cords. The rest of the room was equally resplendent. Polished hard

wood floors were decorated with two Auboson rugs. One on each side of the room. On one side

of the room a desk stood in front of an empty built in bookcase. On the other, a couch and two

luxurious easy chairs stood in front of an enormous fireplace with a gold flecked dark brown

marble mantel and surrounds. Several tables stood around the room decorated with nick-nacks

and orchids.

"Ok, Kaiba I appreciate a joke as well as anyone else but I'm kinda tired. So if ya don't mind I'll

just go back t' my old room and lay down for a while." Joey turned to leave.

"Wheeler, what are you babbling about now. If you think I'm going to leave you in the infirmary,

you're nuts. We might need it for someone else." Seto tugged on Joey's shoulder, turning him

around.

"I may be a chump. But I'm not that stupid. There's no bed. Unless that couch is a roll-away."

Joey couldn't manage to hide his disappointment. "And here I thought ya really meant t' help me.

Well, I guess the joke's on me........again."

Seto just ground his teeth. "Wheeler, it's no joke. And there isn't a roll-away in this whole house.

This is a suite. This is your private sitting room. That door across the room is the door to your

bed room. There's a walk in closet and a bathroom off to one side of that. If you don't like the

color, we'll look at some of the other suites. That's what a suite means. A group of private

rooms."

Seto caught Joey by the arm as he sagged. Willow put her arm around him from the back.

"Joey, you're too weak for this foolishness. Get in bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Nah! That ain't what's wrong. I'm ok. It's shock. Ya really mean t' put me up in a suite. And I

know what a suite is. I just kinda' forgot. I like the color. It's bigger than Pop's whole apartment.

" Joey turned red. "I meant... Uh!...Oh, shit. Never mind..I like it. Thanks."

Willow smiled slightly. Kind. When no one's looking "If you would show me to my room,

please? I'd like a shower."

Joey wrinkled his nose. She was still holding him from the back and he was wishing she

wouldn't. "Yeah, Kaiba-sama could ya show her t' her suite. She kinda' stinks."

Seto snorted. "Please come this way. You are across the hall. In the Lady's Guest suite"

At Willow's questioning look Seto pointed; "Mokuba is in there with me. We share the Master

Suite. Two bed rooms across a sitting room from each other. They span this whole end of the

house. But I bet you already know that." At Willow's grunt he pointed. "Get in there and get

cleaned up. I'm tired of smelling you. The setup is the same. All the suites have the same floor

plan, just different colors."

Willow entered her rooms going directly through the sitting room. The bed room was

approximately two thirds the size of the sitting room. Turning right she opened the first door to

find an empty walk-in closet the size of a small bed room. Seeing another door she went through

that and into a bathroom. And what a bathroom. It had everything anyone could want. Shower,

bathtub, vanity with special lighting.

She ignored all the luxurious appointments and stripped off her clothes, dumping them into a pile

in the middle of the floor. She didn't know what she was going to put on but she would wrap

herself in a towel and walk around half naked before she would put those filthy clothes back on.

"Miss, are you in the tub already?" Ginnie was embarrassed. There was nothing in the house that

would fit the girl. Servants uniforms were out of the question and there were no women's clothes

to fit her. She was so small that every thing available would swamp her. "Miss?"

Willow opened the shower door just enough to call; "I'm in the shower. I need some time to get

my hair clean. Can you find something for me to wear. My clothes are so filthy you should burn

them."

Ginnie entered the bathroom to see only a silhouette on the steamed up shower door.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I can't find anything for you to wear. Nothing fits you. You are so small that

the only things you could possibly wear are some of Mr. Kaiba's cast offs and he would have a fit

if you showed up in his old clothes. I don't know what to do."

Willow turned up the hot water. "Don't care if it's only a yakuta, as long as it's clean."

"Oh. If you don't mind traditional stuff. I know just what will fit you. And show off your pretty

hair and eyes. I'll go get it right away. I'll just put it on your bed so you can find it. Be right

back." Ginnie knew that what she had in mind would fit and look very good on the young lady.

"Oh. What do you want me to do with this sword.. I'll just put........"

"DON'T TOUCH IT!! LEAVE IT WHERE IT IS!!" Willow didn't shout but she made it up in

intensity. She took a deep breath; "No one is ever to touch that sword. You understand. That

sword never leaves my reach......... Sorry! Didn't mean to be rude."

Ginnie mentally smacked herself. She knew better than to touch someone's weapons. The

security men were just as bad about this. Never touch their guns or move them out of reach.

"Dear me, Miss. I know better than that I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry. I'll just

run and get your clothes."

Willow went back to enjoying her shower. Clean hair, clean body. Clean clothes Maybe this

wouldn't be so bad after all. If she could handle that stuck up Seto Kaiba. Wheeler wasn't bad

and Mokuba was as cute as he could be. But he was a puzzle. He seemed so much older that he

looked. She went back to shampooing her hair. She'd figure it out later. Right now hot water and

soap, shampoo and wonderful, steamy showering occupied her mind.

Wrapping one towel around her dripping hair and slipping into the warm fluffy bath robe she

headed out to see what clothes Ginnie had found for her.

"Here you are! I waited to see if you needed some help"

" All I could find for you is an old Halloween outfit of Mr Seto's. It's a............." Ginnie stopped

talking as Willow smiled.

She had found a Hakama set. Which included hakimashita, hakama, and under robes. As well as

a fundoshi. Willow picked it up with two fingers. "Sessha doesn't need this."

The nagajuban was of cream colored silk. The hakama and hakamashita were both of a blotchy

green cotton. The tabi were old style kid skin with metal fasteners on the back. Willow was very

pleased, she liked hakama. She had worn them more than she had worn jeans or any other

modern clothing.

Ginnie picked up the short draw string pantalets. "I know this isn't traditional but I thought you

might be more comfortable with them. Would you like me to help you get dressed?"

Willow eyed Ginnie for a minute. "Don't think so. I think I can manage" She reached for the

clothing.

After dressing Willow returned to the bathroom and removed the towel from her head. She

caught a good look at herself in the mirror. She really needed to do something about her hair. It

looked like a hay stack.

A few moments of rummaging resulted in every hair care product and device you could dream of.

Willow made good use of a brush, comb and finally put her hair up in a pony tail high on the

back of her head. It still reached almost to her waist.

Seto, Joey and Mokuba were drinking tea in the small rec room. Joey noticed Willow standing

uncertainly in the doorway first.

"Un. Seto? Who's that lady with the hakama and the sword?"

'Wheeler, you moron that's Crazy Girl."

"Seto that's not nice; apologize right now. She's liable to take off and you won't have a body

guard." Mokuba poked Seto in the arm. He didn't have much faith in the regular bodyguards. He

had hacked Seto's computer he was after all a Kiba. and this guy didn't sound like your garden

variety nut.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, wouldn't own Seto if I could.

Chapter 7

Joey looked at the clothes Ginnie had provided, there was almost a whole closet full. She had told him these were rejects from Seto, he hadn't liked them for some reason or another.

They were all in fashion and still had tags on them. He was happy with most of them and decided he would just move anything he didn't like to the back of the closet.

"Where did she put sweats? I need to work out. It's going to feel so good to use a real gym for once."

Mokuba grumbled. He hated running on the inside track almost as much as he hated treadmills. But Seto had let him read the last threat. It was specific and proved that whoever it was had been watching them.

Willow, up early, had already made her patrol of the house and grounds. The security outside was better now that she had shaken things up and she approved of their setup. She had decided that she was only going to worry about things that got past the security systems.

Ginnie hadn't had anything for Willow to wear but she had sent some of Seto's men to her tiny apartment and cleaned it out. Every thing she had in the world was brought to her in two boxes.

It was all now stored in the closet. Weapons, clothes and all.

Willow hunted her favorite jeans down. They were forty percent spandex and conformed to her body without restricting her movements any. She liked tee shirts, the sloppier the better, good for hiding things. But she also had some nice clothes, especially tailored to hide a multitude of 'sins'.

Seto grunted in disgust,he was getting fat. "I need to work out. I've got one of the most expensive gyms in the world, with attendants and trainers, and I'm getting fat."

The gym had several areas, all opening off a main room, one a boxing ring and training area, a dojo and an equipment room with every piece of exercise equipment needed for a workout, just like a commercial gym. It also had steam rooms, hot tubs and a masseuse on call.

Joey walked into the boxing area.

"Hey, anyone home? I need some gloves."

"Over here! What can I...hey, Katsuya, what you doin' here?"

The attendant was an old acquaintance of Joey's from his days in a gang. He wasn't sure he liked seeing him much.

"Kat, don't make a fuss. I'll get fired. I've got a wife and kids now and I really need this job. I won't cause you any trouble. Don't give me any grief. Please."

"Phil, I remember you. You never did me any harm so I guess we just start from now . . . . Ok, I need to be taped and I need gloves and a pair of shoes."

Joey put on his shoes then held out his left hand.

"Be careful with this one. I broke it a while ago and it's still sore."

After being taped and getting his gloves, Joey started on the rhythm bag. Bap, bap, bapatbap bap bap "Damn I didn't realize I was so out of shape. This used to be easy but now I've got the rhythm of a junkie."

Joey kept at it until he got the rhythm going. Then he kept up the workout until he was sweating. After fifteen minutes or so he went on to the heavy bag.

"Hey Phil. Come hold the bag for me."

After several punches Phil remarked sourly, "Damn it, Jonuchi. I thought you said you were out of shape."

"I am and don't call me Jonuchi, My name's Joey Wheeler now. Don't forget"

Joey's glare was so untypical Wheeler that anyone else wouldn't have recognized him but Phil paled.

"Ok Don't get upset. Joey Wheeler it is."

"OK get me a rope" At Phil's horrified look Joey snarled "A jump rope, you jack-ass. Damn it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mokuba got on the treadmill and started to run, he was going to make it a real session today, he was disgusted he wanted to run outside but he knew it wasn't safe. They didn't even want him to use the track because of the windows.

He was older than most people thought. He hated the way he looked; so young and cute, _ugh_, he was five years younger than Seto and had as many brains as he did. He didn't mind living in his brother's shadow but he minded not being taken seriously.

"I'll wear this thing out today. I think I can manage ten miles, so here we go."

Willow took some of her weapons and went to the dojo. It was nice. All the different gyms opened off one large room.

The attendant smiled, "Hello. You must be Miss Kenshin. If you need anything just ask. I can get you any weap..Oh I see that you have your own. Well, if you need something tell me."

"Opponents; I need some work out partners."

Willow knew that most wouldn't last very long but while she wasn't going to be fighting anyone as strong as she had been used to, she still needed to work out against live opponents.

After making arrangements with the attendant Willow entered the dojo. Drawing her sword, she began to practice a kata. She started with the basics, always start with basics to warm up, she could hear the Masters voice in her ear. She went from basics to combinations and spent some time working on transitions. Then she went to the advanced. Starting her final kata she was glad the dojo was so big. It gave her room for the leaps and air work that was the trade mark of her style.

After working out she decided to look over the rest of the layout. She took a towel from the attendant and wiped the sweat off her face and neck.

She heard a steady thumping from the doorway opposite her and decided to see what was in there. It was Joey, punching heavy bag. The man holding the bag was having a hard time holding it. Joey was sweating heavily but showing no signs of slowing down.

"I wish I had someone to spar with. Ya wanna'?"

Joey was ready to fight and he looked at Phil hopefully.

"Ka.. . . Wheeler. No way! I like my head where it is. I can get you some sparing partners tomorrow but not me."

Phil wasn't about to get into a sparing match with Joey. He'd seen him fight once, when they were in middle school. Joey had beaten up a high school boy almost twice his size. He'd heard that Joey gave up fighting soon after that and transferred but he didn't know much about it and didn't want to.

"I'll spar with you"

Willow walked into the room. She had changed out of her sweaty clothing wondering why she hadn't thought to put on shorts and a tee shirt sooner.

"Yeah, spar wit' me. I don't tink so You'll get....yipe!" Joey stepped back as Willow's fist stopped an inch from his chin.

"I'm better than you think I am. I'm a body guard, after all, and I know what to do without weapons. I need a partner and so do you. If we both tape our hands, use head gear and mouth guards, no one should get hurt too bad. What do you say?"

Willow wanted to try Joey out to see how good he really was and to find out if she could rely on him at all.

"Ok. Just get the gear. Phil, I'll see that she don't hurt herself."

Joey disliked the idea of fighting with a girl but she said she was a body guard, so she should be able to take it. He wanted to see how good she really was. Anyone could wave a sword around and if they knew some fancy tricks they could put up a good show but not everyone could really take pain and that was what separated the fighters from the rest. He wasn't going to hurt her bad but he intended to see what she was made of.

He couldn't fight his father, his PD. was too bad, but she wasn't his dad. So he would see how good she was or how bad he had gotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto stomped into the gym, he was sick of interruptions. This time it had been Ginnie, she wanted to know about the menu and how much she could spend on Willow for new clothes.

"Honestly, Mr. Kaiba, she's got the clothes she stands up in and another pair of jeans and that Halloween hakama and that's about it. I used her clothes to get the sizes."

"Ginnie, I don't care how much you spend on her, just make her presentable. See what she has and find out what she likes. You're competent or you wouldn't still be working for me, just take care of it. I'm on vacation or have you forgotten."

So now he was behind in his workout and resented it. He had planed to get a workout in privacy but he heard other voices in the gym. Thankfully they didn't seem interested in the equipment room so he moved from machine to machine with the trainer in attendance.

It took him less time than he had allowed to finish his work out. He was in worse shape than he had bargained for. He needed to loose some weight and build up his endurance, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong. He knew he spent too much time behind a desk but he shouldn't be this weak. Well, he'd go out and see who else was in the gym complex and maybe watch Wheeler make a fool of himself or see if Willow was as good as she claimed.

Willow giggled girlishly, she felt foolish. Phil had insisted she wear a 'chest protector'. It felt like a bullet proof vest and was already making her sweat.

"Damn Wheeler, let's get this on. I'm already starting to sweat in this thing."

"Yeah? Wear it anyway! You think a cup is comfortable? Put up or shut up."

Joey climbed into the ring and put out his hands. Willow leaped the ropes and landed in front of Joey with a soft 'tup'.

Joey's eyes widened at the jump but he bumped gloves with Willow and backpedaled just enough to put distance between them. After a few attempts to dominate Willow by crowding her, Joey realized that he had a real fight on his hands. Willow in her turn found out right away that Joey was only dominated by his father. He dominated the first part of the fight by crowding her but she knew a few tricks to stop that.

She threw a round house left that forced Joey to go to his non dominant side. It put him off balance and he back pedaled just enough to get some room. A quick right jab that connected got Willow off balance herself, so both fighters backed off just enough to get set again. Then the 'gloves were off' figuratively speaking. Willow started a flurry of short jabs, with a few cross overs thrown in to keep Joey from establishing any pattern. Joey mean while took the punches on his forearms or just absorbed them with his body. He tried to ring her bell with a punch to the headgear but she ducked under it and brought an under cut from the floor that rattled his teeth.

"Damn you hit like Ali. You're in for it now."

Joey bit down on the mouth piece and tucked behind his guard. The thud of fist on flesh was loud as Joey got in a right cross that connected with Willow, right in the face. She shook it off and pile drivered Joey right into the mat.

"Hey, what the hell is going on here. I thought you... Wow! That's Joey down. Damn!" Mokuba had heard the sounds and entered the room at a dead run followed closely by Seto.

"Wow! She rang my bell but good. I don't think I've ever been in a better fight."

Joey let Phil pull off his right glove. He pulled off his left himself and then dumped his head gear.

"Hey Willow are you all right?"

Willow had taken off her gear too and was nursing a bloody nose.

"It's nothing. It'll stop in a second."

"Damn it, Wheeler."

Seto started to jump Joey for fighting with a girl then he realized that this girl had knocked him senseless. And put up a good fight from the look on Phil's face.

"How good is she, Phil?"

"As good as Ca...Joey. You wouldn't believe it. I've never seen anyone outside of Joey hit that hard. And she can really take it too. She's good, Boss."

Joey interrupted "Hey! How good is she? Can you say kicked my ass?"

Willow cracked her neck. "Yeah? What about you, Wheeler? You're good. Nearly had me. But you underestimated me like everybody does. It's one of my best weapons. But you've got a hell of a punch on you. Most people I can't even feel."

Mokuba eyed Joey speculatively. Hn. He's got more to him than we suspected. I wonder...

"I'm hungry. I got in my run and my stomach is growling. Lets go eat."

Mokuba nearly bodily dragged Seto toward the kitchen. He was way too skinny and didn't eat enough. Mokuba hoped that Joey would help him get Seto to eat.

Willow, watching Mokuba with Seto, wondered why Mokuba acted so young. Was he a case of arrested development or was something else going on here? She'd seen Mokuba when he thought no one was watching him and the shrewd look on his small face made him look every year of his true age.

Breakfast was interesting, as always.

Seto consented to cook for all of them after Mokuba pulled a pouting fit from hell, crossing his arms over his chest, ducking his head and refusing to eat anything if everyone didn't eat something.

Joey was one of those people who, due in his case to starvation, would eat anything that didn't eat him first. Willow was even worse, she'd eat things that had tried to eat her. Seto, on the other hand, ate almost nothing.

"I'm getting fat. I don't need much anyway."

Seto tried to push most of his omelet off on Joey, who shrewdly refused it, saying he was full.

"I hate to waste it. You sure you don't want it?"

Seto tried to push the plate in front of Joey again, Mokuba gave Joey a forbidding look behind Seto's back.

"Nah! I'm full. You know I'd take it if I wasn't." Joey eyed the omelet. There wasn't more than four or five bites missing. "You better eat it yourself. You're way too thin, almost as thin as me."

Willow watched from the side lines, wondering if she should interfere. Protect the boy. From himself? "Eat it or I'll poke it down you!" Willow gave Seto a cold, feral look. "You're too thin and I'm not dealing with you sick."

Seto looked at Willow, set to argue, but the look on her face startled him. She looked like she would literally do as she said and force feed him. He decided, in this case, compliance was the better part of wisdom, besides Mokie looked like he was going to cry. He could always get rid of it later.

"And don't think you're going to puke it up later. I'll check on you."

Joey gaped at Mokuba, Seto was in real trouble if he was doing that.

Willow wondered what that was about. "He won't. I'll be with him." If Seto thought he was going to get away with that kind of behavior he was mistaken. He was too thin and Willow intended to see that he kept his breakfast down. Why he would want to vomit it up was totally beyond her.

"You don't need to keep an eye on me every blessed minute. I'm going to sit it the rec. room and watch news." Seto needed to get rid of her for five minutes.

"Big Brother! Promise me that you'll keep that down. You look like a twig. You're nothing but skin and bone. Promise me!"

Mokuba put pressure on Seto that he knew Seto didn't need but he was getting desperate. Seto was more and more irritable and hyper, jittering from one thing to another. He had no appetite and ate nearly nothing, he claimed he was getting fat but he was losing weight. He stayed up night after night working into the morning hours.

"No! I'll do as I please! Stop nagging at me! I hate it when you hector me for hours about nothing. I'm not too thin, I just ....Damnit! Leave me alone!"

Seto slammed out of the kitchen banging the door so hard that the wall vibrated.

Mokuba hung his head, growling, "Damnit, now he'll get rid of that before it has a chance to do him any good at all. I hoped this time he would at least eat breakfast."

"I saw him eat breakfast every morning since I've been here." Joey defended Seto I've lost my mind

"No you saw him put food on his plate, push it around and then either wish it off on you or throw it way. He doesn't eat enough to keep a bird alive. I don't know how he does it. He's been running on nerves, caffeine and sugar for years. And I don't think those pills are good for him either." Mokuba left the room shaking his head

Joey watched Willow follow Seto, if anyone could get Seto to behave she was the one. He'd seen the look in her eyes while they were boxing. She had looked fierce, that look might just keep Seto in line a little.

Willow followed Seto right into the bathroom.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I don't need your help to wash my hands"

"Good! But if you think you're getting rid of me, think again. No funny stuff."

Willow had every intention of staying with Seto even if he was doing 'other things', she'd done it before. Bodily functions were what they were and didn't bother her any.

"What if I need to do something besides wash my hands. I don't appreciate an audience. You're sick."

"No, just used to this. Most of my employers treat me like furniture. They do everything in front of me. You're actually the first to object to me being here. Now if you want to wash your hands get to it or anything else you need to do. Except losing breakfast. You're not doing that and don't ask me how I'm going to stop you, you won't like the answer." Willow glowered at Seto chilling him. Odd how she does that

"You can't treat me like this! You work for me! I'll fire you!"

"Can't, or at least shouldn't. This one will go back to her tree and harass the security some more. Sneaking into the house is easy. For me. Why not just be good?"

Willow had just about had it with Seto, he was acting like an idiot, he was spoiled and stubborn. She didn't understand why he would ruin his health this way.

Seto glared the patented Kaiba glare and marched out of the room, presenting Willow with his back, stiff with rage, and headed for his office where he proceeded to turn on a tv and watch CNN.

Willow stood in a corner, leaning against the wall she watched Seto as he shifted in his chair restlessly. When he stood up, she shifted, ready to follow, but he just strode to the windows to stand looking out. He moved from desk to windows to couch for over an hour.

"Why don't you light somewhere and rest?" Willow wasn't trying to be sarcastic it just came out that way.

"Why don't you jump off a cliff?", Seto snarled. He couldn't seem to sit still. He wasn't used to doing nothing.

"Tried it; didn't like it." Willow shrugged "I rest when I can. Don't get many opportunities to do nothing. Kinda' like it for a change."

"Well, I don't! I need stimulation. Challenges." Seto snarled like a dragon. Willow could almost see smoke coming out of his nose.

"Challenge this. Sit still for twenty minutes. Bet you can't" Willow smirked at spoiled rotten rich boy.

"Oh, yeah? I can do anything I put my mind to!"

"Can't."

"Can to!"

"Bet."

"Twenty minutes?"

"Yeah. Lay down on the couch and stay down for twenty minutes."

Willow had him now, if he stayed still that long he might fall asleep and get some much needed rest. She realized that she was worried about his condition. He just wasn't right and she couldn't figure out why.

Eight minutes after Seto got comfortable he started to snore softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did!

Chapter 8

"Help yourself to anything you want. I need to look over these papers. It may take a while so why don't you sit down somewhere?"

"Haven't asked me to." Willow picked a chair where she could keep an eye on everything in the room and both doors.

Seto gave her an irritated look. "Well, I'm asking you to now. Sit in that chair or any other in the room. Help yourself, like I said, to anything on the plate and all the tea you want. Is that clear enough to your tiny little mind?"

"Hhhuuunnn"

Willow let her irritation show. The gold flecks in her eyes grew larger and she seemed to freeze. Her face went still, not stiff; just still, like she had gone away inside her self a little.

Seto, watching her out of the corner of his eye felt a cold chill. BRRRRRR! Goose walked on my grave!

Seto examined the papers and smiled slyly. He went over them carefully looking for loop holes or mistakes. After twenty minutes he was satisfied.

"If you have finished eating everything in sight; would you go ask Joey to come in here ?"

Willow nodded and went to the door, looking back she decided that Kaiba-chan looked very smug about something. It made her a little nervous.

"Sorry about the snacks. I was very hungry."

Seto just nodded and pushed the call button on his desk. "I said you could have all you wanted. I'll order more, Get Wheeler. And stay close to him."

"Wheeler, Sit down. Willow stay right there if you don't mind."

Willow had followed Joey into the room and was standing behind him like Seto had asked. She raised an eyebrow but stayed where she was.

Joey twisted in his chair to look at Willow who was how standing behind him.

"What? Why ya want her t' stay there?"

Seto smirked at Joey "Because I don't want you to attack me when I tell you that you are my ward."

Joey just looked at Seto. His face slowly turning white.

"I'm your what?! What'd ya say? I'M YOUR WARD!!"

Joey started to get up. Willow put her hand on his shoulder and held him down.

"I can't be your ward. I'm too old–I mean–you're to young. SHIT! How did you manage this?"

Joey shrugged Willows hand off

"Get offa me! I'm OK. I'm not gonna do something stupid. Now."

Willow looked at Seto, this was a surprised she hadn't expected.

"I have considerable influence with the judges in Domino. Also I threw some money at it."

Joey looked at Seto appraisingly. "Ok I'm your ward" He rubbed the back of his head. "I'd like t' pick my own school if ya don't mind. No military school for me, thank you."

"I'll start paying ya back my tuition as soon as I graduate and get a job. I'll try......"

Seto shook his head. "Not so fast, Mutt. You'll stay right here. Stay in the same school..."

Joey interrupted. "Why? Ya hate my guts. The only reason ya even put up with me this long is because Moki made puppy-dog eyes at ya. Don't get me wrong; I'm grateful for everything you've done for me and trying to get along with me while I healed up. But I'm in fairly good shape now and it's time to get on with ........

"Shut up, Mutt! I don't hate you." Seto pinched back the pain between his eyes.

Willow wondered why Joey thought Seto hated him. No one who hated another would look at them with that kind of sympathy.

"Don't lie to me, Kaiba. All the times you've called me worse that Mutt and told me I'm a waste. Ya don't like someone and talk to them like that. You've lightened up on me a lot since I got hurt but I'm sure........."

"Will you let me talk or do I have to gag you to get in a word or two."

Joey sighed "There ya see."

"Joey; you just irritate the shit out of me. I think it's because we're more alike than either one of us wants to admit. If I seem to be on your case all the time it's because I hate waste and you're wasting your life. You aren't nearly as stupid as you act. No one who can duel like you can is stupid. But you never responded like I hoped you would. I called you stupid and all those other things because I hoped you would rise to the challenge and prove me wrong. I can see now that I went about it wrong. I apologize."

Joey felt suddenly numb, Seto was apologizing to him. "UUUhhh! Give me minute to absorb that." Joey shifted to look over his shoulder. "Could you quit hoverin'. You're makin' it hard t' think. I don't like people behind me."

Willow looked at Seto. When he jerked his head, she went to stand beside his desk. If she played the obedient body guard for a while maybe he'd quit giving her those cold looks.

Joey hung his head letting his bangs hide his eyes. "It's kinda hard t' do good in school when you're hungry all the time. Sleep deprivation don't help any either and when it's hard to sit still sometimes it's easier to just skip all together. I'll never amount t' anything. I don't have the money t' go t' the kind a' school I want t' and I'm no good at manual arts."

"I hate metal fabrication with an unholy passion. My counselor put me in manual arts because I tested high in art but....Aaaawwwww, hell; you laugh and I'll punch ya. I really want t' go int' graphic arts. Maybe commercial or architectural rendering."

"There's some good money there. So ya see why I never bothered much with grades. I stay in school because it's the law and it keeps me away from pop but I'm never goin' anywhere so what the hell."

Joey sounded bitter and tired.

Seto grimaced this was going to be hard in one way but easy in another.

"You sit right there and don't start a fight."

"Listen up! You are my ward and my responsibility. You know I take all my responsibilities seriously."

"I said I would take care of you. If you remember? And that doesn't mean wishing you off on some school. Moki would make my life pure hell until I brought you back for one thing and for another; one of the reasons I decided to keep you here is simple. I want you to be Moki's companion. He has friends but there are times when he can't leave the estate and I can't be here. Do you know what kind of mess six or seven fifteen year olds can make? Well I do and I can tell you it isn't pretty. So our arrangement benefits us both. You live here; help me with Mokie and I'll see to it that you have a good life. I'll be a good fath..............." Seto choked and looked at Joey.

"Oh....my...God." Joey sputtered and then he started to laugh just as hard as Seto. Willow looked at them both for a minute then she got it. Seto was Joeys foster father. Oh, this is going to be interesting.

Hearing all the laughter Moki stuck his head in the door. Seeing that no one was bleeding or unconscious he looked at Willow for an explanation. Neither Seto nor Joey was in any condition to tell him anything.

"Joey is Seto's ward. They seem to think it is hilarious" Willow couldn't for the life of her see what was that funny about the arrangement, it was convenient. The fact that Seto was only perhaps eighteen months older that Joey made things interesting.

At that moment Joey wailed, "Oh, shit!" Seto just doubled over holding his stomach.

"Don't... You.. dare!" Seto gasped

"Don't worry I won't." Joey was curled up in the chair with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Oh. It hurts!"

Mokuba just looked at both teens and then shook his head. "I don't see what is so funny about this. It's a good thing. Joey, you can stay here and be our companion and.."

Then it hit him too, "Oh, Oh nnnnnooooooooo! I can't stand it. Seto, are you going to make him call you Daddy?"

Willow had to move quite quickly to catch him before he hit his head.

Boys are so weird. I just don't understand, I guess I lost my sense of humor along the way

Willow put Mokie on the couch and helped Seto to his chair. She perched on the straight backed chair she had chosen and watched as they all struggled to get themselves under control, but it seemed that whenever one or the other of them would gain some control eyes would meet and it would start up again.

Finally it wound down of its own accord.

"Well I haven't laughed so much in years."

"Joey-kun, we have to get down to business. You're not going to be happy about this; but I have your school records. They're awful. I see why now but that's neither here nor there. I can't have any ward of mine with a record like this"

Seto opened a thick folder and made a face.

Joey shifted uncomfortably, he had seen his record, several times. His counselor had made him read it.

It was thick; and not good; didn't begin to describe it.

"Ok. So I'm a joke. They hold me up t' the little kids as a bad example. What do we ...I do about it?"

"First we get you out of manual arts. If you hate it that bad it's gone. I'll have the school change your counselor. The man is an idiot. We'll get your schedule for next semester changed. That's not a problem. The problem is you have to retake every class you have a grade below C in. And that's most of the scholastic classes."

Joey just sat very still as he absorbed that piece of news. He flexed his fingers, then he crossed his arms. He fidgeted for a while then he looked at Seto.

"Ya saw that record, ya read better than I do. How'm I gonna do that. I haven't gotten a grade above C since middle school. That's about four years a' studies t' catch up with. Ain't gonna happen."

"Oh, yes it is. I won't stand for less than perfection. I know how hard it's going to be but if I could carry the crippling load Gozabora put on me. You can do what I'm going to ask of you. At least I won't chain you to the desk by the neck and beat you."

Joey eyed Seto for a minute feeling sick.

Moki looked at Seto, how much was he going to tell Joey. He hopped that he would talk to Joey. Joey had gone through much the same things as Seto, but Seto was so deep in denial that he was drowning. If Seto didn't get help soon he was in big trouble. Moki watched as his big brother slowly killed himself and couldn't do anything. If Joey did what Mokuba hoped he would they would save each other. Please!

Willow watched all three boys. She saw the interplay between them, Moki looked hopeful, as did Joey but Seto looked cold and distant and sad.

"Hey I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not Gozaburo. I do mean that you are going to catch up but we'll make arrangements for you to do it a little more slowly that I did. It shouldn't take you more that six months to do it. I'll make sure that you don't take any classes that you don't have the foundation for."

"Thanks... I think. But I'm so far behind that it'll take more than six months."

Joey got up and began to pace. He thought better when he was moving.

"Look lets forget about school for now. I need t' know what else ya expect a' me. If we're gonna have a bargain, I need to know what's expected a' me. I'm grateful for this; you know it. So I want t' do good. So start talking."

Mokuba perked up, he had been laying on the couch were Willow had put him kicking his legs in the air and watching Seto and Joey. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Ok. You've got some sense after all."

"Here's what I expect of you. Moki and I have been getting death threats. Not that unusual a thing but this guy is above average. He knows things he shouldn't and has sent pictures."

"Moki can't leave the estate except under heavy guard. That makes it hard for him to be around his friends. I had things to do that made it hard for me to be around when I should have been so I need help with his friends. They aren't used to me so they have this odd habit of cringing when I come into a room" Joey snickered" What? I just need you to be around to ease the tension. You're good at stuff like that and I'm not... What's so funny? Don't let's get started again."

Joey held his hands out in front of him; "Nah, I don't believe it. Ya really don't have any idea why Moki's friends're scared a' you. Ya dope. Ya keep given' 'em the death glare from hell and can't figure out that a cold glare that'd scare a grown man is gonna terrify little kids. You need therapy!"

Seto went cold and stiff, the look he gave Joey could have frozen a volcano. "I don't need therapy. Get real."

Joey just grinned and shrugged. He really froze up there. Wonder why? "Ok! Ok! I was just joking! Don't get your shorts in a bunch."

Willow shifted uneasily, she didn't like his reaction to Joey's remark and couldn't understand why. So he was a little cold; he was the youngest corporate head in the world and his corporation was the biggest toy and game company. He had good reason. You didn't get good at something with out being calculating and sometimes cruel. Seto seemed Ok to her.

"There's just a few more things to cover then. I think we could have a break for lunch. If any one is hungry after all those snacks?"

Seto wasn't hungry, he rarely was. And when he was he didn't eat much; he'd never had much of an appetite.

"We've got a gym, swimming pool and inside track. Feel free to use them anytime you want. If there is anything you want to learn I'll hire tutors. Willow that goes for you too. I'm sure you will want to work out while you're here."

"Here Joey-kun" Joey brightened visibly Kun? Maybe he does like me; some." As your guardian I'm giving you an allowance. Don't run over it!"

"This is your check book..... you do know how to write a check? OK. Now, you don't get your shorts in a bunch. I had to make sure. Also here is a credit card. You pay the card out of your allowance. You buy your own clothes and school books out of it"

"You need a computer but I'll provide that for you. It will be used for school work. Don't fill it full of games. Clear?"

"You will ride to school with Mokuba and me. You'll have guards just like us and don't try to evade them. Please! I don't want some fool to try to use you against me. Got it? Ok"

Joey nearly fell off the chair. "Hey! Are you sure this is right. Maybe some clerk misplaced a decimal or sumthin'. They put four thousand dollars in this account. Even if it's quarterly that's a lot of dough!"

"Only four thousand? I told that fool to give you eight thousand this time. You 'll need clothes and shoes, nearly everything. Fools; I'm surrounded by fools."; Seto snarled, he punched the call button so hard it cracked. "Miss Jackson! I am sure you understood my instructions concerning Mr Wheeler's account. Why isn't the deposit correct? I'm waiting!"

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm so sorry. The Accounting department isn't co-operating with me at all. I've been on the phone for that last twenty minutes. They don't seem to realize that he is your ward; they keep giving me the runaround. Please give me a chance to fix this!" The woman sounded harassed and scared.

"Just fire the ass and get on with it." Seto pinched the bridge of his nose. His headache was getting worse.

Joey watched Seto casually, he'd pulled another one of his switches. He could be so nice then suddenly he was like a snake striking out without warning. Something was seriously wrong. He had always thought it was just the way he was but after being in the house with him for nearly a week he couldn't get over the feeling that something was going on besides him being an arrogant prick with too much pride and stubbornness for his own good

"Hey, Seto, I'm hungry" Mokuba pipped up; almost on cue. "Yeah; me too. Why not give the poor woman a chance to get this fixed while we eat lunch?" Joey looked at Willow hopefully. Come on help out here

"If it's really that aggravating I'll go kill him for you. Just give me a picture and an address and he's a dead man." Willow curled the corner of her mouth slightly in what passed for a smile when she wasn't trying to scare someone. Everyone turned and looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"Yeah! Like ya really would!" Joey laughed.

"Why not? That's my job. If he's unhappy I'm not protecting him properly." Willow wondered why they were all looking at her that way.

Seto rubbed his temple. He believed she would do exactly what she said she would. He was going to have to be careful of her. If it wasn't for Mokuba's safety he'd get rid of her right now.

"Let's go to lunch. You don't kill anyone with out my express order. I'll be right out."

Willow just nodded, anyone attacked, they were dead; otherwise she'd let him handle his own problems. "What's that matter?" She didn't like the way he looked he was too pale and was starting to sweat slightly.

"I get migraine headaches. One of the reasons I'm on hiatus. I have some medication. I'll take some and be right out." Seto opened the right hand drawer and took out a bottle, uncapping it he shook two capsuels out into his palm and swallowed them dry.

That can't be good. I don't even swallow two capsules that size dry.

Willow left heading for the kitchen where she heard Joey and Mokuba arguing amicably over wether they should have cheese burgers or tofu scramble.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 9

"Hey Wheeler, You asleep again?"

Seto stuck his head in Joey's door. He was seated at his desk head down typing on his laptop.

"Got a new game? Let me see?" Seto walked in at Joey's nod.

"It's not a game. I've been spending every after noon working on all this homework. If you want me to be in the same class with everyone and graduate with my class I've got to get all this done before the next semester starts. You cut me out of charity passes."

"You really want charity. I thought you were too proud for that."

Seto was amazed, Joey had just gone up to his room every day for the last few days. Seto had assumed that he was sleeping or playing video games or slacking off in some other way. To find out that he'd been spending most of the afternoon doing homework was surprising

"If you need any help let me know."

"So far I'm ok. I decided to take one thing at a time. Right now I'm concentrating on history. I'm up to Kamakura 1192-1333; then it's Muromachi 1338-1573; after that it's Azuchi Momoyama 1573-1603. What I'd like to know is what happened between 1333 and 1338. Some ass-hole reviewer is sure to ask."

"Chaos, just put down chaos."

Seto was shocked. Joey was a lot smarter that he acted. His explanation of how he'd gotten into such a bad state in his education was making more sense by the day.

"So history, then what?"

Le'see; I've finished all the literature and kanji. That's never been a problem, remembering all those authors and quotes isn't hard when I'm not hungry and sleepy. But when I get to math, I'm in big trouble. I've got to go back so far, practically to grade school, I'll never get caught up. Then after maths, its sciences. I'm doomed there. Who wrote the laws of physics anyway?"

"God Wheeler, if you believe in such things. Anyway, they're natural laws. If you need help with maths and sciences just ask me, I need something to do, I'm going crazy. It'll be something I can do for entertainment that Mokuba won't fuss at." Seto realized that he'd made a mistake when he saw Joey's face go rigid. "No . . . Hey! I didn't mean it that way !"

"Seto, I know you think I'm dumb as a box of rocks. I don't understand math or science, but I don't intend to try to get through all this with you sneerin' and laughin' behind . . .not even behind my back . . . straight to my face."

Joey clenched his fist on the desk, it was all he could do not to start a fight.

"Wheeler, I really put my foot in it. I'm sorry. I enjoy math and science and I've never taught anyone before. I like new experiences. Calm down, Mutt, I really didn't mean to start a fight." Seto grinned, "I really didn't. Can't you tell. Here I am, trying to placate you, instead of calling you names. I'm your guardian and it's my duty to tutor you if you need it. Come on, make up.Ok?"

Joey eyed Seto uncertainly but decided that Seto meant what he said. His expression was truly apologetic, an unusual expression to be on the proud, haughty face of the young CEO. Joey decided not to be mad a Seto. He was obviously feeling his way, trying to establish some kind of workable relationship with Joey. So Joey would give him the benefit of the doubt, after all, Seto had given him this room and lap top, was not calling him names and had offered to help with his homework

"Well, hell. When I get there, I'll ask. But it's gonna be a while. I decided to reward myself . . . I've got a test on history, time line stuff and then I'm done with it. We'll be covering Edo and Meiji next year, so I'm almost done. My reward is I get to cover Arts next." Joey rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "I love arts! Except for manual, but I've got enough credits to pass that three times over. Hey! While I'm thinking of it what did you do about my next semester class schedule?"

Seto pulled a chair up and sat down.

"I rearranged it myself. You have all your classes with me. I can take pretty much anything I want. The only reason Mokuba or I even go to school is because we are required by law. It's a total waste of my time. But what can I do?"

"Keep an eye on me?" Joey grinned.

"Yeah, try to keep you from driving the teachers to distraction. I've got my eye on you."

Seto tried to put on his cool CEO face but couldn't help the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.

"Psych! You're smiling you cold hearted . . ." Joey ducked as Seto tossed a small cushion at him. "Don't start or we'll have a mess to clean up. And I want to get this history done. Go pester Willow! Bye! Shoo!" Joey flapped his hand at Seto who obligingly left him to his studies.

Willow was eyeing the pink object Mokuba had handed her with some trepidation.

"Pocky? What the hell is that?"

"Just eat it will you. It's not poison. You act like you've never seen candy before."

Mokuba shook his head, Willow was so cool and tightly controlled that he expected to see her fly apart like an over wound clock, she reminded him of Seto in that.

Willow put the stuff in her mouth. "Ugh! Strawberry! I don't like strawberry." Willow swallowed the mass quickly, making a face.

"Well, try this one" Mokuba picked up a different package and ripped it open. "It's chocolate, you like chocolate don't you?"

Seto walked in just then and took the package from Mokuba's hand.

"Damnit, Mokuba, you know you aren't supposed to eat too much of this junk. You'll aggravate your ulcer again."

"Damnit, Seto, you promised." Mokuba scowled "I didn't want anyone to know. I'm too young to have an ulcer."

Willow just took the Pocky from Seto.

"It's for me Seto. He's trying to get me to loosen up by bribing me with sugar."

"Oh.. Is it working?"

"No, not really. I like chocolate though. I just never get much candy of any kind. I'm usually not in a position where I can indulge myself."

Willow started at the look of fury on Mokuba's face. What was wrong with him? Surely he wasn't that mad at Seto for revealing his 'secret'.

"You mean your parents never let you have candy? That's just mean." Mokuba growled at Seto playfully. "You've got to get her to loosen up some. She squeaks when she walks. Now we know who to blame."

Willow laughed softly, bitterly. "Which set of foster parents are you going to blame for what. I had forty before I was 12. Most of them didn't care enough to even check if I was in the house. The ones who kinda cared gave up quickly. I've been in and out of the lower shadow realms since I was 8. Mokuba, I appreciate you trying, but give up. I am what I am, what my calling has made me. I save lives, I don't need to have fun."

Just then Joey bounced in. "Hey more coffee, please. I've finished my test and passed it. Yay for me. Now I get to work on the art classes. I got to get some supplies." Joey turned around and almost bumped into Willow. "Hey! Pocky! Can I have some?" Willow just gave him half the package watching him devour it happily.

"Boy, are you on a sugar high or what?" Mokuba looked at Joey admiringly. "I've never seen you quite so hyper."

Seto grabbed Joey and pined him against the table.

"You aren't on drugs, are you, Wheeler? You've been like this off and on since I first met you."

"No, Seto, I just drink too much free coffee and eat too many snacks. Sometimes; most times, it's all I get in a day and anything is better than going hungry." Joey shrugged Seto's hands off, poked him in the chest and danced away. "I think I'll go run around the track a few times to wear it off before I go shopping. I'm going to that big art store in Domino to get supplies. You said I had an allowance and I'm going to spend some of it on art supplies. Ginnie found all kinds of clothes for me, so I don't have to waste money on clothes."

"Joey, I don't want you wearing my cast offs."

"They're not cast offs, they all have tags on them. There's no reason for me not to wear them. Don't fuss, Seto, I hate shopping for clothes. I'd rather shop for art supplies. I'm going to the gym now and after my shower I'll go to Campion Art Supplies. I need to take a car."

Joey calmed down, he was in better control than he used to be. With his stomach full of real food he had a better capacity to absorb caffeine without freaking out so much.

Seto looked at Joey doubtfully, he seemed to be in control.

"Show me a drivers licence and you can take a car. I'll tell the garage to bring one around for you."

Joey produced a licence which not only qualified him to drive a car but also a motorcycle and commercial trucks up to five tons.

"Ok, I'll tell them to bring a car for you. It'll be out front when you want it."

Joey put his licence away.

"Thanks Seto. I'll be careful, I promise"

"It's five pm, where's Wheeler? If he doesn't show in five minutes, we'll eat without him." Seto frowned at his watch. It wasn't like Joey not to call if he was going to be this late. "If he's with Taylor and forgot to call, I'm gonna skin him."

"Want me to call around and find him?"

Mokuba was used to this kind of thing. Seto relied on him a lot, mostly to do grunt work that needed more computer skills than normal, or things like this that were just boring.

"I don't mind"

"No, he'll show up. He's probably gotten into a fight and is trying to hide bruises. I just hope he doesn't break any of his cuts open, they're just starting to heal up."

Seto headed for the dining room with Mokuba and Willow trailing after.

After a strangely subdued dinner, Willow decided to play a video game with Mokuba, while Seto went to his quarters to watch tv.

"Seto? You awake?"

Seto sat up, he'd been lazing on the couch, enjoying the fact that there was nothing he needed to do. He was vacillating between aggravation and enjoyment of that fact.

"Yeah, just enjoying the quiet. What's up, Little Brother."

"Domino P.D. just called. They've got Joey Downtown." Mokuba watched Seto freeze up. "I already called Mr. Jackson. He's going to meet us there. The charges are----"

Seto interrupted, "I don't care what the charges are. I'll deal with Wheeler's fighting when I get him home. Call Willow will you?"

Mokuba shook his head. "Damnit, Seto Joey wasn't—"

"Just call Willow. She'll have to come with us. So let's get going." Seto called for a limo. "No, I want the stretch Rolls and two SUV's . . . Yeah might as well make a statement right from the start."

Mokuba sighed, Seto was an expert at stage setting and he was on a roll. They were going to arrive with a cavalcade. Although he wasn't sure that the security arrangement might be more necessary than he liked to think.

"Willow . . . there you are. Let me look at you."

Seto looked Willow over. She was dressed in a tight, black, spandex tank top, covered by a loose silk button up shirt, several straps crossed her chest and belly. He wondered vaguely what they were attached to but passed over them as unimportant to the present problem. Her jeans were black, too and tight. She was really wearing combat boots, the newest style with black leather foot and eyelet strips. The side panels and ankle were dark charcoal grey nylon. Ginnie's shopping had payed off.

"Button that shirt up and tuck it in."

"No."

"Do what I say!"

"Why?"

"You need to look like a body guard, not sexy eye candy. The boots are good but that shirt hanging loose is too sexy."

Seto knew from Willows face that he'd better explain or they'd be arguing all night

Willow really looked at Seto. He looked worried and mad.

"What's going on? There's trouble; give intel."

"Joey's been arrested. We have to meet my lawyer at Domino P.D. and get him. I'd rather not spend all night trying to get him out, so we need to make the right impression. They won't let me bring in several body guards, I need you to look like you can handle them all by—"

Willow changed subtly. All of a sudden Seto had no doubts that she could handle anything this night brought. Watching her work out with Joey, and a spying trip to the dojo, had given him some idea what she was capable of. He just hoped he wasn't relying on an illusion.

"Shinigame Ore Zo!"

Willow smiled, showing her teeth. Mokuba wondered how many people had seen that smile and lived.

Seto recognized that smile too. It was the one that had made him fear for Mokuba's life that first night.

"Gah!" Seto shivered slightly. "Ok! But why not button the shirt?"

Willow took off the shirt and turned around. Seto found out what the straps were for. She had a set of throwing knives in a leather pad at the small of her back, eight of them arraigned 4x4. She also had a sheath across her back which held a long knife, or short sword, he wasn't sure which.

"If I button it, I get lumps... things show that I don't want to."

"No gun?"

Seto couldn't believe she didn't carry a gun.

Willow just shrugged.

"I'm too small. Can't hide anything effective. A jacket gives it away. It's Summer. I'd rather take my sword, but in a police station . . . Think not."

"OK, lets go! All this yapping isn't getting that street fighting fool out."

Seto headed for the side portico and the car.

Mokuba decided to keep his mouth shut. Seto had it in his head that Joey had been fighting and nothing was going to change it except a police report.

Joey sat on the concrete bench, back against the wall, his right boot hooked on the edge, leg doubled up against his chest, chin on his knee.

His wrists were beginning to hurt. The handcuffs were too tight and the chain from the cuffs to the ring in the bench too short.

"Seto... come get me. Come on, come on."

Joey chanted it silently over and over like a mantra.

He really hoped Seto didn't decide to leave him over night. He didn't heed a 'lesson', he'd been here often enough to know. Jail bad. He wondered if the desk Sargent had even made his call yet.

"I wanna go home. Don't wanna be here. I didn't do nothin' wrong."

Joey didn't realize he was talking out loud until a guard smacked him in the face.

"Shut up, Wheeler. You can't steal checks from Seto Kaiba, not to mention a car, and get away with it. You're going to prison this time for sure, Punk. Fraud and auto theft are serious stuff."

The guard smacked him again for good measure. This time he split the inside of Joey's lower lip.

Without a free hand to wipe it away, blood began to trickle from the corner of his mouth. He kept his head down so no one could see the fury in his eyes. All letting them see it would do was bring down more abuse.

Seto stepped out of the Rolls Royce limo, with Willow on his heels. Mokuba started to follow but one of the Kaiba security men stopped him. There were three men in each SUV, not to mention the drivers.

"Mr. Kaiba, he can't go inside, he's too young, it's not allowed. He'll be safe here with the nine of us."

Mokuba pouted, but didn't cause trouble because there wasn't time. Who knew what was happening to Joey while they were pissing around out here.

"Go . . . Go . . . get Joey. I'll stay here." Mokuba flapped his hand at Seto and Willow, "I don't have to like it." he mumbled at their backs.

Seto swept into the police station like a storm with Willow drifting along behind like a black cloud.

He had worn black also. Black silk shirt, black jeans, black boots, covered by a purple coat. One of those outrageous coats with the full skirts that flapped so elegantly around his ankles.

Of course Willow was stopped at the door, but a quick flash of papers and a death glare from hell put the door guard in a sweat. He waved her through with out a search.

Seto saw the lawyer standing at the Sergeants desk. As he approached he overheard the last of the lawyer's dressing down.

"I don't care about his record, his name is on both accounts. You have no grounds to hold him. The car wasn't reported stolen either. I don't know what Kaiba-sama is going to do but if he's mad enough, heads are going to roll. I'll see to it personally. I may do it anyway."

Seto snarled at the desk Sargent. "Where's my ward? Take me to him! Now!"

"I"ll send for him at once." The sargent was practically ringing his hands. "He'll be here in 20 minutes."

Seto felt a cold chill. 20 minutes. Why so long?

Willow loomed up beside Seto (Difficult considering her size, but she was good at it none the less.)

"Take us to him now. Want to see him!"

She had a bad feeling, Joey was a street kid and she knew how cops treated them.

The guard assigned to show them to Joey had no idea what was going on, the sargent hadn't been able to warn him, his various shrugs and grimaces hadn't conveyed his meaning.

"Ah! Here he is; Jounuchi Katsuya, AKA, Joey Wheeler. Get up, you punk. Show some respect!"

The guard grabbed Joey by the arm and forced him to his knees, punching him in the kidney for good measure.

Willow simply reached over his shoulder, griped his thumb and broke it. The snap sounded like a small calabur pistol shot.

Every other guard in the room turned around, but seeing and recognizing both Willow and Seto, they left well enough alone. The briefing had been clear 'Don't mess with her, what ever she does.' Besides no one liked Pignose much anyway.

"I'll have you up on charges; assaulting an officer...." What ever Willow whispered in his ear shut hin up and sent him scurrying, holding his injured hand.

Willow reached out to help Joey but Seto had beaten her to it.

Seto lifted Joey to his feet, or tried to.

"Ow! Seto, let me sit down. The chain's too short. They keep the puppy's on a short leash around here."

Joey sagged onto the bench, Seto's attempt at helping him finished breaking the skin on both of his wrists, and that pain along, with his various other aches and pains, took his breath.

Seto finally got a good look at Joey. He didn't look as bad as that terrible night he had found Joey in that alley, but it was bad.

He had blood all over his face, his shirt was ripped and bloody. Some of the old wounds showing through his shirt had broken open and were bleedin and there was a big spot of blood on his right knee.

"Keys."

Willow snapped her fingers, a trembling hand dropped keys in her out stretched hand.

"Lean."

Joey obediently leaned forward so she could reach the chain.

"Stand."; again Joey obeyed.

A look at her face shook him, she looked like she was going to rip out someone's guts and play with them. Her eyes were gold and purple dancing flecks, the pupil almost gone.

"Turn."

Seto snarled at the sight of the blood trickling down Joey's fingers.

"What the hell is this? How did you get cut?"

Seto's glare rivaled Willow's in fury, he looked like he wanted to join Willow's party.

"The handcuffs are too tight and I've been cuffed for 3 hours or more. Pignose jerking around on me finally broke my skin. The chain was too short for me to reach my knees without something giving." Joey shrugged "I"m use to it. Can we just get out of here. Please, Seto! Let's just go."

The strain in Joeys voice convinced Seto to leave with a minimum of fuss.

Blue eyes blazing Seto turned to his waiting lawyer. "Repercussions; Mr Jackson!"

"I'm taking notes. Get pictures... lots of them. I want them ASAP." The lawyer looked disgusted. He walked away mumbling "Heads....Heads"

Seto turned around and pinned a guard with the famous Kaiba glare.

The guard started shaking. "Y..y..y.yes Mr Kaiba, Sir"

"Come here." Ice dripped from Seto's voice. "I want names. Go find my lawyer and explain to him how this happened."

"M . . m . . .Mr Kaiba. You don't know Wheeler very well. You may think he's a friend of yours but he's just a street punk. He's taking advantage . . . "

Seto slashed a hand through the air. "No one takes advantage of Seto Kaiba. I told you what to do, Fool. Go do it. Now!"

Joey clenched his teeth, "My wrists are really starting to hurt. Can we get on with this? You can have a pissing contest later. OK?"

Willow quit glaring around and got on with business. She got the cuffs off Joey's wrists, his hiss of pain caused Seto to swear.

"Sargent we need a private place. I don't intend to expose Mr Wheeler to any more embarrassment."

Seto just grunted and glared.

The sargent led the way to a meeting room.

"You can take pictures here. Damn, If I'd know what they were doing I'd have . . . "

"Yeah. Right. Sure you would."

Seto pushed the man out and shut the door in his face.

A look at Joey's pale face led Seto push him into a chair.

"It still hurts? What's wrong?"

"Returning circulation."

Willow took Joey's left hand in hers and started to rub it, seeing what she was doing Seto took the right hand and followed suit.

After a minute Joey pulled his hands back.

"You'll get blood all over you"

A detective came in with a camera, saying, "I need to get evidentiary pictures. I'll take two pictures, we keep one and you get one. I'm truly sorry about this. This station is out of control. I'm a special investigator from Domino Central. You know, S.I.D."

Joey just pulled his shirt up to his armpits, the bruises on his torso told their own story. He'd been tuned up.

"Shit!" Willow pinned Seto with a cold glare of her own, "We go now. Revenge later."

She curled her lip in a vicious look and caught the detective with it. He gulped and sat down hard.

Seto glared right back, her look made him glad she was on his side. He was so furious that he could barely talk.

"Pictures. Now!"

Pictures were quickly taken as Joey obediently turned as commanded. He kept his head down so his bangs hid his face, except when they took a picture of the cut inside his lip.

Willow got a good look at his eyes then. He looked like he wanted to bite the man.Good for him. Willow had thought he might have given up, but the look on his face told otherwise. He was only holding back because he was wiser than he acted (How much of that cheerful goofiness was real, how much sugar high, and how much armor. Protection against the cruelty of his life. That brief glimpse of bleak fury made her smile slightly.)

"Ok, now that we've got pictures, I'll get the waiting medic. I won't ask where you got those cuts. I have a jacket on you that is simply amazing."

The Captain froze, Joey had given him a hate filled glare that had chilled hm to the bone.

"Don't touch me. I ain't lettn' no doc of yours touch me. I'd rather bleed to death. Seto, Willow, Let's go!" Joey headed for the door.

The Captain started to take Joey's arm.

"You can't just walk out of here!"

"Just watch me."

Joey evaded the reaching hand with a quick twist. Willow just got between the captain and Joey. Seto took sterner measures he slapped the reaching hand away with a snarled, "Don't touch my ward."

They rolled over all objections and left the Precinct house

Joey got into the limo and knelt on the floor, putting his head on the seat he sighed in relief.

"Please Seto, can we just go home now."

Seto and Willow scrambled in after Joey; Mokuba, sitting on the jump seat, just stared at Joey, his eyes big and scared.

"How the hell did he get in that shape? What did they do to him?"

Joey put his head between his out stretched arms and folded them over it.

"They tuned me up some. I've been worse. The only bad thing is they broke open some of the cuts on my back. That's where all the blood is coming from. I'll be ok, they'll stop bleeding soon."

"Wheeler, sit on the seat. I hate to see you sitting on the floor."

Seto didn't know what to do. He'd never seen Joey like this. He was distant, hard and so different from the boy he was use to.

"I'm fine here. I'll just get blood on the leather. Besides, Mutts belong on the floor don't they."

"Damnit, I'm sorry I ever called you that! Forget it. You're no Mutt."

Willow looked at the two boys. Seto looked sad and angry, Joey just looked tired from what she could tell from his slumped shoulders and stiff back.

"I don't know what the big deal is. I'd rather have a mutt than a purebred. Mutts are smarter and stronger. Purebreds usually aren't worth anything."

Joey laughed sourly, "Yeah, but Purebreds are pure. You pay big money for one. People don't cherish or respect anything they get for free. Besides with my record ....never mind. I'm too tired."

Joey fell asleep kneeling on the floor with his head in his arms. Seto just left him where he was. He had a lot to think about, none of it pleasant.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer here. I don't own Yugioh all I own are a few cards.

Chapter 10

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they reached the house the first thing Seto did was wake Joey; the second thing was try to carry him.

"Damnit, Seto, I'm not helpless. I can walk by myself. Thank you." Joey took immediate exception; he crawled out of the limo and walked slowly to the door. It was the same door they had entered by the last time Joey was hurt. Where's the Infirmary from here?" Joey leaned against the wall, smearing it with blood.

"What happened here? I just get you healed up and you get cut up again. Seto you'll have to take care of this I'm not qualified. Only changing bandages and pushing pills. I don't want to lose my licence." Ginnie looked pissed as well she might.

Joey managed to pry himself off the wall and make it to the neat white room. Plopping down on the bed he ripped his shirt off and threw it into a corner then he kicked his shoes off. Willow, following him in, helped him take off his jeans; his thighs were bruised where he had been kicked.

"You look like hell. Want a drink of something? It might help with the pain." Willow didn't condone drinking strong liquor but it was supposed to help

"Nah! I don't drink much and then only beer. I'll live. Just want t' wash off the blood and get some sleep. I don't think my hands are too bad either I didn't have any trouble with the button or zipper. I'm just really tired gettn' beat really takes out of a guy know what I mean?"

No one expected the answer he got.

"Yeah, I know how it is. Just lay down. You look like you're ready to fall over."

Willow helped Joey lie down on his stomach. His back didn't look as bad in good light as it had in the tank. He'd bled some but it looked worse because the blood had smeared. A quick wash with a washcloth cleaned him up enough to see that one of the deeper cuts on his shoulder had split and another lower down as well, so he was messy but relatively unharmed

Seto however had an opinion."Damnit, I'm going to have someone's hide for this. What right do they have to treat you like this? You're no common criminal."

"Yeah I am. And commoner than most. Ya said so yourself."

"Damnit and I was wrong. You're not common. Willow you'll have to take care of this if you can, I need to get on the phone before they get a chance to sweep this under the rug." Seto looked at Willow; at her nod he left for his office.

"Too bad about all those supplies. I really need them for my next classes. Oh well, I can always go somewhere else in a couple of days." Joey gave himself up to Willow's hands. She wasted no more time taking care of Joey. Some salve and a bandage for the worst cut took care of him.

No one noticed Mokuba as he went to his room with an oddly happy look on his face.

Joey came down stairs the next morning. As it was Saturday no one was doing much of anything. He eyed the large box suspiciously.

"What's this? It ain't nothin' nasty is it? I don't need no surprises. They usualy hurt." He shook it gently, then a little harder.

"Hell, Wheeler. If it was a bomb that would have blown us all to hell." Seto eyed the box with an equal amount of suspicion.

Willow who had received the box already knew what was in it. Mokuba had told her.

"Well open it. It's not anything nasty I promise."

Mokuba couldn't wait to see the look on Joey's face when he saw the contents of the box.

The look on Joey's face was priceless. He was as delighted as a kid in a candy store.

"Oh my god. Where did you get all this? How did you know what to pick?" Joey rummaged happily through the box pulling things out and grinning.

Seto watched in amazement. "You really know how to use all that, Wheeler? I never saw so much paint in one place."

"It's not all paint; in fact most of it isn't 'paint' there're water colors and acrylics and pastels and chalk and . . . hey oils . . . canvas nope no canvas but lots of sketch blocks and here's a role of . . . "

Seto interrupted "Joey don't unpack all that You'll just have to pack it up again" Joey gave him a startled look "You can't use it here. We'll take it to the studio on the third floor. Come on."

Seto led the way with Willow bringing up the rear with Mokuba. "How did you know what to get him?"

Mokuba shrugged. "I got a clerk who is an artist herself on the phone and told her to send everything she would like to have. I think there is another box coming by carrier later today."

When they got to the third floor studio Joey just stood for a moment; so did Willow for the same reasons but completely different interpretations. The room had so many windows that even in early morning it was light they went from waist high to the ceiling and that was half sky light. The exposure was perfect. It was designed with an artist in mind. It was indefensible exposed poorly situated for concealment and way too open.

Joey looked around and saw a large drawer-filled cabinet. "What's in this? Can I look? If it's empty, it's the perfect place to put all my stuff. I can arrange each medium by color family in all these great drawers."

"Wheeler, this is your studio now. I don't care what you do. Just don't make too big a mess for the servants. Ok?"

Joey was only listening with half an ear. "Yeah, whatever ya say." Joey had started going through a drawer. It was full of tubes of oil paints and acrylics all mixed together. He was opening tubes and checking to see if they were any good.

"I may be able t' use some of these. If they haven't separated or dried up they're good. No sense . . . " he mumbled off tossing tubes of unidentifiable colors on the floor.

"Wheeler, here. You know? Waste basket, bad stuff in, not on floor. Hey!" Seto couldn't help laughing. He'd never seen Wheeler like this; mad, sullen, dopy, stubborn; yes, but not like this. Joey was truly delighted going through a bunch of tubes of whatever it was.

"Oh, thanks Seto, don't want to make too much of a mess just yet but I do tend t' get sloppy when I work. Pop wouldn't let me keep art stuff so I worked at the youth center mostly. They liked my mural but this is great. I even saw some canvases over in the corner. How come there ain't no finished works here? Whose studio was this? Lots of these tubes are opened so I'd think there were a few works in progress."

"Joey, I just barely remembered this studio was here. It hasn't been used in my memory. Why don't you just throw anything that's opened away?" Seto pulled out a drawer and looked at the tubes in it. They all looked wrinkled and squeezed. He dumped the whole thing in the trash. He went on to the next set and did the same. Joey blinked then protested.

Hey what if I . . . '

"What Joey-kun need that? If you need anything call the store Mokuba got this from and ask for it Ill establish an account there all you have to do is call them. And have it delivered. If you want to shop, go in."

Joey looked at Seto for a second then started jerking drawers out of the cabinet checking the contents and dumping most of it in the trash bin. He emptied half the drawers then started putting new tubes away with an efficiency that Seto wished he'd apply to other facets of his life.

"Oils and acrylics stay good for a long time but if they dry out or separate they're ruined. Pastels and chalks don't go bad. Water colors in palates don't either some in tubes ruin so I'm just going to dump any tubes and start again. Oh hey I forgot. Thanks, Mokuba. Thanks a lot."

Seto got Joey's attention by reaching out and getting hold of his wrist. "Pay attention. I know you are trying but I am making myself clear. No more d's or f's you are way too intelligent for that It's just laziness on your part now. You don't have the excuse of a bad home life anymore. And you've gone back in grade far enough that you have the proper basis for the classes you're taking. I'll give you a caneing if you screw up. So don't." Seto didn't think he had any problem making a dramatic threat like that. Joey was making all A's now with no sign of anything lower.

Mokuba poked around in the box of new supplies and dragged out a sketch pad. "Seto quit trying to intimidate Joey. You aren't getting very far."

Joey just shrugged. "If I get a bad grade with all you've done to make sure I don't. I'll take down my pants for you without a word. I swear."

"Joey, draw me a picture. You can put that stuff away later or better yet, have one of the servants do it. That's what they are for, isn't it?"

"Yeah, maybe. Ok. I'll make a sketch for ya. What'd ya want?"

"Seto, draw Seto but like Inuyasha, with ears and in a blue hakamashita." Mokuba's eyes lit up. He loved aname and manga and had always seen Seto in some of his favorite characters.

"Inuyasha?" Joey grinned; "I'm Inu, not Seto. He's more Ryu, don't ya think?" But he started sketching sitting down at the drafting table against the near wall.

Now making even a sketch takes more time than you might think; so Mokuba got restless before Joey got done, he started wandering around the room.

Seto finally gave up on trying to look aloof and uninterested he came over to see what Joey was drawing. Willow had stayed out of the whole mess by simply perching on the end of a work table much to Seto's annoyance. She had a great view of every thing in the room but squatting on a table was way beneath a CEO

The drawing was coming along nicely. Joey had sketched out the frame of the figure. But it was still in the stick and rough sketch stage.

"Baka Koinu, that doesn't look like anything."

"Boku wa Koinujanai! It won't for a while. I have to decide how I want to pose you, then fill in the detail and draw a face. Light and shadows are last and without that it'll look flat Give me another hour or so and you'll have a sketch. If ya just want a cartoon it'll take me ten minutes but Mokuba said a sketch."

Willow watched the interplay between Joey and Seto. They were both so lonely and so scared to reach out. She wondered why she didn't feel lonely or had she just gotten so used to it she didn't notice anymore. She couldn't remember the last time she'd just visited with someone instead of interrogating them. Oddly she didn't envy them, after all she didn't need anyone. Did she?

Mokuba drifted around the room idly rummaging in boxes and cabinets. Dragging out various objects and asking Joey what they were. He found everything from canvas stretchers which looked like some kind of weapon or instrument of torture to pallet knives the size of putty knives.

Seto seemed to be half asleep until he left the room for a while; when he returned he was manic and sarcastic.

"Wheeler, is it going to take you all day to finish that. I'd think you would have a quicker hand. Your Daddy being what he is you must have finished quicker than this." Seto sneered his lip curling in a way Joey hated.

"No. I never worked at home. If Pops caught me he'd beat hell outa me and ruin my work. He said it was sissy. No man messed with artsy-fartsy stuff. Real men make things. Here! You want it finished so fast; you finish it yourself." Joey slapped the sketch down on the drafting table he'd been resting his knee on and stormed out of the room, "I'm not a mutt" floating back behind him.

"Seto. What the hell is the matter with you? Joey is trying so hard to get along with you and sometimes you just seem to go out of the way to alienate him. You can be a real bastard sometimes."

Mokuba bit his lip and started apologizing "Seto, I'm sorry; I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

Seto just reached out to Mokuba. "I don't know why I did that. I just can't seem to stop myself. Now I have to go apologize to him. Damnit!"

Seto looked all over for Joey finally finding him in the gym working out on the rhythm bag Willow hung back. She didn't think Joey would sock Seto but there was always the chance and she wondered vaguely if letting them duke it out would be against her orders.

Even if it was, she had the feeling it would be good for both of them. They seemed to have some grudge of long standing.

Joey worked the bag and ignored Seto waiting for him to start the conversation he didn't want to have. He was tired of Seto running hot and cold. It hurt more than he wanted to admit. It always had.

Seto had settled his nerves finally. He knew Joey wouldn't hold a grudge if he could just bring himself to apologize, but that was very hard for him. He was too proud; his arrogance the only armor against Gozabouro and his cruelty was now definitely a liability. He needed to learn how to bend without breaking and he was in trouble.

"Well pride goeth before a fall." Seto mumbled; "Joey! Hey! Come on, stop that." Seto reached out and tried to grab the bag. It immediately got out of rhythm and caused Joey to miss the bag. He wound up punching Seto in the arm.

"Ow! Why did you do that? I'm trying to apologize here." Seto wasn't a boxer; he studied martial arts in an off hand sort of way, but he wasn't serious, he regarded it more as a way to keep in shape.

"If ya had the brain of a goat you'd know not to grab a rhythm bag. Serves ya right." Joey was determined not to give in to Seto this time. "What'd ya want? If you're gonna apologize and expect me to just let it go, forget it. I'm tired of that. I know I owe ya a lot but that don't give ya the right to treat me like that. Ya run all hot n' cold on me I never know when you're gonna cut me up and when you're gonna be nice. It's wearin' me out"

Seto shook his head, giving Joey an apologetic look. "I know. I don't know why I do that. Sometimes I think I've got a split personality. I open my mouth and it just pops out. I get on people who work for me all the time and they deserve it. But I shouldn't be like that to people I want to be friends with. It doesn't help that I never learned to apologize gracefully either. So what do we do now. I'd let you sock me but I don't think Willow would like it any more that I would."

Joey eyed Seto; there was definitely something going on here and he intended to find out what it was. Seto would be nice as Yugi one minute and a raging fury the next. It always happened after he was out of the room for a while or when he went into his office.

"Well, shit! Let me see your arm." Joey took Seto's arm in his hands and examined it. "You're gonna have a bruise here. But it doesn't look bad. What's goin' on with you? Why are you always on edge?"

Seto hid behind his bangs, thinking. "Gozabouro didn't allow any weakness. I had to be meaner than he was just to protect Mokuba from him. He used Mokuba against me. I learned not to let him see me weak in any way. So some of it is just habit and the rest is nerves and exhaustion. I need to take this break so badly it's ridiculous. Think about it, Wheeler. I took over Kaiba Corp. when I was fifteen I had to fight men three times my age for the respect I needed to run the company. The only way I could get it was to grind them down with the force of my personality, so I had to be three times as good as they were and ten times as nasty. It just got to be a habit one that I'm trying to break. I get so tired sometimes that I think I'm gonna drop in my tracks. I know I shouldn't take my problems out on you, you've got enough of your own, but I'm human . . ." Joey snorted, grinning. "Yeah, Yuck it up Wheeler, but you know I'm right and I am trying."

"Yeah, you are a trying little brat, ain't ya?" Joey grinned even wider as Seto's eyes widened, he realized Joey had just made a play on words that rivaled his own. Joey constantly proved that he was a lot smarter that he'd ever given him credit for.

Willow took the opportunity to break the tension, with an eager face she announced lunch. Herding the two through the door she pointed out that Joey needed a shower and Seto could use one too.

"Kaiba-chan, you're got something on your forehead. It looks like chalk or dust. Why don't you take a shower too? It'll help you cool off and get your head around eating lunch instead of pushing it around the plate." She was hoping showering together would help the two bond.

Seto stood under the hot water. Willow's idea of bonding wasn't working well as Seto had installed four small but adequate bathrooms in the gym. Each room was equipped with everything needed, or should have been

Joey stuck his head into the room Seto occupied. "Hey! Got any shampoo? I can't find any in here!" Joey gapped at Seto for a minute and then frowned hard. "Damnit, Seto you keep saying you're fat but you're nothing but a rack of bones. Your ribs stick out worse than mine. Look!"

Joey was wearing nothing but a towel. He was thin, his ribs showing beneath his skin and his collar bones and shoulder blades too prominent. But Seto was even thinner. He really looked like he had been consistently starved for months.

"Seto, you've gotta eat. You shouldn't be so thin. What's the matter with you?" Joey knew why he was so thin, he'd been missing meals for years, but Seto shouldn't have ever missed a meal.

"I don't have much appetite and I am getting fat. Look." Seto tried to pinch up some fat right at his 'love handles there wasn't enough fat there to get a grip on.

Joey handed him a towel to wrap up in, then turned him to look in a full length mirror on the wall. "Close your eyes." Joey put his hands over Seto's eyes. "Keep your eyes closed a minute." Joey stood next to Seto. "Open your eyes!" Seto just stared for a minute, now that he had someone to compare himself to he could see that he was much too thin. He couldn't believe he'd thought he was getting fat. What was he thinking?

"I don't understand. How could I be so thin? I thought I was getting fat, my clothes . . ." Seto just stammered to a halt. He didn't know what to think. He'd been listening to executives complain about their clothes getting too small and how they were getting fat. So when he'd put on a growth spurt he'd naturally assumed he was getting fat and started eating even less that usual.

"Seto, you got no body consciousness at all. I bet ya started growin' again. Stuff started gettin' too tight and too short so ya thought 'I'm gettn fat like some slob behind a desk' "Joey smacked himself in the head. "Damnit! I'm still mad at ya. You're a giant jerk. I'm hungry. I want my lunch. Come on."

Willow ate in silence and watched as Joey and Mokuba both tried to get Seto to eat. He ate more than he usually did but it still was a great deal less than he ought. He picked at the roasted game hen, ignored the pecan stuffing and ate exactly one steamed baby carrot. She knew he needed to eat much more than that or he was going to start getting sick. How she was going to get him to eat more was beyond her. This was definitely part of her job, protecting him, even from himself.

"Eat that! Don't just push it around the plate." "Damnit, put that in your mouth and . . . " Willow and Joey both spoke at once, trying to get Seto to eat more than a few bites of lunch.

"I can't. I'm full now. If I eat too much I'll just get sick. I've done it before, trying to please Mokuba. Tell them, Mokuba!" Seto appealed to his brother for relief from nagging.

"Yeah, he'll just get sick if he eats too much. I think his stomach has shrunk or something. If he doesn't stick his finger down his throat, that's all he'll keep down." Mokuba gave Willow a warning look. "Don't you let him do that." Mokuba turned to Seto. "I mean it Seto. If you don't keep that down. I'm calling the doctor no matter what you say."

Seto paled, "Mokuba don't do that, you don't know what you're saying. If the Social Services people get involved even my money and influence might not keep you out of foster care. You don't want to be taken away from me. Please don't call a doctor. I'll eat better. I promise."

Seto had already had one brush with what he privately thought of as the SS and couldn't handle another. Not in his current condition. His nerves couldn't stand it. He privately vowed to do anything to keep Mokuba from calling in a doctor. He didn't like doctors anyway.

"Un . . . Mokuba. You really don't want to wind up in foster care. It really sucks. I got in once and believe me they don't give a damn . . . at least the ones I had didn't. All they were interested in was the money. And if they do it the way I think they will. They'll take half of everything Seto has and you'll still only get the standard payments." Joey bit his lip; Seto really looked like he wanted to be sick.

Seto clamped his hand over his mouth and headed for the bathroom down the hall where he was violently and thoroughly sick. Willow handed him a wet washcloth and watched as he washed his face and hands.

"Well, I bet you think I'm a real looser. I can't even keep down the little bit of food I can eat." Seto folded the washcloth neatly concentrating on the task like it was a major business deal. He couldn't look at Willow, she was so calm and collected, she never felt like she was going to fly apart like an over stressed cable.

"No, I don't think you're a looser. I think you've been under incredible stress and it's affected your digestion. You haven't been eating enough so now when you try to eat a normal meal your stomach can't handle it. Then add in the stress of us nagging you and your body rebels. I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be protecting you, I don't seem to be doing a very good job" Willow offered Seto her hand pulling him up gently.

"How the hell can your bosses expect you to protect me from myself. That's ridiculous. I'm responsible for my own behavior. Come on. We better get back. Mokuba will be frantic . . ." Seto sighed softly, he didn't know what to do. "I guess I better try to eat something again. But I really don't have much of an appetite. Especially when I get one of my headaches and I fell one coming on. I need to take an Oxycontin. Watch Mokuba for me. They knock me preaty much out and that's when he gets into trouble."

Willow just nodded, if Seto was taking Oxycontin his headaches must be bad. The stuff was so potent that Americans called it "Hillbilly Heroin"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow got Joey and Mokuba and settled them at the diningroom table. After questioning Mokuba closely she reached the only conclusion she could with the information she had.

"Seto is in real trouble. I'm not sure exactly what is wrong with his digestion but; he's screwed it up somehow. If we keep nagging him to eat to much it'll just come back up. We need to get him to eat small meals more often. Keep him snacking on healthy foods. If we can get him to eat right it'll help a lot, then we get him used to eating a full meal again. And we've got it made. But no more nagging him at the table, let him eat what he want's to. Ok/"

Joey had some doubts he had been watching Seto for years and something kept nagging at the back of his mind. But he agreed for now and Mokuba, with his ulcer in mind was also willing to cut Seto some slack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto woke to shouting in the entry way, feeling groggy and very out of sorts to be awakened he walked into a scene he couldn't believe. Joey's father was there; he had Joey by the wrist and was dragging him toward the door. Joey looked terrified.

"No! I ain't gonna go with ya. Lemme go!" Joey had dug in his heels and was pulling back as hard as he could. His father was dragging him by main force.

"You will come with me. I need some money. If Mr. Rich-Boy Kaiba wants to keep ya he can pay up like anyone else. Come on! When I get ya home, you're gonna regret this." Mr. Jonuchi hauled off and punched Joey in the stomach. Joey grunted but that was all. He was well feed and healed up he could take the older man down but he wouldn't.

Willow ran in from somewhere up stairs. She started to draw her sword from its sheath. Seto grabbed her arm and nearly got his head cut off for his trouble.

"No! Don't interfere unless Joey can't do it himself. He'll never get over his Fathers PD if you help him now. Joey! Sock him a good one! Come on, man, you can do it!" Seto shouted encouragement to Joey and poked Willow.

"Huh? . . . Oh! Joey, run him down! Cross hip throw!" Willow and Seto watched as Joey suddenly did exactly as Willow instructed. He quit pulling back and let his father drag him close then he grabbed him by one shoulder and dumped him over his shot hip, flat on his face.

"Kick him! Knee drop!" Joey backed up, shaking his head, the look on his face had changed dramatically. He now looked like a wild, revengeful fury.

"No, I want him up. Get up! I'm gonna punch ya til ya bleed and beg."

Mr. Jonuchi got up and tried to mill Joey down, Joey let him rush in close. But after that it was all Joey's fight, he looked like a young Adonis as he danced out of the way and ducked behind his up raised guard. He back peddled just enough to get room to maneuver. When the older man got himself stopped and turned around to try another rush Joey crammed him crowding in and landing a volley of body blows that would have made Kelvin Davies proud. A hard right cross to the diaphragm left Mr. Jonuchi doubled over gasping for breath. Not being the kind to give up easily he dragged himself up right and unbelievably tried a third rush. Joey popped him right in the face grimacing as fist connected with cheek bone which split open and started bleeding. A second punch followed, a hard left hook that Joey unloaded from the bottom of his soul. This punch put the old man out for the count breaking his nose in the process.

"Yay, Joey! You did it man, you got him!" Seto cheered Joey whole heartedly the look on Joey's face was worth half his fortune.

Willow approached Joey like she would have anyone who had just been in a fight for their life. Very carefully. "Joey, you good? It's me, Willow. "Joey turned and looked at Willow blankly for a second, then he sat down so suddenly that she wondered if his father had gotten a shot she'd missed.

"Uh . . . hey, Willow. Yeah, I'm good. I just feel weak in the knees all of a sudden." Joey looked at the man who'd made his life a hell on earth for the last two years. "He doesn't look so big all of a sudden. What was I thinking to let him treat me like that? What the hell is wrong with me? Why is he in here? Where . . . ?" Joey ran down and just sat wiping his eyes as he realized he was crying.

Willow squatted next to him and patted his shoulder, "That PD he had on you is gone. He'll never be able to hurt you again. Seto was right. I would have helped you but he said not. So I didn't and I'm glad. I've seen better fights but not lately. Don't cry. You did good." Willow looked at Joey, then just dragged his father to the front door. "Open that for me will you?" When Joey did so she got hold of the old man's belt and the back of his shirt and literally threw him out the door into the drive. Joey's eyes got big his father weighed in at 200 lbs. plus or minus a bit. Willow smirked at him.

Meanwhile Seto was having one of the most viscous temper fits in recent memory. He got the head of security on his cell, "Come to the entry, I have some questions and your job relies on the answers I get."

Dobbins showed up in record time. He'd seen part of the problem on the security cameras and he was even madder than Seto.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba. I don't know why that fool let him in. He's on the persona non grata list in big letters. I'm gonna fire the lot of them. Everyone on the gate goes and the secondary check point too. I'll be back to you in ten minutes."

Seto snarled and fumed. "I don't know why I can't get good security. I pay those fools enough. They ought to do murder for me without a blink. Instead they let anyone wander in and out like my home is Tokyo Central."

When the security man finally finished his review and reported to Seto he was manic. After talking to Dobbins for no more than three minutes Seto was nearly foaming at the mouth he was so mad. Usually Seto was calm and cold this time he was just plain mean. He had the men responsible for letting Joey's father in sent to his office. What ever he said to the men left them shaking in their tracks. He called Joey to come in to the office and very politely asked him to take off his shirt.

Take off my shirt? Why? "Joey didn't understand why Seto would want him to do that . His scars were still pink and Joey was embarased by them.

"I know you don't like people to see you but I want these fools to understand what they almost let happen to you. They wont believe until they see." Seto looked at Joey for a moment willing him to do this with his eyes.

Joey stripped off his shirt and turned his back. His back was criss-crossed with scars new and old. One of the men passed out cold and another had to leave the room quickly. Seto closed his eyes for a moment feeling slightly sick himself.

"Thank you Joey please put your shirt back on You can leave now."

Joey hung his head, "I wish he could feel like I did just once." He turned to Seto. "I'm going to my room, by the way thanks for cheering me on I really needed to hear that." He smiled suddenly, "Never thought I'd say that."

After Seto dismissed the guards Willow whispered in Seto's ear, "I'm going to have that man for a snack, soon." Seto turned to look into eyes so cold they looked flat. Willow had turned from a slightly odd bodyguard into the epitome of ruthlessness. She quite frankly made him sweat.

"Don't do something you're going to regret later.' Seto wanted Mr. Jonuchi out of their way more than anything but not at such a high cost. "He's not with the nightmares you'll have"

"I've killed men with less reason than this. I'm a paid assassin a Hitokiri Batosii I wont have nightmares about that fool." Willow wheedled like a kid wanting a treat. "Please Seto-kun, let me have him. I won't get caught and if you really don't want me to I won't kill him. Please . . . please . . . "

Seto gave in with good grace. Only grimacing and saying "Don't make too much of a mess. And if you do get caught I'm going to take your bail out of your pay."

Willow was shocked, "Bail? You'd come get me out, pay bail?" She had a sudden cold chill. "No one has ever offered that. Everyone else always says they won't know me."

Seto pinned her with fierce sapphire eyes. "I'll know you. And when I get you back here there'll be hell to pay. Believe me. Don't get caught."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow found the Jonuchi apartment. It was only a few blocks from her old one. The section of Domino was more than poor. I was poverty stricken. The streets dirty, in poor repair and dark. Half the buildings were condemned and the other half should have been.

She slipped in a window and cautiously explored looking for the 'old man' she didn't have far to look. She found him on the couch dead to the world, she could have marched in with a brass band and two elephants and not awakened him. He was surrounded by beer bottles and two pint bottles of cheep whisky were standing on the sagging coffee table.

"Well, shit. I'll have to tie him up and wait for him to sober up. I wonder how long that's going to take?"

Willow had already prepared her safe house. It was only three blocks away so she decided to carry him to it and tie him up.

Willow dragged john upright he was an unwieldy load but once in a fireman's carry she could manage easily.

She carried him through the alleys to the safe house. She wasn't worried about being seen. Because of the neighborhood she was armed

Instead of Tring to carry her sword which she secretly admitted was too big for her she had her long knife and several Hibben throwing knives as well as a .50 cal Desert Eagle AE nestled in its holster. It didn't look like much more that a .45 but the extra .05 cal made a lot of difference. Her thin wrists didn't look capable of controlling a cannon like that however she rarely missed

In this area her appearance made her invisible, no one would admit seeing her for fear she would come back and make them regret it.

Once at the safe house she made her preparations.

Naked, John Jonuchi was even less appealing than when clothed.

Where Joey was all flat toned muscle and long clean limbs, slender bodied with thin, delicate hands with long fingers, quick bright eyes, good skin and glittering golden hair.

His father was the antithesis; stubby fingered, squat bodied with a hairy, flabby body and bleary eyes, greasy hair, unshaven and quite frankly; he stank.

Willow tied his hands together and bent him over a table, she tied his ankles to the legs and his wrists to a spike driven into the thick slab of wood that was the top. During all this she was less than gentile but John showed no signs of waking.

When she was alone Willow had the bad habit of talking to herself ,a product of way too much time spent alone.

"Well . . . now that I've got him. Disgusting piece of garbage that he is. Even smells like it. Nasty! I'm hungry. Hey, Johnny, hungry? Didn't think so. I'm going to find food. Don't go anywhere."

Willow found a noodle cart a few blocks away. After examining it and seeing that it was much cleaner than she would have expected she ordered soba noodles in beef broth. The cart man refused payment, eyeing her gun with round eyes but willow did have some morals, although not many. One of the things she wouldn't do was prey on inoffensive people just trying to make a living, unless she was ordered to.

Eating as she went, she walked back to the house. A glance at her watch showed her she had plenty of time, it was only midnight.

Looking back she realized Seto knew what she was doing, more or less. When she'd made the excuse of a headache to go upstairs early, he'd made some comment about getting a good nights sleep with a headache.

So now all she had to do was wait for Johnny-boy to wake up and face his fate. And it was going to be a nasty one. Every thing he'd ever done to Joey she was going to do to him. She pulled her cold detachment around her like a well-worn garment. The detachment that allowed her to do the things she did and even enjoy them

When he finally started to wake up the first thing he did was threaten her. She got close enough for him to see her and waited until he focused.

"You don't know me. I don't expect you even saw me. I'm a friend of Joeys and I'm gonna go Torquemada all over you. You tortured Joey for years. I will do to you what you did to him. I'm very good at what I do so you won't die. You'll just wish you had."

She produced the thin whip she'd bought and started to whip him. He instantly started to scream like a girl. By the time she was done with him he was begging her to stop, promising her anything she wanted.

"Ok boys he's all yours. You can use him anyway you want, just don't use him up." Willow turned John over to the waiting crowd of men. "I don't think he gives a very good blow job, maybe you should teach him how."

She smiled evilly at the 'door man' who shuddered, a nasty little snicker floated over her shoulder as she turned away.

She was back at the mansion and in her bed by 4:00 A.M..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know Joey's fathers name if he even has one so I called him John if you know his 'real' name let me know please.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I've just borrowed the guys to torture for a while.

Chapter 11

Willow came to breakfast late the next morning, she'd slipped into the house despite the fact that Seto had changed the code after she left. Obviously in an attempt to find out what time she came in

After she'd disposed of the ragged jeans and olive tank top she'd worn she hadnt wasted any time falling asleep. Now all she wanted was coffee and a lot of it. Anything to eat would be welcome too.

Mokuba was arguing with Seto, red faced and sulking.

"I'm tired of treadmill and indoor tracks. I want to go outside. We haven't heard from the Psycho Writer for a week. He's probably in the booby hatch. I want to get my life back"

Seto just looked tired, he obviously hadn't slept well. He also looked like he was about to loose his famous Kaiba temper and say things he didn't mean. Although Mokuba was no slouch in the temper department, he just expressed it differently. He did have an ulcer after all.

Willow sipped at the coffee Joey handed her and tried to scrape her hair out of her face.

"Wills, how's the head? Feeling better?" Joey reached out to touch her sympathetically, she evaded his touch without even noticing.

"Head? Oh, it's fine now. Good nights sleep fixed me up." Willow continued to drink her coffee while listening to Seto and Mokuba argue. They were both getting angrier and more frustrated. Finally Joey interrupted them; "Will you two put a sock in it? You're giving me a pain. Seto you can't keep him cooped up in this house he'll go crazy and take the rest of us with him. And Mokuba, Sorry little buddy but Seto's right too. You can't just go off by yourself. You have to take security with you."

Mokuba bulled up and snarled, "those idiots can't keep up with me. I want a good run, not a walk in the park. I need to work off some stuff and I can't when they keep trying to hold me back. I want to go up the mountain road and they can't get up it on ATVs. Damnit!!" Mokuba slammed his fist down on the counter making smaller objects on it jump.

Willow looked at the three boys over the rim of her cup. She could keep up with Mokuba, in fact it would be the other way around between them he would have trouble keeping up with her.

"I'll go with you. I can keep up. Give me time to finish this coffee and I'll change clothes." Willow looked at Joey and Seto. They both had incredulous looks on their faces. "What? I've been trained extensively. I can run for days with two hours sleep and less food and water than a slave. If I can't keep up with him, I'll go in for retraining." Willow finished her coffee and forgot breakfast she didn't want to run on a full stomach.

After digging around in the closet Willow found what she wanted. Gennie had gone shopping for her and she couldn't believe the closet full of clothes she now owned, everything she could want from jeans and BDUs to a formal length gown. She'd looked at the label which said Scazzi.

Willow put on the long biking shorts the spandex fitted her tightly showing off her long legs and slender hips, the tank top hung loosely so she put on a sports bra as well. She looked in the mirror noticing that she was decent but not understanding that the bra just highlighted the fact that while she was no Dolly Parton she had very nice breasts and a muscular back and tight arms and shoulders. She was built like a runner all long lean lines and taught muscles. She pulled her hair back and wrestled it into a sloppy braid. Grabbing her sword she left the room at a run.

She slid down the banister, braid flying, so as not to keep Mokuba waiting too long. She didn't want him to take off without her. He wasn't patient when he wanted to run. She was surprised by Seto's fury.

"Damn! I've been telling Mokuba not to do that for years and managed to keep him from it, but if he sees you doing it he'll be hell bent to copy you. Don't ever let me see you do that . . . no just plain don't do it again."

"Oh. OK. Sorry, I didn't know it was forbidden. I don't recommend anyone doing anything they see me doing. I've trained all my life to do things that no normal person can do." Willow eyed the stairs and realized that if she'd fallen she would have landed on a marble toped table, it wouldn't have hurt her much, she was like a cat; always landed on her feet but Mokuba or anyone else would break a leg at least, more likely their back or neck.

Mokuba had already seen her and attacked Seto at once. "If she can do it, Big Brother, I ought to get to slide down the banister too. I've been wanting to do it for years. Let me. please?! "Mokuba made puppy-dog eyes at Seto.

"No, Mokuba, you know you can't! She shouldn't have either. Willow, if I see you do that again I'll insist you submit to the same punishment that I would Mokuba." Seto hoped she'd cooperate. He didn't want Mokuba to think she was getting away with something that he couldn't.

"I'll obey any house rules that you make me aware of. I'm sorry to cause trouble." Willow felt strange. Seto hadn't dressed her down or been rude to her like her other clients would have been. He was treating her almost like family. "Would you mind filling me in on house rules and punishments so I can make informed decisions?"

"I should have done this sooner I'll type up a list while you and Mokuba are out running you and Joey both should have one." After a look askance at Mokuba he continued "in fact I'll give one to Mokuba too, he tends to forget rules he doesn't like."

Even thought I didn't know about the no sliding rule you should punish me anyway. I was stupid to do such a dangerous thing just so I wouldn't make Mokuba wait. An injury now would diminish my effectiveness." Willow braced for a punishment. In her experience they were corporal and painful.

"You're right. I will punish you. That was foolish of you. No dessert for a week."

Willow nearly strangled on her own spit, after she finished choking she managed in a still strangled voice. "That's all? No dessert? For a week? "

Mokuba whined. "That's too long, if she'd known it'd be different. How about four days?"

Joey was looking at Willow he had a feeling that she'd been braced for something entirely different and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what.

Seto capitulated easily. "Ok, Mokuba. You're right; four days. Willow, what did you expect?"

He knew from her choking fit that she'd expected something else

He wanted to have a serious talk with Joey about Willow. He was worried about her and didn't know why. He knew somehow that he could trust her he was a good judge of people but something was subtly wrong with her. He was hoping that Joey might have some insight based on his street smarts.

"Come on let's go! I want my run. I'm tired of staying inside." Mokuba had had it with all the delays, he wanted his run and he wanted it now.

Willow shook her head slanting a look at Joey who seemed to find something interesting out the window his distraction making him look older than his years.

Willow followed Mokuba out to the front drive to meet up with the security men on their ATVs. She was getting way too attached to the three boys. Damn, I'm gonna have to go be retrained. I don't wanna go. I hate retraining. It hurts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow muttered to her self , "If that asshole runs by us one more time I'm gonna cut his head off. We're running for our health and a face full of dust doesn't seem healthy."

Mokuba stopped to cough up the dust he'd swallowed. He was tired of this, every time he got going good that idiot passed them in a cloud of dust and even Willow was muttering under her breath.

Mokuba started up the narrow path he liked best. It was beautiful and challenging. It was so rough and narrow the ATVs couldn't get up it and that was saying something. He loved the run as he cut back and forth with the curves of the path he could see several beautiful views. He didn't stop to gaze at them the quick glimpses he got as he ran were satisfying in their own surreal way.

Willow wasn't happy with the situation, Mokuba had proven to be almost inexhaustible. She'd pushed the pace as much as she dared she didn't want Mokuba to feel she was trying to show him up but she wanted to exhaust him as quickly as possible and get him back inside. After running down the long back drive to a path around the perimeter of the back area and circling that path twice Mokuba had started up a very narrow path. Trying it seemed to her to get away from the idiot who kept stirring up dust for them to breathe

Now they were headed up a path that would lead them into places where ambush was a real possibility. Ducking low hanging twigs and skirting brush Willow was reminded of her training under her first Sensai. He had been a sadistic teacher to say the least. He'd beat her for the slightest mistake and chaining her just out of the reach of food and water had been one of his favorites she'd learned to pick locks out of pure desperation. He'd always told her that a piece of wire would be her salvation. He was the one who'd given an eight-year-old girl a sword three times too big for her and insisted she learn to use it.

Mokuba had put on a burst of speed while she was daydreaming so Willow set out to catch him. Lucky for both of them she did. Just as she ducked around a corner, she saw it. Something stretched across the path.

"Stop! Now! Don't move!" at Willows snapped commands Mokuba froze almost in mid-step, he looked questioningly over his shoulder.

Willow was glad that Mokuba had frozen, if he'd tripped the wire she didn't know what would have happened.

"Stay right there. I want to see what that wire leads to." Willow followed the wire to its end. It was attached to an electronic trip, like a detonator, but what did it activate.

Willow tried to send Mokuba back, but he wouldn't go, saying he wasn't leaving her; "What if that's what they want? Separating me from you so they can get to me. No thanks! I'm staying right here."

"Ok. Stay. But if you disobey me by so much as the flick of an eyelid I'll go off on you good so help me." Willow didn't like it but when he was right, he was right. She didn't want him out of her sight anyway

Reaching out with a stick she'd picked up she tripped the wire. There was a small pop and a tree farther down the path fell with a crash. If Mokuba had set it off by running through it, he would have been crushed. She wondered how anyone knew how far down the path the actual dead fall trap needed to be. Then she wondered who the mole was.

Willow turned her back to Mokuba and squatted, "Get on my back. Hurry. I don't know what other traps there are up here. We're going into the trees." Willow jumped into the nearest tree and headed back down the way they came. As she sprang from branch to branch keeping to the mid levels, she kept her eyes open for anything suspicions.

Willow dropped from the trees landing in a crouch on a caltrop. Automatically cutting off the pain she set Mokuba on his feet she pulled the caltrop from her foot licked the tip of the offending spike then smelled it.

Mokuba, noticing what she was doing, squeaked. "What's that thing? What are you doing? Look. There's another one."

She just grunted, looked around lifted Mokuba in her arms and jumped over the scattered caltrops/ they were covered with leaves so she hadn't seen them from the trees.

"Caltrop. Checking for poison. Watch out for more." Willow listened hearing only the wind in the trees and other natural sounds. "Where do you think the security men are?"

"Probably still down at the trail head. They usually stay there. The trail loops around and comes in about twenty feet from the entrance. You saw it."

"Yeah, I did. Lets go. Keep running, no mater what happens. Head straight for the house. No stopping. Tell Seto what's happened." Willow kept her sword in her right hand and the saya in the left. The men on their ATVs were going to be cover wether they liked it or not.

Willow had blocked out the pain in her foot so thoroughly that she forgot she was hurt. Mokuba ran ahead of her down the trail, out into the group of security men and straight for the house. She followed him to the displeasure of the security men.

"Damnit! That freaking, sword carrying, psycho bitch." The head of the security team, Daniels, chased after them. "What the hell is going on?"

"Dead fall, caltrops." Willow saved her breath for running. She'd give the man a full report when Mokuba was safe in the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey couldn't sit down. Something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what. As he wandered from front door to window to French doors all he could think of was Mokuba. He was driving Seto to distraction.

"Wheeler, sit the fuck down. You're making me crazy." Seto was feeling funny, not a good funny either. He was about to fall asleep on his feet. He'd gotten up this morning and decided not to take his usual morning pill. He was lethargic and confused. Also, something wasn't right with Mokuba. He sometimes had a sixth sense where his brother was concerned.

"Joey, I know you'll think I'm crazy but I need for you to go get Mokuba. I"m not feeling well. Something's happening. Go to the garage, get an ATV and bring Mokuba back to the house. Now!"

Seto clutched his chest, his heart felt like it was going to burst. He was going to have to take a pill.

"Ok Seto I got a bad feeling too. I'm on my way. Call security. Tell them something's wrong."

Joey wasted no time heading for the garage and an ATV. He roared out of the back side of the house directly into chaos. Mokuba was running all out for the house with Willow behind him looking over her shoulder. Daniels, the head of the security team assigned to Mokuba, was behind and to one side of her bearing down hard to keep up. Joey had never seen two people run so fast in his life.

He got to Mokuba snatched him up and dumped him in front on the saddle of the ATV facing backwards.

"Hang onto me tight. Don't let go. We're heading for the house as fast as this thing will go."

Joey turned the ATV so fast he nearly tipped it over. Hitting the accelerator he bolted for the house as fast as he could go.

Willow immediately turned to go back to the ambush intending to find any clue to who perpetrated such an offence only to run right into the perp. himself. It was the 'dust man' he was right behind the security head with a furious snarl on his face and a gun in his hand.

He got off two shots before Daniels realized what he was doing. They kicked up dust behind and to one side of Joey. Willow took care of the problem before her target could get off another shoot.

She jumped up and spun in the air getting a cut at the man's head as he passed her. She took off his head with the blow but the angle was off, her cut was on a downward bias and hit the ATV as it ran by under its own momentum. Her sword hit the back rack and broke right at the middle of its curve.

"Shit!" Willow couldn't have cared less about the sword except it left her unarmed.

She started to look for other enemies when Daniels yelled at her to get to the house and check up on Joey and Mokuba. When she turned to look for them, she saw that Joey had run the ATV right into the house and jerking Mokuba off disappeared deeper into it. Instead of going to the house she went back to the ambush.

She wanted to see the sight before the security men trampled all over it.

When she searched the area, she found several things. The wire was new on the market not more than six months old, the distance from the trip to the fall was paced off precisely, and there was a place off the trail where someone had made a depression obviously either a ground cloth or sleeping bag. Someone had been watching Mokuba for at least a month. The path the observer had taken went over the crest of the hill and back to the back gate. They'd been sneaking over the gate or already in the estate. She hated the grounds, they were almost impossible to protect adequately, she found that she felt sorry for Daniels.

Scooping the head up on the way back, she horrified the dithering men by sticking it under her arm and heading back for the house.

"Hey! Leave that here! We'll need it for identification. What are you doing with it?"

Willow tossed the head back to the speaker. "I forgot. I thought Seto might like to have it but you're right. You need it more."

"Oh my god!" Catching the head was the last thing the guard wanted to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto snatched Mokuba from Joey's arms and hugged him then he proceeded to check him out for injuries, nearly stripping him in the process. Mokuba bore with this with amazing patience especially considering his age. Finally squirming out of his grasp, he demanded, "Where the hell is Willow? I want to see her now. Who was that asshole? How did he get on the security? Gimme back my shirt. Now!" He sounded so like Seto it was startling.

Seto sent Mokuba and Joey onto his office. "Stay away from windows. Don't let anyone, not anyone, in. Joey, that was one of the security men shooting at you." Joey nodded and lead Mokuba away.

Following, Seto started issuing orders. "No one is to enter or leave until Willow clears it. Find out who that man is." Seto hadn't seen Willow kill the man, he only knew he'd been on security. "Pin him down and find out who he's working f . . . oh."

Just then Willow stomped in swearing, she still hadn't noticed her foot, she looked Joey over, running her eyes over him as impersonally as if he'd been a horse or dog. Mokuba didn't fare much better, she only raised an eyebrow at his partially clothed state.

"Any injuries?" At head shakes from all three boys, she relaxed and headed for Seto's desk, intending to use the phone.

Willow didn't realize she was leaving a bloody footprint until Seto yelped, then a lance of pain shot from her foot to her brain.

"Oh! I forgot about that caltrop. Itai!" Willow pulled off her shoe. The caltrop had penetrated the sole and pierced her foot behind the ball right in the dip behind and between the big and second toes. She started for the bathroom down the hall limping slightly.

Seto found Willow trying to tend her foot. Unfortunately feet are the hardest part of the body to tend without help especially the sole. So Willow was twisted around trying to see what was wrong and not having any luck

"Lean on the sink and bend your knee. That way I can see what's been done." Seto took Willow's ankle in his hand to hold her foot where he could see it. "What did you step on?"

Willow looked over her shoulder at Seto. His hands on her leg felt good. His warm gentle fingers probed the wound while the other hand wrapped elegantly around her ankle. She sighed no one had touched her with such gentleness in years.

"I stepped on a caltrop. I didn't see it because it was hidden in leaves on the path. Just patch me up quick. I want some answers to some really ugly questions"

"Forget the questions for now. You need to get this taken care of. Caltrops are often poisoned. I'll get one of the security men to find one. We'll send . . . " As he was talking Seto knelt on one knee on the floor and rested her ankle on his other upraised knee.

"Don't worry about poison. It wasn't, I'd know if it was. Just dump . . . "Willow flinched slightly as Seto dumped alcohol on the wound spreading it open with his fingers so the wound was throughly flushed.

As he bandaged Willows foot, he gradually realized that her firm buttocks were right in his face as he knelt on the floor with her small slender foot in his hands. He gulped as his blood went south No! I can't do, can't think this. She works for me. It's not right. She's so young! Seto dropped Willow's foot and stood up abruptly.

"Let's go. We need to find out what is going on."

Willow yelped as Seto picked her up and started to carry her back to his office. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing. Put me down!"

"I don't want you walking in that foot. It won't clot if you keep bending it. I'll carry you to the office and you can sit on my desk. Look as nasty as you want I'm the client and you do what I say." Seto gave her such a menacing look that Willow subsided. It helped that she knew he was right. If she didn't stay off her foot the wound wouldn't heal and she didn't need to be limping

Seto couldn't believe himself, this was as foolish as he ever got and it stopped right here. But she smelled so good.

Seto parked Willow on his desk and called Mokuba and Joey to come from the other side of the room where they'd been sitting on a couch.

"I'd really like to know what you were thinking. We needed to question that man. Why didn't you just disarm him? Exactly what happened up the trail? "Seto just asked his questions, the pill had leveled off and he wasn't tense, just sightly wired.

"I didn't have time to save him, he was on target that last shot and I really didn't want to take the chance he'd a bead on Joey. He got his revenge though. I broke my sword. I'll have to get another . . . or not."

Willow boiled her report down to bare bones. "That trap was only set in the last three or four days. Someone had been watching Mokuba for a while. There was a place where someone had been hiding, depression in the ground, underbrush cleared, and those caltrops were aimed at me. I'm sorry about the shooter but just be glad that one of the guards stopped me. I forgot this isn't the Shadowlands. If he hadn't I'd have brought you the head to see."

Joey made a face, mumbling, "Gah! Gross much."

Willow heard and, short tempered from adrenalin crash, snapped, "Shimatta, I am an assassin. I'm paid for heads. Get over it."

An hour later Seto had sent Joey and Mokuba to their respective suites over Mokuba's objections. Joey had just hauled him off realizing that he couldn't do anything to help Seto or Willow but; he could keep Mokuba from brooding.

"Mokuba, why don't you get a shower? Then I'll play a game with you. We can' help Seto or Willow with this. They are the only ones who know what to do. You'll only aggravate yourself and them. Don't worry about anyone getting to you. I'll protect you." At Mokuba's skeptical look, Joey grumped, "What? The only one I never could fight was my ol' man. I'm a good street fighter and boxer. He just ran me over before I was old enough to know better. I've been in a gang since I was twelve, the only reason I'm not active is Pops would send me to juvie."

Mokuba obediently headed for the shower, he intended to get to the bottom of Joey Wheeler sooner or later and the sooner he started the better. As he showered, his active mind outlined a list of questions he wanted answered. If Seto or Willow had been party to his plans, they would have realized he could be more help than anyone else in the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gennie opened the door to Joey's room, she hated to do this right now but the boy had the right to know

"Joey, I have this for you. I'm going to get Mr. Kaiba." Gennie made herself scarce.

Joey opened the file and began to read, thank goodness there were no pictures.

When Joey finished reading, he realized that Mokuba had been reading over his shoulder, mostly because his hair was dripping on him.

Joey began to laugh. Not a happy laughter it was sharp and bitter, almost hysterical.

Mokuba shook his head, "You and I both know who did that, she's a fiend incarnate. I like it"

"Be careful around her. She's crazy!" Joey couldn't believe that Willow had done the things she had.

He was beginning to believe what she kept telling them. Only someone who'd been in the Shadowlands could even begin to think like that. She reminded him unpleasantly of Bakura or Malik.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here it is another chapter. Kinda short but I'm sill wrestling with Ranma on my other fic. Please don't lurk. Review! I know you're out there because I can count the hits. Ok I'm whining, yes I am

Also I can't quite decide on parings. I know it's Seto-Willow (no surprise there, I hope) but would it be better Joey-Mokuba, Mokuba-Joey or Joey-Mai and Mokuba-no one.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Chapter 13

Willow woke. Something wasn't quite right. She got up and dressed, scrounging around, she found a pair of black jeans and a dark grey sweater. She also took time to find her heavy boots; they'd protect her foot. She didn't see any reason to hurry. She just had jitters.

After the day she'd had it was just nerves. Between searching the trail again with Roland and reassuring her own people she was strung tight. Seto hadn't helped matters any either. He'd been on a rampage and the only thing that had calmed him down was Mokuba right where he could see him. He'd come down from his suit followed by Joey who had shown a decided tendency to stick to him. So she'd had Joey looking at her like she might bite, Seto on the verge of homicide and Mokuba trying to soothe and comfort both of them when he was obviously, at least to her, in need of both himself. So, yeah, she was strung fairly tight.

She checked on Mokuba. He was sleeping in the middle of his bed, curled up and looking like a hedge hog. Joey was sprawled across his bed on his back, snoring. Seto was also a sleep, half on one side, wearing nothing but sweat pants and, without his usual sneer, he looked young and handsome.

Willow started to go back to her room when she smelled something, it was so faint it was almost the thought of a smell. Wandering down the hall toward the vestibule, she hunted for what was making the smell.

Smoke! It was definitely smoke, here on the ground floor she could smell it better, and she didn't like it. She was going to get everyone out and then figure out exactly what was going on.

"Joey!! Hey Wheeler! UP! Get up!" Willow banged on the door and then opened it, just in time to duck a punch headed her way. "Get dressed and grab Mokuba. I smell smoke. Go to the garage and get an SUV ready to roll. I'll get Seto and meet you there. We're on the move."

Willow ran to her room and retrieved her harness; the back pad holding her knives, and the new belt, which held a Desert Eagle .50 AE at her hip and a Smith and Wesson model 686 .357 magnum with a six in barrel, at the small of her back. She also had a pouch with four clips for the .50 and four speed loaders for the .357. She was loaded and ready.

Joey grabbed clothes and rammed his feet into boots, then he headed for Mokuba's room at a dead run. There was no time. He could smell smoke and the hall was getting hot.

"Mokuba, get up! Hey, Runt. Up! Now!" Joey shook Mokuba hard but he wouldn't wake up. All he would do was groan and bat at him. "Shit! Mokuba, get the fuckn' hell up. Damn! Come on little buddy, ya gotta get up." Joey shook Mokuba harder, then he gave up, he was wasting valuable time. He snatched up Mokuba's backpack, dumped everything out of one part and stuffed the clothes and shoes he found on the floor into it, he also crammed an extra blanket into the pack. He scooped Mokuba into a firemans' carry and started out the door.

Willow shook Seto, jerking him into an upright position, but he wouldn't wake up either. He was so out of it that his head lolled on his shoulders like a rag doll.

"Damnit, why now? Okashira! Wake up! Come on, damn you, up!" Willow dragged Seto out of bed and threw him over her shoulder. She was just short enough that she had trouble. His feet dragged on the floor and she was off balance. But she managed, it wasn't that he was too heavy, he was just awkward and limp.

She met Joey in the hall with Mokuba over his shoulders. "What the hell is going on with these two? They're both so out of it I can't wake Seto-chan. Mokuba too?" Willow looked up at Joey, he had several inches on her. "Here! Trade with me. Can you manage Okashira? I can carry him but he's tall so his feet are dragging. Come on, hurry up, yes or no."

Joey braced Mokuba against the wall and reached for Seto.

"Yeah, I can handle him. You get Mokuba. I'm headed for the garage and that SUV. Get a move on."

They changed brothers and Joey headed for the garage. Then all hell broke loose. There were gun shots and an explosion in the back of the house. Willow shifted Mokuba so she had her right hand free, pulled her Desert Eagle, and ran like hell. She caught Joey up. When he realized who it was he turned and reached for her, she started to dance away, but realized that he was reaching for the .357. He got it out of the holster and swore.

"Shit! Big gun."

"Yeah. You know how to use that thing?"

"Yeah, I do. We need to get out of here. Who's shootin' who?"

Willow scanned the vestibule from the railing. "Don't know, don't care. They're all shootin' at us as far as I'm concerned."

Joey juggled Seto into a more convenient position. He didn't even react. "Damn he's all skin and bone. Look! The front's on fire!"

Willow looked at the front of the house, she could see fire through the front windows and the library was already burning. She turned her head and swore. The back of the house was on fire too. The whole thing was bad. The front and back of the house were on fire and it was burning way too fast.

"What the hell is going on? How could the whole house catch so fast?" Joey was frantic. The stairs were already on fire. "How are we gonna get out of here? Everything's involved already."

"Can you say arson? Accelerants . . . I can smell them." Willow looked at the stairs. They weren't that bad.

"What kind of shoes do you have on?"

"My old boots. You think we can make it? I'll try it. How's your foot?"

Joey didn't wait for an answer, he just started down the stairs as fast as he could go without worrying about falling. If he fell it would be all over. Willow followed his lead. She was keeping an eye out for anyone trying to either help or hinder them. She was hoping for some help, but no one showed up.

Willow dumped Mokuba into an SUV and started a quick reconnoitering of the garage, checking for trouble. Joey stuffed Seto into the same seat with Mokuba. Neither one of them had done more that groan or struggle weakly.

"Keys! Keys! Where the hell are the damn keys? I can't find . . . "Joey remembered where the keys were. They were in a locked cabinet on the wall next to the inside door. He rummaged in a mechanics tool box and came up with a pry bar. "Open! Damn you! Come on!" Joey used the pry bar to smash and pry the door open. He searched quickly, thanking whoever had decided to label the hooks with the plate number of the vehicle.

Willow relieved Joey of her .357 reholstered it and climbed into the passenger seat. "You drive. I'll shoot anything that gets in the way. We got unfriendlies all around. Don't stop for anything. If it gets in front of you, run it over."

Joey scrambled around the front of the SUV and stuffed the keys in the ignition. Starting the powerful engine he punched the door opener and threw it in gear. Ignoring the flames leaping in front of the roll up door he floored it and ran right through them.

Willow took in the scene as Joey drove straight for the gate. He wasn't going to stay anywhere near the house just in case.

"I'm going to head for town. We can call back to find out what the hell is going on. I don't want to be anywhere close to here. Gun shots and explosions I don't wanna be around."

Willow was glad of that. The whole house was on fire and part of the back wall had already collapsed. There were people running everywhere. Security was putting up a good fight. She saw several fall in a way that told her they'd been shot. When her phone rang she nearly swallowed her tongue.

"Talk to me."

"This is Rolland. Where are you?"

"SUV. Running for town. Everyone's ok. Seto and Mokuba won't wake up. Know what that's all about?"

"Yeah. Seto probably made Mokuba take a sedative and took one himself. Pretty powerful stuff. I wouldn't take it myself, but Mokuba will do almost anything Seto really wants him to."

"Fuck! I really need two unresponsive corpses on my hands right now. Any way to wake them up?"

"Not that I know of. Do you know where you're going?"

Willow thought for a moment

"No, and I wouldn't tell you if I did. There's a mole on your end or mine. We're on the move til further notice. Call my people and give them the low down, tell them I'm out of touch til they can prove they're clean."

Roland snarled, he knew there was a mole. After the fiasco of the morning, all he wanted to do was find the bastard and do nasty things to him until he told everything he knew.

"Ok. You're out of touch. Do you have money? We can arrange a drop or something."

"NO! No drops, Baka. I've got resources. Find out what the hell they've taken and get back to me."

Joey, who'd been listening with half an ear, looked in the rear view mirror. "Neither Mokuba nor Seto show any signs of waking up. What's up with them? If someone had juggled me around like we did them, I'd be cussing up a storm."

Willow rubbed suddenly stinging eyes. "Seto gave Mokuba a sedative and took one himself. They'll be out for an indeterminate length of time. It's all up to you and me for right now. How's the fuel? We're going to stay on the move and out of touch til I can figure out what's going on. I thought this was just one of those scared rich guy jobs, but this is way serious."

Joey checked the gauges. "Full tank. Big one in this mother, but it sucks fuel like a bitch. I know a few places we can go." Joey drove for a while trying to decide where to go. "Serious, yeah, I think it's real serious. They blew up the whole fuckin' house. You know there's a mole? Rolland can take care of that. He's good. Seto hates him, he's one of Gozabouro's left overs. So you know he has to be good if he's still around."

Willow watched the back, turning around in the seat and looking through the back glass. She also checked on Mokuba and Seto. They were both starting to wake up some.

"Just keep driving around for a while. . . . Oh! Do you have your wallet? I left mine behind. Hit the nearest ATM and get all the money you can, then head for the next one quick. We can get maybe three or four before the bank catches up to us. We need to get all the money we can at once so we don't leave a trail. I'm gonna see if I can't wake Seto no Baka up."

Willow climbed into the back seat and untangled Seto and Mokuba. She shook Mokuba first and got a glassy eyed look and mumbled "Wha'? Can't wake up. Sed'tve. Don't li' "She could see Mokuba was doing his best to wake up.

"How much did you get? Do you know? Anything we can do to help you wake up? I need Seto awake and aware. Damn!" Willow shook Mokuba as he started to fall back to sleep. He was nearly useless.

"Half a pill, but I threw it up as soon as I could. Still got a lot in my system. Need coffee. Caffeine will do it. What's goin' on. Where are we?" Mokuba was waking up fast, and the combination of cold, strange surroundings and Willows' persistent shaking had produced enough adrenalin to partly counteract the drug.

Joey pulled up to an ATM and hopped out. "Be back soon. Willow! Get behind the wheel incase this doesn't work. I'm gonna try to fudge the system."

Willow got behind the wheel, ready to take off, but it wasn't necessary, he came back grinning. "I got three times what I shoulda. If we hurry, I think I can do this at least twice more."

Joey made it to three more ATMs before the computers caught up to him and confiscated his card. By then Mokuba was awake and sorting his head out. Seto was starting to stir, but not really with it.

"What?! Where am I? I'll . . . Mokuba where's Mokuba?!!" Seto crashed again and Willow lost her famous temper.

She made Joey pull over and dragged Seto out of the SUV. She shook him so hard his teeth clicked together, then she slapped him across both cheeks. That woke him up fairly well.

"Damn you! Wake the hell up. I'm tired of this. The fuckin' house blows up around you, I carry you, Joey carries you, we dump you in a truck and you don't even flinch. What the . . . Just wake up!" Willow gave Seto another shake and dropped him on the sidewalk. "Damn, come on, we need you awake."

Willow stuffed a now fairly awake Seto back into the SUV and told Joey to keep driving. Joey drove. The look on Willow's face was one he wasn't arguing with. Besides, she was right, if they kept moving they were safe. Can't hit a moving target.

Seto rubbed a stinging cheek and wondered what was going on. Why they were in an SUV and Willow was hitting him was beyond him. I got to quit taking those pills. They mess me up too much. I'll just have to do without sleep for a while.

"I'm confused, why are you slapping me? Why are we driving around in an SUV? Why am I in sweats? When did the house . . . EXPLODE?!!" Seto finally caught up with what she'd said.

"Someone better start explaining. Fast!"

Willow turned around and took stock. She'd been working on a mission plan. Now she was going to implement it.

"To wake you up, so we don't get killed, no time to get clothes for you, about three hours ago."

"We're on the run until further notice. Wake yourself the fuck up and listen. We're staying in this SUV until I get notice from my people that we have a safe house. Joey knows a few places we can crash. I know some too. You wake up enough, can you figure out how to get an ATM to coff up a significant amount of cash? I think Mokuba may have his bank card. He's got clothes because Joey snagged him some. But you've got what you're wearing. I couldn't find anything to hand and didn't want to take the time to look for something. Be glad I didn't. We'd be hamburger if I had."

Seto was all of a sudden very wide awake. "You're not pulling some kind of prank? The house really blew up?"

Joey answered Seto in a hard cold voice that didn't sound like the Mutt. He sounded more like a starving junk yard dog.

"Yeah, you dumb shit! While you were drugging yourself and Mokuba into oblivion, the bad guys raided the place, set it on fire; something blew up. I don't know if it was a bomb or one of the fuel tanks out back. Then they shot the place up for good measure. Get your shit together and get us some money. And if you say to go to a bank and ask. I'm gonna go yakuza all over your ass."

Seto looked from Willow, turned around and glaring at him over the back of the seat; to Joey, flicking his eyes from the rear view mirror to the road, alternately glaring at him and the road.

"Big Brother, we are in really deep shit. You better get your head out of your ass and help out. Think. We need money. The more the better. Here's my card. What do I do?" Mokuba watched as Seto fell completely apart for the first time in his life.

"I don't know! We need to call the cops! They'll know what to do. Take us to a precinct station."

Mokuba took it a lot better than anyone would have expected.

"Ok, freak out on me. I'll do it myself. Stop at the next ATM Joey. I think I know what to do. Willow, how much should I get? Shit! I need some clothes."

Willow took in a shaking, confused Seto and an in control Mokuba and formed her own conclusions. Seto was stretched way too tight, protecting Mokuba, running a company and going to school; this hiatus was too little, too late, and under the added pressure of this last crisis, he was gone. And those pills had something to do with it too. She shelved pills for later.

"Get as much cash as you can. If you can pull that stunt more than once do it."

Joey eyed Mokuba in the rear view mirror. "You ok? Mokuba, can you really do this? We don't got the leeway for you to mess up. Seto, get it together. Willow, slap him again or somethin'"

Willow wondered if Seto was going to be any help at all. He was still shaking and seemed confused. She hauled out her phone and called Roland. Glad I grabbed this when I got my weapons

Roland answered with, "This had better be important."

"I think it is. Did you have a chance to find out anything about these stupid pills?"

"No, I got a real mess here. Concerted raid on the estate. Came over the wall where you found that weak spot. I can't mess with pills now."

"How bad is it?"

"We lost several people. Anderson, Russel, McCloud, Patterson, Franks, Jones, and Gennie. They're all dead. And half a dozen wounded. Keep on the move. I know the mole isn't on our end, the only one I suspected is dead."

"Fuck you say!. . . Gennie? How?"

"She was in the wrong place at the right time. They shot her to keep her quiet, best I can tell."

"I'll tell Seto, Joey and Mokuba. Damnit, she was a nice lady." Willow snapped her phone shut and wondered why she didn't feel worse than she did. Well, shit! I better get busy keeping us alive.

"Guys, I got bad news. Ginnie bought it. She's gone. Bunch of others too."

Mokuba started to cry, Seto finally got a grip and put his arms around Mokuba

"Don't cry Mokuba. I'm sorry I fell apart. It'll be ok. I'll fix it. I promise." Turning to Willow he snarled. "Ok, I freaked out a little. Coffee would go good." Seto dug in the side pocket of the SUV. It was one he used frequently that was why it was so close to the front of the garage. He found what he was looking for and swallowed two blue and white capsules.

Joey wiped his eyes with the palm of one hand. He needed one hand to drive with but he had to clear his eyes so he could see.

"Damn. I really liked her. She was real good to me. Willow when you find whoever is responsible for this, I get a piece. 'K?"

"If there is anything left over, sure."

Willow repeated her mantra to herself Feelings are a distraction, distraction leads to error, error leads to death. Repress all feeling She wondered how she'd managed to step in a puddle.

Joey pulled into a quick stop with an ATM. "Seto work your magic on that ATM. I'll cover by ordering stuff from the clerk. Whatever I bring, just look like it's what you want."

"Get me two energy bars and a protean drink." Willow said absently as she scanned the area. Joey just nodded.

"I can't. I'm not wearing anything but sweats." Seto couldn't believe that Joey expected him to wander around half naked.

Joey stripped off his T-shirt and handed it to Seto "Ok, Prissy. Take my shirt. Just get as much money as you can. We can't visit ATM's too often. The Spooks will be watching them sure as shit."

"I'll stay here with Mokuba. I'm too recognizable with this red hair. I ought to cut it." Willow drew her knife and grabbed her braid in her left hand, raising her right she started the cut from above her braid. Seto and Joey both jumped her, Mokuba yelled so loud that she stopped in confusion.

"What? It's too recognizable. People we're likely dealing with will know it's me in a second."

Joey nodded. "Yeah, if what you say is true, you've got a killer rep. Might help if you are recognized by the right people. But you need bangs. You look . . . I don't know. Kinda pealed with your hair all slicked back. I'll cut it better when we get a chance. But leave it alone for now."

Seto approached the ATM and studied it for a second. It was a cheep, simple machine and it took him only a few seconds to convince it to give him every thing it had. "Whore" Seto smirked. All it had taken was a simple pill and a few moments time. So why doesn't that make me feel good

Joey had chattered at the clerk, distracting him from everyone else. Now he capped his performance.

"Tanks buddy. Catch ya. Oh, Gimme smokes, doky?" Resurrecting a heavy dock side accent and slang had gotten him the look he was expecting. Pure contempt.

"Sorry, you're too young. Better beat it. People around here don't care for dock dabbers."

If he was asked, the clerk would only remember a young, crude, dock side boy with a typical dock side accent, thick and difficult to understand. He wouldn't remember what he was driving or who he'd been with.

Joey handed Seto a cup of luke warm, quick-stop pseudo coffee in a Styrofoam cup, Seto sipped at it and started counting money.

Mokuba shifted from where he'd been staring out the window and accepted hot tea and some kind of sweet bun.

Willow took the energy bars and protean drink without comment. Watching Joey, she'd seen his inherent shrewdness, and was thankful for him. He'd help her get them all out the other side, safe and sound. She'd never had help before and took a second to enjoy the feeling it gave her. Then she crammed all feelings down into their box.

"How much money do we have? Can we get to any more machines before the computer takes your card?"

Seto was as terse as she'd ever been. "Two thousand, seven hundred dollars. I can get more but we should wait a few days. The reason most people run from machine to machine is so that they get the maximum before the accounts are frozen. They can't freeze my accounts. I'm the one accessing them. They took Joey's card because the pattern of withdrawals indicated that the card was stolen"

Joey started shivering, tension and adrenalin crash finally getting to him. He clutched his own cup of coffee as if it was his life line, in a way it was. He needed the caffeine and sugar badly.

Willow opened her door and walked around to the drivers' door. She didn't fall apart. She couldn't afford to.

"I'll drive for a while. Where should we go? Joey, just tell me which way to drive. We need somewhere we won't stick out."

Mokuba had dressed and fished around in his pack to see what was in it. Joey had dumped his books, Yay! but he still had his MP3 player, handheld, cell phone, and note book.

"Seto needs real clothes. Joey needs his shirt back. It's getting too cold for him to be running around bare chested. It'll attract attention. If you turn left at the next corner, we can go to one of his favorite stores. We all need clothes and . . . "

Willow told Joey to explain things to Seto and Mokuba. She didn't have the words. She was so used to hiding out that it was instinctual.

"We can't go anywhere you'll be recognized. You can't dress like you're used to. I'm ok. I look like I belong on the streets. I grabbed old boots and everything else I've got is well worn. Willow will do too. She's got on dark stuff. Mokuba, with his hair and build, is gonna be harder to camouflage, but if he slicks back his bangs and puts the back in a tail, he'll do. Willow's hair can be braided and stuffed down her shirt. You, Seto . . . shit! You're so tall, but skinny. . . .I'll have to think."

Joey was good. He thought like a street rat, hiding and running came almost second nature. It was how he'd managed to survive his father. He'd stayed out of sight as much as possible and now his skills would probably help save their lives.

"Willow, we need to get under cover for a while. This SUV is too new, where we need to go it'll stick out like a sore thumb. If only it was a little more beat up. The body style hasn't changed in like three or four years. . . . We can run it through someplace muddy and that'll help. If only it wasn't so . . . "

Willow calmly drove the SUV into a wall, crushing the passenger side quarter panel. Then she drove into the construction site they'd been passing and found some mud holes to drive through.

Seto just held Mokuba and kept his mouth shut. He might be an arrogant, intimidating, imperious, truculent prick, but he was also a brilliant strategist and he knew when he was in over his head. If it had been just himself, he would have gone it on his own but when Mokuba was involved he didn't take chances.

Willow drove around for about an hour. Seto was quiet, holding Mokuba and thinking hard. Joey napped, kicked back in the passenger seat. Mokuba cuddled up to Seto and thought too.

As she drove, Willow took all the feelings and emotions she'd started to have and butchered them. She didn't have time to worry about those things. They just distracted her and she couldn't afford to be distracted. I so need to be retrained, Damnit


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I don't own anything Yugioh. I do own Willow, but don't tell her that she'll kill me.

Chapter 14

Willow pulled in under a bridge. It wasn't the best of places to park but they were mostly hidden behind an abandoned cite trailer.

"Everybody sleep now." Willow let it be known that she intended to be obeyed.

Surprisingly enough everybody slept. Seto found that he was worn out, Mokuba was a little shocky and Joey just beat. Willow watched to make sure that they were all asleep, when she was sure they were, she pulled off her boot.

Her foot was bleeding sluggishly. She changed her sock. She'd stuffed a clean pair in a pocket for some reason she couldn't explain. She shoved the pain down until it surrendered to her will. they don't call me Iron Will for nothing

She dug out her cell and called Roland, the boys were so out of it that they never even stirred.

"Talk to me"

"Roland, there is a mole on my side too. I'm sure of it. I'll maintain contact with you. But we're not coming in until there is a safe house for us. Find one!" Willow hung up on Roland and called her people.

"Ofukuro, there's a mole on our side."

"Stop calling me that. I know there's a mole. We'll find him. It's just a matter of time."

"We're not coming in until you do. I'll keep in touch."

"You have a safe place to stay? Battosai, keep them safe."

"I will. Find that fuckin' mole. I want him."

"I don't envy him if you get him. You sound stone cold. How's your temper?"

"Stone cold. Yeah, that describes me. I've always been cold. Start to warm up a little and see what happens. I'm gonna need retraining when this mess is done. They're getting under my skin."

"Let them. You don't need retraining. You need to warm up a little."

"I can't afford it. Feelings get in the way of efficiency. I screw up because I get distracted and someone is dead."

Willow snapped her phone shut. I do need retraining. I'm getting attached.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow looked at the boys and decided that Joey had done the best he could under the circumstances.

Mokuba had slicked his bangs back and tied Joey's bandana around his head, the rest of his hair was clubbed back left to dangle down his back. He was wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt, his vest was his favorite and fairly well worn, he looked so different from the open-faced boy Willow had gotten used to. He'd assumed a sullen put-upon expression that made him look like a street wise ferret.

Joey had also slicked his hair back, with his hair slicked flat he looked like a punk, sneering and vicious. His old clothes were worn and faded, out at the knees and elbows. But his attitude said ' Leader of the pack.'

Willow was pleased in a cool sort of way with what Joey had done to her. He'd cut the front of her hair into a sloppy, ragged bang. It looked like she'd just chopped off random hunks as they got in her eyes, the back was braided tightly and stuffed down the back of her sweater. He'd also demonstrated how to look through the curtain of hair. It was a good trick and she was glad to know it. She could watch out now without anyone knowing where or at whom she was looking. Her clothes had been too new looking so Joey had aged them by rubbing her pants against a concrete bridge pillar and stretching the sweater into shapelessness.

She didn't need to assume a fake expression. Her cold, almost feral expression made her look unapproachable at best down right crazy at worst.

Seto was going to be the hardest to deal with. He needed clothes in the worst way. All he had was a pair of sweat pants.

Joey worked more street punk magic. He went to a second hand store and came back with a pair of jeans, a jacket and a shirt. He also had a pair of boots. When he was done with Seto even Mokuba had to look twice.

Starting with worn combat boots Joey had turned an elegant, slender, youthful CEO into a burnt out, drugged up, crack addicted whore.

Joey had slicked Seto's hair back but left strands to dangle greasily over his eyes. The shirt was tight and short showing most of his stomach, jeans so tight they wouldn't quite button advertized the fact that he was for sale. His hip bones and collar bones stuck out and his ribs showed. He looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in months. The jacket Joey had bought was a ripped jean jacket that was just a bit too big, emphasizing how thin he was and how tight the rest of his clothes were.

"Seto! Look over there!" Joey slugged Seto on the cheek bone.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" Seto touched his stinging cheek.

"I made ya look like a ho' so people won't see you. But ya might get offers ya don't wanna take. With that bruise ya can say you're outta commission. Sorry, but I had to." Joey took Seto's hand away from his face.

Willow watched dispassionately. She hadn't flinched when Joey slugged Seto she knew Joey wouldn't harm Seto. Mokuba was the only one who reacted badly. Glaring at Joey he'd fussed over Seto until Seto made him quit.

"Mokuba stop it. I'm ok. It doesn't hurt that much. If it will keep you and Joey safe I'd take a lot worse."

Willow turned and looked at the SUV, it looked a little more the worse for wear after she and Joey had gotten done with it. They had thrown rocks at it and bashed in the driver's door, actually Joey had kicked it in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent the next three days living in the SUV. Sitting in the vehicle for hour after hour had quickly started wearing on the boy's nerves. Willow couldn't have cared less. She was dry, warm, and well fed. What more could you want? Evidently quite a lot.

"I'm so bored I could scream. Can't we get some manga?" Mokuba whined hoping Seto would make Willow give in.

"No, we can't. Street kids can't afford stuff like that." Joey turned Mokuba down flat. Then he relented just a little. "Sorry, Little Buddy. Tell you what though, I'll play rock, paper, scissors with you."

"Nooooo! I'm bored! Can't I go to an arcade? Just for a while?"

"Shut up." Willows cold voice dropped into Mokuba's whining like ice cubes down their spines. "We can't go to an arcade. I don't trust our disguises. They're good but staying out of sight is better." She turned to Seto. "Entertain him. Keep him quiet or I'll spank him and give him something else to think about."

Seto clenched his hands into fists. Joey just sighed. Threatening Mokuba wasn't a good idea on the best of days.

"You lay your hands on my little brother and I'll . . . "Seto started in a throaty snarl.

"You couldn't anything, not even if I was unconscious." Willow was tired of both Seto and Mokuba. Mokuba whined about being bored and Seto snapped and snarled over everything.

The last phone call to Roland had really put the cap on things. Seto's house was a total loss. It had been a five-alarm fire. Every fire station in the area had sent all their engines. The firemen had managed to save much of the contents but the house itself was burned to the ground. Gennie and six others were dead. Roland had also said it would be two days before he could guarantee a safe house.

Willow knew who the mole on Seto's side had been, but there was more than one mole on her side and she couldn't do anything about them she had to wait for Ofukuro to do something. Which she would but it would take time and Willow wasn't lighting anywhere until she was sure it was safe to do so.

Joey spent most of the time he wasn't sleeping, driving. Willow could drive, but she drove like she did everything, with an intensity that made the others nervous. Seto drove like he owned the road and attracted way too much attention. Mokuba was too young to drive, even thought he could. So the boys were getting on each others nerves and Willow was about to tie both Seto and Mokuba up just to keep them from fighting for a while.

The SUV stank. Four slightly washed bodies confined in it's cramped quarters, mixed with the smells of quick stop noodles, hamburger grease and stale whatever else, made it smell, bad.

It didn't help that everyone needed a shower in the worst way. Joey had come to the rescue again. Buying a tub of baby wipes, he'd proven that they helped a great deal, but nothing stop gap worked forever. Willow jerked on her braid, a habit she'd developed recently.

"Everybody shut up. Go to sleep. I'm sleeping this time. Joey, you stay awake, keep an eye out."

Willow was tired, four days with only three hours sleep a night was starting to get to her a little and she didn't see that it was necessary. With Joey on guard she should get more sleep, lack of sleep could interfere with her efficiency.

She settled in the back luggage compartment. Seto and Mokuba took the back seat Seto on his back with Mokuba curled up on him. Joey kicked the driver's seat back as far as it would go and curled up under one of the two blankets they had. Seto and Mokuba had the other.

"Don't touch her!" Joey's cry came too late. Seto had started to shake Willow. At his first touch she came up with a knife in her hand, ready to kill, and nearly gutted Seto before she realized who it was.

"Damnit! Don't touch me! You got a suicide wish, go jump off a bridge. Son-of-a-bitch!" Willow slowed her frantic heart beat. "The mess we're in, I'm on a hair trigger and you just tripped it."

Mokuba gave Willow a wide-eyed look and whispered. "What just happened?"

Joey turned around from the driver's seat. "Ya just got a taste a' gang nerves. She nearly gutted Seto because he touched her without warnin'. Don't touch me either. You'll get a face full a' knuckles."

Willow called Okufuro again.

"Any news?"

"No and no safe house either. Roland just called. Somehow the bad guys found out where he was planning on stashing you and they just wiped it off the map."

"Fuckin' hell."

"I know. I know you keep; your phone turned off so no one can trace it, call me at . . . "

"No. I'll call when I call. If we set up a schedule, they'll find out and be ready with a trace."

"Shit! You think of everything, don't you?"

"I try."

Willow felt like throwing the phone. She restrained herself, snarling at Joey instead.

"Get driving. We can't light anywhere. They just wiped the safe house out."

"Crap. We can't stay in this SUV much longer. We're gonna kill each other. It's too crowded. I know why you want to keep moving but its gettn' hard on me and I love drivin'"

Joey looked around.

"Come over here." Joey took Willow aside.

"Willow, we got to let them get out and walk around more. They're drivin' themselves and us nuts. They don't know how to entertain themselves inside their own heads."

"I guess you're right. I'm not use to dealing with teenagers. Most of my jobs have been wet work. The last guard job I had it was a high-ranking Chinese Diplomat. He was cooperative, not like those two. They seem to go out of their way to cause difficulties."

Willow watched Seto as he stalked back and forth in the parking lot they'd stopped in. Mokuba was even worse, running around like a maniac. She knew that being confined in the SUV was hard on them but they seemed to forget that their lives depended on not drawing notice.

"Wet work? Damnit, what kind of . . . Never mind. Forget it. Sorry" Joey knew better than to ask the question he'd been about to ask. Willow's icy glower had driven that fact home hard.

Willow had to practically drag Mokuba into the SUV, Seto wasn't much better. But he at least understood why.

"Big Brother, I'm . . . "

Willow reached over the seat and dragged Mokuba into her lap. Fending Seto off with one hand she slapped Mokuba with the other.

"Seto, that's enough. I've had it. If you interfere I'll show you why they call me Shinigami." Seto looked death square in the face and decided to wait and see what she was up to. He didn't believe she would do him any harm but he wasn't sure why.

Willow turned her death glare on Mokuba. "You are making a difficult situation even more difficult. I don't care if you are bored. Better bored than dead. If you don't quit whining I'm gonna give you something to whine about. I'll whip your ass till it's rosy and if Seto interferes I'll whip him too. Do. You. Understand. Me." At each word of the last sentence she gave Mokuba a shake.

"You are the worst case of arrested development I have ever seen. Grow up."

Seto hated to see Willow shaking Mokuba but he finally realized that if they continued to act like they where it was going to cause more trouble with both Willow and Joey. They'd been patient with them but their nerves were just as strained.

Mokuba nearly knocked them all on their heels. "Ok. No more whining. I'm sorry. I'm so centered on keeping Seto from worrying too much that I guess I went overboard. I'll quit being a pest."

Willow tugged on her braid, so that was what was up. Mokuba spent most of his time trying to get Seto to entertain him so he'd forget about the mess they were in.

Seto looked at Mokuba with an arrested expression on his face. He'd always wondered why a fifteen-year-old acted the way Mokuba did. Mokuba had been trying to get him to lighten up and have fun for years. In the process he'd held back, using his young appearance and actions to try to pull Seto into the main stream of life. It hadn't worked but Mokuba had forgotten how not to try. In the process he'd left his own maturity behind or rather concealed it too well. Now he was junking his mask and growing up before Seto's very eyes.

"I always wondered what the hell was going on. You can do stuff with computers as well as Seto. You quit taking on Seto's problems, he's a big boy. Worry about your own problems for a while. You've got an ulcer, for Pete's sake."

Joey pointed his finger at both Seto and Mokuba. "I don't want any more spoiled rich boy shit out a' either one a' ya. Seto, get over it. You've got to quit lettin' Willow handle all the details. You're smart. Quit being so helpless. And Mokuba, lighten up. You're not stupid, come up with something. We're goin' down fast. This SUV stinks. We've put . . . no. . . I've put more than 500 miles on this thing in less than four days. That's drivin' eighteen hours a day in city traffic. I'm wearin' out. Willow drives like a cop. And Seto you drive like you're the only one on the road. You both attract too much attention."

Willow nodded. "I've been watching the way you drive. Next time you need a break I'll take over."

"No, you'll take over now. My eyes are givin' me fits and I need to rest them. I'm gonna crash for at least three hours. Now that Mokuba'll be quiet." Joey turned a nasty look on Mokuba. "Won't ya?"

For the next eighteen hours they kept on the move continuously; Joey, Willow and Seto taking two hour turns at driving. Joey said that his eyes were rested, now that he was only driving two hours at a time, but Willow noticed that he was using a lot of eye drops.

Mokuba turned out to be a good passenger now that he'd quit trying to distract Seto. Willow turned the finances over to him, she gave Seto the lap top and told him to keep track of where they were on the city map. Joey was simply put leader, he knew how to hide in the city. She was enforcer, if anyone had a problem she would take care of it.

"Mokuba, how much money do we have left?"

Willow and Joey were both worried about money. They had started out with over two thousand dollars but the SUV guzzled gas like a bitch, as Joey had pointed out earlier. And gas was expensive.

"About a thousand dollars, I didn't bother counting the chicken change. We need to hit an ATM soon. I've got everything in my backpack and I'm keeping it with me all the time. Even if I'm only going to be out of the SUV for a minute. If I don't have it on me someone else needs to keep their hand on it."

Willow turned around in the front passenger seat, Mokuba gave her a challenging look. "What? So I'm paranoid. I've got my phone, an MP3 player, a lap top and some other stuff in here. We need my phone and the money, the rest of the stuff is hockable. Joey knows how to sell it. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I can sell everything you mentioned. Not for what they're worth, but every little bit helps."

Seto shook his head in wonder, here he'd been worried that Mokuba wouldn't be able to take care of himself if something happened to 'Big Brother' and he was handling the situation as well as or better than he was. He couldn't seem to get his balance.

"Willow, pull up here at this quick stop. We need gas, I gotta go and it has an ATM." Joey opened the door as soon as Willow pulled in. Running in to the quick stop he entered the rest room, locking the door with a sharp click.

"Hey, ya gotta buy somethin' to use the john." The clerk was enured to street kids and tourists just using the facilities and leaving again but she kept trying.

Mokuba shouldered the backpack, he'd even stuffed the two blankets they had into it.

Willow wandered up and down the aisles, she wanted a protean bar and she was going to get several. Mokuba stayed near her and looked for anything that he could stuff into the pack for later. They wound up taking almost twenty dollars worth of energy, protean and granola bars to the checkout.

Seto was nervous so he decided to try to walk off some of his nervous energy. That was a real mistake.

"Hey, Pretty Boy. Got time for me?" The heavy set man was between Seto and the store, blocking the path with a sly grin on his face. He palmed his crotch suggestively.

"Sorry, outta commission." Seto pointed to his cheek. "A guy got a little rough."

"Oh, ain't that too bad. Your mouth don't look outta whack. Blow me." The john reached out and grabbed Seto by the arm. Seto froze, glaring at 'John'. "OOOoooo! I'm scared. Little whore has a dirty look."

"Let me go. I said no." Seto tried to jerk his arm out of the john's hand. All he succeeded in doing was turning them around so that his back was to the shop.

"Don't fight me. I'll smack ya and then I'll still get what I want." The john twisted Seto's arm, trying to push him to his knees.

"Hands off my bitch." Joey's voice was coldly enraged. He snatched Seto out of the bigger man's hands like a doll. Giving Seto a shake, he pushed him to his knees and wrapped his left arm around his shoulders, a sharp clicking in Seto's ear caused him to turn his head. Both the john's and Seto's eyes dilated at the switchblade in Joeys' hand.

Joey bent down slightly and smiled over Seto's head. "Mouth is mine. You can't have him. He's not ready. Gotta protect my investment ya know." Seto couldn't see Joey's smile but the john could and he turned pale.

"Ok! Hey, sorry. Didn't mean to trespass or nothin'." The john started to sidle around Joey and a still kneeling Seto. Joey grabbed Seto by the chin and, forcing his head back against his chest, kissed him, then jerked on his hair hard enough to make him cry out. The john who'd watched Joey and watched Joey watching him turned and hurried away.

"Fuck, Seto, what part of stay close didn't you understand? Do you really want to wind up giving some sleeze a blow?" Joey was so mad he wanted to smack Seto.

Seto didn't even touch his bruised lip. All he could think of was how stupid he'd been. He was used to going where he wanted to when he wanted to Willow and Joey had both told him not to wander too far from the group and now he had a real feeling for the consequences of getting separated from the others. Safety in numbers wasn't just a saying it was survival for street kids and he now realized that they were in essence on the streets until further notice. He was off his turf and on Joey's.

Willow walked up on the oddest scene she ever hoped to see; Seto Kaiba on his knees in front of Joey Wheeler, with Wheelers arm around his shoulders, right hand holding a knife. Seto had his head back staring into Joeys eyes, Joey was looking back, but anyone who thought they looked romantic was doomed to disappointment. Seto had clutched Joey's arm with both hands and as she walked up he flung Joey's arm away, scrambled to his feet, leaned over and threw up.

"Wheeler, you want to tell me something before I break your arm?" Willow knew something bad had happened by the look on Joey's face. Mokuba ran up just as she spoke, one look at Seto and Mokuba jumped to the right conclusion.

"Seto, what kind of trouble did Joey rescue you from? You should have stayed with us. You can't just wander off like that."

Joey gave Willow and Mokuba a quick run down of what happened ending with, "And if any of you get too far from the group again. I'm taking off my belt and giving it to you good. I'm boss of this group and don't forget it. Willow that means you too. I know you can take care of yourself but you don't look like it and we don't need the attention that you going Shinigami all over someone will draw."

Willow just nodded then she turned to Seto and Mokuba. "I'm pairing us off. I'm with Seto and Joey's with Mokuba. . . ."

"No! I'm with Mokuba, he's my brother." Seto had wiped his mouth and gotten himself under control again.

"Yeah and you look like it. You two as a pair will cause us more trouble than we can handle, even in the circles we're gonna be hangin' in." Joey understood exactly what Willow was doing. She was putting one experienced and one innocent in each pair. She also knew that pairing him and Seto was begging constant fighting, Seto wouldn't listen to Joey, but he would to Willow. And Joey knew why, it was for the same reason Mokuba would listen to Joey, because he knew Joey would smack him silly if he didn't.

"Ok, I don't like it, but you're right. Wheeler, no funny stuff or I'll cut it off." Seto's eyes stabbed Joey like daggers.

"Wrong. When we're in sight of others there's gonna be a lot of funny stuff. On all our parts. I'll tell ya how to act and that's how you'll act. Belt threat is still in effect. If any of you do anything to queer our act, I'll treat ya just like any boss would treat a gang member that got out of line. I intend for all of us to come out the other end of this in one piece." Joey stared straight at Seto willing him to submit. "Everyone got that. I'm street wise so I'm Ichi-sama. Willow's Na-san."

"Oh Seto by the way ya kiss like a carp. Don't make me have to do that again. I didn't like it."

"Yeah? Well, you kiss like a goon. All slobber and too hard. I wasn't thrilled either." Seto rubbed his lips with the back of his hand.

Mokuba started back to the SUV and stumbled to a halt about as quickly as he'd turned. His invective was both imaginative and virulent.

The SUV was blocked in by a police car. One officer was peering in the passenger side window the other was in the car, tapping on the key board of the onboard computer.

"We're fucked. Damnit, what now?" Seto knew that they couldn't return to the SUV even if the police don't tow it.

Joey looked around, poked Willow and gestured toward the back of the quick shop. Leading them all away from the SUV he looked around again and decided on down the alley.

A few minutes later they were holed up in a culvert. Joey checked though the backpack as Willow kept a look out. Finding that Mokuba's paranoia had saved everything they had he sighed.

"Well, at least we have two blankets. We didn't lose anything thanks to Mokuba. But we're on foot from now on. We'll just establish a territory and stake it out. From now on we're a real tribe, no pretending, it's as real and as serious as a heart attack."

Willow watched as Joey, the street punk, took over completely. "What do I do? If I'm Na-san what is that?"

"It means that you are second in command and my enforcer. If I tell you to slap someone, you smack them. I'll do all the heavy stuff. If we get caught, I take back. Everyone else runs like hell. I decide where and when we eat, sleep, even pee. No one argues with me. And I meant what I said about taking a belt to anyone who screws up. If you don't like it take off on your own. You won't make it a day. Willow, I mean even you. You may be able to take me but do you know how to survive in a city?"

Willow looked Joey right in the eye. "I can survive in the shadows but I haven't a clue about cities. I submit to your rule, I'll obey you as best I can and thanks for taking us on. You could have just taken off on your own, you know. If you tell me to kill someone you better really mean it because they're dead on the spot."

"Mokuba, you're my pet. You don't get more than two feet from me. If I snap my fingers, you come to me, put your arms around my waist and hide your face. You keep that pack on your back and the chest strap fastened unless you're getting something out or puttin something in and don't open it at all unless both Willow and I are around close. Got it?" At Mokuba's nod he sighed. "I'm sorry kid, but unless you're a pet, you're expected to put out and that ain't happenin' only over my dead body. So don't screw up or I'll have to hit ya."

Willow turned to Joey, a savage, wild look on her face. "I guess Seto and I are . . . partners. I'm not puttin' out, not even for this. If we can't fake it . . . "

"I don't care what you really do, just make it look real. If you don't want to put out that's between you and Seto."

Seto clenched his teeth. "I don't want to make you mad but I'd rather not try to have sex on a public street. If we need to make it look like we are that's ok but I'll keep it in my pants if it's all the same to you. Mokuba, what the hell are you laughing at?"

Mokuba couldn't help himself, he was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Finally calming down, much to the relief of everyone, he spluttered, "Seto I don't see what your problem is. Damnit, I'm a fucking sex slave, you got the only girl in the bunch and you're all pissy. Trade with me." Turning to Willow he gave her a sexy leer. "I'll be good to ya, little girl. I'll give ya candy. "

Willow sorted through several replies and was saved from any by Seto smacking Mokuba on the back of the head. "She's mine, you little pervert. Joey you watch him. He's grown up entirely too fast for me."

"Well now that that's settled, let's head out. We can't stay here. We need to find a place with more people around." Joey herded them all out of the culvert and onto the street.

They spent the rest of the day wandering around looking for territory. Joey kept Mokuba close to him and made sure that he understood exactly how he was supposed to act. Joey also kept and eye on Seto and Willow nagging them until they picked up the mannerisms they should have.

Seto kept Willow on his right side, pressed against him, he could just feel the curve of her breast against his ribs. Damnit I can't do this. She had gotten out a shirt to replace her sweater. It was a tight, short, tank top, covered with her loose jacket, she could hide her weapons somewhere on her body. As he put his arms around her, he could feel the bulges here and there. She'd batted his hands when he got in the way of a draw. So he was very careful where he put them. She didn't seem to mind if he got personal with her and she certainly didn't mind touching him wherever their illusion demanded.

"Joey? You remember that little cul-de-saq just outside the gate of the park? The one that looks like an alley and isn't?" Mokuba had his arm around Joey's waist, he'd been firmly put on Joey's left and told that if he got in the way of Joey's right hand he'd get a smack

"Hey, I forgot all about that. Yeah. That's where we're headed now. We'll probably have to kick someone out. It's prime real-estate." Joey didn't look too concerned about the prospect of fighting for turf.

"Willow, you just watch my back. It's one of those things. I got to fight for turf unless more than one guy jumps my shit. If they gang up, you handle the over flow. Seto, you get your back to the wall and stay there, put Mokuba behind you and don't let anyone get to him. He's just as much an asset as that pack is."

Joey led the way into the cul-de-saq. It was really a small oval room about fourteen feet in diameter. There was a grate near the back with a seat like depression behind it. This was not only prime real-estate it was a life saver. The narrow entry way made it easily defensible and the grate was a source of heat. The depression made a great bed.

The eight kids in there didn't want to give it up.

"Who's Ichi-sama here? I challenge you for the turf."

Joey waited until the Ichi showed his face.

Then he snarled softly. The boy he was facing paled and froze. "Oh shit. Katsuya! You just get out? Man we thought . . ." the boy gulped and shut his mouth as Joey sniffed sharply, got right in the face of the frozen boy and sniffed again then he glided around behind his back and murmured in a voice full of ice and needles.

"Who told ya you could use my given name? I don't remember doing that. Do you remember me doing that?"

"Sorry, Ka . . . Jonouchi, I didn't mean nothin'" The boy started to sweat, fine tremors shook his fingers.

"I smell somethin' . . . want to know what I smell?"

"Jonouchi-dono. Oh, man. You don't smell nothin'. Nothin' at all."

Joey exploded into action. He wrapped his left arm around the boy's neck, drew his blade with his right, and holding it like a dagger pressed the blade against the other Ichi's abdomen.

"Oh, yeah. I do smell somethin'. I smell a traitor. Stinks, ya know? Kinda rotten. Like an old fish."

Joey leaned away from the other boy forcing him to bend over backwards opening his belly, making him more vulnerable.

The other Ichi got big eyed. He started to tremble all over. "I'm sorry man. Shit happens. They were gonna send me to Juvie."

Willow moved so fast that one moment she was standing behind Joey looking around, the next she was in the face of the bigger enforcer. She pinned him with a look that promised a slow and miserable death for disobedience, stuck her knife in his face and snarled "Do it! I like blood." Willow waited for the other enforcer to do something. But he was enforcer only because he was big, so he just stood there and shook.

Joey looked the rest of the gang over. He looked malevolent, his laughing chocolate eyes had turned copper-penny and instead of a goofy grin his lips were pulled back from his teeth in a grimace of fury.

"He's a dead man. I ain't fightin' no traitor. He turned me in and I spent two years in hell for it. You all leave now or I'll gut him."

The other gang started gathering up their stuff getting ready to leave. One of the kids started to pick up a blanket that was in the depression. It was a good blanket and clean.

"Leave that." At the other boy's objection. Willow just appeared in his personal space, reached out and pulled the blanked from his suddenly nerveless hand.

Joey agreed with Willow. "Leave it, call it tribute and get out before I lose my temper."

As they scrabbled to get out the narrow entrance Seto over heard, "Who is that psycho?"

"Shut up! Don't let him hear you. That's the Fist. He's deadly. Bom-bom turned him in about two years ago and he just disappeared."

"What'd they do to him?"

"Don' know, but it couldn't a been good."

Seto knew and wondered at Joey's strength. He'd made a remarkable recovery from the abuse his father had heaped on him, but this mess was going to set him back a lot.

His attention was shifted by Joey poking him.

"Hey, Seto, come on. We gotta set up and settle in. Get Mokuba and that pack over here."

Willow watched all three boys as they quickly set up their space. They'd been on the run for a week now and every time Willow called Okufuro she admitted that they still hadn't found the mole. Willow decided that when this job was over she was going to have some words to say to the higher ups about moles and inefficience. Maybe with a few knives involved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mokuba watched Seto and Willow. Seto was having trouble every time Willow touched him he either flinched or pulled away. Willow acted like Seto's touches didn't exist, except when she was being watched, then she acted like she coulden't live without them. If the signals they were giving each other were any more mixed Mokuba thought his head might explode.

His relationship with Joey was going to drive Seto crazy. Mokuba thought the persona of a sex toy would be embarrassing, but Joey was careful not to do anything to frighten or disgust him. He'd carefully explained exactly what was expected of him and Joey's casual kisses and caresses were carefully orchestrated to make the most show with the least actual action.

They wouldn't have to sleep in alleys and doorways, but taking turns, two sleeping and two keeping watch, they were going to get just enough sleep.

Food wouldn't be a problem, at least for a little while, the bill exchange machine in the arcade could be convinced to change big bills into smaller so it wasn't so suspicious for them to buy food.

But things were beginning to tell on everyone. The simple luxury of being clean was the worst, warm and dry weren't a problem but clean was beginning to be. They all needed showers, they were filthy in the way only someone living on the streets could be.

Willow wondered at Seto's passivity watching as he let Joey take over. She had no problem with it, in fact it was nice that for the first time in her life she had someone to help her. She didn't have to try to save them and deal with an alien environment at the same time. She was familiar with cities, of course, but only as a place to be until she was sent on assignment again. Assignments which usually included infiltrating a location, removing the target (killing someone), then fighting her way out. She had so much blood on her hands that sometimes even she was amazed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning she used a pay phone several blocks away from their doss to call Roland.

"Roland, what the hell went on. Why were the police so interested in the SUV?"

"Some shithead reported it stolen when it wasn't found in the ruins."

"Well isn't that just peachy. We're on foot now and hiding out."

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to find a safe house but with that damn mole on your side I can't do much. We lost another house."

"Fuck! That's it, I don't have a side. That's three safe houses in less than two weeks plus seven dead. Don't tell Onna no Baka anything else. She can't seem to find the mole I'll just have to do without her."

"Are you sure you want to do this? You're way outside your sanctions already."

"I don't have sanctions. I'm a fucking free agent. I get my training from them and my equipment. But do you really believe that they can make me do anything I really don't want to?"

"No, but I'd really like to know what threat you have over them that makes them knuckle under to you like that."

"Death."

Willow snapped the phone shut and turned to a wide-eyed Joey.

"We're really on our own for a while. We're going to have to rely on your street smarts entirely. I know you can do it but I don't understand what's wrong with Seto. Do you?"

"Yeah, I do. He's completely out of his element. He's not use to bein' out a control. I need to talk to him." Joey knew that if Seto didn't get his feet under himself he would be useless and they couldn't afford to try to carry dead weight.

"Seto I know you feel funny right now but you got to get it together. You've been doin' fairly good but ya gotta get more aggressive."

"Joey, I know I'm dead weight but I don't know what to do. I've never been in any situation nearly like this one. I don't know where to start."

Joey just looked at Seto for a minute. He looked so odd in the slutty clothing and greasy hair. He also looked scared.

"Hey, Seto, I'm the expert here. If I was in a board meetin', I'd expect you to know what was goin' on and how to control the situation. But here, I'm the one who knows how to get things done. I know you don't like takin' orders from me but ya gotta. I'm doin' the best I can to keep us alive. We gotta keep our heads down but we also gotta get some money. "

"Can't you sell the lap top and what ever else Mokuba has?"

Seto was well aware that the money was going fast. He didn't know how much they could get for the electronic equipment they had to sell but he was sure it was only going to be a fraction of what they were really worth.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take care of that in about an hour but at most I'm gonna be able to bet another five hundred dollars for the lot. It's hot."

Joey watched as Seto grimaced. The lap top alone was worth fifteen hundred used.

"We can't live out here much longer. I'd like to know what Roland is doing about a safe house. When we run out of money and things to sell what are we going to do?"

Joey rubbed the back of his head and then told Seto something that left him gasping for breath.

"I hate the idea but, I got one thing to sell that we'll never run out of."

Seto grabbed Joey by the shirt and slammed him against the alley wall, pinning him there with an arm against his chest.

"Never. Not a chance in hell, not only no, but hell no. We'll starve before any one of us sells our bodies. If you ever say something like that agin, I don't care if you are Ichi-sama, I'll flatten you. You understand me?"

Joey shrugged Seto's arm off and looked at him with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, I understand ya and ya know I'm glad. I hate the idea of sellin' myself but if I gotta, I gotta. One of the responsibilities of bein' Ichi-sama is seein' that everyone eats."

Willow took that opportunity to put in her little bit.

"I still have my resources to fall back on." At Seto and Joey's look she shook her head. "And I don't mean following Joey's example. If my resources fail me." Suddenly her smile reminded the boys of Bakura. "Let's just say I doubt they'll fail."

Seto and Joey both exploded and Mokuba added in, "We can manage for a while on what we've got and after that. I'll beg. I look younger than I am and I can do the puppy-dog eyes thing. They'll give me enough I think."

All three of the older teens turned to Mokuba with identical looks. Looks that said why didn't I think of that.

Joey frowned in thought. "It could work. If we all scrounge for change we could keep in eats but I don't like it much. We take the chance of attracting too much attention."

Seto leaned against the alley wall almost exactly where he'd pinned Joey and thought rubbing his chin in a characteristic gesture.

"Hhmmm. If Willow and Mokuba do the begging I can stay out of sight somewhere close and keep the money as they get it. That keeps me out of sight and I'm the most recognizable of us all even dressed like this. If you just drift around in the crowd near Mokuba you can get to him before he has trouble and I don't think Wills is going to have much trouble from anyone. All she has to do is give them one of those high BTU glowers of hers and they'll back off. Anyone have any suggestions or objections."

Seto was finally getting his second wind and starting to apply his keen business sense to this situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whee! 'Nother chapter done. Sorry about the last chapter. It won't post correctly. I have my doubts about this one. MM keeps eating my format.


	14. Chapter 14

Time 15

Willow made one last call to her Control.

"Ofukuro. This is the last time I'm calling you. I've been considering something for a while. I"m off your payroll. I was taught to kill for you. You people pay shit. I'm a free agent from now on. I can't stand your ineptness anymore."

"Willow, consider this carefully. You know what happens to people who do that kind of thing."

"Yeah, you off them. But offing me is going to be real hard. I can duck into the lower realms and stay there for ever. But I won't. I'll be after all of you. Don't forget I'm Shinigami. You will die."

"I've been telling them for the last two years that you're getting burnt out. Let me fix it so you get a nice vacation after this is over."

"Two years for you, but almost six for me. Time runs different in the lower realms. I'm retired, as of now, so don't mess with me. I like Seto and the others and I'll keep them safe, then I'll just disappear. Let it go."

"How will you live? Where will you get money?"

"I can live on the streets. It's not that bad. We're on the move. You find that mole. If I have to look for him, you won't like it. I'll just kill suspects until I get the right one."

Willow had no intention of living on the streets and she had more money than they knew. She'd been saving her pay and invested it with a trust worthy agency. She could disappear easily and work as a paid assassin.

She snapped the phone closed for the last time. She walked over to Mokuba and handed him the phone.

"Here, keep this, it may come in handy. Seto, from now on you're in charge of finding us a safe house. My people have failed. I just quit"

Seto was appalled, "What do you mean you just quit?"

Willow shrugged, making a mou of distaste. "They're a bunch of inept bunglers. They can't keep a secure line much less find that double agent. We're safer without them. Why don't you see if Roland can't come up with something now that we aren't dealing with an insecure contact?"

Seto nodded, he'd been thinking the same thing and come to the conclusion that he was going to have to do it by remote. It would take longer but now that he was getting his second wind he was beginning to take hold more.

"Ok I need to make some calls. The battery in my phone is almost dead, so I'm going to have to make it quick. Then I may have to use a public phone." Seto sounded vague. He was already planning.

"Roland. Kaiba here."

"Mr. Kaiba, are you all right? Can you tell me where you are?"

"We're ok. No, I can't. Willow would gag me for sure. All I can say is we're still on the move."

"We need to get you in out of the cold. I've looked for additional moles. We definitely don't have one. It's all on her end."

"Roland, I hate to tell you this but she doesn't have an end anymore, she quit."

"Oh, shit."

"To the good. We don't have to worry about leaks anymore. Find us a house. Soon. I've got to get Wheeler off the . . . damnit. Find us a fucking place."

Off the ! Son of a bitch. You'll have a place within two days. It won't be a house . . . "I hope he didn't mean what I think he did

"I don't care if it's a trailer. Just find us a safe place to live."

Seto snapped the phone shut so hard it chipped. He'd had it with all this dancing around, he wanted off the streets as soon as possible, but he knew if they went to an unsafe location they were sitting ducks. No matter how good Willow was, she couldn't defend them without some kind of help and a secure location.

Seto buried his nose in Willows hair then he sighed, she stank. He smelled, and Joey did too.

He wondered why he was hanging all over Willow, other then the fact that she felt good in his arms and he liked it, it didn't make sense. She didn't seem to mind as much as she had at first. But he wondered why if he was a . . . he wasn't sure what he was, so he tugged Willow with him and leaned against the wall next to Joey and Mokuba.

"Joey, I need to know what I'm supposed to be. If I'm a bitch, why am I hanging all over Willow all the time? It doesn't make sense." Seto explained that he needed to understand why he was doing what he was. Not just do it because Joey said to.

"Ok. Here's your 'motivation'." Joey grinned at Seto. "Lots of street kids pimp each other out. A guy can be straight as an arrow and still do blow jobs, even take on johns. So you're my investment, so is Willow. Nothing says you have to be gay. So Willow hangs all over you so we don't have to scrape some dummy off the sidewalk for handling her. She takes even worst to being grabbed than I do."

Willow just wrapped her arm around Seto's waist. "Yeah, grab me and you're liable to draw back a stub. I'm real jumpy right now. I'm warning you all. I just quit, so they may come after me. If they do you all run and I'll handle it."

Joey yelped then flipped, "Damnit, Willow, you have a death wish? They'll come after you for sure."

With diamond like clarity Willow made herself understood. "I couldn't care less about them. I'll keep you all safe then I'll deal with them. If they mess with me, they're all dead. I may kill them anyway. They're a bunch of idiots. I've been fighting and killing for them all my life. If I want to quit, who are they to tell me no. The blood on my hands was put there by them before I was old enough to know better. A little more one way or another won't make any difference."

Mokuba shuddered, the way she talked scared him.

"Geeze, Willow the way you talk you'd think all you did was kill people. I thought you were a body guard."

Willow looked at Mokuba and shattered his illusions without a qualm.

"I'm no body guard. I've done it once or twice. Mostly when I was wounded and needed a rest. I'm an assassin. A hittokiri battosai. In the lower shadow realms it's almost like earth. I've been killing since I was twelve. My bosses don't care how old or young the people they use are. They use us til we're used up then they just throw us away. Well, I'm not about to be tossed. I quit because it's time for me to. I'd like to live a long life. When you're really safe. When I've found whoever it is that's trying to off you. I'll disappear, find a real life and . . . I don't know what but not lay down and die because they find me inconvenient."

Joey shuddered, he had some idea of the kind of people she dealt with and he was really, really glad she was on their side.

Seto made up his mind that she had a place with him for as long as she wanted it.

"Well, done is done. Seto, we need to get off the streets. We're not equipped to handle this. Hell, no one is, really. We're down to thirty dollars. That's enough to last us tomorrow. Big Brother, I'm really scared." Mokuba had a little break down, so Joey just wrapped his arms around him and held him, rocking him gently. Seto closed in on him, rubbing his back and murmuring softly.

Willow watched this display groping internally for some comfort to offer.

"Mokuba, don't worry. No one will hurt you as long as I'm around, I'll gut them for you."

Joey eyed her sourly. "If that's supposed to be some comfort, come up with something else."

"Ok. How much do we need? I can get money from my resources this evening and more tomorrow night."

"Willow, we need at least thirty dollars a day to feed the four of us. That's eating well. If you don't mind eating out of a dumpster, we can do with a lot less. I'll eat out of the dumpster behind that restaurant two blocks over. They don't cut the wrappers on their sandwiches."

Seto reared up snarling, "You will not eat garbage! What kind of idiot are you? You'll get sick"

"Seto, it's not rotten or anything. It's just sandwiches that are out dated. That means that they're day old. I won't eat egg salad or anything like that. There's also salads and stuff. Just like a Buffett."

Joey made placating gestures, Seto looked like he was going to self-destruct. Willow just eyed him in a speculative fashion.

"You're not eating that junk, Joey. Promise me. I'll give you my share. Just don't . . . it's too humiliating. Please . . . "Mokuba looked like he was going to get sick, literally going green in the face.

Joey sighed, wondering how they were going to make it. Seto and Mokuba put so many restrictions on him that he was getting dizzy trying to remember them all. He finally lost his temper

"Damnit, I'll eat whatever I want to. How do you think I made it before you took me in? Pop wasn't wasting money on food for me. I had to scrounge for myself. Lunch at school was the only real meal I got. And then only if a john gave me a little on the side. Yugi shared his lunch with me a lot. And Seto? I don't remember you doing more than sneering at him. So just shut the hell up will ya?"

Seto felt his jaw drop, he'd never thought about how Joey ate, he had always known that Yugi shared with him but he'd been so sure Joey was just freeloading extras.

Mokuba just shrugged, "There's no help for it. I'll have to start begging. Joey, let's go"

Mokuba stood for a while watching other kids 'chumming for change', they'd approach someone and ask for their spare change. Some made pests of themselves, dancing sideways beside their target or walking backwards in front of them. Mokuba noticed that they weren't as successful as others.

He decided on the starving orphan approach. He sighted his first target, and elderly woman who looked like a soft touch.

"Excuse me, Mam. Do you have any spare change I could have? Just want ever you can spare. I haven't had breakfast yet." Mokuba turned on his puppy-dog eyes. The look that made Seto crumble.

"Young man it's almost noon. What do you mean you haven't had breakfast?" The lady gave Mokuba a curious glance.

"Yes, Mam, I know it's almost noon. Anything you can spare would be appreciated." Mokuba held out a hand that he noticed was dirty.

"Weeeell . . . Just wash your hands before you eat. Here, it's not much but it's all I can afford."

Mokuba thanked the woman and slipped through the crowd to Seto's side. He felt small enough to sit on a yen coin and dangle his feet.

Joey watched Mokuba work the crowd. He was good, sizing up a target and adjusting his approach to suit the individual. He was staying close watching the people around Mokuba. There was the chance that someone would either take exception to his approach or try to take advantage of him. Either way Joey was going to chill the situation quickly. He wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt Mokuba and he really didn't want Willow to handle the situation. They didn't need the attention that an outright riot would attract.

Willow also worked the crowd. Her approach was similar to Mokuba's but she had the beggar act down better. She'd done it before, at least here she didn't need to worry about getting a beating. She approached various men and asked them for their spare change smiling and offering them more than they were going to get. They knew it and she knew it but they paid for the illusion that they were desirable. She only approached salary men of middle age, out of shape, balding or other wise not the most enticing of men.

Seto hovered. He hated this more than he could have ever thought, he was humiliated beyond anything he'd ever experienced. He was supposed to provide, protect them from the harshness of life and here he was 'pimping' his own brother and a girl he was developing feelings for. What kind of feelings he wasn't sure but something was there.

With Joey and Seto acting as guards and Seto also as banker, they worked the crowd for hours. Seto was also holding the pack and trying to stay on the fringes of the crowd. He was staying as close to Willow as he could and not attract attention to himself. He was afraid that he was still too recognizable.

"Seto look! There in the window. That's us!" Mokuba was wide eyed. He couldn't believe how bad they looked.

Joey loomed up behind Seto making him jump. He didn't look like anyone you'd want at your back or maybe would, depending on the circumstances. With his slicked back hair, dirty face and hands and ragged clothing, he looked like Ichi-sama for real. Seto couldn't get the vision of Joey's easy competence with a knife out of his head.

Seto looked at himself in the big screen tv displayed in the window. He saw a starveling street prostitute. Dirty, thin, and dressed in 'fuck me' clothes he looked more like he was looking for his next fix than anything else.

"Wheeler, we've got to get off the streets. Now. We're all dying by inches. I"m calling Roland again. I don't care where we go. Can't we get a hotel room or something?" Seto was really scared now. He couldn't subject Mokuba to this anymore, he and Joey and Willow could do it but Mokuba looked the worst of all of them

Mokuba didn't look anything like himself, the bandanna wrapped around his head mashed his bangs down and changed the entire shape of his face. With his eyes hollow from lack of proper sleep he looked like a starving ferret more than he looked like the beloved little brother of the richest teenager in the world.

"I know we need to get Mo' of the streets and soon . . . "Mokuba started to object, Joey unthinkingly smacked him in the back of the head. "Fuck! See what I mean, Mo'. I'm turnin' into someone I don't like. Seto's turnin' into a crack ho' and Willow is gettin' colder and colder by the second. Seto we can't go to a hotel. They won't let us in."

"What do you mean they won't let us in? If we can pay . . . "Seto swiped his greasy hair out of his eyes, he needed a hair cut.

"We're too dirty and we stink. We could go to a shelter but I don't think either you or Mo' would take to well to being deloused. I'm not too fond of it myself." Joey rubbed the back of his neck. He had to get them all off the streets and soon. He and Willow were the only ones who were equipped for it but that didn't mean that they liked it.

Willow watched herself in the window for a few seconds. She was wearing the same clothes she'd left the now ruined house in. The jeans were tight in all the right places and she'd gotten rid of the sweater, the jacked covered the T-shirt just enough to keep her decent it also hid her weapons. She was just as dirty as the rest of them, but it didn't bother her nearly as much. She didn't look as bad as even Joey because she was getting more sleep than she usually did on assignment. She trusted Joey to protect them all long enough for her to come awake and take over.

Seto blew up completely, dragging his cell out of his pocket he turned it on and called Roland.

"Roland, I don't care where you put us. Get us off the streets by tomorrow night or you're fired. I've had it."

Yes sir Mr. Kaiba Sir. . . . off the street? What the hell! Where are you? What street." Roland eyed his phone like it might bite. That was the second reference to streets and the second time Seto Kaiba had scared him.

"Not what . . . the. We're living on the streets. Get us a place. I don't care what it is."

"Mr. Kaiba damnit. I've been fixing up the apartment in Kaiba Towers for you. If I'd known that you were on the streets, not holed up in a cheep motel somewhere, I'd have hurried it more. Son of a bitching cock . . . "

"Don't even go there. I'll call you tomorrow morning. Don't try to pick us up. I don't want to attract that kind of attention"

"I'll be here personally. It won't be finished but it'll be livable. You could come in now . . . "

"We can't get there. It's too far to walk before it gets too dangerous to be on the streets"

Seto turned to Joey. "Roland says he's fixing up the apartment in Kaiba Towers for us. Where is that from here and how long will it take to get there?"

"We can't get there tonight, it's too far and the neighborhood is no good for us. We may have trouble tomorrow. The cops won't like seeing us there. Too nice"

Mokuba was counting their money. In several hours of begging they'd only gotten about fifteen dollars.

"Seto, we've only got twenty dollars. We used up twenty five of the thirty we had for food today. We're running out of gas fast".

"Mo', you weren't listening! We're off the streets tomorrow." Joey ran his fingers through Mokuba's pony tail and wished he could get them off tonight, but Willow was as paranoid as hell and he wasn't much better, he wanted to circle around and check things out before he did anything irreversible

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I'm clean, dry and asleep in a real bed under a real roof. Until then, I'm taking care of business. What if something else happens? What if we need money for something? I won't feel good until we have real money, not just what I can beg. It's not enough to keep us. Not for long." Mokuba knew he was getting hysterical and he couldn't help it. He knew how Seto felt now. Money wasn't the be all and end all that he'd thought it was. For Seto it was security.

Willow ignored this byplay, she was getting ready to go out and investigate her 'resources'.

"I'm heading out. I'll see what I can come up with. I'll be gone a while. Don't come looking for me, don't even leave the doss. If I'm not back by sun up forget about me. Leave here and head for the Towers circle around and . . . no, never mind that, no one will try to tor . . . shit!" Willow shut up and walked out of the cul-de-saq and disappeared into the after theater crowds.

Willow watched the entrance to the cul-de-saq for a while. Most people who walked by didn't even know it was there. Reassured by the unknowing blindness of the mass of people wandering the park, she melted into the shadows searching for prey.

I took her a little while but she didn't mind, she needed to hunt, her nerves were all on edge. She hated not being able to find her target. She'd changed, some how, from defense mode to offensive. She was going to get whoever it was who was after Seto, Mokuba or Joey. She really wished they were after her as she could then draw the enemy out and take care of the threat.

"No, please you're hurting me!"

Willow drifted into the alley way and found her prey. The yakuza was slapping a woman. She could hear the smacks and the womans pleading whimpers.

"I'd say pick on someone your own size but I'm smaller than she is."

Willow slapped the man as he turned the slap was so powerful that it knocked him into the wall with a dull thud. He landed in a heap beside the cringing woman who scrambled back and crouched aby a dumpster eyeing Willow.

Willow was calmly rolling the man taking his wallet and turning out his pockets. She tossed the squibs aside and helped herself to his jewelry. Every time he resisted she gave him another slap. It took her ten slaps and thirty seconds to subdue him completely. By the time she was done and got turned around to check on the Yakuza's victim she was gone and so were the squibs. (Drugs! Might have known)

Willow thought she had her prey thoroughly subdued but there was a little fight left in the man, while she was distracted he managed to pull a knife. Not that it did him any good he managed to get it out of his pocket, but that was all.

Willow turned around to see him trying to open a lock blade and not having any success. She couldn't decide wether to be mad or laugh herself silly. She settled for a middle way, letting the man get the knife open, she gave him enough room to get to his feet. He swayed drunkenly, evidently drugged and bitch slapped into a semi-stupor.

He lunged at her knife slashing. Willow didn't even defend herself. She just stepped out of his way sniggering softly. She'd gotten blood from his split lip on her hand. He bounced off the alley wall and staggered backwards, toppling into nearby trash cans.

"Laugh at me you bitch. I'll cut you"

"Oh! Mr. Yakuza, please don't hurt me!"

Willow simpered, dodging a wild slash by leaning backwards. She was laughing just enough that she misjudged where her hands were and the yakuza ran onto her blade.

He wasn't hurt badly, only slashed a little, but he reacted as if he'd been gutted. He yelped like a kicked dog and, clutching his wound, began to cry.

"Well, hell. Here let me see. I'm not in the mood to hide a body."

She yanked his hands away and by kicking him behind the knees dumped him flat on his back. She ripped his jacket and shirt aside. His wound, if you could really call it that, was about 6" long and barely more that a deep scratch. She probed it to make sure it wasn't anything and got his blood all over her hands.

Unfortunately the man had friends. They came pouring out of the door at the back of the alley looking for him. It was unfortunate for them, not Willow. When they saw her bending over him, they attacked her. Big mistake. She turned her knife still in her hand.

"Let's dance." Her soft remark was followed by an even softer snicker.

Dance they did, Willow moved like a flame, red hair flowing behind her. The first man just snatched at her so she cut the palm of his hand open. He clutched at it but then he went for a gun so she cut him deeper, slashing his throat. The next two men lined themselves up like practice stakes. She clubbed one in the temple with the pommel of her knife, then stabbed the other one in the neck. The last man really messed up, he managed to get his pistol out but he shot the original victim in the chest. Willow completely decapitated him with a quick slash. Blood spattered her face and she licked it off her lips.

After looking around, Willow rolled the whole lot of them, giggling. A moments thought convinced her to leave the jewelry. Most of it was gaudy and seemed to be one of a kind. Not the easiest thing to hock.

The smell of blood and the feel of it on her hands was making her dizzy. She slipped into a public restroom to clean up. Luckily she hadn't gotten more that a few small spatters on her clothes. Most of it was on her face and hands.

She also took the time to lance her infected foot again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mokuba looked up from Joey's shoulder. He'd fallen asleep waiting for Willow to come back. Now she was offering him a rather large roll of money. And she was giggling like a loon. A strange high-pitched sound. Barely audible but definitely there.

Seto eyed her with disgust, that giggling could only be caused by one thing, "You're drunk! Damnit, I thought you had more control than that."

"M not drunk. Don't drink. Not at all, at all." Willow caroled, and started to snicker again. She also pulled out her knife and began to clean the blade. By licking it.

Joey swallowed bile, not for the reason Mokuba and Seto, did but because he knew what was wrong with Willow. He'd seen this before, once, and Bakura had explained when he'd sobered up.

"She's not drunk. She's been in the shadows too long. She's blood tupped."

The emotionless part of Willow knew that she wasn't supposed to be laughing like a loon, the part of her that was still a feeling being was just glad to be out of her prison for a while. Can't be acting like this. Emotions distract me from my objectives.

Joey watched as Seto almost made a very big mistake, only Mokuba's cry stopped him. He reached for Willow's knife. "NO! Big Brother let it go. She'll . . . "

Willow slapped Seto's hand away almost good naturedly. "Na! Na! Nat! Naughty, naughty! Get your own." Willow licked her hand, her pink tongue lapping at the blood on it like a cat after cream.

All three boys huddled together, eyeing Willow as she giggled like a school girl over the blood on her knife.

"Oh shit! I've only ever seen Bakura like this and only once. Ryu cut himself and Bakura got some blood on his hand fixing it. He said the smell made him want a taste and the blood made him tupped. He said that it's like being drunk only it doesn't impair physical reactions and stuff. He also said it lowered inhibitions just like alcohol. What the hell are we gong to do?"

"I heard you." Willow seemed determine to creep everyone out as she practically sang the words.

"Ok what are you going to do? Are you going to hurt us?" Seto decided to just slap her in the face with their insecurities.

"Hurt you? No! I'm here to protect you. I just killed six men to get that money to keep you from whoring yourselves out or exposing yourselves begging. Why would I hurt you? That's just stupid." Willow looked indignant. She sheathed her knife and reached for Seto, Seto flinched. "We're supposed to be lovers. Joey said!" She sounded hurt and a little sulky.

"Ok, come here and lay down. I'll cuddle you til you sober up." Seto motioned to the depression with the blankets spread out in it. Willow obligingly crawled into the bed and waited for Seto, who lay down beside her and took her in his arms, pulling her close. Part of Willow was disgusted, part of her delighted. She knew she was going to pay for this later, now she just wanted to enjoy it. It had been at least six years since anyone had touched her in more that the most casual way.

Joey watched Seto get Willow into bed and gather her in his arms. The look on her face was unsettling at best, she looked 'orgasmic' was the only word Joey could think of. Dismissing the thought as too weird, Joey turned to Mokuba. "How much money did she get?"

"Almost three thousand dollars. Joey? . . . Do you think she really killed someone to get it?" Mokuba looked scared and when he turned his head to skitter his eyes between Seto and Willow, Joey lied through his teeth.

"Na! Not a chance. She had to cut someone for some reason, is all. She'd be careful not to draw that much attention to us. Come 'ere. You're outta character." Joey gathered Mokuba into his arms and helped as he stuffed the money into the backpack and donned it again.

Joey rubbed his cheek against Mokuba's silky hair and worried. If Willow got blood tupped on a regular basis they were in real trouble, if it was an occasional thing all he had to do was make sure she didn't get near blood again.

Mokuba watched Seto with Willow and hoped that what he thought was happening wasn't. If Willow was as far gone as she acted, Seto was sure to get hurt. She had seemed to be opening up from the scary, odd girl they'd first met. But when they'd gotten into the current mess she'd shut down almost completely, and Joey wasn't much better. He'd changed too, going from a slightly goofy, incredibly hurt boy into a hard faced, calculating gangster with far too many street smarts for Mokubas peace of mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto held Willow most of the night. She slept like someone dead, occasionally twitching as if something hurt her. He tried to look her over but every time he tried to shift her, she resisted, so he decided to let it go. She needed sleep more that he needed to check her over. She'd let them know if anything was wrong.

When she started to wake up Seto shifted her onto the bed, he'd let her lay on his chest, keeping her from the cold concrete. She'd been shivering in her sleep and finally crawled onto him. He hadn't minded.

"Morning, sleepy head. You finally awake?" Seto sat up and worked up the nerve to brush Willow's bangs out of her face. She blinked back at him for a moment then started.

"Shit! What time is it? You should have gotten me up for my watch. Who took it?" Willow felt as if she had let them down. She was supposed to be the watcher not the watchee.

"Hey Willow, up at last, I see. Did you have a good sleep?" Joey watched her through his bangs for a moment. "I need to talk to you. Can you come over here?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." Willow knew she was in for an ass reaming and didn't blame Joey a bit. She was Na-san and supposed to be a lot more responsible than getting blood tupped.

"Look. I don't know what your problem is. But get over it. You're too distractable and don't tell me it's Seto because I'll call you a liar to your face. And you've started limping. What's up with that?"

Joey had been watching her sleep and knew that something more was wrong with her than just getting tupped by accident. That wasn't the kind of thing that just happened unless something else was wrong and he had been noticing her favoring her foot.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. We have money now so I can stay off it for a while. Do you think we really are going to have a place by tonight?" Willow dismissed her problems without much thought. She was suppressing the pain so well that she didn't really notice it, she had been doing a meditation that suppressed all feeling and emotions. She didn't have time to cater to her body or her soul. She was totally focused on her charges to her own detriment.

"Ok, just make sure that something don't come back to bite you. I'm going to get Mo' and get some sleep before we have to make a dash for Kaiba Towers. If Roland says it's ready, it'll be at least livable." Joey eyed Willow doubtfully for a moment, she didn't look so good all of a sudden. Getting blood tupped seemed to have done something somehow.

"I'm fine I said. I know I shouldn't have gotten blood drunk, but I got a shit load of it on my face. The smell alone got to me. I got careless. It won't happen again. I just . . . I need . . . " Willow rubbed her face trying to understand for herself what it was she wanted. "I guess I'm just getting attached, which I shouldn't do. I'm sorry I didn't find that mole before things got to this pass. Living on the streets isn't a good thing. But I can't get to whoever is doing this and it pisses me off. I'm getting incoherent I'm so mad. Never mind. Go get some sleep." Willow turned around and almost bumped into Seto, who was standing right behind her, waiting for her to take her place.

The place he was beginning to think she belonged. By his left side, nestled next to his heart. If she was getting attached what was he?

"Come on. I'm getting claustrophobic in here. We can hang around outside, I look so different I don't think anyone will recognize me." Seto led Willow out the break in the wall and half sat, half leaned against the outside wall, the narrow, decorative ledge made a narrow seat of sorts and if he braced himself just right Willow could lean against him in relative comfort.

So they leaned against the sun warmed wall. Seto with one foot on the ground, the other braced against the wall, his arms around Willow who was standing exactly like him, keeping her weight off her bad foot. She had her arms crossed over her chest, hands gripping Seto's arms. She liked this way too much and knew she shouldn't indulge her self but she was going to anyway.

"Seto, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything including half my fortune."Seto nuzzled Willow's neck, nipping the trapezious muscle with his lips.

"Stop the . . . never mind, keep it up. Question. If I quit working for someone, am I still bound by the training they gave me?"

Seto considered carefully, this question was so loaded it might explode on it's own. "Depends on the training, how you got it and why. I think you need to consider it and make choices. If parts of it don't make sense or are harmful in some way, ignore it. Take what is useful to you and leave want isn't."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Willow chewed her lip for a moment. Then she made a decision. "Seto? 'Nother question. Will you kiss me? I mean really kiss. Not a bird peck on the cheek or anything."

Seto nearly swallowed his tongue. "Uunn. Yeah, sure, If you're sure . . . I mean . . . I'd like that . . . if you would. Damnit, I sound like an idiot."

Willow laughed softly. "Well it's not every day a guy has a cold-blooded assassin ask him to kiss her. And yes I really mean it. Uh . . . don't you laugh."

Seto hugged her gently, trying to get his head around the thought that she really wanted him to kiss her. "OK. I won't laugh. Swear."

I"ve never been kissed before. I don't know what to do." Willow flushed a color that clashed with her hair.

"Never been kissed? What kind of boys did you grow up around." Seto couldn't believe she'd never been kissed by a boy.

"I didn't mean by a boy. I mean at all. I don't ever remember being kissed by anyone. You'll be my first in every way."

"Oh . . . uh. Well . . . I "Seto gave up and kissed her. He started out gently, pressing his lips against hers. They trembled against his, she really didn't know what to do, so he touched his tongue to them, licking along the crease between upper and lower lip, coaxing her to open to him. She tentatively opened her lips and let him slip his tongue between them. She was liking this very much.

"Hello, why are you necking this early in the morning?"

Seto winced as Willow accidently nipped his lower lip. Then he groaned in her ear. "Damnit, Willow you do the talking, he'll recognize my voice."

"Don't you have anyplace else to do that? It's not very nice to do that in public." Seto recognized the chirping voice. It was even more irritating this early in the morning.

"Nope. No where else to go. Just here and there. Wanna make somethin' of it?" Willow put a snarl into her voice. A snarl that usually got rid of whoever it was aimed at. But this spiky haired little guy didn't seem put off in the least.

"OH! Are you homeless? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so judgmental. It's just kinda embarrassing to walk up on something like that."

Seto ducked his head so he could watch Yugi through his long greasy bangs. He hadn't forgotten how different he looked, Yugi would recognize his voice but he wouldn't connect a skinny, street kid with Seto Kaiba. Seto decided to have some fun.

He dipped his head and whispered in Willows ear. She smirked and, resting her hand on Seto's crotch, suggestively eyed Yugi up and down.

"Want a blow job? My friend will give you one for . . . ten bucks. How 'bout it? He's got a real cleaver mouth." Willow watched the boy turn bright scarlet, then white.

Seto dipped his head to Willows ear again, blowing into it before whispering again. He continued to watch Yugi with a smirk on his lips, he was enjoying this, Yugi was such a patsy.

"My friend says if you'll go with him he'll let you do him for twenty . . . thirty if you don't want a glove. What'd ya say? He's real good. Clean an' everything. Come on short stuff, it's real reasonable. Just breakfast money." Willow didn't understand why Seto wanted to torment this kid but if it made Seto happy she'd cut the little guy to fish bait with pleasure.

Yugi looked at the two dirty kids. They were obviously on the verge of starvation. He couldn't believe that anyone would have to sell their body for food. He couldn't believe they had to dress the way they did. The boy was as nearly naked as he'd ever seen. His pants were so tight that he couldn't even get the top two buttons done up. He was in very real danger of having them slip too far down his hips and his T-shirt was way to short to cover up the gap. At least he had a jacket but the way he let it gape open he might as well not have been wearing it.

As for the girl, he'd never seen such a fierce, feral look on a human she looked more like a leopard he'd seen in the zoo. All muscle and languid strength, frankly, she scared him more than the smirking boy did.

"No, I don't think I'd like that. Don't you have any money? You could go to a shelter you know they'll help you" Yugi felt like crying, no one should have to live like this.

Seto dipped his head for the third time. Willow rubbed her hand against his groin casually, as if she didn't realize she was doing it. She let her voice go hard, cold and totally indifferent.

"No. no money, no shelter. Come on. If you don't want anything quit bustin' my chops and move along. Got to get a customer or we don't eat. Use it or move it."

Yugi stuck his hand into his pocket and came up with a small wad of bills. He darted up to Willow and Seto and shoved the money into Seto's hand.

"Here, it's all I have on me. There's about thirty dollars there. Use it for food. You understand? Don't spend it on drugs. I'll be very disappointed in you if you do."

Seto nearly jumped out of his skin. What the hell was that dummy doing putting himself in arms reach of people like them. He could get himself seriously hurt.

"YUGI MUTO!! Get away from them. What the hell is the matter with you. You don't have the brains of a goose."

Seto cringed, if anyone recognized him it would be Tristan Taylor. He was as street smart as Joey.

Tristan did give him a sharp look but he wasn't sure if it was because he seemed familiar or because he was too near Yugi.

"I'm sorry, Tris. They're hungry. I gave them some money, that's all. I didn't do anything." Yugi sounded sightly pleading.

"Yug, I don't care. With the letters you've been getting you got no reason to even be on the streets. Come on. We're going back to the hotel."

Tristan looked back over his shoulder, there was something familiar about the boy, he'd never seen the girl before no one could forget that hair. But something about the boy, the eyes or the stance seemed familiar somehow.

Seto watched as Tristan and Yugi hurried away. He waited until he was sure they weren't going to come back and then he started laughing.

He laughed til he had tears in his eyes, then he laughed til his sides hurt. Willow laughed too, Seto seemed genuinely enjoying himself, his laughter was contagious. They both laughed themselves silly and when Seto finally wound down Willow looked him in the eyes and started him up all over again. At last she smacked Seto on the arm and ordered him to tell her want it was all about.

"Seto you fool, you can't go with anyone. That Tris guy was bad news, I wouldn't have any trouble with him nor would Joey, but you couldn't have done anything against him. Not knocking you but you just aren't a fighter. No skills. Sorry. As for that Yugi kid. Why did you want to pick on him? Not that I mind you understand. You want his head in a basket? It's yours. But he seemed harmless enough. Too little to be much of a threat."

"I'm sorry Willow. That chirpy little cricket of a boy is the bane of my Duel Monster existence. He's sharp and smart. It's a wonder he didn't recognize me but he tends to see what he expects to see. I just couldn't pass up the chance to harass him some. I wouldn't have really done anything, besides he wouldn't know what to do with me if I gave myself to him gift wrapped." Seto started snickering again.

Willow sagged against him, she was suddenly so weary she didn't think she could stand by herself. She couldn't understand what was wrong. She worked up a little mad and the feeling went away.

"Do you mean to tell me you know either one or both of them? Damnit Seto, you are a fool. What if one of them had recognized you?" She tried to stay mad but Seto's face made her give it up before she could do more that glare a little.

Seto gave Willow such an apologetic look that she forgave him.

I"m sorry. I'm just so tired of being scared and watching everything I say and do. I guess I just didn't want to think about what could happen.. . . Shit! And now I owe Yugi Muto thirty dollars."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Joey and Mokuba woke up, Willow told Joey about the Yugi Muto incident. Joey looked appropriately mad but Willow was doomed to Disappointment

"Damnit Seto. I can't believe you. You actually had Willow offer for you to give him a blow job?"

Seto smirked in remembered enjoyment. "Yeah, I did and had her offer to do me. I thought he was going to go up in flames. I know it was mean of me but I really nearly laughed in his face."

Joey laughed so hard he nearly knocked Mokuba down. Mokuba wasn't much help as he was laughing too.

"Oh . . . Please . . . I'm dyin' here. Damnit Seto, that was mean of you."

"Yeah Joey, but you have to admit it was funny" Mokuba wiped tears out of his eyes. "I like Yugi, I really do. But sometimes he can be such a prude. I don't know how Tris puts up with him and Tea at the same time, and if I hear someone say ',OOOOOOOO they are just so Kawaii' one more time, I swear I'll puke."

Willow didn't know enough about any of the people they were talking about to form an opinion but she knew that the Yugi Muto boy was harmless at least physically and her observations of his personality, admittedly sketched, pointed to an ingrained kindness.

"We all needed some relief. We've got a long haul today. I looked up where we're going in the city map. It's almost twenty blocks so we better get hoofin'."

Joey dragged himself to his feet from where he'd finally squatted to keep from falling now he tucked Mokuba under his arm a posture that mirrored Seto and Willow to an astonishing degree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15

Time16

After walking twenty blocks in the late fall heat of Indian summer Seto wasn't in the mood for his reception by his own security people. He didn't care that all they saw were four dirty, stinking street kids who had no business in the lobby. All he knew was he was tired, hot, dirty and practically carrying Willow.

He was worried about Willow and Mokuba. Both of them had started giving out on the long walk in the humid heat. Mokuba had started failing at block thirteen and given out completely by nineteen so Joey was giving him a piggyback ride the last little bit. Willow had given out at the door. She seemed to just sag. She wasn't the type to show weakness unless she was just about dead. So he'd put his arm around her and she'd taken up her familiar position with a sigh of relief but she was leaning against him more than she ever had.

Look kid you got no business here. Just take your stinking self out and we won't call the cops." The big security man was feeling his authority and getting a little rough

He made the mistake of not only pushing Seto but grabbing Willow. She just pulled her knife and stuck it in the man's face.

"Call security. We've got a situation. Four intruders. Stinking street kids. Girl has a knife."

Two minutes later Roland came from the back bank of elevators at a run.

Mr. Kaiba, Sir. . . . What the hell? Mr. Kaiba? Oh, man"

Roland couldn't believe his eyes. The four of them really had been living on the streets, he'd hoped that Seto was exaggerating but from the look of them he had played it down a lot.

Roland, all I want right now is a bath. An endless hot bath with enough soap for five people. Get us out of this lobby. NOW!"

Seto scooped a flagging Willow into his arms and carried her in the direction Roland had come from.

And get rid of that fool. He's over stepped his authority before or I miss my guess. Joey, can you make it? Why don't you give Mokuba to the security people?" Seto immediately began givein orders like he'd never left.

Na! I got him. He's comfortable where he is just let well enough alone. Ok, MO'? Just a little longer and then we can get clean and eat something good. OK? Hey, little buddy you're scaring me." Mokuba whimpered softly. Then began to snore. "Oh well I guess he's out of it. I'll take him to his room and put him to bed."

Seto juggled Willow into one arm. She helped by clinging to his neck with both arms. He gently raised Mokuba's head slipping his hand under a sagging chin. Mokuba opened his eyes slightly then slumped even more on Joey's back.

He's done in. Poor kid, he held it together until we got home free. Now he's out like a light. He is just asleep, Joey." Seto let Mokuba's head drop against Joey's shoulder again.

"That's a relief. How's Willow?" Joey got a good look at Willow as they passed through the back passage to the elevators. "Seto, she don't look so good. Yo, Roland. There a doctor in the place?"

Roland took out his walkie-talkie, and called the central security office.

"Send a doctor up to the penthouse at once." He shut down the radio without waiting for a reply and punched a button on the wall. Joey and Seto both noticed that there were only three floor buttons on the key pad.

"This apartment was Gozaburo's idea. He built it for a mistress but never moved anyone in and while you have been in control of Kaiba Corp. no on has used it either. In fact there was no furniture in it and the security systems were so out of date that my nephew could have cracked them I never even thought of it until you said even a trailer. "Roland looked up at the ceiling with a strange sad look on his face" I'm so sorry Mr. Kaiba. You'll have my resignation on your desk tomorrow morning. I finally let you down. The only thing I can say is I was relying on Mis Willow's people too much."

Shut up Roland I relied on then too much as well so did she. There was no reason to think that they were as inept as they are. Forget it. We're not hurt, and it sure was an eye opener. But one more slip like that and I'm firing both of us."

We need to get Mokuba and Willow into a bed as soon as we can and if I don't get a shower then a bath almost immediately I'm gonna rot where I stand. Joey you stink you're stinking up the whole elevator.:

Seto held Willow and leaned against the wall he was suddenly so tired he almost dropped her.

"Yeah? I stink? I think you're smellin yourself Mr. smarty pants. I don't stink. I reek. So there."

Joey leaned against the other wall and wanted a bath just as bad as Seto did.

"Roland?"

Yes Boss"

Every bite of excess food from the cafeteria is to be gotten to the street kids. I don't care how much it costs you understand."

Yes sir.

Seto entered the penthouse apartment first, he'd never seen it before and wasn't sure he had even known it existed. A quick look around told him everything he wanted to know except how many bed rooms.

It was a loft style apartment with a three-story cathedra ceiling a broad flight of stairs soared up the back wall of the main room. It was double width for the first floor and single width for the second. The main room was huge with a bank of windows across the whole of the wall to the left. To the right was an open kitchen with a broad hall in the corner behind it. The hall let Seto assumed, correctly to facilities such as laundry rooms and heating plants. There was also a walk in refrigerator and freezer. He'd see those later.

Under the stairs another hall led to a private office and a small private sitting room with a half bath. The third floor hadn't been finished and Roland had decided to leave the planning up to Seto. But for right now all Seto was interested in were bath rooms and bed rooms. Preferably in that order.

"How many bed rooms?" Seto didn't wait for an answer he just headed up the stairs behind Joey and Mokuba. Joey wasn't waiting for anything he wanted to get into a shower and he was making sure Mokuba was clean before he went to bed. They'd both slept dirty too often.

Put me down." Willow's voice was soft, almost weak. But she meant what she said and struggled when Seto clutched her to him.

I said put me down. I'm gonna check out security. I cant rest until I'm sure it's ok. Seto humor me please." Willow was so tired she wanted to cry. Now that they were safe, she'd let up on her control and her foot and leg were hurting like someone had stuck them in a blast furnace, but she couldn't let up entirely until she'd seen for herself that the security systems were top of the line, correctly installed and fine tuned.

"Ok. But get it over quick, cause I can't take a bath til I'm sure you're ok." Seto leaned against the banister and watched as Willow tapped at the key pad by the elevator and then went down the hall behind the kitchen when she came out she was limping heavily but she persisted in examining the windows carefully. Then she just collapsed, out cold. When she did, she hit her head on the black marble floor, it hit with a sickening crack and she sprawled out like a rag doll.

Seto rushed to kneel beside her and pull her into his lap. She was burning up. "Shit. God damnit! Roland, where's that doctor." Seto gave up all thought of a bath until Willow was taken care of. She was really sick, but he couldn't figure out want was wrong with her.

Doctor Phelps will be here in ten minutes or so. He had already headed for home. Mr. Kaiba, why don't you let me put her on the bed in the lady's room it's pink and frilly. Just what a young lady would like. You take a shower and get cleaned up. Frankly you smell so bad that the Doctor will run you out.''

Seto tried to envision Willow, with her head of flame colored hair in a pink room and failed miserably. He gave in to Roland mainly because he was so weary he didn't think he could carry Willow the strain was too much. He let Roland take Willow and followed him to the Lady's room Lady's room, whoever thought up that crap. Willow's gonna laugh her head off. Then she's gonna redecorate so quick.

Roland put Willow on the bed and started to strip her. Seto nearly punched him

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your hands off her."

Mr. Kaiba, calm down. Doctor Phelps will want to examine her thoroughly. Besides I've got a daughter about her age and you're only two years older that her. So if anyone shouldn't be here it's you. Go get cleaned up. By the time you're decent the Doctor should know something. "

Seto rubbed at the dirt on his arm and grimace. He was so dirty he was disgusting. He wanted at least a shower in the worst way so trusting Roland to do what needed doing he left.

Seto headed down the hall to the end where he knew the master bed room was. He looked in the room nearest the end and saw Joey efficiently stripping Mokuba, he was already naked.

"Willow collapsed. I'm taking a shower. The Doctor is coming." Seto was sure Joey wanted to know about Willow but he was tired enough that he was more than abrupt.

"Damnit, what next? Mo' is out of it and I'm tired. Twenty blocks is a long way to walk. You look like shit. How bad is it?" Joey dragged his attention to the current disaster. Mokuba was rubbing his eyes with fisted hands.

Seto, what's wrong with Willow?"

Don't know little brother she just collapsed. The Doctor is on the way Roland is with her he said I should get cleaned up." Seto let his head droop. He didn't know what he should do. He wanted to stay with Willow but he'd been dreaming of a hot shower for so long that he didn't think he could take the disappointment coming on top of everything else.

"Seto, I think Roland is right. We all need to get cleaned up. I'm putting Mo' in the shower. I think he's awake enough he won't drown. I'm taking my shower with him. So it should be all right. Go on to your room and get clean. By then the Doctor should have something to tell us. Get going. Ichii-sama says."

Joey efficiently stuffed Mokuba into the shower and scrubbed them both down. It took several wash and rinses to get the ground in dirt off their knees and elbows. Joey washed and rinsed his own hair three times before the water ran clear and he had to wash Mokuba's hair five times but they were finally clean, wrapped in towels and looking for something resembling clothes.

Hay Joey. There's clothing here. Roland must have gotten sizes somewhere. These must be meant for you. They're too big for me. This must be your room. I wonder where mine is."

Mokuba had woken up in the shower and being clean had given him a second wind. Joey was sure it wasn't going to last long but he was grateful for that small comfort it reassured him that Mokuba was going to be all right.

"It's next door between me and Seto. Willow's on the other side of me. You remember what Seto said?"

At Mokuba's wide eyed head shake Joey sighed. He'd hoped he didn't have to tell Mokuba again.

Willow collapsed. She's really sick. Seto's getting cleaned up while the Doctor looks at her. Come on, let's go see what's up."

Mokuba blinked, then he paled. He remembered her foot.

Her foot, damnit. We forgot all about it. She stepped on that damn caltrop the morning we had to run. We didn't do anything for it in all this time. Fuck!"

Seto just leaned against the shower wall and let the hot water run over his body. He started to shake and had to slide down the wall and sit on the floor with the water still beating on him. He let his head fall back til it rested on the wall with the water hitting him in the face. He wondered why the shower was running salt water.

Joey peeked in the bed room looking for Seto. He didn't see him but he heard the shower running. Seto had been in the shower as long as he and Mokuba and ten minutes longer. He decided he'd better check on him

Seto you're getting all wrinkled, come on get up." Joey reached into the shower and levered Seto up off the floor. "Damnit you haven't even washed your hair. What . . . Oh! Look Seto she'll be ok. She ain't gonna croak or nothin'"

Joey, what the hell is wrong with her. She was fine yesterday. Why now. We're safe." Seto couldn't hide his fear. He'd just realized how he felt and now he was afraid. He knew she had major problems but he was hoping she'd let him in.

Seto, it's my fault. Damnit, her foot, we forgot about her foot. I should have remembered"

Joey was beating himself up over this one. He was supposed to take care of his people. He was Ichii- sama.

Joey it's not your fault. It's mine. I saw her foot for myself. I knew she needed to have it tended."

Mokuba more practical that either one of the older boys, put blame exactly where it belonged. "It's not either one of your faults. She knew she was hurt and she didn't do anything about it. If she got sick because of it. It's her fault not yours."

Seto looked at Joey, he was always taking the blame for everything that went wrong in life. Joey stared right back.

Seto Mo's right. It is her fault. She knew her foot was getting bad. She even stole clean sox from . . . somewhere. So now instead of blaming we just have to get her better again. I just hope she doesn't have gangrene.

Seto looked at Mokuba, he seemed to have revived somewhat, Joey looked better too. He was tired but he could keep going for quite a while yet. He had a new supply of pills he'd found them in his bathroom

Joey if you would get us all some food id appreciate it I'll go talk to the doctor. He must know something about Willow by now.

Seto went into Willows room.

Willow was crouched in the middle of the bed with a knife in her hand her fever bright eyes darted from the doctor to Roland and back. When the door opened she gave a soft cry of 'Seto' and darted to him.

What the hell is going on here. Roland I'll have your head for this."

Seto lifted Willow in his arms. She was still dirty and her body was so hot he thought she'd go up in flames.

Sorry sir the minute you left she just kinda lost it. And when the Doctor started talking about hospitals she really freaked out. Next thing I know that jackass is talking about sedation and restraints. So here we are she's not going to cooperate."

Roland shot his cuffs and glared at the doctor. While "Roland had been talking the doctor had been twitching was the only word Seto could think of. He straightened his tie then he smoothed it one white hand following the other then the fiddled with his belt shot his cuffs and patted his lapels and started all over again. Quick, fluttering motions of his hands that were distracting to 'Seto and threatening to Willow.

Damnit get him out of here. Joey! Come here, I need you."

Joey and Mokuba both poked their heads in the door. Joey eyed Willow in disgust.

What the hell is going on. I thought she'd be fixed up by now."

Seto made a face, The doctor is a fuss budget and scared Willow she won't let him touch her. She's burning up and we've got to help her."

Joey watched as Willow strove to keep her eyes on everyone in the room. The strain was really starting to show on her.

Roland come here Mo' you too. Bunch up here. She's driving herself crazy trying to keep an eye on all of us."

Roland snarled at his own stupidity. He knew enough about combat reflexes that he should have known better. He'd set himself apart from the group out of habit and Willow recognized him as a threat. So she was struggling to keep an eye on him and on the boys she was supposed to protect.

Hey Miss Willow it's just me, Roland I'm sorry I scared you. Look why don't you relax a little. It's ok"

Roland held out his hands in a placating gesture.

Willow turned to watch him as he joined Joey and Mokuba near the door. She also kept her knife pointed right at him. He had a feeling that one wrong move would push her over the edge and she'd make him regret it.

Joey jerked his head, motioning for Roland to leave. When he obliged and took the doctor with him Willow almost collapsed in Seto's arms. She put her head down on his shoulder and sighed. She still smelled like a sewer and dirt and grease dulled her hair.

Willow, you need a bath. You'd like that wouldn't you. . . . Damn, Joey she's burning up. We've got to get her cooled down somehow.:

The doctor spoke from the hall, careful not to talk too loud or be seen.

"We have to get that foot taken care of. That fever needs to come down and she needs to be sedated and restrained so we can do all those things I've called the EMT's they should be here in just a few minutes."

Roland call them back and tell them there's been a mistake, then get that fool out of here. I'll take care of it myself. She won't take kindly to being treated like a head case and she'll kill someone for sure."

Roland got the fussy doctor to give him a list of web sites containing all the information needed to take care of Willow he'd known the man for years and knew that he would have one.

'Master Mokuba, will you get printouts of all this information. We're going to need them soon.

Mokuba took the sheet of paper looked at it and nodded already thinking about the process, he barely looked at Roland as he headed for the office downstairs to start the search.

Roland re-entered the bed room and sighed, Joey and Seto were still trying to sooth Willow enough to get her to cooperate with them

Miss Willow, please, let us get you cleaned up. You'll feel much better and besides you're dirtying Mr. Seto and Mr. Joey. They just got cleaned up and you're making them stink again. You don't want that do you?"

Roland seemed to get through to her a little as she stopped pushing their hands away and lay quintessant in Seto's arms her eyes watching Joey as he reached for her again.

Come on Wills, I'm no pervert, you know that. Seto and I just want to get you cleaned up and something done with that foot. You don't want to have to got te the hospital do you?'

Willow shook her head watching as Joey pulled her filthy pants down over her hips. She wasn't wearing underwear but Joey ignored that fact with an indifference that would have seemed unusual in any other boy his age. Seto didn't seem to notice either. Get this shirt off her too. It's just nasty. How in the hell did we live like this?

Survival of the most stuborn.i guess. Turn her around to face you so I can get this shirt off. . . . Man she stinks and I can't believe how dirty she is."

Joey was worried he didn't think they should be taking care of Willow but that fussy doctor had ruined any chance of her letting a real doctor any where near her. She wasn't going to go to a hospital no matter how bad she got and Joey knew it. So they had to take care of her them selves she didn't even have the option of calling on whoever it was she had worked for.

Seto I don't think we can do this. We need to get someone who knows something about medicine to help us. Think! Who can we get to help us?"

Mr. Kaiba, I can help, I'm a trained EMT. I took the training several years ago and I've kept it up. I'm not a doctor but she won't let one near her now. I'm the best she's going to let near her. I got a list of informational sites from Dr.Phelps.

Seto and Joey both looked at Roland for a moment evaluating the information he'd just dropped on them. Joey finally nodded.

Seto we got to trust him we got no other choice. That infection has to be cleared up and fast, she's got a fever and her leg is getting infected. She'll lose it if we don't do something soon and taking her to a hospital isn't an option.

Seto nodded, "ok Roland go read up. We'll get her cleaned up and in the bed. I just hope you know what the hell you're doing"

Seto got to his feet with a naked Willow in his arms. He took her to the bathroom and headed straight for the shower. Joey adjusted the water and started to help Seto with Willow.

Here just take her for a minute put a towel over your clothes there's no need for both of us to get dirty again."

Joey did as Seto instructed and held Willow while Seto stripped down to his boxers. Then he took her back and just stepped into the shower with her.

Seto sat Willow on a stool that Joey handed him. She just sat there semiconscious, as he washed her hair soaping and rinsing it several times. He knew that this wasn't really good for her but being filthy wasn't either. As she seemed to be wilting even more under the flow of hot water he finally sat down behind her and spreading his legs pulled her between them.

"Joey you're going to have to wash her she's going to fall flat on her face if I don't hold her up. "

Joey just stripped down like Seto, knelt down and starting at Willow's feet started washing her. He grimaced as he looked at her injured foot it was swollen and red and when he tried to wash it Willow whimpered so he left it well enough alone after a quick scrub of the top of it. The rest would have to wait for Roland.

Joey worked his way up her legs washing off weeks of sweat and dirt, then he started on her hands and arms, she had blood and dirt under her fingernails and her elbows were gray. When he finished, he realized that there was a light in the ceiling of the shower stall and turned it on.

Oh, Shit, Seto she's as bad as me. I never saw a scar like that one. And she's got a bunch of cut scars."

Seto got a good look too, Willow had several scars on her arms they were bright red, she also had bright red scars elsewhere. One across her belly looked like she'd been nearly gutted at some time, there were other scars that looked more like dimples except no one has bright red dimples in those places. The scars on her outer left thigh were obviously cuts.

Damn, those are mostly sword or knife wounds and these dimple like marks are throwing darts or arrows. Shit, she's really scared up. And I bet no one helped her with any of them. Or if they did they probably didn't do more than put a dirty rag around them. No wonder she; so self-sufficient.

"Well, we'll take care of her, come on lets get her into bed and get that foot taken care of,."

Joey felt willows' head then ran his hand down to her chest resting his hand between her breasts, almost getting his head knocked off. The only reason Seto didn't knock him flat was because his arms were full of Willow.

"Damnit, Wheeler."

Na Seto she's burning up. We got to get that fever down and quick. It'll only make the infection spread. Ya gotta hold her for a while more. If we hose her down with cold water, that'll break the fever. We can't deal with her if she gets delusional from it."

So Seto held Willow as Joey used the hose to spray her with water, as he hosed her down he slowly turned the temperature down until the water was as cold as it would go. Seto held her against his chest and felt it as her body cooled the temperature finally breaking .

By the time Willow was cooled down, Seto was shivering. But all that mattered to him was that her temperature was finally broken.

Seto you're freexing. Why didn't you say anything, I could have taken a turn. Here let me wrap Willow in this towl while you put on that robe,then I'm getting dressed again. Damnit we don't need either of us catching a cold on top of everything else."

Joey got Willow wrapped in a fluffy towel and another wrapped around her hair. It took both of them to get her dryed off and into another robe. She didn't fight them and had finally come around enough to understand what was going on again.

Seto got on the bed and held Willow, Joey called Roland wh didn't seem very happy about things.

"Dr Fuss-budget came back. Mr. Kaiba, he's threatening to report me if I don't let him care for miss Willow. If he reports me and they find out I treated her I'll get arrested. Damn him hes a real nuisance. What do you want me to do."

Let him come in. We might as well get thins over with. "Turning to Willow Joey remarkes as calmly as he could., "Wills, ya gotta let the doc see to your foot. You need it lanced and the old fart will report Roland if he tryes to do it. Come on let the nasty man see it."

Willow was tring to cooperate as she was now more or less back in the 'land of the living', her fever wasn't making her incoherant anymore

Ok, Joey sorry if I made trouble. I'm not going to a hospital. I'm not gonna die anytime soon. Just do what you have to. I'll manage, just don't surprize me. 'K?"

"'K. First thing, we gotta let Fussy in to look at that foot and do what ever he has to. Then Seto, mokuba and I will do everything else that needs dooing. Roland will help if we need it but we arnt puttin you in the hands of a bunch of straingers that none of us trusts."

The doctor came back into the room, he examined Willows foot as Seto held her and Joey stood behind him watching what he was doing.

Will you please quit hovering over me you're making me even more nervous. I don't like this she should be in a hospital, I doan't understand why you won't take her in.

I'm hoverin because Willow dosn't trust ya. Better me hoverin' than wills gettn scaired and guttn ya. How sum ever, if ya do somthin' I don't like I don't guarantee I won't do somthin un plesant.so watch your self."

Joey didn't mince words with the Dr. Phelps which only made the fussy man even more fussy.

Dr. Phelps cleaned the wound with betadyne and examined it carefully streaching willows toes back and poking at the sole of her foot. Finally Joey reached out and grabbed his wrist.

That's enought you're tortuering her with that. just get on with it, will ya?"

Taking a scalple from his bag the doctor grunted then remarked, "It would be a lot easier if she was on her stomach. Could you roll her over."

NO! I'm not rolling over. I don't want my back to a strainger with a knife."

Willow shook her head beginning to look a little panicy she sstiffened up and resisted Seto's aborive effort .

"Ok sorry bella if you don't want to you don't have to.

Seto wrapped his arms tighter around Willow all he wanted was for this to be over. He hated the thought of Willow being hurt for any reason but he knew that this had to be done he just perfered it done quickly.

Joey watched as Dr Phelps started to cut at the closed wound. Willow whimpered then gritted her teeth. Seto took a washcloth hed tucked in his pocket and pressed it to her lips,

Here bite on this youll crack your teeth if you do that.'

Willow accepted the folded clothe and bit down on it as the doctor poked at the bludge of infection again. He drew the scalpel across the same spot again.

What the hell are you doin' just stab it and be done with it.

Joey couldn't see any reason to keep digging at the wound it was just hurting her and didn't seem right.

"If I just lance it, it'll squert all over"

Joey looked at Willow and seto Willow nodded to him so he pulled his switch blade and reaching over Fussys shoulder and poked the tip of the blade into the wound which ruptured and squerted vile smelling pus all over the docters jacket.Roland who had quietly taken up a position by the door snickered.

Damnt that's not sterile it'll get . . .

It's already infected shit head ya can't make it worse. All you were doing was torturing her so you wouldn't get any on ya. What's wronig with you?"

Phelps sighed and took off his jacket dropping it on the floor.

There's nothein wron with mne except I object to having a street punk do my job for me. If you interfear again I'll report you for practicing medicine without a liscence. Hand me that bottle.

Joey handed Phelps the indicated bottle and watched as he used several pieces of gauze to press the last of the infection out of the now open wound. Then he poured some of the liquid from the bottle on a clean piece of gauze and pressed it to the wound

Willow knocked him flat, swearing like a trooper.

That's it! I'm leaving, I don't have to put up with this kind of treatment."

Dr Phelps got to his feet and headed for the door.

Yeah, well don't let the door hit ya in the ass on the way out."

Joey yelled down the stairs after phelps "Mokuba, bring up those print outs Dr Jerkface just rabbited. Mo' hey!"

Joey ran down the stairs to see why Mokuba wasn't answering and found him sleeping on the couch in the office while the printer spat out pages of print. Joey didn't have the heart to be mad at Mokuba he was just worn out, so he gathered up the print outs that were done and started sorting them looking for the information he needed.

He trudged back up the stairs and found Roland waiting for him there.

"You have all the printouts? I just need the ones on infected wound care."

Joey sorted throught them and gave Roland the required sheets. As he read them Seto comforted Willow. Whispering in her ear.

It's ok Bella it'll all be over soon and you can rest. Just a little while longer."

Seto, I'm so tired, just make him hurry please. I can't stand much more."

Willow as so tired and so sick that she gave up on trying to keep her emotions under controll she could barely contorl her urge to scream, never mind lesser emotions. While Roland finished cleaning ou the now open wound in her foot Willow clung to Seto's hands like a leach. She didn't want him to leave her .

I'm not going anywhere, Bella. Don't crush my hand. Roland's going to work on your foot somemore. Afther that you have to take some pills then you get to sleep. Ok?"

Willow mmbeled something, she was already slipping back in to unconsiousness.

Roland finished by packing her foot wtih gause soaked in an ointment and bandageing it.

Mr Kaiba, that dressing has to be changed twict a day, packing and all. If the infection dosnt clear up in two days we have to get her to a hospital. That infection spreads too much and we might lose her all together. She can't fight us on this."

Ok, Roland. I'll see to it that she takes all the meds, and you come in to change the dressings. Now everyone go to bed. I know it's early but we're all tired and need the rest. Joey, please make sure Mlkuba gets to bed. I'm staying here in case Willow wakes up and tries to do something stupid."

Seto gathered Willow up and gently layed her down covered her up and streached out beside her. There was no doubt in anyones mind exactly what he intended to do.

Roland started to leave but turned for one last thing.

Boss? If she throws out a bad fever. We're going to have to restrain her. She'll either hurt herself or one of you. And if she hurts one of you she'll never get over it. Call me if you need me. I'll be here for as long as necessary."

Seto just nodded his understanding and put his head on the pillow beside Willow's and closed his eyes. He was breathing gently before Roland got out the door.

Fussy try to lance foot. Joey lance with switch blade over shouldr of fussy.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer, I don't own Yugioh

Time chapter 17

"Seto we've got to get her temp down. If we can't, she's gonna die. What do we do?"

Joey was frantic. Willow's temperature was so high that she was delirious, fighting and kicking. If they couldn't get it down she really was in danger of dying on them.

"Ice bath. We need plenty of ice. Go to the cafeteria on the twentieth floor and empty every ice machine there. Get help if you need it but there are carts and tubs, you should be able to handle it yourself."

"Ok, I'm gone, I'll be back as soon as I can. Hold her down. There are some restraints Roland left. Damnit, why does he have to be gone just now?"

Joey helped Seto get Willow in restraints. Her constant fighting was wearing them both out. She didn't really use any techniques, just a dogged resistance to everything that was wearying. Trying to take care of her foot was a battle that none of them looked forward to.

She had to be held because she resisted with all her considerable strength. The soaking that had to be done to allow removal of the packing was torture for them all. She didn't cry out, but getting her foot in the hot water was a wrestling match by itself. Joey had the black eye to prove it and Mokuba had a bruise on his back where she'd kicked him. All in all it was getting so hard that they were considering letting it go until she came to but since it was infection that was causing the fever that really wasn't an option.

After strapping Willow down Joey headed for the cafeteria for ice. Seto watched Willow who was now writhing and straining against the restraints. Her grim determination was nerve wracking, she wasn't going to give up until something happened and she was so hot that Mokuba claimed she felt like a blow torch on high.

Seto rested his head in his hands and let go. The tears trickled down his cheeks in streams, he hadn't felt this lonely in all his life, he always knew what to do. He was always in control of the situation but now everything was spiraling out of his hands and he was awash in indecision.

He knew that they should have a doctor but Willow had tried to stab Phelps the last time he'd come and there wasn't another doctor that would treat Willow outside of a hospital. Taking her to one wasn't an option anymore. Seto had gotten a call from her 'ex' people. She was in as much danger as they were it seemed. The man who'd called told Seto that while Willow had quit on them, she was still working for him and that put them all in danger. She was evidently also a target.

"Damnit, what next. I don't think I can handle much more. I'm going to have to double up on those pills until this is over. Oh Willow, don't you dare die on me I'll . . . "

"Big Brother is she better? Is that . . . Seto, you're crying, I never saw you cry before."

Mokuba just put his arms around Seto and held him. Seto had held Mokuba many times when he'd been sad or scared or Gozaburo had hurt him, so he didn't say anything, he just held his big Brother while he found some much needed relief.

"Mokuba, damn I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I m not a watering pot. I don't know what came over me. I'm better now. Don't laugh. Ok?"

Seto swiped at his wet cheeks with his palms. He hadn't meant to break down but sometimes it was just a bit too much. He usually went to the gym and took it out on the punching bag or tread mill but this time it had just snuck up on him so suddenly that he was off guard.

"That's ok, Seto, everyone needs to vent once in a while. Joey doesn't laugh at me so why should I laugh at you? I hope you feel better now. Is Willow gonna be ok? Is that why you're cryin'? Is she gonna die?"

Mokuba started worrying once Seto got himself under control.

"No, she isn't going to die. I won't let her. It's just that I don't know what to do for her. I'm getting worried that we may have to take her to a hospital and you know what that's going to be like. The newspapers are having a field day with this as it is, we don't need to have to deal with the mess her lack of a guardian is going to make. Shit! I wish this was all over with."

Seto was so tired he could hardly think. They had been taking care of Willow for two days now and both he and Joey were on their last legs. He needed sleep so badly that he was beginning to fall asleep where he stood, never mind sitting down.

"Mokuba, I'm going to go lay down for a while. Just sit with her, don't do anything if she wakes up. Come and get me."

"When Joey gets back help him with the ice bath. Get as many trash bags as you need, double them up and fill them with ice. Pack the bags around her and keep changing them and refilling them until her fever breaks. I'd help but I'm actually falling asleep standing here. G'night."

Seto staggered to his bed and fell into a deep sleep. He was awakened by Willow climbing into the bed with him. She cuddled up to him, cold as a frog, and settled down to fall back asleep. He wasn't sure that she'd really been awake to begin with.

"Joey! What the hell?"

"Seto, just leave it. Her bed is soaked and her fever is broken. I don't think it will stay down. Her foot is still too infected. But for now, she's sleepin' good and so are you, let well enough alone. Go back to sleep."

Joey wearily went to clean up after the ice, water and assorted other messes. Willow had come out of the fever and knocked him flat, calling Seto's name and looking around frantically.

He'd taken off the restraints, as he felt all they were doing was making her more upset. She didn't seem the type to put up with any restraint at all. Like him, she equated restraints with pain, not that unusual a reaction actually, and he didn't see the need to make her suffer any more than she was already.

When he'd removed them she'd calmed down quite a lot. When her fever broke and she became aware of her surroundings that was when she went on the war path, looking like she wanted to kill. And anything between Seto and her was the target.

"Let's get her back in her own bed. She can't stay in bed with me. It's not . . . Well. It just doesn't look good. Not that I'm going to do anything with her so sick but . . . shutting up now."

Seto just grunted. He'd spent more time with his foot in his mouth since he'd met Willow than he'd ever done before. He was a trained negotiator. A terror at the bargaining table and this one small girl sent him into spirals of incoherence.

Willow didn't want to be in her own bed, she wanted to be wherever Seto was, and made that plain by constantly getting out of bed and looking for him. He couldn't eat downstairs, if he left her side she followed him.

Willow was getting much better, she was still half unconscious but she'd quit fighting, now all they had to do was find a way to keep her in bed.

Willow woke slowly, unusual for her. But she felt lethargic and, smelling Seto on the pillow, decided to allow herself to wake without her usual jump into consciousness.

"Joey, I don't want to be away from her too long, if she wakes up I don't want to find her half way down the hall again. I don't know what she thought she was doing but I don't want her to do it again."

"Yeah, get back to her. But I'm bringing you a tray and you're eating it all or I'm gonna sedate you. I mean it Seto, you haven't gotten enough rest since we started runnin'. You'll collapse and won't be good for anything. Seto! Ichii-sama says!"

Willow listened to this exchange with some puzzlement. She'd collapsed in a hall. She looked around, taking stock of her surroundings. The sight that met her eyes was, the only polite word she could think of was, unusual.

She was in a warm, dry bed in a warm, clean room, all to the good. But the color was awful. It was like being trapped in a bottle of Pepto-Bismol. Everything was aggressively pink.

The quavering cry of "Seto?" sent both Joey and Seto running.

"What is it Willow? Thank heaven you're awake at last. I was afraid we were going to lose you for a while."

Seto slid onto the bed, gathered Willow into his arms and pressed his lips to her forehead. No fever, thank goodness, and she was sweating lightly.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Willow thought for a few seconds while Joey and Seto worried, her fever had been so high that there was a possibility of brain damage

"Well . . . I remember Roland taking off my jacket, then that Doctor came in and started talking about hospitals. You came in and that's about it. How bad is it? My foot hurts. I don't remember it hurting until . . . oh, the caltrop. I forgot about it . . . sorta."

Willow pushed at Seto's chest, feeling weak and disoriented.

"I don't think you're supposed to be doing that, are you? Not that I . . . "

Willow shut up hurriedly, before she let something slip that she shouldn't. Seto just held onto her and put his hand on her cheek, then her forehead.

"Joey, come feel her. I think the fever has broken for the last time. She doesn't seem to be as woozy as she's been the other times."

Joey reached for Willow and laughed as she slipped her hand under the pillow, feeling for a knife that wasn't there. He put his palm on her forehead and then her cheek, smiling at her in a reassuring fashion.

"There's no knife there. I know it's kinda weird but I really don't want to be stabbed while I'm tryin' to help ya. Kinda pisses me off, know what I mean?"

Willow endured some poking and prodding with good grace, after all they had taken care of her when she couldn't do it herself and it never occurred to her that two teen age boys shouldn't take care of a girl. To her it was warriors taking care of another warrior.

When Joey brought a tray for Seto and Mokuba showed up right behind him with miso for her, she was just glad for the soup. Neither of the older boys wanted to break the mood by saying much but Mokuba was wound tighter than a dollar watch and started right in on her, complaining that his heart couldn't take a scare like that very often.

Willow was told that she'd really almost died on them. Her fever had gotten so bad that they had put her in ice packs not once but twice and she'd hit Joey and Mokuba when they were taking care of her.

"I don't know what to do with you, I really don't. If you don't let us take care of that foot you may lose it. It has to be soaked in hot water and the packing and dressing changed twice a day and I for one am tired of wrestling with you. If you don't start cooperating, I'm gonna . . . "

Willow interrupted Mokuba, her head was still stuffed with cotton but she managed to zero in on what Mokuba was saying.

"Lose my foot? It's that bad? How . . . I . . . never mind. If I'm not doing what I should, you have to make me, I guess."

"Yeah? Like, make you how? You're stronger than you have any right to be and you don't react to sedation. Tying you down really makes you crazy and you're supposed to soak your foot, then have packing soaked in some medicine stuffed into the hole. All the while you're kicking like a mule. Give me a break and I don't mean an arm or leg. Thank you very much!"

Mokuba was on a roll and showed no sighs of running down. In fact the only reason he didn't continue was because Joey put his hand over his mouth and shushed him.

Seto continued Mokuba's rant more calmly.

"Willow we've been taking care of you for the last two days. Joey and I have been holding you down and Mokuba has been doing the cleaning but we can't do it much longer. Now that your fever has broken it should be easier, but you've got to cooperate. We're all on our last legs. I'm so tired that I'm literally falling asleep on my feet. You've got to stay in bed, please."

"Ok. I don't know why everyone doesn't just go to sleep."

Willow was already falling into a healing sleep. She wasn't going to stay awake more than another few minutes at best

"Seto, all you have to do is stay where I can hear you."

Seto groaned, he'd wondered why she was always hunting him down

"Willow you can't . . . I mean, before you never . . . Damnit, I'm so tired I can't think straight."

"I looked in on all of you during the night. I slept in the hall outside your door until I heard you wake up, then I went to my room. If you want me to stay in this bed you'll have to sleep in it too. I mean, after all, if I have to suffer with this pink explosion so should you. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking anything. I think Roland let his daughter decorate this room. If you really mean I have to sleep with you to keep you in the bed, we're going to my room, besides the bed is bigger." I don't believe I just said that

Seto wearily picked Willow up and took her to his room. He tucked her into his bed between the sheets and walked around to the other side. He slid into the covers between the top sheet and the duvet, they were both asleep before they even got settled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto woke wondering why the covers were so heavy, then he realized that Willow was sprawled across his body, pinning him down. He also realized that he was enjoying the sensation very much. I can't do this. She works for me. Yes you can.

Seto watched as Willow woke. She opened bleary eyes and flicked them from side to side. Then she realized exactly where she was, her body stiffened and she started to push up, Seto held her until she stopped trying to get off him.

"Morning, Willow. How do you feel?"

Willow stopped even trying to get up. She felt sleepy still and finally decided that there was no reason to fight Seto, she didn't want to get up anyway.

"Like shit. How long have I been out?" she felt like asking for a status report but knew Seto wouldn't have a clue what she was asking.

"Really out, two days. Sleeping, about twelve hours. You were really sick. I ought to blister your butt. You let that foot go until you nearly had gangrene. You're a moron. You scared us all half to death."

Willow listened to Seto's angry tone of voice, then she sorted through a range of _emotions_ trying to decide what she should feel. Not coming up with anything useful she left well enough alone.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to do more than try to keep it clean. Better let me up unless you want a wet bed."

Willow started to set up and found out the consequences of nearly three days in bed. She was so weak she nearly fell.

"Here, let me help you. I'll take you to the bath room and let you get things done."

Seto scooped her up and carried her to the room. He knew he was going to have to help her. He'd been taking care of her, with Joey's help, for the last two days and had decided after the first time he'd had to help her that he really wouldn't die of embarrassment.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm not helpless. I can do this by myself."

Willow was indignant, she'd been going by herself since she could remember, this was ridiculous. But when Seto put her down, it was all she could do to stay upright, her knees went weak and she had to throw her arms around Seto's waist to keep from falling. She had unconsciously taken up the position she'd occupied for all the time they'd spent on the streets.

"Yeah, I can see that you can do this all by your little lonesome. You've been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while and you're still weak. Come on, I got over it and you'd better too. I've been helping you since you got sick."

Seto was just glad that she wanted to be up and doing, even if she wasn't ready to yet. If she wanted up, she was on the road to recovery and with her physiology and stubbornness she'd be on her feet in no time.

He helped her do what was necessary and got her back to bed where they both fell back to sleep again. Seto because he was worn out taking care of Willow and Willow because she needed to heal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mokuba sat down on the bar stool next to Joey. The bar between the kitchen and the sitting room was a nice place to sit and eat. Joey had made a sandwich and was eating it and drinking milk

"Joey? Do you think Big Brother is in love with Willow or does he just have the hots for her body?"

Joey nearly choked, he swallowed desperately and took a drink. After he was sure he wasn't going to gag he snarled, "Damnit Mokuba, don't ask me questions like that when I have my mouth full. I'll give ya such a smack. As for Seto's intentions. He'd better not just have the hots. If Willow gives in to him she's gonna be pissed as hell if he just wants a roll in the hay. And I wouldn't give a plugged ten yen for his chances of surviving something like that."

Joey didn't think Seto was fooling around but you never really knew what was going on in someone else's head.

"Well, if Seto's just fooling around with Willow I hope she doesn't kill him, but she could really beat him up. She's been too hurt by someone to need him making frivolous passes at her. She needs someone solid, stable. Someone who can draw her out of whatever hole she's crawled or been pushed into."

"Yeah, Mo', I've seen guys like that, they have emotions but don't show them, like they're scared that they'll get in some kind of trouble or something. She said that she needed to be retrained. Whatever that means. Here, eat some of this, I made too much and it's a shame to waste it."

Joey gave Mokuba half of his sandwich and watched as he started eating it. Damnit, Seto ever finds out about this and he'll just shoot me in the head and get Roland to get rid of the mess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days were hard on Seto. He had to deal with the mess their disappearance had made.

The media were in a frenzy. Every rumor that anyone could invent was being circulated. They'd been killed in the first attack, they had gone to America, aliens had abducted them. Seto was torn between laughter and the urge to scream.

He told the publicity department to shut down one of his own newspapers which had been one of the worst for putting out 'stupidity'. He also told them to get a story out and make it stick. One that wasn't too impossible. The publicist decided the best story was that they had gone to Switzerland after the first house was destroyed. They'd come back because the publicity was getting too silly.

Flurries of faxes and E-mails, accompanied by phone calls, put the board of directors at ease. Seto let it be known personally to each and every member that he didn't appreciate having them doubt the abilities of the people he'd left in charge, he'd trained them before he went on hiatus, hadn't he.

I've got to stop using so many of these pills. Mokuba is right, they can't be good for me.

Willow watched much of Seto's activities from the couch in his office. She absolutely refused to stay in the 'pink panic' except at night and Seto often found himself there with her, as she had nightmares if he was separated from her too long. She wouldn't tell them about the dreams only saying if they didn't want her to wake them up screaming Seto would just have to stay by her side.

So Willow sat or reclined on the couch and Seto took pills and worked. Why he didn't just tell the people he'd turned things over to what he wanted done and leave them to it she didn't understand. The only thing she did understand was that one minute he was Seto like she was used to and the next he was sarcastic, jittery and rude.

He had been eating fairly well while they were on the streets but now he didn't seem to have any apatite just like he'd been when she'd first entered his life. He picked at food and rejected perfectly good dishes as unacceptable or just flat refused to eat.

"How's your foot today? Did you take care of it like you're supposed to?'"

Willow grimaced, she hadn't done anything with her foot except take off the bandages and soak it. It was really hard to do anything with it herself. Feet are harder to care for on your own than any other part of the body except the middle of the back.

She admitted that she hadn't done more than soak it, so Seto went ballistic. Yelling at her that she was going to lose her leg if she didn't take care of herself. Then he picked her up and carried her to her bathroom and plunked her down on the closed toilet. He snarled and slammed around for a while getting the things he needed to take care of her foot

Snapping his fingers at her, he gestured for her to put her foot in the pan of hot water. She didn't argue with him, he seemed so angry that she didn't want to get into a confrontation with him. It was easier to just go along with him, especially since he was right. So she soaked her foot again and let him work on it, swabbing out the still open wound with cotton soaked in antiseptic Seto examined it.

"Well, it looks good. I think that we can leave out the packing. I'll let Roland look at it for a final decision. If you can't take care of it call me, I'll do it for you. I'm not having you get sick on us again. I can't deal with it. You scared us all half to death and nearly beat Joey up as well. I don't know what you were thinking. If you had gotten down before we got to a safe house we'd have really been in trouble."

"I"m sorry Seto. I'm just so used to being the strong one that I didn't even think that you could do anything for me. It was really stupid, especially after I saw how Joey was. I never thought that that scared, beaten up kid could turn into such a strong person. I should have known better."

Seto humped at Willow and told her to keep off her foot as much as she could. Then he picked her back up and carried her back down to the couch again. After telling her that her foot wasn't bandaged so she'd better keep off it if she knew what was good for her he went back to his desk and began to do something incomprehensible to his laptop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yet another chapter. I'm having some trouble with this fic. I have another one on FF that is really eating up my time. I haven't posted like I should but I will finish this fic. I hate starting a good cough, hack fiction and finding out that the author isn't going to finish it. I wouldn't do that to anyone. Please RR

Unashamed plug for Shades of Home by Suiyou on FF. It's Ranma ½ .


	17. Chapter 17

Time 18

Willow watched as Seto fell apart. Slowly but surely he seemed to change before their eyes. Joey and Mokuba spent more and more time together and she spent more time with Seto. Mokuba admitted he didn't know what to do. Seto was changing from the boy they knew into someone that they didn't like very much. He seemed to be schizophrenic or maybe manic.One minute he would be kind and caring and the next he was angry and sarcastic.

He worked like a demon for hours, then he crashed, sleeping so heavily that he wouldn't wake up. He ate little and drank way too much coffee. Willow stayed with him even when he did his best to get rid of her. His uneven moods were nothing out of the ordinary to her, she was used to clients who treated her badly and she wasn't about to let Seto Kaiba run her off.

"Look Mokuba, I don't know exactly what's wrong with Seto but I intend to find out. I've seen guys act like that before but they were all druggies. And I don't think Seto uses drugs."

Joey rubbed the back of his neck, he intended to get to the bottom of this if it took him all year. Seto had been good to him and he intended to pay him back by finding out what was wrong with the youthful CEO.

"Joey? . . . Can he be addicted to pills?"

"Yeah. But I never saw him score. All the time we were on the streets he would have had to score at least once."

Mokuba looked shame faced. He knew where Seto had gotten the pills and he was sure they were the source of all the problems Seto was having now. He had been rationing himself while they were on the streets so he wouldn't run out, but now he had an unlimited supply of pills. Heaven only knew why he was using so heavily.

"Joey? Can you get addicted to prescription pills?"

"Oh yeah. Elvis Presley killed himself with prescription pills. Damn shame. It's illegal for a doctor to prescribe some pills without extensive follow up but some don't do what they should so . . . yeah . . . don't tell me Seto has prescriptions for . . . damn!"

Mokuba hung his head, near tears. Joey just wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

"Look, if Seto really is an addict it's not your fault, he's a big boy and he knows better or if he don't he should. He's not stupid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow wiggled her foot, it was still sore but it was healing fast now that she wasn't trying to fight infection and heal too. The days that she'd spent lounging around had done her good in more ways than one.

She wasn't so worn out mentally that she couldn't tell what was going on in her head. She'd been on over drive for way too long. Her control had kept her hopping from one hard job to another until she'd shut down. Now, even though she realized what she'd been doing, she wasn't sure what to do about it but she was going to take advantage of this chance to get her head on straight. If she could figure out what straight was.

She watched Seto and decided that maybe she could wait on figuring herself out, he needed help way more than she did.

Willow walked into the kitchen area and just stood watching Joey cook. She sat on one of the bar stools watching Joey make an omelet. He was chopping mushrooms with a chef's knife

"Ow! Damnit!"

Joey stuck his cut finger in his mouth, sucking off the blood.

"Wha's a madda"

Joey, finger still in his mouth, looked at Willow' puzzled face. So much fuss for so little a cut, Willow shook her head.

Seto ambled in from the great room

"Hey! What did you do? Baka Inu! You've cut yourself. Let me put a bandage on that. I'd prefer my food not spiced with your blood."

Joey was still mumbling, "Ow, ow, ow. Shit, damn, fuck it."

Willow watched as Seto cared for Joey's cut finger

"That can't hurt that badly"

Joey turned on Willow.

"Just because you're some kind of hot shot bodyguard don't tell me you don't feel."

"I don't feel, not like I should at any rate."

Willow looked at Joey bleakly

Joey just snorted picked up the knife and started chopping again. "You can't not feel. I mean how can you not."

Joey suddenly ran down and looked at Willow, he had a bad feeling in his gut.

Willow wondered if she could feel anything at all. Without even thinking she picked up one of the smaller knives and cut her arm. Not too deeply but enough to bleed and hurt. A soft hiss escaped her lips

"Ssssaaahhh!"

"Hey! Are you crazy? What the hell are you doing?"

Seto grabbed Willows hand and twisted it backwards to make her drop the knife.

Joey snatched a towel from the counter and pressed it to her arm.

"Damnit don't tell me you're a cutter. Here, Seto put pressure on that. I'll get the first aid kit."

Willow felt funny. She'd never had anyone fuss over her so much. First her foot now this.

She brushed Seto's hand away, pulling the towel away, she inspected the cut. It was about three inches long, but barely deep enough to bleed.

"I wondered if it would hurt. The last few times I got wounded, it didn't hurt. The only reason I knew I was wounded I saw blood."

Willow looked at the cut, slightly dazed

Joey slammed the first aid kit on the counter.

"Stupid! How could getting cut not hurt? You stuff your feelings down inside too much. It makes you numb. Believe me I know. You can't keep doing that. You'll turn into. . . ."

Joey shut up suddenly.

"I'll turn into a stone cold killer? Is that what you were going to say?"

Willow looked at Joey Too late my boy, too late by far. I wish it wasn't so.

Seto grabbed Willows arm.

"Quit splattering blood around. Hold still and let me fix this."

Willows pulled her arm from his hands.

"It not a big deal. I'll fix it myself."

Willow opened the bottle of alcohol and, over the protests of both Joey and Seto, dumped half of it over her arm.

"Aaahh! Burns! I guess I feel after all. Son of a Bitch! How can I get cut three times as bad and not feel it at all?"

Willow reached out for a bandage.

"Give me that, you fool! I have had it with this Super Girl act, take help when it's offered. It doesn't mean you're weak. Just human."

Seto grabbed her hand in his and clamped down on it. Taking a tube of antiseptic cream, he squeezed some onto a square of gauze. Putting it on the cut he realized that he needed at least three hands as Willow was attempting half heartedly to reclaim her hand.

Joey picked up a roll of bandage and started to wrap it around Willow's arm

"Relax. We're not gonna mug ya 'er nothin'. What the hell were you thinkin', Stupid. Hold still!"

Joey gave her an irritated glare. Wow! He's almost as good as I am

"I just . . . well . . . I've been cut worse and didn't even feel it. I've been feeling less and less all the time. I really didn't think I could feel at all. At least my body can still feel pain."

Willow flexed her hand, testing the bandage's effect on her mobility.

Willow looked at Joey then Seto, they looked back like they expected her to attack them or something

"I'm sorry about that. It was foolish. I am what I am. What training made me." She could feel their brains working. "I'm going to train. Don't worry, I'll take it easy on my foot. Don't want to undo the healing."

Willow got out before she could see dawning realization freeze their faces into disgust or something worse

"Well . . . that was a rush! What the hell was she talking about. She got cut worse and didn't feel it? Is that why she let her foot go?"

Joey had started cleaning up the blood on the counter. There was actually quite a lot of it.

Seto watched his efficient motions and wondered how he had gotten so good in a kitchen. He didn't seem the type.

"There are several reasons she might not feel it. Extreme cold for one, a heavy adrenalin rush, drugs, exhaustion or a combination of any of those factors, also training. There are technics which can be used to cut off sensation and feeling. If she has been trained extensively, she may not even realize she's doing it. It's quite possible she could get really hurt and not notice.

"There are documented incidences of people doing extraordinary things on the battle field or in accidents only to die of unnoticed wounds themselves."

Joey sighed.

"What kind of life has she led Seto-kun. I think we're all fucked up, not just you and me"

Seto jerked upright, giving Joey a haughty look.

I"m not fucked up, as you inelegantly put it"

Joey reached out and tried to take Seto's hand, Seto pulled away, then froze

"Yeah, you're not, then why are Mo' and Willow the only ones who can touch ya? Huh? Think about it!"

Seto stalked away in a temper, Joey just shook his head and went up to the studio that Roland had set up for him.

The third floor of the apartment had been turned into a gym/dojo and a studio.

The fire men had saved all his works in progress and he was trying to finish the requirements for his art class but it was hard. He didn't have any inspiration and he was just floundering around, trying to finish up works he'd already started.

He was worried about Seto and Willow, they both were in trouble and he didn't know how to help them, the more he thought about it, the more he worried, the more he worried, the less work he got done. He wasn't going to get his class work done in time to get out of taking a class.

"Crap! I can't work. I'm going down and confront Seto. I just hope Willow don't take my head off before I can finish talking."

Joey stalked into Seto's office with Mokuba right behind him. He was going to have it out with Seto, find out what was going on and fix it, somehow.

He walked into the office just in time to see Seto reach into the right-hand drawer of his desk. Joey made it across the room in time to catch Seto's wrist just as he started to put the Blue and White capsule in his mouth

"What the hell? Why are you . . . ?"

Joey spluttered rather incoherently, he knew pills, his time on the streets had taught him more than survival skills. He was also familiar with street drugs of all kinds.

"That's a Finn. What are you doing with that? Where'd you get it?"

"It's prescription. I've been taking them for years. They just help me stay awake so I can work."

Seto looked at Joey's face and felt a cold chill. He respected Joey's street smarts and Joey looked like he wanted to punch something or someone.

"Seto, what else are you takin'? Damnit!"

Joey dumped the contents of the drawer onto the desk, knocking things off onto the floor he picked out all the pill bottles

"Shit . . . nothing . . . Seto-no-baka! You're really killing yourself by inches. If you have high blood pressure, this stuff is just like a gun to your head. Plus taking a pain killer and all this other shit. Uppers, downers, and something so you don't feel the pain. And I thought I was messed up. How did you keep up with a habit on the streets and me not catch on? "

"Wheeler, I told you they are all prescription. I've been taking them for years. I had plenty in the SUV glove box and Mokuba had some in his backpack. I just rationed myself . . . My doctor wouldn't . . . son-of-a-bitch Gozabouro you fucker."

Seto stared at the bottles in horror and disgust.

"He did it again. Even after he's dead, he's screwing up my life."

Seto threw a bottle at the wall, scattering pills over the floor.

"Damn him!"

Joey sighed.

"We got ta get ya off this shit."

"How bad is it?"

"Psychologists call it the Elvis Presley Syndrom. He died of prescription pills. So it's bad. I bet half your health problems come from a combination of over work and these damn pills. How much do ya take?"

Seto thought for a while, stirring the pills scattered across his desk with one long elegant index finger

"I take the pain pills for migraine headaches, usually only one or two a month. I didn't need any on the streets. The fins as you call them . . . well, two or three most days. When I pull an all nighter, six or more. I've done a few two or three day 'long hauls' and lost count. I only take the Ambion when I really start bouncing off the walls. That doesn't happen often but I don't sleep much and I wake up groggy when I take them. I'm afraid that I won't hear Mokuba if he calls me. They really knock me out."

Joey sighed with relief. If Seto had been taking this stuff as long as he claimed and was only taking two or three a day, he wasn't badly addicted and that explained his moodiness. His body wanted more and he wouldn't give it

"No wonder you're such a shit. This crap makes you paranoid, short tempered and generally fucked up, it's as bad as coke in it's own way."

Joey picked up the phone.

"I'm calling a clinic I know of. It's charity but I can get you in . . . "

"NO! Absolutely not . . . no one can know about this! No one. If it gets out, especially after everything that has already gone on, I could lose custody of Mokuba and you. I won't take that chance. Not with either of you."

Seto was getting louder with every sentence.

Willow drifted in the office door. Looking at Seto and Joey she knew it was something bad.

"What is it?"

Her soft voice froze both teens in a tableau of misery.

"Seto's a junkie . . . pill freak . . . whatever. His daddy . . . "

"Shut up, Wheeler She . . . "

Seto hung his head, it was too late and he knew it

"Wheeler I'm gonna . . . Aww shit. What am I going to do?"

Seto gave up. He didn't know how to handle this. Who could he trust? Joey sure, Willow of course, but if the media got hold of this he'd be ruined. Not that he cared much about what people thought of him, but a reputation as an addict could seriously compromise his hold on Kaiba Corp. And endanger his guardianship of both Mokuba and Joey. Neither consequence was good.

He didn't care much about Kaiba Corp. He'd made sure his personal fortune was untouchable, but to lose Mokuba or Joey? That he couldn't stand.

"No one outside of this room must ever know!"

Willow's soft voice cut the panic in his heart like her Taiche cut flesh.

"I can take care of this. I still have contacts."

"Yeah. right! Work a miracle just like that."

Joey snorted.

"I know what it takes to kick a habit. I don't use _any_ drugs because, unlike some people, I'm smart enough to learn from other people's mistakes. But I've helped friends kick it."

Willow shook her head.

"No miracles, just a way to hide this. You know I'm good at going underground. I know . . . "

Seto shook his head stubbornly.

"NO! You're right. No one outside this room can know. We have to get Mokuba out of here."

Mokuba, who'd been standing just inside the door, bulled up big time.

"Oh no you don't. I've been telling you for years that those pills couldn't be good for you. Now I get my own back. You're not getting rid of me. I'm staying and helping you. You're my big brother and it's time for some payback. You're always taking care of me. That's how you got in this mess in the first place."

Seto looked at Mokuba and decided that it was time for him to rely on his little brother more. Mokuba wasn't so little anymore.

"Ok Joey what do we do first?"

"The first thing we do is flush these pills. Willow search the whole place. You're covert opps. You should be able to toss the apartment and find every last pill. I don't want anything but aspirin and such left when you're through. Mo' you get on the net and see what you can find out. I know what to do but I don't want Seto kicking cold turkey without knowing more about this than I do. I've never done this without a doctor right there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mokuba got on the internet and researched, finding out what to do. The most important thing was to keep Seto from hurting himself. The drug that was going to cause the most trouble was the upper he had been taking. When he started coming off it. There was no telling what he would do.

Most people just fall asleep and sleep for days, getting up to gorge on anything they can find and falling back to sleep again. But some people had convulsions, shakes, sweating and all sorts of other symptoms, depending on what else they had been taking.

"Seto, quit that. You'll make yourself sick."

Willow watched as Seto raided the fridge for the third time in as many hours. He was eating everything he could get his hands on and she was just waiting for him to get sick.

Seto suddenly turned an amazing shade of green, headed for the bathroom and fell to his knees. She held his head as he spasimed and heaved. When he was done, she got a wash cloth and wiped his face and hands.

She spent sometime bathing his hands in cool water. It seemed to help him, he wasn't shaking so hard, in fact he was getting sleepy again.

"Joey, do you think it's going to be this easy?"

"Yeah, maybe. He wasn't really addicted. He's got a will of iron and a head like a rock. He kept his dosage really small, especially for as long as he's been taking it. I'm just afraid that he'll always have cravings and he might not be able to resist them."

"Seto Kaiba not being able to resist something when he's made up his mind. Bite your tongue."

Joey grinned at Willow, put that way, he knew that once they got Seto off, they were safe. He just hoped nothing else happened.

Willow went to watch Seto sleep. He looked so tired sprawled across the bed still wearing sweaty jeans and a saggy t shirt. She decided to get him out of his clothes and into at least boxer shorts, he couldn't be comfortable.

Willow eyed Seto's back in fury. She knew who had made those marks and she wished he was still alive so she could kill him again slowly. She got him into clean boxers.

For the next few days Seto slept, woke, gorged, threw up and started again. He also had chills, fever, crying jags and fits of intense agitation. In other words he was alternately depressed as hell then climbing the walls.

He fought with Joey and Mokuba, screaming and cursing, then apologizing. He slammed doors and broke things. Willow took all this in stride. Her foot was almost healed so she made herself responsible for keeping Seto from hurting himself or anyone else. Every time he tried to fight her he found himself flat on his back in bed, strapped down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow woke up because Seto was stirring again. She hoped this time was the last, he would wake, seem normal for a few minutes then it would start all over again. But it had been several days and the drug had to be out of his system soon.

"Huh? Uuummm. Oh, man! My head."

Seto looked, around trying to remember what was happening to him. He tried to put his hand to his head and realized he was restrained.

"Damnit!"

Willow sat up from where she'd been sleeping on a pallet on the floor. She took Seto's hand in hers and reached out to touch his cheek.

"How do you feel? You know what's going on? Seto?"

Seto flinched slightly, her hand was cold as ice. He realized that she'd been sleeping on the floor and sighed.

"You're cold. Why are you sleeping on the floor? Why aren't I in my bed? As to how I feel. I feel like I've been run over by a very long train, rolled up and left in a desert to dry. "

Willow nuzzled her cheek into Seto's palm, like she'd been doing for days. Seto caressed her unconsciously .

"In other words you feel like shit. You sure you're not going to go off on us again?"

"No, I'm not sure. How long have I been out of it?"

"Few days. I kinda lost track. We're all tired and you're really strong when you get fighting. No technique but it's like trying to hold an octopus."

Willow clambered onto the bed, sitting across Seto's thighs. She'd gotten into that habit to keep Seto from kicking someone.

Seto's eyes widened, he'd managed to land a good kick right in her face and she had the bruises to prove it.

"Did I do that? How could. . . ."

Willow just shrugged and called Joey and Mokuba by shouting rather than going for them

"Hey Seto. How's it goin' bud. Feel more like a human? I won't ask if you feel like your old self. I think that's the guy we're tryin' t' get rid of."

Joey strolled in smiling at Seto. He also sported several bruises, he wasn't wearing a shirt and his dripping hair left little doubt what he'd been doing.

Seto didn't realize how they looked until Joey's smirk brought it home. Willow sitting on him while he was strapped to the cot made a picture in his mind's eye that made him blush and buck under her.

"Easy there Seto I'll help her get these straps off you."

"Maybe you shouldn't let me up yet. What if . . . "

But Willow was already working on the strap on his right wrist while Joey got his feet free. Seto sat up, he didn't bother rubbing his wrists. The padded cuffs hadn't hurt him any.

Seto looked at Joey more closely, some of the bruises were obviously made by a fist, others were oddly shaped and he couldn't figure out what had made them until he turned to the door to catch Mokuba in a playful headlock. There were three bruises on his back which were obviously made by a foot. He'd been kicked with enough force to leave black bruises.

"Did I do that? You look like a punching bag. You shouldn't have let me. You should have . . . "

Mokuba jumped him. Scrambling out of Joey's grasp he climbed into his arms and held on tight.

"Damnit Big Brother, you're really awake. Stop fussing and let us enjoy it. Tell Joey you're sorry and Willow too, then drop it. It's nothing more that you would do for us. "

Seto pushed Mokuba away and examined him carefully. At fifteen he was still smaller than average but he was wiry and a lot stronger than he looked. He didn't seem to be bruised but Seto started to strip off his shirt to make sure.

"Hey what the hell are you doin'? Get offa me. Willow!"

Willow dragged Mokuba out of Seto's grip and nearly tossed him into Joey's arms. She grabbed Seto and held on while Joey set Mokuba on his feet then he headed into what looked like another bout of withdrawal symptoms.

"No, I'm ok. I'm ok. I just . . . I didn't hit Mokuba. Please tell me I didn't."

Seto started shaking, if he'd hurt Mokuba, after all he'd done to make sure no one ever did, it would be too much.

"No! Hey! Big Brother, you never hit me. I swear! I . . ."

Mokuba just stripped off his shirt and turned around so Seto could see him.

"See? I'm not bruised, but if you think I'm taking off any more clothes, you're a freak "

Seto smiled at Mokuba.

"I'll take your word for it. . . . look. I'm really sorry about fighting you and all. But I'm really hungry, so could we leave more apologies for later and get me something to eat now.

Joey nodded at Seto, he'd known Seto would still be hungry when he woke for real. He'd been eating everything in sight but he hadn't kept most of it down. Gorging with such a shrunken stomach only made him sick. He needed to eat small, more frequent meals until his system recovered more.

"Sure, we're all hungry. Willow especially I expect. She drew morning watch today so we could get cleaned up a little."

Seto noticed that Mokuba's hair was dripping too. He eyed Joey for a second then decided to table his suspicions for now, he didn't have the strength to worry about more than himself for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes! New chapter. Finally. Ranma has been taking up most of my time. But again I assure you I will finish this. I hate unfinished fiction with a passion. If you aren't going to finish it, in my opinion, you should take it down. (End of rant)


	18. Chapter 18

Time on a Chain 19

Joey watched Willow watch Seto and Seto watch Willow. Neither had any idea that they were being watched.

Willow was fighting her training for all she was worth even thought she had no idea what she was doing. He thought that her meditation wasn't as good for her as she seemed to think it was.

"Oi, Wills. What ya meditatin' on? I don't know much about it, but isn't it supposed to make you feel good, or at least not mess ya up?"

"Yes it's supposed to make me feel . . . no, actually it's supposed to help me suppress feeling and emotions . . . Joey. I know you think I'm crazy, so do I, but I don't want to be crazy."

"Wills, ya gotta stop that meditation now. I know that you think you're doing yourself good but . . . well when was the last time ya felt happy."

"I don't remember. I was happy once. I remember being happy but I don't remember exactly when . . . I was little. "

Joey rubbed the back of his neck. This question could get him hurt very badly if Willow reacted the wrong way.

"How many people have ya killed? Ballpark?"

Willow just considered for a moment.

"I'm not sure. A lot. Why?"

"How do ya feel about that? Just think about it for a sec."

Joey swallowed bile and hoped for the best all he wanted to do was forget the whole thing but he couldn't in good conscience let this go. Much as he wanted to.

"I don't feel. Why should I? It was a job, nothing more, nothing less."

"Because if ya don't feel, you're only half alive. Why don't you want to feel? It don't make sense."

"If I feel I can't do my job. It hurts too much. My controls, the people I answer to, want me to do the job and . . . well. I don't want to be retrained, I did it once and that was enough. Hey! I don't have to worry about that now, do I?"

"Right! So, first ya learn to feel. It hurts because ya know it's wrong. Pain is the coin you pay for pleasure." At Willows odd look, Joey explained. "Look, how do you know you're happy? Because you've been sad. You know you're glad because you've been guilty. Like that. Each emotion has its counterpart. You can't have one without the other. I'd rather cry a river of tears than never love. I'd rather feel pain than be numb. You're cut off from your emotions because your Sensai knew that you couldn't do what they wanted you to if you felt anything. You're not the kind who should do what you did. You're too honorable, you would feel wrong if you let yourself feel at all."

Willow shuddered then stilled herself. She had to think and think clearly.

"Joey go away. I need to meditate on this. I won't use the technique to suppress emotions, I promise, but I need to be alone. "

"Ok."

Joey gave Willow a doubtful look, but she seemed to be thinking about what he wanted her too. She had a funny, blank look on her face, he hoped she understood what he'd tried to tell her. He didn't think he'd done a very good job of it but he'd done his best.

Willow sat and meditated, then she just thought. Everything she'd been told for years was collapsing around her ears and she found that she didn't care. She wanted to quit, she wanted to stay here with Seto and Joey and Mokuba. And she decided she was going to do what she wanted to for once. She'd spied, assassinated, and fought her way through more assignments than she wanted to think about. She had no idea of why she'd done most of what she had. They ordered, she obeyed. Always thinking it was for the greater good. Well now she was going to watch out for number one, as Joey would say. It was her turn and she was going to take it and hold on with both hands.

Seto walked in on a weeping, shaking, sodden mess, gathering Willow into his arms he just rocked her. He didn't know what had happened but he'd get to the bottom of it soon enough. For now all he wanted to do was comfort her like she'd comforted him when he needed it most.

"Hush Willow, what's wrong. Tell me and I'll fix it. I'll fix it, so help me I will."

Willow just held onto Seto, she felt like a fool but she couldn't seem to quit crying.

"Seto. I don't want to keep up the way I am but I don't know how to change it. I'm tired of not feeling. I might as well be dead. I want to stay here with you guys."

Seto felt a warm glow start in the pit of his stomach. She wanted to stay with him.

"Well, if you want to stay, you will. No one can make you do anything you don't want to. Between my money and computer skills and your . . . er . . . talents. No one can mess with us." Seto kissed the top of Willow's head. "You don't feel because you've been taught to suppress them so you could do their jobs for them. I'm very shielded because Gozaburo used my feelings against me. Joey and Mokuba aren't messed up, much. And I intend to keep it that way. What do you say? Partners?"

Willow took up her place, tucked under Seto's left arm, snuggled up to his ribs next to his heart. She liked it there, and she'd kill anyone who tried to separate them.

She'd seen him through a hideous withdrawal from prescription pills and now he was offering her what she realized was her heart's desire.

She was messed up badly and she now realized that. She'd always suspected that something was wrong with her and worried about it some. Now she not only knew she was right but she knew what was wrong and why. How to fix it was another matter.

"Seto?"

"Yes, Tenshi?"

Willow did a double take. Shinigami, yeah. Tenshi? He's worse off than I thought.

"I need to ask you a lot of questions. I'm tired of reacting instead of acting. We need to sit down and figure out who's threatening you and why. Then we need a plan of action. You're a corporate executive, get some of your people to do a search and find out who you've offended lately. Do you own anything really popular, something someone would envy?

"I'd be really worried if you owned something like that Duel Monsters System. That disk thing?

"That could cause all kinds of trouble. It's a real money maker and industrial espionage doesn't seem to work on that system, I'm not sure why._ They_ wanted me to try to steal the software but that's not one of the things I do. Unless it's military contract stuff . . . "

Willow trailed off as she saw Seto's face. He looked like he'd swallowed something sour.

"Tenshi, I do own Duel Monsters lock, stock, and barrel. Cards and all. You were asked to steal the software for my systems? Why? What could you do . . . "

Seto stopped talking as his brain took over. There were several applications that the system could be used for, satellite targeting came to mind for one.

"Seto? . . . Are you very rich? I . . . "

Willow looked hesitant, almost as if she was afraid to hear the answer.

"Yeah. I'm really rich. My personal fortune is the equivalent of several small countries gross worth. Why? I can show you a financial statement if you'd like." Seto saw the tear that trickled down her cheek. "What? Why are you crying?"

Willow shook her head. She'd known he was rich but not that rich. And now she knew why she was supposed to protect him.

"I . . . You . . . "Willow took a deep breath and organized her thoughts. "You don't need a crazy, violent psycho like me. You could have any girl you want. What do you want with me?"

"Willow! Tenshi! You're the only girl I've ever met that isn't: one, scared of me, two; doesn't want my money more than me, three: isn't going to put up with my shit. And four: is as ruthless in your own way as I am. Don't go away from me, please."

Seto felt like falling on his knees, he was so afraid that she'd leave he wanted to do something drastic.

Willow pulled away from Seto and eyed him for a second.

"Ok. I won't. I don't want to wind up chained to your bed or something."

Seto smirked at Willow, kissed the tip of her nose and mumbled, "Don't go giving me ideas. Kinky!"

"You perv!"

"Yup."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mokuba listened to Seto as he told him and Joey what Willow wanted. He could do that and Joey was going to help too.

"Joey, I'm going to get you a carry permit and you will stay with Mokuba anytime he's not here in the apartment. We're going after whoever this is with a vengeance. Willow is going to get to her contact and get her to meet somewhere neutral. I'm going to search Kaiba Corp. computer systems for any sighs of tampering or attempted espionage. Mokuba you coordinate us.

We'll root out whoever it is and deal with them. Ok, break up and get started."

Willow called her contact who agreed to meet with her in their old squat in the park. She arrived in a chaffered limousine.

Willow grabbed the stocky woman by the neck and pinned her up against the wall of the alcove she'd spent so much time in.

"Don't bother looking for those snipers. They're taking naps right now. I want to know what you know. And I'm not trading anything for it."

Willow shook the woman sightly and let up on her grip enough that the woman had enough breath to answer her.

"I don't know much. All I can tell you is it's some guy named Underwood."

"That's not all you know. Tell all."

"I don't know anything else."

Willow took Ofukuro's hand in hers. She bent the little finger under and then squeezed, hard. The soft snap made the woman flinch.

"Ofukuro! I'm impressed. Most people would have screamed. What else do you know?"

"Only that he wants to ruin Kaiba for some reason, he wants his business and his reputation."

"Why"

"I don't know"

Snap! Willow broke the ring finger.

"I don't know! I swear I'd tell you if I did."

Willow examined the woman for a minute. She believed her so she just walked away without looking back.

The woman called Ofukuro held her broken fingers, just glad that fingers were all she'd broken.

She's what we made her. Damn, what fools we were

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow smiled at the driver and thanked him for driving her. He touched his cap and thought he'd never seen such a quiet, well mannered young lady. If someone had told him what she'd just done he would have called them a liar straight to their face.

Willow chewed her lip and wondered who the hell Underwood was and why he was causing so much trouble, then she shrugged. He wouldn't be causing trouble much longer and she also had a Doctor to take care of.

"Driver? Take me to the Random Clinic."

"Yes Miss. . . . Miss? I hope I'm not being importunate . . . "

Willow interrupted the Driver, saying, "I'm fine, thank you. I just need to see a doctor about a prescription."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto sat up on the couch, his program wasn't finished running yet so he was just lazing around waiting for it

"Joey you call me?"

"Yeah, lunch is ready. Come eat it before it gets cold."

Joey put plates on the bar, one for each of the boys.

"Willow not back yet? I'd like to know what she's up to that she wouldn't tell me about. At least she went in a limo. Not that she needs a bodyguard to take care of her but I really don't want to have to go get her like I did you. Her driving is criminal."

"Na. Just psychotically aggressive. And she didn't tell ya what she's up to so you wouldn't have to lie if the cops ask ya what she's up to."

Seto eyed the food on his plate in surprise. Joey was turning out to be a first class cook. It was amazing what he came up with.

"Joey I don't want you doing all the work cooking. We'll hire a cook and stuff."

"No, we won't. I'll do it. I check every can, bottle, jar, and package for tampering before I use it. I've sent several things back. And we don't need someone we don't know feeding us. Too much chance of . . . Well a ringer for lack. . . ."

Seto held up his hand in a soothing gesture.

"Joey, don't bust a gasket, you're right. I never thought of something like that. Just don't let your home work slide. I don't want you in a different class from me."

Joey hollered for Mokuba again then smirked at Seto

"Don't worry about that. All I've got to finish are the art requirements and that won't take me long if I can just settle down to it. All this stuff has me jumpy. I'm havin' trouble workin' but I should be ok in a while, I just need to settle my nerves."

Mokuba plopped himself down on the stool next to Seto and demanded to know exactly what they knew about where Willow was.

When they both said they didn't know where she was he turned on the TV and said, "That has her foot prints all over it. She just has a flair for stirring up shit. I swear!"

The announcer was talking about how someone had gone into the office of a well-known society doctor, one who had a bad reputation for over prescribing his patients, and stabbed a small dagger through his hand and a prescription pad pinning him to his desk.

The prescription had been damning. It had been for a very strong opiate. The chart also pinned to the desk had shown that the patient had no need for such a drug. The scandal was going to rock the entire clinic to its foundation.

"Tadima!"

"Willow, I'm gonna . . . "

"Nn. I am."

"What?! What did I do?"

"Come to my office. Now! I want to yell at you."

Willow grinned at Seto completely unrepentantly. But she started to follow him into the office. She wanted to talk to him.

Mokuba stopped her with a hand on her arm, one of the three people who could do that without losing said hand.

"Willow, make up your mind. You can't jerk him around like this."

"Mo' I'm not sure what you mean, Just spit it out."

"Do you love Seto? If you do, let him know. If you don't, quit, go away."

"Do I? Yeah, I do. But what could he want with me. I'll stay around until . . . "

Mokuba shook his head so hard his hair flew out like a halo.

"NO! If you love him, you'll stay here. You aren't going to break his heart. He couldn't stand it. If you take off after admitting you love him, I'll hunt you down myself."

Willow wrapped her braid around her hand and chewed on the tasseled end. She had thought long and hard. She loved Seto, she'd do anything he asked of her. But she still couldn't really see what he wanted with her, his earlier declaration aside.

"Mo', I'm so fucked up I'll never be normal. I'll always be a psycho. I'll learn to control it better and soon, I think. But he deserves . . . "

Mokuba slapped her so hard her cheek stung. He stuck his face in hers and dressed her down good. Ending, "Seto doesn't need normal, where did you get the idea that normal is even good. He needs someone like . . . no, not like. . . he needs you, only you. You make him happy and you're not scared when he has one of his fits. You . . . damnit! I can't explain it. Just you don't go away, you hear me."

Willow rubbed her cheek, grinning. This was why she loved them all so much, they weren't scared of her.

"Ok, Ok, ease off. I'll stay. I don't want Mokuba the Mauler to come after me."

Willow slipped into the office still rubbing her cheek.

"What the hell happened to you. Who dared to hit you! I'll tear Joey a new . . "

Willow grinned at Seto, saying, "It was Mo'. We had a few words. It's nothing. I'll get him back don't worry."

At Seto' worried expression she snickered.

"I know where he's ticklish and he's going to regret this. But you didn't call me in here to talk about Mo'. I need to tell you something. And I don't want you to interrupt me or I'll loose my nerve and that . . . well."

Seto reached out and rescued Willows braid, she'd been wringing it like a wet shirt. He smoothed it then wrapped the end around his wrist twice. That ought to keep her from running out on me.

"Seto? I'm scared. I'm crazy as a junk yard rat and twice as mean. I have no social skills at all. And my first reaction to being touched is to kill. Except when it's you or Joey or Mokuba. But I . . . well. . . that is to say . . . damnit!"

Seto sorted through the various expressions that flitted across her face. She'd shown more expressions in the last ten seconds than he'd seen on her face in a week.

"In other words you want to tell me something but . . "

"Seto do you love me? If you do why?"

Seto threaded his fingers through the base of Willow's braid and pinned her against the wall. She just looked up at him blinking. When he bent his head to hers, she raised her chin and swallowed hard. Seto pressed his lips to hers and kissed her till she was gasping, when she opened her mouth, he pounced and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Her response was everything he hoped it would be.

"I should leave. I should go away. I should . . . well, I should . But I'm not gonna. The man woman or child that tries to separate us is so dead."

"Good. I'll help you dispose of the body. If you think I'd let the best thing ever to happen to me get away, you really are crazy.... and yes! I love you! I don't know exactly why. Don't analyze it to pieces, we just do. So live with it, and me. Please, koi?

"Ok. Joined at the hip. I warn ya, I'm also a jealous bitch. You're mine. Mine. Do you hear me?"

"Oh yeah, but it swings both ways. You're mine too. Kiss!"

So Willow did. When Joey and Mokuba knocked at the door quite a bit later they answered red faced and giggling. Mokuba nearly had a heart attack and Joey started laughing too. The sight of Seto the CEO and Willow the Assassin giggling like little kids was just priceless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Joey what the hell are you doing?"

"Cleanin' the bathroom. What the hell does it look like I'm doin'?"

Joey stripped off the rubber gloves and picked up a wet wash cloth, running it over his face and neck, then wiping his hands and arms. Then he poked Seto in the belly and said, "Look we gotta talk.."

Seto lead him down to the great room, settling on a love seat, he motioned Joey to sit. Joey plopped on to the couch and got comfortable, Seto wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Seto, I'm takin' over the house chores. I'm not slackin' off on my school work but I'm gonna do this too. And I ain't takin' no arguments."

"Ok. Your language skills have gone out the window. Talk to me."

Seto knew it was important when Joey started talking like a street punk. He'd been imitating Seto and Mokuba, trying to improve his speech. But when he got upset, he reverted.

"We don't know who's after you yet. So I'm taking over all the house work and cooking chores until further notice. We don't need strangers in the apartment. We don't know who they are and I don't want to trust even your security checks. It's easier for me to do the work and a lot safer. It's just too easy to slip in a ringer. "

Seto blinked at Joey for a second.. He was so used to servants and chiefs and whatnot that he hadn't thought of that.

Willow, who'd been leaning against the wall in the hall leading to the office, walked over to Seto and poked him until he moved over for her.

"Move! Lummox, why do you make me scoot you?"

Seto caught her hand and tucked it under his shirt.

"'Cause I like for you to touch me. Anything to get you to. "

Joey covered his eyes with both hands.

"Will you two get a room! No, never mind you got two of them. Wills, I swear you two . . . "

"Shut up. You're just jealous. "

"Who me? Jealous? Na, I'm gay. Or at least Bi."

Seto leered at Joey and remarked, "Well you better be a one person man or I'm gonna turn you over to Willow. "

"Never mind that now. I didn't tell you everything I did while I was out because I wanted to check my intel a little. I found out who put out the contract on you. Seto, it's on you and Muto. What do you know about Weevil Underwood?

"Weasel Underpants? Geeze! Dat little creep. I'll beat the snot outta 'im. I'll pound 'im til..."

"Joey! Shut the hell up! Underwood is a lot more dangerous than you think. Why, Willow, did you find out why?"

"Something to do with losing a match to you."

"That don't make sense. I whipped his ass myself. More than once."

Willow rubbed her neck, she didn't know anything about this card game and so she was stumped.

"I don't know anything about that. All I know is, my source is unimpeachable. And he said Underwood was nuts and was after anyone who had beaten him in a duel at some charity thing."

Seto thought back. He remembered, "Damn! Wheeler, you weren't invited to this thing. It was a charity ball and duel. We all got the same deck and dueled by drawing lots for opponents. Whoever lost had to donate a prearranged amount for every life point their opponent had left. There were three rounds. I beat him, then Yugi did. He refused to play the third round. He never got to my life points at all and Yugi had 7800 left. Cost him a bundle."

"Well. Underwood and his bugs . . . squashed again. I know he's not all there but that's just stupid. If he couldn't afford it all he had to do was say so."

"Wheeler it was a debt of honor and even, or especially, Underwood wouldn't renege. It's just not done."

Joey shrugged

"I'm just common street trash, so I don't know about some of that sh-stuff, but I know enough about that 'debt of honor, I'm holier than thou' crap to guess that he may have just about ruined himself to pay off a charity. And he's crazy enough to blame his opponents."

Willow thought that through to it's completion, made plans, and starred at Joey, who looked uncomfortable until she blinked and then reached over to pat his shoulder.

"Joey? Ever do any B & E? I mean real stuff, not just daddy throwing you through a window and telling you to hand out stuff."

"No, I never did. But I know how. I . . . well, I used to sneak out as much as I could until Pops started chainin' me to the bed at night."

Seto made a sour face and sighed. "Joey, damnit! I swear if I had know what was going on I'd have . . . "

Joey shook his head at Seto, "What? Tell me one thing that you could have done." At Seto's arrested look, Joey continued, "Yeah? You had plenty of troubles of your own. Forget it. It's over and I'm ok. Sorta'"

Mokuba, who had been listening with half an ear, said, "Yeah, the best revenge is living well. Look at this Seto, Underwood has markers on the open market. Bookies are selling them at half face value or less."

Seto grinned at Willow, who smirked back, Joey looked from one to the other and shivered, what ever they had thought of he wanted in on it big time. No one was allowed to try to harm his family, he turned junk yard real quick.

"What? What have you thought of? Tell all."

Joey jumped on Seto, wriggling his fingers in his face. One of the little known facts about Seto Kaiba was that, now that he wasn't numb, he was very ticklish.

Seto yelped and Mokuba jumped on him too. Willow grabbed him around the neck and Mokuba sat on his legs, Joey tickled him til he was begging for mercy and gasping for breath.

"NO! Off, you heathens! I'll dock your allowance. Let me up. I can't breath. Off . . . off . . . Gack."

Willow pulled Seto's head back and stopped his complaints by kissing the daylights out of him. '

"Well Mo' I guess I'll go make lunch. We won't get any sense out of them for a while. "

Joey climbed off the pile and sat back on the couch. Mokuba joined him and snuggled up close. Why won't he kiss me? I'd like it.

Seto pushed Willow off gently, sat on the couch and settled her on his lap.

"Gimme'"

Seto reached out for Mokuba's notebook, he looked over the display and grunted. Underwood was overextended by a factor of ten. He owed more than he could pay in ten years even if he payed every penny he had coming in. Willow whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

Seto set to work, buying up every marker he could find on the open market. He payed two thirds of face value. As word got around the phone started ringing. Joey answered the first call and made the caller wait.

When he asked Seto if he'd buy the markers offered, Seto told him to pay 2/3 and make arrangements to pay cash at the door. Then he told Joey to keep on the phones as word was going around that he was buying up markers.

By five o clock that evening there were no more offers of markers and Joey made a few calls to people he hated to even talk to but he found out that there were no more out to be bought. Seto owned every marker Underwood had.

"I've got that little bastard by the short hairs now. Joey, there's about three more deliveries to take. I know I've told you every time you go to the door to be careful. Security is right there but you need to watch out for yourself."

"Yeah, you got me that carry so I'm 'packin' as Mo' would say. And" Joey produced a butterfly from somewhere and flicked it open, "no one want's t' mess wit a street punk wit one a' dees."

"Jesus, Wheeler. You'll scare Willow. Where did you get that thing . . . I thought the switch blade was bad but that . . . that's a real pig sticker."

Seto felt his blood run cold, Joey had a look on his face that made Willow look like Madonna.

"NO one . . . and I mean no one messes with my family. I ain't got nothin t' lose if somethin' happens t' ya."

"Calm down Joey. If they get past me you can have them."

Willow didn't look like Madonna just then she looked like Shinigami, all she needed was a target.

Mokuba shivered, he was really creeped out. Joey and Willow both looked like they wanted to do Underwood by slow torture and Seto wasn't much better. He couldn't understand why Seto wanted all those markers, they were bad, Underwood couldn't afford to pay half of them.

"Seto? Now that everyone is through with the pissing display. What do you want with all those markers and, Willow, why did you ask Joey if he was good at B & E and what's that."

Willow looked at Seto, giving him the nod to start with his explanation, she'd like to hear it to.

"I'm going to call them in. Preferably some where fairly public. If he can't come up with the money with in 24 hours he'll be publicly humiliated. It's one of those high society things. It comes under the heading of 'just not done'. It will ruin him socially, quiet a few of the men his father does business with are real sticklers about gambling debts and when they find out that Weevil is 'Rowing in the River Tick', they'll really turn up their noses at the whole family."

Joey choked on a laugh. This was really going to be good; he wanted to be there when Seto called in the markers and said so in no uncertain terms.

"Sure but you'll have to wear a tux" Seto turned to Willow. "Now, B&E is breaking and entering. So what the hell are you up to and what do you need with Joey. If you get caught..."

Willow put her hand firmly over Seto's mouth.

"Use that for kissing, koi. I know more about B&E than is good for Underwood. I'm going to go have a little talk with the 'Bug man'. I need Joey for a look out, the snot still lives at home with his parents, so I have to worry about servants, and maybe his valet, walking in on me. So Joey come's along to make sure I don't have to hurt someone."

Seto pouted, yes he did! He didn't see why he couldn't be look out. How hard could that be? So he asked.

"Seto, here, walk across the room with out tripping over anything or making any noise."

Seto tried and failed. He could have done it if she hadn't turned the lights out on him half way across the room. Then she had Joey do the same thing from where he was sitting. He slipped across the room like a ghost. He never even messed the pile of the carpet.

"Damn! You're really good. I can see why your Pop chained you up. If he was drunk, he'd really be up a creek. I'm glad I got him for you."

"Yeah, I don't think I ever thanked you for that. I really appreciate the turn about. I owe you."

"No, just looking out for my own. You'll do the same for me some day. Forget it."

Seto looked from one to the other, he wasn't sure he even wanted to know exactly what they were talking about. Mokuba on the other hand just smiled a sharky smile of his own. Joey had told him about the whole thing. He owed Willow too.

"Seto, can you get me the floor plan of the Underwood estate? I need to know which room is Weevils. And the security system, I need to see the schematics of that. And dogs, are there dogs?

Night watchmen? Wire on the walls? You know what I need, will you get it for me?"

Seto just plopped her onto the couch and headed for his office, mumbling. It took him less than an hour to get everything she needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapers B&E and Underwood gets a real nasty surprise at a night club.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer. I don't own Yugioh. Be nice if I did.

Chapter 20

Willow had looked over the plans and schematics Seto had gotten for her. When she was finished, she'd nearly laughed her self breathless. Joey, looking over her shoulder got round eyed and just mumbled, "Cheep skate cocky idiot."

Now she and Joey were crouched in the bushes a few feet from the wall of the Underwood estate. The wall was twelve feet high and topped with concertina wire but the wire was old and rusty easily thwarted by simply throwing a blanket over it.

"Joey, would you look at that. The electric wire is inactive. I can't hear it humming. Do you see any reason it's out?"

Joey listened, he knew that Willow's senses were enhanced but he could usualy hear a high voltage hum and he didn't hear anything either. He looked up and down the length of the wall they could see and finally saw it.

"Look, there. A broken insulator, the wire is shorted out. I wonder why they haven't answered the alarm . . . Willow? "Willow grunted and the whites of her eyes showed in the moon light as she looked back at Joey. "You don't think they turned off the alarms do you?"

"Yeah, I do. They're in real financial trouble, so they probably don't have a good security team anymore and the kind of help they can afford would do exactly that."

They ghosted across the cleared strip between the woods and the wall clearing the wall easily. Willow jumped to the top and draped a canvas square over the wire then Joey climbed up by jumping to grab the top of the wall and scrambling up. They dropped over Joey first while Willow kept watch then Willow landed by Joey with a soft plop.

Getting into the house was easy, someone had forgotten to lock the French doors to the library. The doors that Willow had decided would be easiest to jimmy open.

"Joey is this Underwood retarded? This is crazy. Be really careful. I don't trust this, we may be lucky but Lady Luck is a bitch and tends to be fickle."

"Yeah, tell me about it. But Underwood isn't retarded, he's just complacent. He's a real second class duelist and if his dueling strategies are any example, we're home free."

They drifted up the master stair case, Joey keeping an eye out behind just in case. Willow lead the way to Weevils bed chamber and slipped inside.

"Need me?"

"No, it's better if you don't know exactly what I'm doing. I may have to make a mess and you don't need to see it."

Joey shook is head unseen. "I don't want to know what you're up to exactly. I just want to know if you want me inside or out."

"Out. Keep your eyes pealed."

"'K."

Willow slipped into the room and waited while her eyes adjusted to the lighter ambiance of the bed room, after the darker hallway she was actually squinting.

The bed was situated right in the middle of the room on a dais of all things, the curtains surrounding it were slightly thread bared and the carpet was slightly worn. Some blank spots on the wall indicated where paintings had been removed. Sure signs that the family was in trouble.

Out in the hall Joey was discovering, on his own that things were truly bad for the Underwood family. The hall runner was thread bare in the door ways, paintings were missing from the walls and dust was beginning to coat flat surfaces. There were no nicknacks on the table in the hall and opening a door showed a room empty of any furniture at all.

Man are they in trouble. I never saw anything like this.

Willow climbed onto the bed with Weevil, crouched over him and poked him in the chest with her finger. He shifted and mumbled, another poke and he woke up startled and disoriented.

"Wake up! I want to tell you something."

Willow watched as he shifted from confused to indignant in an instant. She was going to have fun with him.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing here in my room? I'll call the guards I'll . . ."

"You'll call nonexistent guards to do what?"

"There are guards. I'll have them throw you out. You can't . . ."

"I'm Shinigami. I can. Shut up and listen. I'm not happy with you and when I'm not happy no one else is happy either. Call off the hit on Kaiba Seto and Muto Yugi. If you don't, I'll be back and you won't like it."

"Hit? I don't know anything . . . "Weevil shut up as Willow produced a knife and pricked his Adams apple with it.

"Don't lie to me. I don't like it. My contacts are telling me that you called a hit on both of them because of a debt you incurred. If you don't have it, don't bet it."

"I should have won. They cheated. My all powerful insect deck should have won. But they didn't let me use it. They made me use a deck I'd never seen."

Willow just shrugged, she didn't know anything about Duel Monster cards and said so. ". . . but if it was good enough for Kaiba-sama and Muto-san, it was good enough for you."

Weevil whined and snarled for a while, threatening her with the power of his family and various other useless things.

"You can't scare me. I'm the one that the scary people are scared of. If I hear of you trying to put out another hit I'll be back. And this will be the least of what will happen to you. You'll die a slow and very painful death."

Willow flicked the knife and nicked Weevil on the throat, cheek and forehead. Not deep, just deep enough to sting like crazy. Then she left as quietly as she'd entered. Leaving Weevil shivering in his bed with the covers pulled over his head like a little kid scared of the dark. But Weevil wasn't scared of the dark, he was terrified of the dark side of a slender red-haired girl.

"Joey, come on. I'm done. Let's get out of here. This place gives me the willies."

"You get the willies. That's scary. What's giving you the willies?"

"Desperation. And stupidity."

They quickly slipped out the way they had come in. There were no guards, not of any kind. Willow drifted around the side of the house making sure of that and eyeing the grounds. They were unkempt and overgrown. The whole family was in trouble, not just Weevil.

"Willow, let's get outta here. 'K? I'm gettin nervous." (It came out noivous)

"Sure, I'm ready if you are."

Willow lead Joey to the wall where they'd come over. She knew they could walk out anywhere they wanted to but the car was through the shallow finger of woodland just here, so it was easier to go back over here than it would be to exit somewhere else and try to find the car.

In the car, Willow leaned back and thought, while Joey drove, her offer to drive had been rejected with a shudder. I'm not a bad driver it's just people are so easily frightened.

"Joey take me to the Ecco. I need to talk to someone."

Joey nearly slammed the brakes on he was so startled. How did she know about the Ecco? If you wanted Yakuza, you went to the Ecco.

"You sure you wanna go there. It's not the kind of place I want to go without a backup. I'm not good enough to back you up in a place like that."

"You don't need to back me up. I've been in there a few times between assignments and they know me. I won't have any trouble. I just don't want you here alone."

Fuck

Joey just turned at the next intersection and headed for the bar. Willow called Seto and told him they would be a little later than expected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Seto, sit down. You're driving me nuts."

"Mokuba, that's not a drive, it's just a short putt."

"Oh, ha, ha. I'm worried too. Joey could be hurt or dead or. . . ."

"Mokuba, if Willow's there Joey is ok. I'm not worried. I'm just impatient." Hell I'm not worried. When she gets back, I'm going to shake her good

Mokuba sat down, opened a large bottle of Ameritto de Sorono and poured a small glass. Seto noticed but didn't say much. He didn't try to keep Mokuba from drinking but he made it clear that drunkenness was it's own punishment. Mokuba was a responsible drinker and hadn't disappointed Seto yet.

Seto wandered from one place to another until he finally drove himself nearly crazy.

In order to take his mind off his worries he decided to work on a project that he'd been leaving til another day. This was the day or rather night. Seto turned on his computer and started working on his long delayed new game.

Mokuba sat on the couch and worried, his stomach started to ache so he got up and took some medicine, he usualy didn't take it as it made him sleepy but he felt so aggravated he decided to take it. Maybe it would help him sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow looked Joey over. He was dressed just like her. They were both wearing black, black and more black. Black BDU's, black long sleeved shirts, black boots; Joey was wearing a light weight black jacket to hide the shoulder holster he was wearing. The carry permit he'd been issued allowed him to carry a concealed weapon. He was carrying a 9mm Glock. She was carrying an assortment of sharp things that would have made a porcupine jealous.

"Well, let's go in. I'm not going to get my information sitting out here."

Willow started unbraiding her hair, finger combing it out until it was a rippling, silken mass flowing to her waist.

"What'er ya doin'? Ya never let your hair down before."

Joey's accent went into the toilet, he'd never seen Willow's hair down like this and it was making him very uncomfortable, it seemed indecent somehow.

"They won't let me in with it braided since I pulled a knife out of it and stabbed the doorman. I was a little impulsive back then. Here, put this in your pocket."

Willow had, unnoticed by Joey, extracted a number of objects from her braid. One of them was a length of prima cord, another a garotte. As well as throwing pins and a small sheathed knife.

"Ok, un . . . what else do you have in that hair of yours? You know you're scarey as hell."

"Yeah, I know. So are you, Master Wheeler."

"Thanks for the compliment. Let's get this over with before I lose my nerve. By the way, what did I just stick in my pocket?"

"Length of prima cord. Don't get too rough with it."

Prima cord. What have I gotten my self into now?

Willow greeted the doorman with a slight smirk, he opened the door hastily and just gave Joey a long look.

Joey looked around the bar and noticed several men looking at them like they weren't sure wether to get up--or hope she didn't notice them.

Willow went straight to the bar and pinned the bartender with a look that promised doom and disaster. He paled and started polishing a glass to hide his shaking hands.

"Yoshio, I want to see the Boss. Tell him Death is here for some information."

"Miss, you know I can't do that. He'll have my head. If you want to talk to him you gotta make an appointment."

Willow just looked sad, Joey standing behind her saw several men in the room start to get up. He nudged Willow, who didn't even turn her head.

"Yosh, Yosh. You know I don't like to argue with you. Just tell Crane I'm here and want to talk. If you don't want a midnight visit get to it."

Yoshio paled even more and pushed a button under the bar mumbling, "Boss'll see ya now. Go on up."

Willow walked to the side of the bar where a door had opened. Joey followed her keeping his eyes on the mirror behind the bar, he noticed that all the men who'd started to get up were sitting back down, most of them looked relieved.

They were met at the top of the stairs by a large man who blinked then stepped aside without comment or any attempt to search or even touch either teen.

"Oyabun, I am going to shock you. I'm in love with Seto Kaiba. I believe you have accepted a contract on him and one Muto Yugi. Cancel it, now."

The Yakuza Boss looked at her for a second and then sat down with a very shocked expression on his face. Then he just mumbled, "Oh shit" and punched a button on his desk.

One of the men in the room started and stared at Joey. Then he signed his death warrant.

"Boss, I recognize that kid. He's Wheelers butt monkey. I . . ."

Willow didn't even blink, she just watched Joey as he turned his head so slowly that you could hear his neck creak. Then he moved so fast that the only one who could follow him was Willow.

He slashed the man across the neck, cutting him just deep enough to bleed, but not to kill.

"Yeah, I'm Wheelers son, and his whore. But you wouldn't know that unless you were a john, would you?"

The man paled and started stammering. Yakuza bosses are old fashioned and rigid, they don't put up with certain things and homophobia is rampant.

Joey turned to look at Willow, who was watching the room in the mirror behind the boss.

"Sorry if I messed anything up."

He managed to look shamefaced and dangerous at the same time.

"That's ok Joey. Crane understands." She turned to look at the Oyabun. "Don't you, Crane? I didn't think you had _that _kind of men working for you."

Crane managed to get his mind on the current problem, the other matter was big trouble, this was only mildly annoying. He'd handle this in any way the Battosai wanted so he wouldn't have trouble with her too.

"Wheeler-sama, name names if you would. I'll see to it that everyone you name is punished. I don't hold with that sort of perversion for exactly this reason. It just brings more trouble that it's worth. I maintain a stable of certified and willing girls for my men. Those who chose to defy me and go else where need to reconsider their line of work."

Several men in the room gulped and paled. Most of them began edging for doors. Joey glanced around and started pointing. "Him . . . him . . . him . . . and him. I don't know any names. They were all 'master' to me. But I'll never forget their faces. Crane-dono, I'll be grateful for my vengeance. I'll leave it to you as I'm sure you're much more inventive than I could ever be."

Joey bowed to the Yakuza and then turned his back to him, letting him know that the conversation was over and he was going to watch Willow's back. Crane chose not to take offence at the slight, it was rude to turn your back on him, but it also showed trust; that Joey had decided that he wasn't going to jump him. Crane chose to take it as a compliment.

Turning to Willow again Crane just made a motion with his hand, several of the higher up Yakuza moved in on the offenders and forcibly removed the now begging men from the room. Willow got right to the point with Crane. She wasn't beating around the bush, bargaining or arguing.

"Call off the hits. Now. I'm not messing with you. I take your handling of Joey's dispute as a gesture of good will and I'll allow for that good will. But thwart me on this and I'll be paying you a visit. You know I can and you know the results of one of my visits."

Willow blocked the punch from the side without even looking at the man foolish enough to actually attack her. She knew the man was trying to build a rep but she also wasn't in the mood to fool with him.

A quick look around made her smile. She missed her sword and had decided to replace it with a more appropriate size as soon as things settled down some. But there, in a display case on a stand, was a perfect sword, with a nice saya racked underneath it. It was not steel, she wasn't sure what it was, but it was black and had a dull finish that would keep it from shining at an inopportune time. She moved so quickly that even Joey didn't see it. She just blinked and wasn't there anymore, she was by the case; smashing it, she snatched the sword and saya.

All hell broke lose as men scrambled to get to Willow, Joey got in the way of as many as he could and Crane shouted for everyone to freeze. Men farthest from the action froze, but many of the ones closest didn't obey so--Joey cut several, putting them out of action with flesh wounds to arms and hands, getting his gun in play he shot two. Willow blooded her new sword, putting the rest of her attackers out of the fight and two out of action for a long time.

In less that ten seconds Crane's office had gone from a very elegant, serene room to a battle ground: four men sported switch blade cuts on arms and hands, one was shot in the calf, another had a sword cut across his belly that bled sluggishly, six more had sword slashes on shoulders or necks and one was shot in the gut.

"Damnit! Willow-dono, every time I see you this happens. What is it about you that causes this?"

Willow ignored him to clean her new sword, it was some kind of alloy and she liked it. The balance was perfect and it was almost guardless which suited her better that having a large guard to spoil the balance for her hand.

Joey looked around remarking, "You need to get these men out of here and taken care of. That guy I shot in the gut might die on you. . . . if you really want to know why this happens, I'll tell you." At Crane's nod he continued. "You don't respect someone like me, or Willow, because you're all about power. No subtlety to you at all. But Willow is faster than anything I've ever seen, and I'm no slouch myself . . . don't look at me like that. The only reason your guys ever got to me was because my Pop had a PD on me the size of a house. So your guys make the mistake of assuming that Willow can be overpowered like a weak woman. But she's not weak, she's stronger than I am and a lot meaner. I'm just a junk yard dog. She's a Hitokiri and a damn good one. You want to call off those hits or you're in real trouble. Also, not that it makes you any difference, if she don't get you, I will. I may not be a hitokiri but I got a good chance of gettin' ya. 'Cause no one'll be looking for a street kid to go kamikaze for your worthless ass."

"JOEY!! You will not. I'm sure Crane understands exactly what is expected of him. Especially after this shameful exhibition of ineptness and stupidity . . . oh . . . I'm keeping the sword."

Willow was shocked at Joey, not that he would kill Crane but that he would sacrifice his life to do so. He was worth more than ten Crane's and she said so.

"Yeah, but if he gets Seto he had to go through you and Mo' and that means both of ya are gone and Yugi too. I won't live without my best friend, my lover, and my family. Everyone I care anything about will be gone. What would I have to live for?"

Joey's bleak look scared Crane almost as much as Willow's thousand yard stare did.

"Look, I'd like to oblige you but the hits were blind offers. I don't know who took them up, all I know is, the money is in numbered accounts and the numbers have been taken. I can't do anything about it. I would if I could. I promise you. I don't want a midnight visit from you or a knife in the back from your young lover here."

Willow snarled, she knew that he couldn't do anything about a blind contract. She did know some of the people who took that sort of offer and she wasn't going to have any luck finding out who had the contracts. All they could do was wait for them to show.

"I told you I love Seto . . . Joey's with Mokuba . . . so you really have a problem. I'm making you this offer, if you put the word out that the contracts are cancelled, take the money out of the accounts, donate it to charity and keep your people out of my way, I'll give you a pass on this. "However, I do expect to have prof that the men who abused Joey have been appropriately punished."

"Of course. You'll get pictures, at the least, and anything else you have asked will be done. Please accept my apologies for any trouble you have been put to." Crane sighed. He was going to have some really harsh words with some of his men. "I'll see to it that the next meeting we have doesn't result in this kind of unpleasantness."

Willow just walked out the door and through the club as if nothing had happened, although the people in the club couldn't have missed the sound of gun shots even with the loud music. Joey followed closely muttering about mess and trouble all the way.

"Joey, you scared me in there."

Joey interrupted Willow before she could finish, "What? I didn't want you to fight alone. What was I supposed to do, just stand there?"

Willow sighed and rubbed her forehead. This was weird, "Joey, you fight better that lots of men twice your age. I'm honored to have you by my side. But . . . you have an unpleasant propensity for threats that scare Shinigami and that's not easy."

"Oh. Wills if anything happens to all of you . . . what do I have to live for. I can't live on art for art's sake and without friends life's not worth it. I don't make friends easily or really at all. So. Don't get killed or let anyone kill Mo' or Seto. It's easy."

"Ok. If they're dead, I'm dead too. I get it. It won't happen . . . it _won't_!"

"Willow, I didn't mean to upset you so much. What's wrong?"

"I don't usualy have to think things through this much. I'm given an assignment and I do it. End of story. The repercussions of success or failure don't affect me. Or they didn't. Now if I screw up, we're all fucked and it's unnerving to say the least."

"Well if you need planning, Seto's the man. He's number two in the world in Duel Monsters. Yugi's number one. So, to say that Seto can plan is an understatement, beside the fact that he runs a super company. So I'd say he plans and we carry out."

Willow watched Joey's face as he started the car; as he talked, put it in gear, and pulled out into traffic. All without missing a beat. She nodded at what Joey was saying and let her mind wander, when they got back she wanted a strategy session with everyone.

"Joey? You're always talking about this Duel Monsters and someone wants the program badly. That's the other thing that has me worried. Weevil can't be behind all of this. It's too much for a hit. Something else is up, but I'll take one thing at a time, so tell me about this. As much as you know. Like Seto's one and Muto is two. Who's three and would he have something to do with any of this?"

"Yes he would. But not how you might think. I'm number three. I'm really as good as Seto says I'm not . . . I mean . . . well hell, that really got messed up, didn't it?"

Willow snickered, she had understood, Joey was good, she'd heard Seto apologize to Joey and tell him that he was. So that knocked out one theory but she had several others.

"I"m tired and so are you. Tomorrow we'll brain storm this and make some plans. Right now all I want is sleep. It's really nice to be able to go home to a real bed and stuff. Not what I'm used to at all."

"Yeesh, what are you used to? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, kill someone, run like hell, sleep in a hay stack if I'm lucky. If not, a hedge row or a ditch. Sometimes just keep running til I can't run anymore. Getting to a gate can be a real bitch."

"You know, I didn't like that Onna before, now I really don't like her. What the hell were they thinking?"

"Get the job done no matter who gets wasted. I'm glad I'm out of it. This is much nicer. Back up and everything."

Joey watched the slow-moving traffic. It was late night Tokyo which meant bumper to bumper moves an inch and wait. Willow snuggled down in her seat and dozed. Joey thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto grabbed Willow the minute she got off the elevator and nearly got himself sliced up for his efforts.

"Damnit Seto, let me get in the door before you give me an ass chewing. I'm sorry we took so long but stuff happened. Now it's nearly four A. M. and I'm tired. If you want to yell, couldn't you wait until we have a debriefing?"

Willow wrapped her arms around Seto in an apologetic hug, feeling the slight trembling of his body. Seto hugged back and eyed the sword she was carrying. It was new, obviously ninja and . . . just where she'd gotten it was going to make a good story.

"No! Debrief now. Then sleep. I can't get any sleep until I know what is going on."

"Seto I'm tired, and the days of me trying to tell a coherent story while I'm half asleep are way over. You'll sleep if you try. Now, bed everyone. Joey is about to crash and burn. And Mo' isn't much better. Seto if you've been . . ."

Seto froze for a second, wondering what she was talking about, then he realized and snorted.

"My mother drowned all her stupid children. I'm just hyped on sheer fear I guess. I'll sleep if I try hard enough. You all go up, I'll be there in a minute . . . Willow, you can search the office if you like. I just need to calm down some. I'll be there in five. I promise."

Willow waited exactly five minutes after she got changed into a pair of Seto's old flannel pj's.and braided her hair into a loose night braid, then she left her room ready to look for Seto. She met Mokuba on the open balcony, looking down into the great room she couldn't see Seto, but he'd said he was going to his office so she wasn't too worried. The look on Mokubas face changed her mind.

"What is it? What's wrong? Mo' . . . talk now. You're scaring me."

"If Seto thinks most of this is his fault, he'll do something bad to himself. I got to find him and try to stop him. It could be really bad."

Willow had a good idea of what Mokuba was talking about. Things that had come up in idle conversation while they were on the streets had given her some idea of Gozaburo's idea of child rearing.

"Don't worry Mo'. I've got a handle on it. Go back to bed. Joey, take him. Make sure he doesn't come down. I'm going to take this over. Mo' probably won't like it. I know my methods will work, but they're a little rough and ready . . . Go! Now . . . before he gets a head start on me."

Willow made her way to the office and heard the distinctive sound of a smack of leather on flesh. Son of a bitch. Seto, I'm gonna so fix that.

Seto was kneeling in the middle of the floor naked to the waist, as she watched he snapped a wide leather strap over his shoulder raising a welt and cutting himself with one edge. The smack was loud in the quiet of early morning. He already had three other marks running from shoulder to waist.

"Ok. That's enough of that. Give me that right now!"

Willow strode into the room and took the strap from Seto before he could do more than sprawl across the floor as he lost his balance trying to stand up and turn around at the same time.

"Give me that. You don't understand . . . I need it . . . I deserve to be punished . . . "

Seto snatched at the strap, scrambling to his feet, but Willow held it out of his reach.

"Maybe, but who are you to decide if, when, and how you should be punished. I didn't think even your ego was that big. You're stupid. You could hurt yourself too much . . . or not enough. And how are you going to doctor those cuts. Let Mo' see it? Or Joey . . . how about letting Joey patch you up. That's nice. He just gets over being abused and has to fix you up. Great. Really good parenting on your part."

Willow's scornful remarks made Seto hang his head. He knew she was right but he was in need of correction and who was going to do it if he didn't. Gozaburo had always made it clear that he was going to be responsible for his actions right or wrong. He was just trying to take responsibility

"I'll take responsibility for myself. I always have. If you . . . "

"Shut up. Kneel." Seto looked at Willow. The look on her face was inscrutable, cold and distant. He decided he'd better do as he was told, but he'd waited too long. Willow reached out and jerked him backward, kicking him behind the knees, which dumped him onto his knees with his back to her.

Willow pushed at the back of Seto's head until he leaned forward, bracing himself with his hands on the floor. She gave him two hard smacks across the back, right under the shoulder blades, on the meaty part of his back.

"From now on I'll decide if you need to be punished. You haven't got the brains of a peanut sometimes. I swear, if you try this shit again you'll regret it for a week. Seto? Are you listening to me? You think you need punishment you come to me and I'll decide what and how much. I won't have you cutting yourself up like this. Turn loose of it. Let me take it on."

Seto had stiffened when Willow hit him but he was now almost limp, kneeling on the floor ready to fall onto his face. Willow kneeled in front of him and put her arms around him carefully so as not to press on the welts on his back.

"Willow, I try so hard, but this is such a mess. I should have known what was going on. It's my responsibility . . . "

"To take care of all the world and outer space. Yeah . . . yeah . . . not in this fucking life time. I'll tell you what. How in hell were you suppose to know what was going on. All I got was a gut feeling that you really needed me. My source only said; take care of the boys. Okufuro didn't even know exactly want was going on. Now . . . we're going to bed.

"In the morning we'll all get together, have some of Joey's great omelets and get to the bottom of this best we can . . . understand me?" Seto just nodded weakly. "Ok. Come on to bed."

Willow steadied Seto as he got slowly to his feet. She knew that her 'fix' wasn't in the psychology books but it was quick and would work better than years of therapy. If Seto thought she was really going to beat him with a strap every time he messed up a little, he had another think coming but it would keep him from abusing himself. She could think of much more inventive punishments, punishments which were a lot less harmful. And since he'd turned it over to her he would come to her and she'd be able to help him overcome the damage Gozaburo had done.

"Willow, I can walk by myself. I'm ok. "

"I know but that is part of your punishment, you lean on me . . . Mo'! Come on, he's not hurt much. Let's get to bed. Joey, take him to bed and keep him there."

Joey looked from Seto to Willow and back, Seto looked calm but Willow looked like she needed another round with Crane's goon squad. He moved to the other side of Seto and wrapped his arm around him. The soft hiss of indrawn breath made him look at Seto's back.

"Stupid asshole. I'd like to get my hands on Gozaburo for two seconds. He may have had a PD on Seto but never me. I . . "

"Shut up Wheeler. It's too late for that. I'm tired to death and I want to go to bed. We'll discuss everything tomorrow morning. . . or afternoon. I . . "

Seto sagged wearily. Willow just started for the door, leaving Joey and Mokuba to follow or not as they chose.

At Seto's bedroom door Joey left them and dragged a now nodding Mokuba into his room with him remarking, "Du asshole dat wakes me up is a dead man walkin'. I mean it. No wakin' me 'r Mo'"

Seto shook his head in mock sadness. Willow laughed tiredly and yawned.

"Bed, now. I'm about to fall over. It's nice to come home to a clean, warm bed." She leered at Seto suddenly. "Especially one with such a pretty ornament in it."

"Huh? Ornament? What are you talking about? What are you doing? . . . Willow, that's my bed."

"Yeah. If you think I'm gonna let you sleep alone after that little trick you just played, you're nutty as a fruit cake. Get in the bed."

Willow tugged Seto into the bed but, he rolled right over and off the other side, scrambling to his feet and looking very confused.

"Willow we can't I'm . . . it's . . . what are you doing?"

Willow had rolled right along with him and had hold of his arm. She twisted it behind his back and pushed him back onto the bed, pouncing on him and pinning him flat on his back.

"You are staying in this bed with me, and not arguing. I'm tired . . . I want to sleep . . . and I don't trust you not to do something stupid. This is part of your punishment. You aren't sleeping alone until I can trust you. So lay down, or do I have to tie you down."

Seto's mouth dropped open, then Willow realized what she'd just said. They both started laughing, holding onto each other weakly.

"Oh. Damnit Seto, see what you do to me. If that was any sillier . . . go to sleep. Move over and give me some covers. Where's a pillow?"

Seto just crawled between the covers, pulled Willow into the curve of his body, scrambled the covers in to some semblance of order and promptly fell asleep with Willow a split second behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again I'm apologizing for slow posting but I don't have a beta for this and I go over and over it trying to get all the mistakes. And Ranma is being his stubborn self so there you are. I'm writing two fictions as the same time and it's getting to be hard going.

If you read Ranma you might go take a look at Shades of Home.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 21

No one woke up until almost noon the next day. The smell of coffee woke Willow who looked for Seto immediately.

"Now, where the hell did that . . ."

Seto walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped his waist and another over his head. He was rubbing the last of the water out of his hair with it

"Morning, Sleepyhead. I didn't think you ever slept in this long. How are you feeling?"

"I never sleep in. At least, I didn't, but I could get used to this real easy." Willow stretched and then grumbled, her hair had come out of the hasty braid she'd made before looking for Seto and it was a tangled mess."Damnit. I'll never get this combed out. I'm so gonna cut it."

"Don't do that. I'll comb it out for you in just a minute. I always have to do Mokuba's hair for him, so I do know what I'm doing."

Willow rolled across the bed and landed on her feet, stretched again and headed for the bathroom. She needed it suddenly. She took care of business and started the shower again. It was already steamy and the water came on hot. I could really get used to this. Hot water ready and a comb out too.

When she started washing her hair, she suddenly had company. Seto buried both hands in her heavy hair and started washing it for her. When it came time to rinse, he pulled a spray head from the shower assembly and used it to rinse the shampoo out, being careful not to spray her in the face or ears. He reached over and got a bottle of conditioner. Dumping an obscene amount into his hand he started at the ends and coated her hair with what seemed like half the bottle.

"Wait a while for it to work. I'll get some towels for you. Just be patient. You and Mokuba both don't leave conditioner on long enough. It only takes two minutes but you won't wait."

Willow whined, "Seto, I get cold. Two minutes is forever. I'm hungry . . . I want coffee . . . come on"

"At your age whining is unattractive. Just stand there. It's not cold in here. If it is, I'll have it fixed. Get a heater or something. Two minutes is not that long, after all, you have my scintillating presence for entertainment. . . . Joey's fixing omelets. At least, he is when he gets up and I just made coffee before I got in the shower. That ought to get him out of bed pretty soon. . . . Ok get out and let me . . . son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill someone. Willow . . . "

Willow cringed, she'd forgotten all about the scars on her arms and leg. She had never taken a shower or bath around anyone before so she didn't know how visible they were. When she looked at Seto he didn't look disgusted, just angry.

"You really think that anyone who got close enough to me to do this," She indicated a scar on her thigh. "lived long enough to get away again? You fight with swords; you're bound to get cut sooner or later. But I'm still around to complain so . . . Seto, it's disgusting, isn't it. ? I'm sorry. I'll get . . . "

Seto dragged his brain back into his head. Holding out a towel he snarled "Kick me. Willow it's not disgusting, only startling. I never thought . . . well . . . I'm not used to having a lover who's a swords-woman. It's only . . . well . . . " Seto shook his head. "Look. I don't have any idea what I want to; or should say or feel. I just . . . shit. Let me get the conditioner out of your hair. I don't even want to try to deal with this until after coffee. Ok?"

Willow looked at Seto narrowly and then decided she wasn't going to make a big deal out of this until it was time to do so. She let Seto rinse the conditioner out of her hair, wrap her in a towel, towel her hair off and comb it out.

"Just braid it. It'll dry on it's own." Willow didn't want to take time to blow dry her hair. She wanted coffee and food. Her hair would dry in a few hours, she just hoped it didn't sour first.

"It'll sour before it drys. It won't take much time to dry it. Just stand there and take it like a woman."

Willow swatted at Seto, who cringed dramatically, giving Willow a good look at his back.

"You dry my hair and then I'm nursing those cuts. Seto? I meant what I said, if I ever catch you doing that again, you'll be very sorry. I'm not going to nurse you with a septic infection."

"Ok. Willow, I'm sorry, really. Damn, talking about infection, how's your foot."

"My foot is fine. See?" Willow raised her foot to show Seto an almost healed sole. "The scab is almost ready to come off. I'd pull it off but it'll just bleed all over. It itches, so it's healing well."

Seto eyed her foot and saw that she was right, it _was_ healing well. The scab was lose and looked like it needed trimmed before she caught it on something and pulled it off. That was why she'd been wearing sox all the time.

Seto dried Willows' hair and braided it. Then Willow doctored his back, he'd cut it twice, so Willow just dumped peroxide all over the cuts and used tissues to mop up the runs.

"It looks ok. Just shallow cuts. You're already scabbing over. I should have seen to them last night, but I just wore out and you weren't bleeding very much. Don't put on a shirt, the scabs are still soft and I'm afraid it'll stick. I don't want to have to break them to get it off later."

"I thought you didn't wear out. I remember you telling us about going for days without sleep." Seto bit his lip worrying at it for a second. "You're not sick or something, are you. If you are, I'll call a doctor. Fess." That word seemed have become a byword with all of them.

"No, I'm not sick. But in order to keep up like I used to, I have to use meditation techniques to suppress feeling. Physical and emotional. Joey explained to me why that is bad. He's right, so I quit using them and I'm feeling the effects of years of blocking off everything. I'll be ok as soon as I get some food and, especially, some coffee. Quit worrying. "

Seto watched Willow as she scrounged around trying to find something to wear, she couldn't go downstairs in her current garb of three towels. They hadn't had time to do more than accept what Roland had provided for them. They had only been off the streets for ten days and were still settling into a routine.

"Seto we all need more clothes than we have, Roland did a fair job of getting us all something but I can't run around in sweats forever and neither can the rest of you. Let's get downstairs and find breakfast. Or whatever."

Seto closed his eyes and tried to calm down. The view had been great and he was a guy, the results of Willow in a towel bending over had left him in no condition to go anywhere for a while.

"Go on down. I'll be there in a minute. I'll wake Joey and Mo' and be right down."

Willow eyed Seto for a second and then laughed. She knew why he needed a minute for himself and it pleased her that she could turn the usualy self possessed Seto into a blushing boy.

"Ok, but no funny business. I'll know if you do anything bad to yourself. And I don't think wringing the weenie is bad. I'm going to get my new sword. I'd like you to look at it to see if you can't tell me what it's made of."

Willow went to her room and got the sword, then she hammered on Joey's door until he answered with a stream of profanity that made her laugh. The door popped open and Joey glowered at her, disheveled and sweaty.

"What, damnit, can't a fellow sleep in without someone wakin' them up at some ungodly hour?"

"It's almost noon. Smell the coffee? . . ." Willow smirked at Joey. "And if I'm not getting any you aren't either. Come on Seto wants omelets and so do I." Willow stuck her head past Joey to catch a fleeting glimpse of Mokuba scampering into the bathroom. "Come on, get up and get cooking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey came down the stairs grumbling; with Mokuba right behind him, also cranky. Willow sipped her coffee and waited as Joey opened the refrigerator and rummaged around, finally extracting eggs, ham, mushrooms, and cheese.

"Coffee?"

"Ye-ha."

Mokuba poured coffee for himself and Joey, dosing Joey's coffee with the right amount of sugar and cream without having to ask. Willow hoped their relationship was headed in the right direction, she decided to let nature take its course and be around to pick up the pieces if necessary. Both teens were old enough to make up their own minds and didn't need her interference.

Seto ambled down the stairs wearing nothing but pajama bottoms, the waist band hanging off his hips and the legs drooping over his feet. Down girl! Down. You can't chain him to the bed. Don't I wish! Willow managed to control herself enough that she didn't drool, but she did go over and kiss him quite thoroughly.

"MmmmmMMM! Coffee, before I die! Gimmie!"

Seto kissed back while holding out his hand for the coffee Joey poured for him.

Everyone except Joey settled at the bar and waited for food. Mokuba was watching Seto out of the corner of his eye. Seto looked different, more relaxed somehow than he'd ever been since Mokuba could remember.

"Seto, I want to see your back. How bad is it this time?"

"Mokuba, it's ok. Willow fixed it for me." Seto sipped coffee for a minute, he felt he owed everyone an explanation. He knew Mokuba had worried about this for years, especially because he'd had to doctor him several times.

"Mo'? What do you know about . . . this?"

"Not much, just that when you were about twelve all of a sudden it started."

Seto sagged slightly, this was going to be hard but he wanted to get it out.

"Well . . . Gozaburo was so sure I was going to turn into a spoiled brat, at least that's what he told me. Anyway . . . he said I had to start taking responsibility for my mistakes . . . that I should know how to . . . damn this is harder than I thought it would be."

Seto put his head down on his folded arms, trying to decide how to explain why he did what he did, Willow took over without a blink.

"Seto was forced to 'take responsibility' for his actions. Gozaburo made him, for lack of a better word, analyze himself; find every error he made and punish himself for it. Once you get started in a habit like self flagellation it's hard to break. But you don't have to worry about it anymore, I took over the responsibility. He doesn't have to watch himself every minute, deciding if he's made a punishable error. I'll do the deciding and the punishing from now on." Willow leered at Seto making him blink. "And I'm very inventive in my punishments."

Mokuba crossed his arms over his chest, looking like he wanted to smack Seto.

"And just why did you go along with that particular piece of insanity? You fought Gozaburo in everything for years then suddenly you just gave up. Why?"

Seto straightened up and gazed at Mokuba with his heart in his eyes.

"Why do you think I just caved in like I did? That bastard threatened to send you away. To the worst orphanage in Japan and to make sure that you never got adopted. He said that I'd never see you again. So what was I supposed to do? I fought him every way I could think of, but I had to be subtle so he didn't catch me at it. He wanted me to find fault with myself and decide on my own punishments, so I did. How can I explain how much relief I feel that Willow will do it for me now? I don't have to be watching every word out of my mouth and every action I take to see if I might have made an error."

Joey put an end to the depressing conversation by slapping a plate in front of Seto and another in front of Willow.

"Eat! No more of this, it's depressing. Think happy thoughts. Like eggs, ham, cheese, coffee; we're clean, dry, have food. What more could you want. Especially since I got my own on most, if not all, the guys who . . . who . . . hurt me. Everything's gettin' better by the day."

"As soon as we're done eating, I want a conference in my off . . . never mind we'll do it right here. Willow, I need to know what you've found out." Seto shoveled omelet into his mouth and talked around it. "Did you get the hits called off or do we still have to worry about getting shot or somethin?"

Willow grinned at Seto, she was delighted to see the up tight young CEO talking with his mouth full and slouching over his plate. I'm getting somewhere. We really have a chance

"Well, I tried to call off the hits, but they're blind contracts. The money is gone, I hope, but some idiot is sure to miss the call off. Weevil put them out. I'm not sure how he payed for them but there is a lot of stuff missing from the house. Paintings and antique furniture; come to think of it, I didn't see a lot of nicknacks either.

"The grounds are in really bad shape too. I think the whole family is in trouble. If you call in the markers, you're not going to get payed. I don't understand why you bought them. It was a waste of money."

Seto reached out and took hold of the end of her braid and just held it. He'd gotten into the habit while they were on the streets and she didn't see any reason to try to break it. In fact she kind of liked it.

"I think I explained it. But I'll try again. The best revenge to take on the fool is to ruin him socially and the surest way to do that is to call in his markers and prove that he can't pay them off. It'll ruin his whole family. Remember I said a lot of the men his father does business with are old fashioned? They won't do business with someone who bets more than they can pay."

Joey swallowed the mouth full of omelet he was chewing on.

"I get it. Call in the markers and rub their faces in the fact that that second rate duelist can't pay off what he owes. Shame the whole family. I wish I could challenge him to a duel. I'd like the whip his butt one more time."

Willow eyed Joey skeptically.

"What? I'm good! Seto tell her! I'm third in the world . . . Honest . . . Really. Mo' you believe me don't you?"

Joey looked from face to face beginning to get flustered.

Seto finally took mercy on him after making him squirm for a while.

"Willow, he's third in the world after Yugi and me. And Yugi and I keep trading places, while he has always been number three. He shows more consistency than either of us." Turning to Joey, he got serious. "Joey, I'm really sorry I called you second rate. I was unjust of me and you didn't deserve for me to belittle you like that."

Joey hugged Mokuba and smiled at Seto.

"Well Big Brother, I think you owe Joey a rematch. I just don't know how it's fair for you to use a deck with three Blue-eyes White Dragons in it and Joey doesn't have any. That makes for a real unfair advantage."

Willow, who didn't know anything about the card game, asked a bunch of questions and got some really amazing answers.

"I think you'd have some way to level the playing field a little. The way it looks to me anyone can challenge anyone else to a duel. If one of the players has a really weak deck, they'll get their ass whipped. Should be some way to prevent that."

"I remember you talking about that. Ought to be some way to rate a duelist and then they can only duel someone in their own level; like a Martial Artists belt system, if you aren't in a certain rank, you can't use certain cards."

Seto nodded, he'd been saying something like that for years, mainly because he didn't want to be bothered by every low level duelist with a 'good' deck. No one else had ever listened to him but he kept trying.

"I'll be glad if someone could get something like that in place. I get tired of turning down a bunch of third and forth rate 'deck masters' who want to duel me. It's a waste of my time."

Mokuba rubbed against Joey who obligingly scratched his back where he couldn't reach it. While Joey was scratching, he finished his omelet with a distracted look on his face.

"What is it, Duffus? You look like you've completely spaced out."

"I"m thinkin'; you might try it some time, Lover."

Mokuba wandered around the kitchen putting up the leftover food and wiping down counters. While he was doing that Joey gathered up the dishes and Seto and Willow watched in varying degrees of amazement. Willow enjoyed watching Joey and Mokuba being domestic, while Seto was getting used to the idea that his little brother was domestic at all.

"Look, I don't know what you two have planned, but I got an idea and I'd like to put it on the table for consideration." Mokuba looked around at everyone. "We don't know who has contracts on us so Willow can't go out and terrorize them into giving up. I don't like the idea of getting a nasty surprise while I'm grocery shopping or whatever. So my idea is simple. Bait . . . we bait them out and take care of the problem. It'll make a stink. But I'd rather deal with some bad publicity than a funeral. What do you think?"

Willow looked at Mokuba with renewed respect. He had suggested exactly what she wanted to do. It was better coming from him. But she knew that Seto was going to have fit no matter who suggested it.

"Yeah, good idea. I'll take the rap and . . . "

Seto grabbed Joey by the jaw and stuck his face right up to him.

"You will not take the rap for anything we do. I'll take care of the legal end of things. You're underage and so am I, come to that. Willow has credentials that make it legal if we are attacked first and I'll see that you have them too."

"How the hell can you do that if I'm a minor. It don't make sense."

"Yeah? Throw enough money at something and it makes sense. I'll spend half my fortune to make this go away. All of it if I have to."

Willow interrupted them before it got into a shouting match.

"Shaddup! It won't come to that. I had the same idea and all we have to do is expose ourselves in a controlled environment. One that they won't recognize as controlled. We get them on our playing field and crush them in a way that makes it clear to everyone that we are the victims and were only defending ourselves from an assassination attempt. Believe me I'm good at that kind of thing. I'm a certified body guard, remember?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I keep telling you I'm only a kunoichi . . .

Don't wanna hear it again. At the Ecco I called you a hitokiri and you didn't blink. You can't have it both ways."

Joey crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at Willow. He was getting tired of her wishy-washy attitude either she was or she wasn't

"Ok Joey. While I was using some of those meditation techniques I messed my head up pretty good. I'm a hitokiri all right but only when I'm pressed beyond my limits–now. I don't want to do that anymore so now I'm just a simple Kunoichi. But I'm as bad, good–what ever as you. Mess with my family and you've signed your death warrant. So"

Willow eyed Joey for a second then decided that she needed to ask some questions.

"I saw you, in the Ecco, you going to be ok with what we have to do?"

"Yeah . . . mess with my family."

Joey rubbed his eyes. They were getting scratchy again.

"Ok, when you're right you're right. I'd like to see how good you are with that pistol. There's a range in the basement second level. Go down and get in some practice. I'm going to see what I can find out about that sword. I'd like to know what kind of metal it is, won't do for it to break on me at the wrong time."

Willow picked the sword up from the counter and headed for Seto's office. Joey gave his eyes one more rub and headed for the firing range with his pistol and a mini duffel full of ammo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seto here is that . . . oh. You know anything about that thing. What is it?"

Seto took the sword and was taking the thing apart. He then sat looking at the tang of the sword with a funny look on his face.

"Well . . . I can tell you one thing right now. It's not metal of any kind. I think it's one of the rarer space age plastics. And it's sharp as hell."

"Plastic? Well I never. It's a good sword, really light, I like it. I'm even faster than ever with such a light sword. It's shorter than my taichi also."

Seto put the sword back together then turned to his computer and entered the symbols he'd copied from it. The information he got back supported his initial suppositions. The sword was one of a series of experimental weapons made by an obscure sword smith renowned for his new age weapons. It had been made for the Yakuza Boss, as a symbol of his forward thinking.

"Ha! Forward thinking my ass. He's as backward as any Yakuza. So I don't have to worry about it breaking or getting dull. That's nice and it won't rust either. Hn."

"I'm changing the subject. Seto, we need to draw those assassins out. We need to be a lot more visible than we have been."

Seto swivelled his chair back and forth for a moment, running his hands through his hair absently.

"Well . . . hum . . . we all need clothes, so I think we ought to go shopping and be obvious about it. Maybe we could get out the Rolls, coupla big black SUV's, make a real splash. " Seto got up with a grunt, he was still in the sweats. "I don't have much to wear, I got in an order for some suits but that will take a week. No matter how fast they work, it takes two fittings. I could go to them instead of making them come to me and that'll put me out in the open. I don't want to make a target of Mokuba or Joey." Seto held up his hand "I know Joey is eager to draw some of the heat himself but I want Mokuba protected. So that means that Joey stays in the background too."

Willow smiled at Seto, he was determined to protect Joey and Mokuba, which was fine with her, it made it easier on her if she only had to watch out for one person.

"That's good. I don't have to watch out for Mokuba. Seto? Joey will give his life for Mokuba. He's in love with him. You don't have a problem with that do you. I don't want to have to break up a fight between you and him."

Seto shook his head, "No problem yet. I'll have to talk to Joey and Mokuba before I decide if there is a problem or not."

"Ok, that's good. I'll send Mo' in now. No time like the present. Although I will say this. Joey is loyal. His heart is true as gold. If he loves Mokuba . . . no . . . not if, I know he does. You won't have to worry about anything. He'll protect not only his body but his heart. I don't see us having to pick up pieces of Mokuba's heart. Mo' is more likely to hurt Joey than the other way around."

"I'm glad to hear that. I think the same way, so I really want to talk to Mo'. I just need to touch base with Joey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Big Brother, you wanted to talk to me?" Mokuba stuck his head around the door and seeing Seto's face, he gulped. Seto had found out about him and Joey. Even though they'd made few efforts to hide what they were doing, he still faced the 'Big Brother' talk with trepidation.

"Yes, I need to ask you if you have considered exactly what you're doing. I won't ask you if you're sure. I wouldn't insult your intelligence that way. But have you thought about the implications of the life you're choosing? It's difficult at best, down right dangerous at worst. Our money will shield you from a lot of the ramifications of homosexuality, but you're still going to get bad reactions. People are going to be rude to you, refuse to wait on you. People you thought were your friends are going to give you the cut direct, cold shoulder whatever you want to call it. Women are going to be a nuisance.. . . Yes, women. They'll be sure that all it takes to fix you is the right woman and they'll be sure they are it.

"Mokuba, be very sure of this before it goes any farther. It's hard, real hard." Seto held up his hand to stop Mokuba's question. "And before you ask, I'm straight. I'm hoping to lure Willow into my bed. But I have eyes and I listen. I watch the news and see want happens. Mo' if it gets too hard for you, I'll help you, you know I will. But what about Joey, he loves you very much. If you get scared off or change your mind, what about him. If you're just Bi-curious or it's just a crush, you'll shatter him into a million pieces. I don't want that for both your sakes and mine."

Mokuba sighed and nodded. "I did a lot of thinking about it while we were on the streets and I held Joey off until I was sure. It hurt him, but I felt that I needed to be sure before we started anything. It was easier to say 'no' right off the bat than it would be to put the brakes on something we'd already started, and better for Joey too. I . . . I'm not like most kids my age, no matter how much you wish I was. Gozaburo damaged me too. I tend to think things through more. I'm really glad you support me and it makes me even gladder that you worry about Joey. Thanks, Big Bro, that takes a load off my mind."

Seto just reached out and hugged Mokuba. He worried about him, but he was almost sixteen. Birthday party! It's gotta be a good one too

"Wheeler, I need to have a serious talk with you-- now."

"Sure Seto, but before you jump my shit. I think I know what you're going to say. I thought a lot about it before I even made a pass at Mo'. I love him with all my heart and soul. He's a bright shining light in my life. I'll do anything for him." Joey rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand "If you think I ought to leave him . . . if you think it's better for him. I'll go . . . I just . . . no military school ok?"

"Joey, I don't plan on sending you away. As long as you're not abusive . . . " Seto held up both hands in a placating gesture. "I know you wouldn't, but it needs to be said. You know how hard this will be on both of you. More so, maybe, on Mokuba than you. I just hope he's not crushing on you or something."

"Well, if he is . . . no, I don't think so. He's really thought about this a lot and we've discussed it. I really don't get that vibe off him. But if it turns out that is what is happening . . . well . . . I'll live. I won't like it, but I won't make a fuss. You can find me somewhere else to live until I'm old enough to take care of myself . . . " Joey rubbed at his eyes again. "Damn, I must have gotten too much powder smoke in my eyes. They're really burnnin"

Seto watched Joey for a moment, then decided that he really had gotten smoke in his eyes, they were too swollen for anything else.

"Um . . . Joey? There's one other thing and . . . Damn, this is embarrassing.. . . because of your prior experiences, I . . .well, I need to discuss the mechanics of . . . shit."

Seto broke off, he really needed to make sure that Joey didn't hurt Mokuba physically, it might give him a disgust of the act itself and that would cause both of them anguish.

"Seto, don't choke on it. If you got something to say about us doing it, just say it, we're both big boys now. And I took gym. Ok?"

"Well, just. Un . . . damnit, I'm too young to be having the 'sex' talk with anyone, much less with my brothers' lover." Seto took a deep breath and started again. "Don't rush too much with him, be sure he's ready for you before you penetrate him."

Joey blinked at Seto then began to chuckle, at the look on Seto's face he broke down completely and howled.

"Wheeler . . . I'm so gonna kick your ass. It's not funny. If you hurt him, I'll break you into pieces then give them to Willow."

"No . . . no. . You don't understand." Joey swiped his streaming eyes with the tail of his shirt. "I'm uke. You better give him the 'don't hurt him' talk."

Seto felt his jaw drop.

"You really think I'd let Mo' be uke. Don't be an ass. He's too little or I'm too big, depending on how you want to look at it. I'm gonna take a shower and change. We need go shopping and buy some clothes, I'm down to cleanest dirty again."

Joey walked out the door leaving Seto to pick his jaw up off the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning saw the Rolls etc. parked in the underground garage by the elevator, waiting for the four teens to head for the Mall in the Shinjuku. The crowds were horrible, as always, but the door greeters were practically groveling when they recognized Seto and Mokuba

Willow looked at the shoes and settled for new hi-tops and a pair of Teva sandals, her choices in clothing made Seto laugh. Any other woman faced with an unlimited charge card backed by Seto Kaiba would have gone for the gravy. She just bought jeans, t shirts, plain under wear and a few odds and ends of accessories.

Joey was nearly the same, except he let Mokuba pick him out some casual dress slacks and sweaters. He didn't care if Mokuba dressed him in pink and ribbons.

Seto took some time in one of the higher end mens shops and got some things he'd always wanted but never thought he should wear. Dockers for one and a pair of overalls. I've always wanted some but never thought they were appropriate.

Mokuba of course went completely crazy and spent the better part of an hour getting Joey set up just exactly as he wanted him, no pink or ribbons, but plenty of nice clothes; slacks, sweaters, button down shirts, nice shoes and, Joey nearly had a spasm, a pair of 45,445 yen sneakers.

"Shut up, you like them don't you?"

"Yeah but I'm not your . . . "

"Don't you say it. I'll smack you right here. I want to get them for you, but it's not as if you couldn't afford them yourself."

"I. . I forgot. I could, couldn't I. Well I'll just have to find you something from me."

"There . . . you're getting the hang of it already."

"God, will you two get a room already." Seto smiled indulgently at the two belying the acerbity of his remark.

After a day spent shopping, eating at a very high profile restaurant and generally letting themselves be seen, the four headed for the parking garage and the waiting ride home.

"Look. There's a nice pocket garden. I've never seen that before. Can we go take a look?"

Mokuba tugged at Joey's hand, the garden was small, hidden in a nook in the wall and isolated.

Willow felt a cold chill but went along with Mokuba with Seto right behind her.

The attack was almost anticlimactic. The four men who dropped from the ceiling didn't last long enough to make it worth Willow's time to draw her sword.

Joey took out the first man with a round house kick that would have crippled a mule. Seto jerked one out of the air and floored him with a punch that had Joey written all over it. Willow got the other two with a kick/punch combination that made Joey cheer.

"Yah hoo! Willow. Great move. Teach me soon. Now what do we do with the garbage."

"I'll take care of them, you three go on to the car . . . "At Seto's wary look she smirked "Don't worry, I won't kill them. I wouldn't sully my steel with their blood. They're not worthy. I just don't want Mokuba or Joey to see the mess and I trust you to keep them away. Go on get."

Willow turned back to the fallen assassins and took it for granted that they would leave. They did.

"Ok, guys, you're alive because Seto doesn't want me to dirty my hands with you. So thank your guardian angels . But listen up and spread the word. The money isn't there anymore and the hit is called off. Next person who tries to collect will die. Slowly and very painfully. Underwood is broke and in disgrace, so the contract isn't any good. I've told you twice in two different ways so don't forget to spread the word."

One of the men was carefully easing his way towards the door

"Ah, ah, ah! No sneaking out while I'm speaking. I don't like it."

"Sorry . . . sorry. I just wasn't . . . uh . . I " The man shut up with a gulp.

"wasn't taking any chances that the Baka bitch Hitokiri might change her mind? That's smart."

Willow twitched and suddenly had a knife in her hand which she used to deflect the dart another of the attackers threw at her. She changed her grip and the handle suddenly blossomed from his forehead like some obscene horn.

Now that wasn't nice at all. Made a real mess for you three to clean up.

Willow pulled the knife out of his head with an odd sucking noise. She held it out to another of the men.

Clean it.

The man reached for the knife but Willow flicked it away from his hand.

Lick it clean. Or would you rather I cut out your tongue and then cleaned it.

After shaking his head in panic the man put out his tongue and licked the blade clean. The Willow cut a piece of fabric from the third mans shirt and finished wiping the blade clean. She eyed the men and shook her head.

"Rank amateurs. Waste of time. Tell everyone out there that Willow Kenshin is on the job."

When she got to the car, Joey was pacing, while Mokuba and Seto discussed things with security.

"Hey." Joey knuckled his eyes, which were streaming tears. "You had us worried."

"I'm ok. Those four weren't even beyond Seto's abilities." At his glower she laughed. "Well you're the least experienced and trained of us all, except for Mo'. So don't give me that look."

Mokuba took Joey's hand away from his eye "Stop that, you'll only make it worse. Come on, get in the car. I want to get home before the deliveries start coming in."

After getting in to the car, Seto gave Joey a hard look.

"Wheeler what's wrong. There's no need to react like that."

"I'm not cryin'. My eyes are irritated for some reason and keep watering. It's a giant nuisance. Damnit!" Joey pressed the palms of his hands over his eyes and pressed in. "Now I got sparkles."

Seto gave Joey a worried look, but let it slide since Joey didn't seem to think it was a big deal.

"Well, that went well. We're starting to get rid of the small fry. I think that may have gotten rid of most of the lower level nuance."

Willow settled back into the seats with a satisfied smile. Seto, Joey and Mokuba all agreed with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this story but I'm really trying to get my Ranma done. When it's done I'll finish this story. Please be patient with me Again Sorry.


	21. Chapter 21

Time 22

Willow smiled grimly as they entered the penthouse. The guys all thought that it was over. But she knew better, a bump on her elbow drew her attention to Joey.

"Get a minute for me later 'K? We need to talk."

Willow gave Joey an assessing look. He looked grim and disgusted.

"I don't think we do, but we can get away for a while later. Mokuba and Seto will be distracted by the deliveries and we can hole up in the kitchen for a while. Cooking is a good excuse and I don't want to scare Seto more than necessary."

"I don't want to scare Mokuba, but you know they are smarter than you give them credit for. I don't think either of them thinks this is over with yet either."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

And the deliveries did start coming in but Seto hijacked both Willow and Joey, not letting either one of them out of his sight long enough for them to have a decent conversation. Instead he choreographed a fashion show for all of them making Joey try on all the new clothes that Mokuba had bought him then the same for Willow. Joey finally demanded to know why he, Seto, nor Mokuba was required to do the same

"Because I'm not letting you two have a chance to put your heads together without Mo' and I there. We deserve to know what you two are up to. I don't want to get caught with my pants down again. It upsets me. In a way you two won't like if you don't watch out."

Joey snickered, "Yeah? What're ya gonna do about it money bags?"

"Hit it with my money bags. Don't be an ass. This is important. We all need to know what's going on so we don't do something stupid because we're out of the loop."

Willow realized that Seto was right. They were in this together, she wasn't used to having anyone else to rely on, so she needed to be extra careful not to leave them out.

"Ok, let's all go to the Wreck room and Joey and I'll put our heads together and try to explain what's going on and make some more plans. We still have to decide what we're going to do about calling in those markers. I want a place that's public without being completely indefeasible. Seto, that crack about money bags was inexcusable, you shouldn't put up with stuff like that. And Joey, don't start a fight with Seto, I thought you were getting along."

"That didn't mean anything . . . Seto, I'm sorry if I offended you, you know I didn't mean it that way."

"Joey, I couldn't care less. I really will hit them with my money bags, figuratively speaking. Those markers weren't free you know."

Willow looked at Mokuba, who shook his head at her. She was never sure if Joey and Seto were about to get into a fight or were just teasing. She didn't understand this need to insult each other, but as long as they didn't kill each other, she'd let it go, but if Joey thought she was going to let him get physical with Seto he was way off the mark.

After eating the delicious meal Joey fixed they gathered in the wreck room and Willow started her explanation.

"It's not over yet. I know we got rid of the small fry with this afternoon's little show. But the big guns are still out there and some of them won't believe that the money isn't there. Stuff like this doesn't happen often enough for them to . . . er . . . fall for it. Stupid as it seems."

"Seto, you need to call in those markers as soon as possible, so that it get's around that Weevil is out of money. We need to be as public as possible without putting ourselves in real harms way. Maybe go cycling in the park or something. I can be eyes behind and Joey can take the point. If we move fast enough they won't be able to get a bead on anyone but we'll let them think we're getting careless and maybe they'll make a mistake."

Seto thought for a while and Willow watched, she liked to watch Seto.

Mokuba went to the bar and opened a bottle of Amaretto de Saronno, Seto came out of it long enough to eye Mokuba sternly but Mokuba brought the glass to him.

"Thanks Mo' you want one?"

"No, Joey doesn't like the smell of liquor on my breath so I'll pass."

"Jo'?"

"Not a chance . . . don't care for any of that kind of thing. Strictly Shirley for me. Thanks though."

"Willow?"

"Yes, I believe I will, I don't drink much so. . . . "

"It's sweet, you'll like it I think."

Willow tasted the drink Seto gave her. It was nice, sweet; it smelled of almonds and herbs. She looked doubtfully at the small glass; it wasn't like Seto to be selfish with something like this he would usualy give large portions of anything special, he was generous in an odd off handed way.

"Do you like it?" at Willow's nod, he smiled. "It's called Amaretto de Saronno. I always liked it. Even if it is a bit sweet. But it's for desert so I guess it's supposed to be. I find I don't care much for beer or wine. But I do like a liqueur, indulgent I know, but there you are."

Willow just sipped at the tiny glass, watching Joey play Techen Warriors with Mokuba while Seto read a book on the other side of the room from her. They needed to relax in the worst way. This day had been very full and Seto had been adamant about her not breathing down the back of his neck as he called it. But how was she to protect him if she was too far away. Although she could see his point, so when they were in the penthouse she tried to give him as much room as possible. Even though she really wanted to sit in his lap and have him read to her. So she'd just drink her liqueur and wish.

Finally Joey tossed his controller down and snarled, "Damnit Mokuba You're a freak. I never seen anyone play like you can."

Seto looked up from his book to laugh at Joey. "You've been sharked. He wrote the damn thing. You better not put money on any game with him."

Joey pounced on Mokuba. Willow stiffened instantly but then relaxed. They were always rough housing so she had finally gotten used to it but sometimes, if she was tired or it was unexpected, she'd start to react before she caught herself.

Mokuba just squeaked then laughed. "Noooo! Don't hurt me, Joey-chan. I'll be good. I won't make you pay up. Seto, you're a real kill joy. I had Joey all set to finish that picture of you he started. "

"Well, it doesn't deserve to be finished; look who it's of." Seto didn't like to think of that picture, after all it was his fault it wasn't finished. "Da.. That picture? Well ya got your wish. I finished it yesterday. I never don't finish one if I can get out of it."

Willow tried to sort that sentence out and gave up. Mokuba, however, seemed to understand perfectly; he demanded to have it as forfeit, complaining that he'd won fair and square.

Seto looked at his watch and declared it bed time, Joey yawned, "What time is it?"

"Nearly 1:30am. I can't believe I'm this tired. I used to stay up all night and never even notice it. Well, I'm for bed and so are you two. If you want to go cycling tomorrow, we'll have to get up early."

The three boys headed for bed but Willow stayed behind. Even she needed some time to herself and she decided that tonight was her time. She reached behind the bar and helped herself to the bottle of Amaretto. She translated the name, but since she had to translate the Italian into English, then into Japanese. It came out as Koi-chan; little love.

How could anything called Koi-chan and so sweet be bad for you? She was about to find out.

She didn't drink, avoiding alcohol as mostly tasting nasty; so she was very susceptible to the effects. In other words she got shit faced. Of course it took the whole bottle.

Willow felt fine; more than fine. She felt good for the first time in her recollection. She could relax just for a while. Maybe this was why the bosses had cautioned her against drinking. It let her ease up. She wasn't supposed to do that.

Picking up the bottle she tipped it up and hoped for one more sip, but it was not to be. She felt like crying. Why couldn't she cry? Oh, yeah, she was the body guard, the assassin; she was always cold, in control; the one who took it so others were safe. But what about me she wondered; when do I get to be safe? Well, never, that's when; she knew some day she'd be safe. When she was in her coffin, but did it bother her? Hell yes, but she never let it show; she knew what happened to the weak ones.

Willow tossed the bottle aside; luckily the deep carpet kept it from breaking. "Damnit What's wrong with me? Can't stand up."

Willows attempts to stand resulted in her falling on her face. Coordinated, much! What the hell. I haven't fallen around like this since I got cut up and lost a bunch of blood

Willow started to cry. She cried like she did everything else, with a quiet intensity that led most others to underestimate her. All she did was let the tears flow.

Seto woke up, why am I awake it's . . . 2:30?! What's up? He realized that he hadn't felt Willow come to bed. He heard everything that went on; usualy it didn't wake him up, but when something was wrong, he woke up. And not hearing her come to bed within fifteen or twenty minuets of the rest of them was off. She checked on Joey and Mokuba; opening the door as if she couldn't sleep until she'd seen them. But it had been an hour and she wasn't up yet.

Muttering under his breath Seto got up, put on a yakuta and started down the stairs.

"Who's there? Wheeler, that you?"

"Yeah, Willows not up yet. Thought I'd go find her. She's usualy up."

"I know. Where was she last?"

Joey frowned and then pointed to the door of the small sitting room they all called the Wreck room. "We were all in there. You gave her some of that stuff you drink. Oh, Shit! You don't think?" Joey wasn't sure he wanted to see the effects of too much liquor on a trained assassin; could be really not good.

Seto opened the door and sighed. Willow was sitting in the middle of the floor, in the same posture she usualy sat; half cross legged, one knee up the other foot tucked against her, arm resting on her knee; but this time she had her face buried in the crook of her elbow and was swaying slightly.

"Hey! Willow ya ok?" Joey was real cautious about approaching her without warning, she reacted like he did to being startled, only she usualy had something sharp in her hand when she came up.

"Mmmmm? N't 'k Feel funny. Dizzy. Cn stand? Can't.stand . . . up." Willow blinked blearily at them. "Stand shil." She put her head back down on her arm; they kept wavering in a very disturbing manner.

Seto just stared. He'd never seen anyone as controlled as she was fall apart so thoroughly. He could see she'd been crying, her face was smeared with tears and her sleeve was soaked.

"Was' a madd . . . sick. Mm' dyin' . . . good thing" Willow could only think of one thing that could be wrong with her. She'd gotten cut badly and hadn't noticed some how and was now bleeding out.

Seto reached out to pick her up. "Here! You're drunk. How much did you drink? I'm going to take you to bed for once. Do you think you're going to puke? I'd rather not have you do it on me, or the stairs for that matter."

Willow raised her head and gave Seto an indignant look. "M never sick. Not 'lowed. Ssasn don' git . . . " Willow swayed dangerously then toppled over falling on her back with a grunt. "Bleedn' some . . . wha' ge' offa me!"

Joey found the bottle, it had been one of the big 1leter bottles and it had just been opened so she had drunk it all except for the 20 or 30ml Seto had drunk.

"Seto, she's completely shit faced. She drank all this herself." Joey held up the empty bottle "Dead soldier here. Well, fuck! I wonder how we're gonna get her to bed."

"I'm going to carry her. She'll just have to put up with being hauled around. It's not like I'm gonna rape her or anything."

"Rape me! Who? What?" Willow pulled a rather long knife out of her yakuta somewhere. "Wouldn' try 'f I 'us you!" she still didn't realize that she was flat on her back. She started to cry again. "Tired. Sooooo tired. Jus' sit here n' die. Go sleep 'n never wake up. Nice! Peaceful."

Seto had sat back on his heels when Willow had fallen over. "Listen to me! I'm not going to do anything you don't like. But I'm not going to let you pass out on the floor and stay there all night. Or what's left of it. You're not cut. You're not bleeding. You're drunk! And if you're sick, it's because of that. Now stop acting like a fool and let me pick you up."

Willow eyed Seto like she'd never seen him before. Joey took the opportunity to get her knife. He reached out and plucked the blade from her slackened grip. He wasn't as fast as she was but he wasn't drunk and having trouble concentrating. "Got it! Seto just jump her and we'll wrestle her down and get her to bed. She can't be too combative as drunk as she is."

Seto had his doubts. "I don't know about that, Wheeler. I'd rather not push our luck that much. We better try to convince her."

Willow realized that she had real problems. Joey had gotten her knife and he shouldn't have. "M drunk y' shay. 'M sham. A ... sham . . . ed a' my self. I'm not . . . ugh . . . not . . . "

Willow forgot what she was going to say. The alcohol was really beginning to affect her now and she felt the room begin to spin. "Don' like it. Make it stop!"

"Sorry, Wills, ain't happenin'. Ya gotta ride it out. An' wait til mornin' that's when ya pay for the pleasure a' pukin' your guts up." Joey, more used to the signs, jerked Willow up right and shoved the trash can under her head. The results of her spasm emptied her stomach and made her head spin worse.

"Enough! Willow, you will not put up a fight. I'm going to carry you to our room and put you into our bed. I'm not leaving you to sleep on a cold floor."

Willow snorted muzzily. "Leas' tisn't a snow drift. Slep' in one once. No fun. Cold; hate cold". Willow scrunched her face up in a scowl. It would have looked more threatening if she'd still been up right, but she was sprawled across Joey in and inelegant heap.

Joey staggered to his feet with Willow in his arms. He felt things that weren't what he thought should be there. He handed her to Seto and started searching her.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't feel her up in front of me. Get off!"

"I'm not! She's lumpy where she shouldn't be and I don't want a knife in my gut because she decides t' get pissy. Look here."

Joey patted Willow down and stuck his hand in the front of her yakuta, pulling out a set of throwing pins and a wire. He pulled Willow out of Seto's arms and arranged her so she was hanging from Seto's neck with his arms around her.

Seto found himself with his arms around Willow, hands under her buttocks supporting her in an upright position, feet inches from the floor. Willow nuzzled into his neck mumbling.

What?"

Smell good?" Willow sighed and sniffed again.

"I bet. Expensive aftershave."

"I'm not wearing any." Seto wondered what Willow would do to him when she realized what he was doing. She'd probably gut him.

"Nice." Willow was feeling drowsy and comfortable, she hadn't been held since she was about three. Crowded foster homes made it hard to get hugs and the Shop tended to move her around a lot so the Social Services people didn't figure out what was going on.

"Damn, she's got enough sharps on her to start a small war. You'd think she'd rattle when she walks." Joey gathered up two knives, the pins and wire and squeezed Willows messy braid. "I think I got everything. I hope I did. Don't want ya t' find somethin' sharp in ya. Damn, lock picks."

Joey retrieved said picks and ran his hands over Rowan again making sure he'd gotten everything.

"Wheeler, I need to get her to bed." Seto scooped Willow back into his arms. "She doesn't weigh anything. If she weighs 120, I'll be surprised. And she's all muscle."

Willow cuddled into Seto's arms in a way Mokuba never had. She was small, she only seemed large because she had a presence which couldn't be denied.

"Wheeler, come and help me with her. I don't want to be alone when I undress her. She can't sleep in this yakuta; it's all sweaty and it smells."

"Ok, Seto. But I'm not too sure about us undressing her. I...it ain't right somehow. She's real private about that. It's not like she's body shy. More like it's the only privacy she's been able t' have. I know! Sounds like shit, but you know what I mean."

Seto nodded, "I know, but she stinks. She's sweated through the yakuta. And I don't think her aim was real good. She can't sleep in this. Quit arguing with me. I'm tired and I want to get back to bed before noon."

Joey shrugged Ok whatever. Seto carried Willow up the stairs and into their bedroom. He put her down on the bed and started to untie her obi. Willow rolled over grabbing at his wrist. "Hnnn. Na' don' do 'at." Willow shook her head then started to heave again. Seto pulled her onto her stomach and stuck the trash can under her.

"Seto! What the hell? She sick again? Damn, she's gonna feel like hell tomorrow. I don't think I wanna be around when she wakes up. If she feels bad enough, she's liable t' kill someone."

"Joey, never hurt you. Oh!" Willow rolled onto her back and put her hand over her mouth. "I ... uh..f'get"

Seto looked at Willow feeling helpless, he'd never taken care of a drunk before and was at a loss as to what to do.

Joey took over easily, he had Seto pick Willow back up and hold her under the arms with her back to him. He loosened her yakuta and then slid her arms out of the armholes. He had Seto hand her off to him and told him how to slide the clean yakuta under the soiled one. Then he handed her back to Seto and wrapped her clean yakuta around her and tied it.

"See, a little cooperation and everything's fine. Put her to bed, come on. You'll fall in your tracks tomorrow. Oh, and I don't think any of us will be up to cycling. Do you?"

"I'll go to bed in a minute. You can go on. I'm just going to do something with her hair. If I don't she's going to wake up with a head full of tangles."

Seto suited actions to words and found a hairbrush. He arranged a compliant Willow on the edge of the bed with her head turned away from him, hair hanging over the edge. He pulled out the messy braiding and started brushing. He brushed until he hit a big snarl, when Willow whimpered softly, he whispered, "It's ok, baby. I'm sorry I hurt you. Go back to sleep."

Joey slipped away; he couldn't believe Seto. Man, he's got it bad. I wonder if he even realizes it?

Seto finally got Willow's hair brushed and combed to his satisfaction, when he started braiding it Willow went limp. She'd finally passed completely out, the comforting feel of someone brushing her hair so gently was so soothing to her that she'd relaxed totally.

After braiding her hair he wrapped an elastic around the end and sat just stroking the thick braid for a moment. He got up and headed for the bathroom, but was stopped by a small whimper; she was crying, sobbing softly. I wonder why she won't let herself feel. She can't be as messed up as I am.

Seto finally got to bed at 2:45 a.m., he dreamed about a fall of crimson gold hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow woke up with a headache she could only attribute to concussion. She also had a sick stomach and the taste in her mouth could only be from eating garbage.

"Ugh! What the hell happened to me?" She rolled over, but decided to stay where she was, as the motion had started her already thumping head spinning.

The soft voice from the door caused her to flinch, "How are you feeling this morning, or should I say afternoon. It's almost eleven." Seto watched the expressions which flitted across her face. The predominant one was pain.

"When I get my hands . . . oooooo" Willow held her head. It hurt!

"I'll get you some aspirin and something for your stomach too." Seto went into the bathroom and found what he wanted. Dropping the powder in the glass of water, he handed it to her with two white pills. "Here! Joey said this would help. I wouldn't know. I've never been drunk. Thank God."

"I bet, Mr. Controlled. Never let up, do you?" Willow frowned, "Sorry, guess I'm not in the best of shape. Damnit!"

Her curses were caused by Mokuba.

"Niisama, where are you? Is Willow up yet? Can we have brunch now? I'm . . . "

Mokuba stopped dead in the door of their bedroom. He knew he shouldn't be there, but Seto was, so he thought Willow was 'decent', she wasn't. He saw her sitting up in bed with the covers clutched to her waist. Her yakuta was disheveled; hanging off one shoulder and open enough that she showed a considerable expanse of white breast.

"What happened? Seto, what did you do? She looks like shit!" Mokuba gulped as Willow flopped gracelessly onto her stomach, clutching at her head.

"Damn, your voice could bend steel! Yell a little louder why don't cha?"

"Drink this, now. And close your yakuta." Seto had gotten an eye full and the faint blush on his cheeks told Mokuba that he had. "Mokuba, would you tell Wheeler that Willow is still in the land of the living. And do it quietly."

Seto kept his voice down. Willow was obviously in pain and he didn't see any reason to make it worse. A hang over was no fun or so he'd been told. He truly had never been drunk; he hated the feeling of being less than in possession of all his faculties.

Joey stuck his head in the door, looked at Willow and then Seto. "She looks like shit. Hey Willow, take the pills, drink the tummy medicine, then go take a warm shower. You'll feel a little less like death warmed over. We'll feed you something easy on the stomach and you'll feel like a new man."

Willow glared at Joey and muttered, "O moae o kurasou. You freak! You're entirely too cheerful. And I am Death, warmed over or otherwise."

Seto decided to nip this foolishness in the bud. "You're not Death. That's ridiculous. How can you be?"

Willow still off her guard with her hangover throbbing in her head and stomach, said a great deal more that she'd ever intended.

"I am Death! What the hell else would you call someone who has been an assassin for most of their life." She bit her lip, then snarled; "Out! Both of you, out. I'm headed for the bath and I don't think I need company."

She headed for the bathroom swearing under her breath. "Damnit! Stupid, why not just give him a resume with pictures. Where's your brain? He knows way too much as it is. You'll just scare him off."

Willow got out of the shower and wrestled with her hair until she got it in some sort of order. Then she went down to see if there was anything to eat that she could stomach.

Joey met her at the foot of the stairs with a glass of tomato juice and a piece of dry toast. The toast was ok, but the smell of the juice made her stomach clench, so she just handed the glass back to Joey with thanks and a head shake.

Whass'a matta. Stomach a little jumpy?" At Willows nod, Joey smirked. "I'll fix you some tea. That might set better."

"Joey just leave it. I should have know better than to drink all that. Even if it did taste good. Seto didn't drink but just a little and I should have followed his example. He'll probably be disgusted and never talk to me again."

Seto's voice from behind her made her flinch slightly

"Only if you don't learn your lesson. But you're a quick study, love. So hope springs eternal."

Willow just sighed and crept into Seto's arms.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Only because you did something foolish. How's your head?"

Willow winced, "Still there. I think. The medicine is helping, but I'm still not in favor of breakfast.

Joey stuck a cup under Willow's nose, laughing, "Coffee? Maybe eggs, bacon? . . ."

"Shut up asshole."

"Hah! Cranky are we?"

Willow groaned and buried her head in Seto's chest.

"Make him stop. Seto, baby, he's not nice to me.", Willow whined, making Seto laugh, which made her head throb anew. "Ow . . I'm never drinking again I swear. Seto . . . "

Then Seto said the magic words 'we have to talk', Willow nearly threw up right there.

"Come sit with me here on the couch. Now . . . I have something to say and I want you to listen and not start trying to come up with some . . . well, "

Willow hung her head, he was going to ask her to leave and she couldn't blame him. She was supposed to at least have the self-control not to get drunk while they were still in danger.

"I'll get some clothes and be out as soon as I can."

Seto just stared at her. Where the hell had that come from?

"Un . . . Willow? Did I do something sometime in the last . . . say, twelve hours, that gave you the impression that I had . . . Shit . . . Willow what the hell, and start talking fast. I'm not in the mood to play twenty questions just now."

"Well, I got drunk on duty, and I just thought . . . Um . . . I." Willow rubbed her suddenly viciously throbbing head "I just . . . I."

"I think you had better avoid alcohol all together. It makes you stupid. I don't kiss people then ask them to leave. Get over yourself. You don't have to be perfect. And come to think of it, neither do I. We'll both be trying to overcome the effects of training for, maybe, years. But you've shown me that I can make mistakes and not ruin the world. Anyway, who's going to punish me properly if you leave. Damnit. Girl, you're driving me crazy."

Willow looked at Seto for a long second then just draped herself all over him and started to cry.

"You don't . . don't. . .wa. . want me to go a.a.away. I can stay?"

Seto nuzzled his nose into her hair, then surreptitiously took hold of the end of her braid.

"Just try. Go on, I dare you."

Willow fished out a tissue and after making good use of it leaned away from Seto to put it in the trash. The jerk on her braid startled her and a quick yank made her flop back on Seto who smirked at her startled face.

"See? Not a chance. No way, no how, not . . . Ok? Or do I have to tattoo it on you somewhere."

Seto nipped her shoulder, murmuring, "Maybe the Kaiba logo right here?" he sucked gently on her earlobe. "Or an earring, something with an outrageously large diamond . . . hmmm? Got the idea yet?"

Willow wriggled around until she could look at Seto, the look he gave her back thrilled her to her toes. He wanted her. Not the Hitokiri, not the bodyguard. She could tell by the heavy lidded look in his eyes that he wanted the girl, the silly one who got drunk on little love by accident, the one who didn't know Duel Monsters from Pokemon, her. In all her frailties and foolishnesses, all her insecurities. The wonder lit her eyes with a completely feral light.

Seto blinked, wondering what he'd said to bring that especially fierce look into her eyes.

"Seto, I really hope that look means what I think it does, because I'm gettin' ready to go completely Shinigami on some people. No one threatens my boyfriend and gets away with it."

Seto froze for a second, then started to laugh, he laughed so hard that Joey and Mokuba came in from the kitchen to see what was so funny. They came in to see Willow swat Seto in the chest and then snuggle back into his arms.

Seto calmed himself down and hugged Willow close, explaining that she was an orriginal and saying, "I just never expected to have a girlfrind who's declaration of undying love included death threats to all my enimies. I like it." Turning to Willow he muttered. "I really really mean it. You can't leave me, you'll take my heart with you and I need it."

Joey pulled Mokuba close and whispered in his ear. "I think they have finally given up. Just get use to the idea of Seto and Willow disappearing at fairly regular intervals for a while."

Mokuba nuzzled into Joey's arms and smiled up at him, murmuring, "Oooh yeah, and that gives us opportunities too. I could ravish your shrinking body."

"Mo', you are way too young to be talking like that."

"Who me? I'm old."

A derisive snort answered that foolishness and all four teens began a necking spree that lasted until Willow's stomach interrupted them by growling loudly. She immediately mock swooned across the coffee table, moaning, "Feed me, feed me, I'm just starving away to nothing, here."

Joey pried himself away from Mokuba and informed them that he and Mo' had both had breakfast, but if Willow and Seto were up to it, he'd make an omelet or something ending. "But it's nearly noon and we need to eat something a little more substantial than eggs."

It was decided that they would all get dressed and go out to a restaurant for a big lunch, if Willow could stand the idea. She stated unequivocally that she was all in favor of shabu-shabu for lunch. So they decided to go to one of the high profile places that Seto usually avoided like poison. It would give them more exposure, and that was a good thing in that it would draw their attackers out into the open, but a bad thing because, as Willow put it, they weren't in control of the theater of action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow looked around the restaurant and relaxed, it wasn't one of those open type places. It was old-fashioned and had little rooms arranged down a long hall way, each room was open in the front with a table in the middle and gomden to sit on. The shabu-shabu pot in the middle of the table already had coals in it and all that was needed was to order the side dishes of vegetable and pickles.

Joey was laughing at Mokuba, who was whining that he wasn't eating spinach, no matter how fresh it was. And Willow was watching Seto as he started cooking; his long, elegant hands drifting over the dishes, picking out the various vegetables and dipping them into the pot to cook. The whole scene was as domestic as you could get and they were all enjoying it so much that it was a shock to hear Tristan Taylor 's voice.

"Well, hello. I haven't seen you in a long time. Joey, how are you . . . oh. Hello Kaiba, Mokuba, . . .un."

Joey jumped and Mokuba yelped. Willow reached for the knife tucked into her sleeve. The only thing that kept her from drawing it was Seto's hand on hers.

"Kaiba, never knew you had it in you. Who's the beautiful red head?"

Willow bristled and snarled, "I have a name, it's Willow, you . . . mffffff . . . " Seto clapped a hand over her mouth to keep her from saying something she'd regret

"He's a friend of Joey's . . . don't make a fuss. He's just obnoxious on general principles." Seto challenged Taylor to say anything else to Willow. Eying him over the top of Willow's head, "Don't cut out his heart."

"Yeah, like she could. Um . . . do I know you from somewhere . . .Willow is it."

"Yes and no. We didn't meet. You yelled at Yugi for giving Seto and me some money a while ago." Willow smirked at Tristan and rubbed her head against Seto, putting her in about the same position as the last time Tristan had seen them.

"Oh. My. God. I heard you were hiding out from someone but I never expected you to go so far. What the hell was going on?"

Seto got stuffy with Tristan, "None of your business, Taylor, just . . . if Yugi has been getting any threats, take them seriously. They blew up my house to get to me and there was a mole. Oh! By the way. Have you ever heard of an assassin called Shinigami?

"Yeah. If that one is on your tail, you're dead."

Willow smirked at Tristan. "Pleased t' meetcha'. Glad my reputation precedes me." She snickered at Tristan's suddenly stunned expression. This was one thing that she had always enjoyed in an odd way. That sudden frozen expression when someone realized who she was. And this time it was really worth money, Taylor was reconsidering something besides his opinion of her.

"You mean to tell me that those stupid letters are for real. I've been turning them over to the police ,but never took them seriously. Who're they from and should I be doing more than I am?"

Willow looked at Seto and he nodded. So she told Tristan everything she could, while he sat at their table, ate their food and listened with both ears wide open, when Willow told him who was responsible and why, he snarled, "I'll kill that little . . ."

Willow interrupted him, "No you won't. If he really needs killing, I'll do it. I won't get caught, but I think Seto will take care of him a lot more painfully. He won't be up to doing anything when we get done with him and he'll still be alive to suffer." Her cold eyed look made Tristan shudder.

She finished with the command to watch out for Yugi and keep him off the streets and out of too public places until they could figure out some way to get to Underwood in public and call in the markers. When she finished Tristan sat looking first at Seto, then Joey and Mokuba.

Finally he just shrugged and said that he would do as Willow said, then he motioned to Joey, "Come with pardner. I need to talk to you for a sec."

Joey just shook his head. "If you can't say it in front of Seto and Mo' forget it." Willow punched him in the arm. "What! I know you don't give a rat's ass about anything he'll say."

Tristan sighed, Joey in this mood was impossible to deal with, so he just spit it out and got it over with.

"If you're doing what I think you are, you better settle up with Kaiba before he cuts off something you're attached to. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do and he already knows, don't like it much but he isn't going to interfere unless Mo' hurts me. Then he'll lecture us both to death."

"Well, just . . . what? If Mo' hurts you?"

"I'm uke. Not Mo'"

"Well hell." Tristan just got up and walked away.

Seto got a funny look on his face and turned to Joey, he put his hand on his arm just as Mokuba put his arm around Joey's shoulders. Willow just slid around behind him and tugged gently on a lock of his hair.

"You ok. Joey, that was mean of him."

Joey, who had wondered at their actions, just smiled and wrapped his arms around Mokuba.

"Naw, we were done talking, so he left. We've always been that way. We don't say good-by, never did. It's ok, but thanks."

All three teens looked relieved and Joey reached out and snagged the last rice ball. stuffing it into his mouth over their laughing protests. The rest of the afternoon was spent wandering around the district trying to attract more of the people who'd taken the contract. No luck, but they went home tired and ready for bed.

Joey and Mokuba disappeared into their room and Seto dragged Willow into theirs over her laughing protests. Not that she really meant any of them. She was finally getting the idea that Seto didn't much care what anyone but Mokuba thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow lay in bed with Seto, she had pillowed her head on his shoulder and was idely counting the tiles in the ceiling. They'd made love as best they could when she had definite ideas of where Seto could touch her. She knew he'd seen her scars but she still couldn't stop trying to cover them or at least keep him from touching them.

"Willow, did I hurt you? Did I do something you don't like?"

"No. Why? . . . oh, I . . . uh . . . I just don't want you to . . . um" Willow stammered to a stop nuzzling her nose into the curve of Seto's neck.

"What? Don't want me to see you? I've seen you."

Seto rolled over onto Willow and gently pinned her down. He started at her toes and worked his way up her body with a thoroughness that left her breathless and slightly dizzy. She squirmed under Seto's hands and lips, he seemed determined to touch and kiss every inch of her body. Even, or especially, her scars

"Don't."

"Why not."

"They're ugly."

"No, the way you got them is, and the pain they caused you. But no part of you can possibly be ugly to me. Love is blind."

"Hun!"

"True thing."

Willow submitted to his ministrations and they finally fell asleep sweaty and sated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"We need to find a way to corner Under . . . "

"Do not say it."

"Wood." Joey smirked at Seto, who glared back, while Mokuba and Willow smothered laughter in their tea cups.

"I don't know how, though." Joey tugged at a lock of Mokuba's hair and he swatted Joey's hand away with an air of distain which was spoiled by his affectionate pat.

Willow chewed on the end of her braid and scowled at the cards Joey was sorting. Something was dancing around in the back of her head but she couldn't get it to come to the forefront. She reached over to take a card and look at it. There was a drawing on it of some kind of monster, a black dragon with red eyes and a vicious set of teeth.

"That's my Red Eye's Black Dragon. And here's Time Wizard. And that one is Flame Swordsman. I've got some really good cards." Joey turned to Seto. "Thanks for getting my deck. I don't care about much else except my art. And you got that too."

Seto shrugged. "Your clothes didn't amount to much, but the cards and the art, they are important. I'm glad I could get them for you." Seto suddenly gave Joey a stern look. "Did you finish the work for your last class? I know you were interrupted by our little foray into homelessness but you've had time to work on it at least. Please tell me you made arrangements to finish. I feel like a fool, I should have checked sooner." Seto turned to Willow "We need to talk about this."

"Sure, I'll have words for you tonight." She worried at the thought that wouldn't come until she felt a headache coming on. While she worried, she continued to watch Joey sort cards and argue with Seto about the merits of various cards.

"Art. I . . . think I have an idea. Seto, don't people sponsor promising artists . . . have shows and such. I'm not real sure about this, I only saw something once . . . er . . . while I was working a job. Wet . . . never mind, you don't need details."

Seto leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, thinking about what Willow had said. "Humm, maybe, . . for exposure in a controlled environment, but you won't get Weevil to an art show. I can't think of anything that would spur him to accept an invitation."

Joey was sitting on the floor by the coffee table, cards in his hand and more on the table but the look on his face was priceless. Half stunned, half delighted, and all frozen.

"Uuuunn. Seto? Who are you planning to sponsor?"

"Now, who do I know who's a promising young artist. I can't think of. . . .Help! Willow, save me."

Mokuba had jumped on Seto, tickling him and Joey, recovering from his startlement, had joined in. Willow couldn't help but laugh as the two boys had Seto squirming and pleading breathlessly for rescue. Finally she flipped Mokuba off by grabbing his ankle and puling him over backwards and then got to Joey by pulling on his belt until Seto had enough leverage to roll him over and sit on his belly hard enough to make him oof.

Numbnuts! Who the hell else would I sponsor? All you need to do is sort through your sketch books for anything you feel you want to share. And I'll help you. You don't know how good your stuff really is. And any canvases you have. We need to get them to the framer then . . . no, never mind, I know who I want to run the whole show. I own an art gallery, which is a money pit, but the thing is new and still finding its niche. The man who runs it will know exactly what to do and who to invite, that's why I hired him. He's good and the gallery is taking off nicely."

Willow smiled at Joey's stunned expression. Every time Seto mentioned the gallery he turned whiter. She wasn't sure what a gallery showing was but he seemed to like the idea, so she was all for it. She'd provide the security and make sure nothing bad happened to spoil it for Joey, or Mokuba, who seemed even more delighted than Joey.

"Wheeler, hey . . . Wheeler. You ok" Seto waved his hand in front of Joey. "You look poleaxed. This is not a philanthropic show. I expect you to sell, and the gallery gets forty percent. I want to establish you as a working artist, not a dilettante. You're too good for people not to take you seriously."

"You really mean it, don't you." Seto nodded at Joey, who disappeared into his own head, then started gathering his cards. "I'll get started on things as soon as I put up my . . . umm . . . Seto, don't laugh, I think I just came up with an idea, maybe."

Willow poked him in the shoulder. "Don't sit on it Joey. It won't hatch like an egg. Cough it up."

"Huh? Oh, . . . gimme a sec to sort it out." Joey shuffled his cards and tapped the deck on the table, then started. "Seto this is how you all got into this mess in the first place. But, . . . why not have a card party. You know, ask all the good duelists to a party. You've got a whole set of new cards coming out soon. So have a party to show off the art work. Big posters of the new cards standing around and a duel challenge . . . round robin duels using only the new cards. Something like that. Weevil wouldn't miss something like that for anything. What do you think?"

"I think that you've come up with two winners in one day. That's the best idea I've heard in a long time. Willow . . . damnit she doesn't have a deck."

"What difference does that make?" Willow looked from Seto to Joey, puzzled.

"No one, and I do mean no one, is allowed into something like that unless they're a duelist. You'll have to get a rep and quickly. I'll take you to a hall, it shouldn't take you long to accumulate points. You need enough to at least look like you're really interested."

"Who says I'm not. If you like it I want to at least know enough about it to talk intelligently with you. I've actually decided what kind of deck I think I want."

"You are interested, really?"

"Oh yes. If I'm going to give up being an assassin, I need some other outlet for my aggression. Cards seem fairly safe. So I want a kill-crush-destroy deck based on dragons and 'damsels'."

"Damsels?"

"Any card that has a female theme."

"Ok. Let's get started. I'll go down to the vault and make you up a deck. How many cards do you think you can . . . never mind. I'll get you every card that qualifies and we'll work from there."

Joey interjected, "She should have at least a hundred cards to choose from. There's that many cards available that meet her criteria, but don't let her have more than sixty. That gives her forty cards in her deck and twenty in her side deck."

Seto nodded absently. He didn't have more than thirty cards in his deck and ten in his side deck. Joey and Mokuba had a few more, but not that many.

Willow watched with amusement as Seto set about making her a dueling deck and sat down to read the rule book with every intention of memorizing most of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn I can't believe that it's been so long since I posted. I'm truly sorry. But I've finished Ranma and I'm going to finish this before I start the sequel. There will probably be between six and ten more chapters.

Next chapter will be about dueling. I do duel myself so Willow will use my deck and if you're not interested in Duel Monsters you might be bored for part of the chapter. But hang in there I'm not writing anything else until I finish this fic.


	22. Chapter 22

Ack. Repost, sorry about the mess. I posted the wrong file.

Time 23

Seto booted up the computer in the vault and did a search with the parameters that Willow had wanted, he managed to find enough cards to make her a good deck of mostly dragons and damsels with a few other cards thrown in. As well as the regular Pot of Greed, Monster Reborn and so on.

He gathered all the cards and took them back up stairs, he hoped Willow liked the deck. He decided to take al the cards and let Willow fine tune her deck herself. He had picked some cards that weren't in dragons or damsels but were very good cards and he hoped that she'd leave them they made a more balanced deck and he'd managed to keep the deck down to forty cards. Although he'd seen some people who had enormous decks. He couldn't see how they ever drew the cards they wanted.

"OOOooo I like this one and that one and this has a pretty picture too."

Seto and Joey both winced while Mokuba nearly choked he laughed so hard.

"What? If you don't like the picture on the card what's the use of having it, you're supposed to be having fun, aren't you?"

Seto rubbed his chin and Joey shrugged. Her outlook on life was a bit different than theirs mostly because of her life before them.

"Ok here. You can't just choose cards because you like the pictures. You have to look at the attack and defense points and how many tributes it takes to get it on the field. Have you read the manual?"

"Yes and I've got all that stuff in my head and I'm taking it into consideration but I'm not having a bug in my deck so you can just take them away. " Willow eyed cards carefully."I don't think I'll have Harpy Lady it only has 1300 attack points I like Amazon cards thought most of them have an attack of 1500 or better."

Joey pushed cards around on the table with one paint-stained finger. "You ought to think about defense points too. But if you're using a KCD deck offence is more important. . . . I guess."

Willow smiled at Joey, and leaned against Seto's shins. "I tend to think in attack not defense, the best defense is a good offense. And I don't want a lot of high tribute cards. Take's too much time to get them on the field and I think I'm going to work better if I can mount a quick offence rather than whittling them down by degrees."

Willow sorted through the magic and spell cards. "Hey selfish much."

"What? That's every card you wanted and then some"

"Yeah but only one Monster Reborn and . . . um . . . let me see. Several others that I'd like three of."

"You forgot. Some of the cards are restricted or semi restricted. You can only have one in your deck.

Well I could slip them in how would anyone know."

Joey sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Sometimes she just didn't make sense, she said that it was for fun and then wanted to cheat. Willow sighed too and smiled apologetically.

"Can't get over the need to win. Losing usualy means someone is dead. I'm tryin' to get over it. Give me a break. 'K?"

Seto tugged her braid gently, making her hug his leg, rubbing her cheek on his knee.

"You can't slip cards into your deck. It has to be verified before every duel especially if you do a change out." At Willow's look, he explained farther. "If you put more cards in your deck or change cards from your side deck, they'll verify your deck again. It keeps people from using counterfeits or having too many cards of one kind and will really catch over limit restricted. You'll get disqualified in a flash. So, no cards up your sleeve or in your braid. "

"Incidentally, what the hell is this?" Seto started to pull something out of Willows braid but she stopped him by gently grasping his wrist. "Why don't you want me to see it?"

"Believable deny-ability. You don't need to know all the things I have in there. I've got some stuff that . . . it's not quite kosher."

Joey nearly strangled he tried so hard not to laugh. Seto gave him an evil look. "That's right Wheeler, yuck it up. But what if . . . never mind, I decided I really don't want to know."

Willow gathered up her deck and leered at Mokuba, "Want to duel me. I'll lose. I'm not good yet."

Mokuba held out his hands palm out and shook his head. "No thanks. You've got too good a grasp of strategy and tactics. I'll lose. I haven't worked on my deck in I don't know how long, it's still the same deck Seto gave me. Duel Joey. Seto and I will kibitz."

Willow drew her first five cards and set a monster and three magic cards. Joey drew and summoned Minomushi Warrior (Attack 1300) he attacked and found out that Willow's card was Cyber Harpy (attack 1800)

"Damn. I forgot you set up a KCD. I think I may be toast."

"Don't give up yet, but first I equip Cyber Harpy with Cyber Shield, that adds an additional three hundred attack points bringing her up to 2100. Oh and before I end my turn I activate Tremendous Fire."

Joey groaned, in the first turn she had managed to hit him with 500 points when he attacked a stronger card, then the Cyber Harpy equipped for 2100 and Tremendous Fire for 1000.

"That's a total hit of 3600 points on the first turn" Seto remarked. "As score keeper, I don' think I'm going to have much to do, if this keeps up."

"Yeah, but you know I can come back from almost nothing to win."

Joey considered his hand for a second and drew one card, activated Pot of Greed and drew three more. That left him with too many cards in his hand but he set two magic cards and examined his hand again

"Ok I play Time Wizard. And end my turn."

Willow grunted and wriggled, thinking. She hated to do this, but Joey was used to playing elegant duelists like Yugi Muto and Seto. She was a hammer, where they were a sword.

She picked over her hand and then summoned Dunames Dark Witch, equipped her with Dark Pendant. (18005002300) and smiled.

"I attack Time Wizard with Cyber Harpy equipped and attack your life points directly with Dunames Dark Witch equipped. That makes a total of . . . let me see . . . um . . . Cyber Harpy at 2100 minus 500 is 1800 and direct attack of 2300 is a total of 4100 points that leaves you with 300 . . . right Seto?"

"Yeah. Rub it in why don't ya. I'll make a come back, see if I don't."

Joey picked over his hand again. He needed two tributes to bring Red-eyes to the field and he wasn't going to get them. He set Big Shield Gardna in defense mode (2600 points) and ended his turn.

"Humm I'm stuck, let me draw . . . oh, I didn't draw last turn. Does that mean I can draw two this turn?"

"No. If you don't draw, you've passed the chance. One draw per turn, unless you have a special effect or magic card."

"Ok. I'll play. . . hmm" Willow gave Joey a speculative look and played Dark Hole. "I think that clears away your Shield card. And then I play . . . " Willow picked over her hand again and set a magic card and one monster, Fairy's Gift. "And end my turn."

Joey played a card that put Fairy's Gift in the grave yard but sighed as it increased Willow's life points by 1000.

Willow gathered up her cards and picked over them, then played Blackland Fire Dragon equipped with Axe of Despair. "That's 1500 plus 500 for Axe against your card . . . why did you leave it in attack mode?"

"Can't change it after you use it. Only when you set it. Either, or. Then you can't change it until next turn."

"Ok. Well, you're toast. I over ran you by three hundred points and I have 9000 because of the Gift card."

Joey blinked and Seto smirked proudly. The whole duel hadn't taken more that fifteen minutes, mostly because of the time Willow had taken thinking. Joey was grinning too.

"Joey, if you let me win I'll. . . ."

Joey held his hands over his head mock protectively. "Didn't . . . Swear. You just had a real lucky run of cards and I didn't draw shit. But still. If you'd made one mistake, I'd have won. Just on experience."

Seto patted Joey on the shoulder "You did good, Joey. I've never seen you draw such bad cards. You usually at least get in a hit on life points. Mo' you ever seen him lose that badly before?"

"Not that I remember. I want a deck like Willow's."

"Won't work for you." Willow remarked absently while she studied her cards.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Willow snapped back to the world. "Oh, you're not aggressive like I am. I want to hammer them into submission. You're more like Joey and Seto. You like the elegance of getting fusion and ritual cards into play. I don't care about that. I've got Black Luster Soldier in my deck and I doubt I'll ever use it. But it's a nice card to have if I need it."

Seto yawned and stretched. "While I was out I got that raving queen Daniel to start arraignments for the changes in the introductory party. There'll be dueling now and Weevil will come."

"Daniel is straight, I've seen his wife."

"I didn't mean his sex life. Have you really payed attention to him? He's a flash queen."

Joey, considering Daniel's actions, decided he agreed with Seto. He acted queer as hell but it was all a show. He only did it because it was what was 'expected' from a party planner. But they all admitted that he was really good at what he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto took Willow to the dueling hall in the ground floor of Kaiba towers. It was a high level hall, meaning that only duelists of the higher skill levels bothered to actually duel there. The chances of running into Yugi, Seto or some other extremely skilled duelist were high.

Willow gave her deck to the door man and watched as he put it in a card counter. The counter scanned each card electronically and checked to see that she didn't have any violations. She didn't, so she was presented with a key tag and allowed to enter.

"Mr. Kaiba, you might want to watch her fairly closely. She's got a brand-new deck and I don't remember seeing her here before. I'd sure hate for a nice girl like her to get whipped and give up."

"Thank you, Parker. I don't think that'll be a problem, she just beat Wheeler in five rounds."

The man got big eyed and whistled. "Wow. You duel her yet."

"No and I don't intend to anytime soon. Wouldn't look good, no matter what." At the man's questioning grunt Seto smiled slightly. "Doesn't look good if a guy beats his girlfriend when she doesn't have much experience and I'd sure hate to admit that she beat me."

Seto strolled after Willow as the man's jaw hit the floor. Ohm'god!

Seto and Willow entered the arena and Seto explained about the holographic duel disks and the arenas. Willow watched with interest and realized that she was very close to her very first 'real' duel.

"Seto, I'm nervous." Willow fiddled with the disk on her arm and craned her neck trying to see her opponent.

"Don't be. You beat Joey. And no matter what I said, he is good. The man is third in the world. After me and Muto. This guy is a chump, just take your time and think. You'll wipe up the floor with him, unless he gets really lucky."

Willow stepped up to the platform and started the duel. She beat the boy in quick time and smiled hesitantly as he walked across the field with his hand out stretched. They shook hands and he bowed slightly, then walked away.

"Seto! He was easier than Joey. And he drew some good cards. I'd like to duel Joey again, it could be a challenge if he draws some decent cards."

Willow returned to the arena and spent the next four hours dueling. She lost twice, both times to someone that Seto respected. Seto realized that he was standing on the sidelines smirking like a cat in the cream. It felt good to watch her winning with grace and losing with equanimity. She didn't seem to mind as much as most duelists did.

Finally she approached Seto, asking if she had enough points to be invited to the opening without raising questions.

Seto took her key card and swiped it through the terminal. She'd accumulated enough points to be considered intermediate. He felt something warm wrap around his heart; pride. She was beautiful, smart, very good at what she did and she liked him. His ruthlessness didn't bother her, in fact she might even think it was an asset.

Willow leaned around Seto to look at the read out. It looked good to her but Seto was eyeing it with an odd look in his eyes.

"Something wrong? Is there a problem? . . . Seto, you've got a funny look on your face."

"Huh? . . . oh, just gloating. You've got plenty of points. You're a shoe in for rookie of the year."

"Gloating? What for? I'm just an intermediate. That's not anywhere near Master, like you."

Seto laughed out loud, making several people stare in wonder. Seto Kaiba laughing in other than scorn was so rare that most people had never heard it.

"Koi, it takes most duelists several years to get to intermediate. I'm the first Master and there are only two others."

"Don't tell me, let me guess . . . Yugi Muto and Joseph K. Wheeler. So I'm doing ok?"

"Better than ok. You're phenomenal. Oh and something else. Um . . . I . . . " Seto took a deep breath. He knew he'd told her before but this time he wanted it to be special. "I love you." He held up a card between index and middle finger. It was one of the new cards; Lady Assassin, level five, attack 2000 points. It looked like her.

Willow gaped at him for a second then kissed him right on the mouth there in the middle of the dueling arena complex with about a hundred people looking on. It felt good, and if they wanted to attract attention, they couldn't have gotten more if they'd screamed. People just didn't kiss in public in a dueling arena, especially like this and not get noticed. Seto felt supremely happy and very self-satisfied.

"Seto? You ok? Seto?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine, Koi. Can I have another like that one?"

"Sure, if you want me to put you on the floor and have my 'way' with you. Let's go back to the penthouse."

"Perv."

"You betcha! "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey eyed the print out that Seto handed hin and crowed with delight, Mokuba looking over his shoulder let out a tiny yelp.

"Intermediate how the hell did she manage that. It's almost impossible."

"Not really. She dueled for almost four hours and won all but two matches. The duelists that she beat all were worth high duelist points. So she really cleaned up not to mention that I allowed her points for beating you Joey. She's just barely qualified but she did. Joey. That freak from the gallery is going to be here this afternoon and he want's to ask you a bunch of silly questions about framing and mating."

Joey gave Seto a dirty look, framing and matting were very important in art work, and Joey said so, remarking, "Seto the wrong frame can ruin a piece. If you want all the pieces framed the same you have to be careful to pick something plain, simple but tasteful. Not common. It's really hard. I hope this freak, as you call him, knows what he's doing."

Joey rubbed his eyes they were burning again and he had flashes of lightening flickering in his vision even when he closed his eyes. It bothered him and gave him a headache.

"Joey? You ok. What's wrong?" Mokuba reached out one slender hand and rubbed Joey's shoulder comfortingly.

"Nothing, really. Just lighting in my eyes, gives me a headache. I'll take a pill and it'll be all better."

"Joseph." Seto's quiet voice brought everyone's head around "If you are taking pills, I want to know what kind."

Much to everyone's surprise, Joey didn't get mad or defensive. He dipped his hand into a pocket and showed Seto a flat tin of over-the-counter pills. He took two out of it and headed for the kitchen area for a glass of water. Seto examined the tin and the pills then handed them to Willow. She just tossed them to Mokuba with a short nod. They were exactly what they seemed, headache pills. No one thought it odd that Seto was defensive about pills.

Joey made lunch and they sat around nibbling on the sliced meats and cheeses, arguing about cards and decks, until the knock on the door made them all jump.

"Who? Oh yeah, the art gallery guy. Or is it the party planner." Joey peered through the peep in the door. "Oh hell, it's both of them."

Willow got up and strolled over to the door, backing Joey up without question. Mokuba stayed where he was and Seto stood close. When Joey opened the door both men came in and immediately began bristling at each other.

Seto sorted them out in short order. Sending Joey to his studio with the "Gallery Guy" whose name turned out to be a very mundane Sam Tompkins. But the party planner was another story. First he threw a fit about his name which, it turned out was not Daniel something, but 'Mr. Daniel to everyone, I don't care who you are.' Then he started to explain to Seto how impossible it was to change plans at this late date.

"After all, it's tomorrow night. What am I suppose to tell people. They won't bring their decks. And . . ."

"That's the whole point. I want them to use decks made up of the new cards only . There is a two fold reason behind this. You better prepare for quite a scene. I want Weevil Underwood there. And this will bring him."

"Underwood? The whole family is common in a way I can't describe. Why would you . . . .oh, how delicious. You're up to something completely naughty. I just know you are. You bad boy, you."

Seto rolled his eyes, "Could you tell me why you do that?"

"Act the way I do? It's natural to some extent, thrills the rich ladies and gets me talked about. All important things when you're in my line of work."

"I see. I'll leave arrangements up to you, but I need to be sure that Weevil comes. You understand?"

"Yes, I do. I think a simple word dropped here and there about how impossible you are being about not telling anyone about the surprise duels with nothing but the new cards will do the trick. He'll be there for sure."

Seto saw the man out and decided the less contact they all had with the man the better, he was annoying in every way; Joey couldn't stand him, Mokuba left the room at the first opportunity and Willow openly sneered at him. They'd had enough upset in the last few months they didn't need to put up with piddly stuff like this.

Seto found that he was alone in the room, so he went hunting for the rest of his 'family'. He listened and found them all in Joey's studio on the third floor. Joey had taken over half the floor and the other half was a dojo. But the divisions were floating walls made up of large shoji and, Seto realized with surprise, gigantic murals.

Mr. Thompkins was going through sketch books and crooning in delight. All the books were full of sketches of everything, duels, life studies, head 'shots', even a rather odd drawing of Seto. At least odd if you didn't duel. It was a drawing of Seto just after he'd set a card, his hand in the forefront and his face showing between the fingers.

"Well, I just can't make up my mind about what I should pick. I'll take a little of everything and I'll be sending someone to pick up all the murals I marked. I don't want to . . . actually, I can't take them. I don't think they will fit in my BMW. I can't be ready for a show for at least a week. The matting and framing will take that long. Unless, . . . Mr. Kaiba. I can get all the necessary work done in three days, but it'll cost. We have a cancellation and I was going to use the time to do some refurbishment on the gallery but they aren't that necessary. What do you want to do?"

Joey considered watching Seto, Willow allowed her eyes to flick back and forth between the three men, waiting for decisions, so she would know what to do about security.

"I don't know. Joey what do you want to do? Do you need time or would you rather just get it over with? I know it's unnerving. I'm a wreck over the cards. So it 's whatever you want to do. Although we need to get it in the works fairly soon."

Willow knew they needed the exposure as quickly as possible. But it was looking hard on Joey, letting go of his art seemed harder that she thought it ought to be.

"I just hate this. What if no one likes it. What if they laugh, what if . . ."

"What if, what if. Joey, you're going to make yourself crazy. You're good. Mr. Thompkins wouldn't give you the time of day if you weren't. No matter who his patron is. Seto doesn't like yes men and Sam knows it."

Mokuba hugged Seto and then Joey, nestling into his arms for a prolonged cuddle. Willow wandered into Seto's arms and they watched as Thompkins, who had distanced himself from the group, continued to flip through books. He finally came back to the group.

"Are you through fussing?"At Joey's nod he continued. "I want the drawing of Seto as an anime character. And there are several of recognizable people from the dueling crowd. If only . . . Mr. Kaiba, I just had an idea. There are a lot of duel related drawings, sketches and paintings" Mr. Thompkins rubbed his chin thinking. "If I call in more favors than I've got I could get the show ready for the night of the intro party. Or . . . no, it must open right after that. It ties in so deliciously you'll have everybody who is anybody in society there. And I heard you want the Underwood's there. I can manage that easily, all I have to do is drop the word that there will be dueling with a new deck and you couldn't keep him away with a gun to his head. Whole family is a nasty piece of work. Not fit to be around, but old money, so what can you do?"

"Ruin them. And you get to help, you and Daniels." Mr. Thompkins made a face "Oh I am soooo sorry MR Daniels if you please." Seto twinkled at the group, which left Joey gaping. "Anyway, the opening could be scheduled for the same night as the Gala Introduction. As Mr. Daniels called it. We've got to settle on a name for this mess."

"Operation: Settle Scores." Willows deadly look scared Mr. Thompkins.

"Look, I'm just an art gallery manager. I don't know exactly what is going on and I don't want to. But if you're starting something that will get Underwood, et. all., off the social register, I'm in. They cause more trouble than they are worth and their attitude is . . . supercilious at best. So . . . I'll get the show ready for the Gala if it kills me. But I want to be able to do it right. I'll need so much help. "

Seto thought for a while, then asked what exactly he needed help with. When Thompkins replied that cutting the frames was going to take forever and the mats would too. After getting an explanation of what mat cutting was, Seto made a call, then turned to Thompkins saying, "I've managed to find someone who knows how to cut mats with a machine. Is that acceptable? And cabinetmakers from one of my subsidiaries can make frames."

"The frame makers are good, but the mats need to have beveled edges and you can't do that by machine. If I can get the frames made, I can manage to get people I know to come help me cut mats. I think we can do this."

And they did. Late that afternoon Seto got a final conformation of the details of the Gala and Joey got one for the Gallery opening. Willow slipped out to check security and came back satisfied that everything was as secure as she could make it, of course they did want their attackers to be able to get to them so they could be taken care of. Willow smiled evilly to herself, she would settle this mess and then they could get on with their lives, which included her staying right here for the rest of a very long life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a late lazy supper of carry in they all sat around watching tv with the stated objective of boring themselves to sleep. It worked; Joey and Mokuba unashamedly headed for their room and Seto eyed Willow, now was the time.

"Seto, you know I'm going to punish you tonight. I don't want you wandering off and doing it yourself. You promised"

"Yes, and so did you."

Willow went into the outer sitting room and he heard her scrabbling around out there. Seto flopped down on the bed, then he rolled over onto his stomach and clutched the nearest pillow. He grimaced, he knew he deserved to be punished. Willow had promised to do it so he wouldn't damage himself. He was mortified to realize that he was sweating slightly.

"I'm going to prepare in the other room, stay here. I'll be back soon." Willow noticed Seto sweating and smiled at him gently.

Seto rolled over and groaned. What the hell have I done, I've just submitted my body . . . and my soul to one of the most feared assassins in the world.

Willow came back into the room.

"Come."

Seto rolled one eye in her direction, and smirked.

" . . . with me, you ass."

Willow led Seto to the sitting room and pointed to the couch, which was now covered with a sheet, and had a pillow and a blanket on it as well.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight. You don't deserve to sleep with me, bad boy!"

Seto settled himself on the couch and thought. He wondered wether he could get her to spank him instead. It was infinitely more painful to be separated from her for the night. Damnit, I'm turning into a pervert on top of everything else. Maybe if I beg her. Seto slammed the pillow with his fist trying to make it more comfortable. He wasn't going to beg her to let him back into his own bed.

"Shit! . . . .Wiiiillllloooow . . . If . . . "

"NO!"

"Damn"

Seto groaned, the couch was comfortable, there wasn't a piece of furniture in the apartment that wasn't. But he knew he wasn't going to get a seconds sleep all night. He'd been sleeping with Willow in his arms for too long for him to be comfortable away from her. He just knew she was sleeping like a baby Damnit, I'm not going to sleep. The bed is too big and it's cold and . . . Seto you jerk. Why can't you be happy with just feeling bad and let me . . . shit . . . I want Seto. So, I'm a big baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seto, what the hell are you doing sleeping on the couch. Get up."

Seto opened one eye and glared at Mokuba, they were going to have to have a talk about knocking soon.

"I'm being punished. I'm not sure if I'm allowed off the couch or not. Don't wake Willow, just bring me my cell phone and a cup of coffee. ok.?"

"Sure. But Willow's standing right there in the door, ask her."

Seto turned around at looked at Willow, she didn't look any happier than he was. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a tangled mess

"I forgot to have you braid it for the night. Get up and help me comb out this mess. Mo'? You know that thing that existed between this room and the hall. Called a door?"

Mokuba gave her a nervous look "Yeah. Door, open same, enter room. Sso?"

"Knock before opening. Next time you walk in on us and I'm not dressed, I'm putting something nasty in your bed."

Seto grinned "Besides Wheeler you mean?"

"Joey isn't nasty!". Mokuba was indignant

Willow smirked at him, "If he isn't a nasty boy why is he in your bed?"

"Ack! Willow, Seto you both are just gross." Mokuba slammed the door on their laughter.

Seto followed Willow into the bathroom and helped her get her hair under control again and took his own shower. They had hours before the Gala started and he was wondering if he had bitten off more than Sam could chew.

The rest of that day was spent in watching Willow duel, giving her advice and dueling themselves, that evening they went to a fancy restaurant and then picked up their clothing for the next evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning was much nicer than the last one. Willow woke in Seto's arms and snuggled against him, he smiled down at her and laughed as she made morning faces and realized that her breath was less than sweet, but Seto kissed her anyway.

"Morning Koi."

"Yeh, bad sun. too bright."

"Grouch! Get up. We'll knock Joey up, and he and Mokuba can make us breakfast."

"Seto, that's not fair." Willow realized that Joey had been doing all the cooking sense they'd started living here. "We ought to do some of the cooking."

"Can you cook? "

"Yes, not very good, but I don't burn water."

"I don't even know how to work this stove. I'm more of a cold cereal and toast kind a' guy.

Seto stretched "I could manage an omelet if I don't turn my back on it."

Twenty minutes later they were knocking on Joey and Mokuba's door. Joey answered the door fully dressed and holding a hairbrush. He grinned at them and then grumbled. "I'm growin' my hair, I'm the only one with . . .well, then there is Seto."

Seto grinned back, they both had lovers with long hair, he wondered if he should have a plumber on retainer like a lawyer. When he asked Joey what he thought, Willow grabbed for him and missed, Joey yelped as Mokuba tickled his ribs and they all wound up in the kitchen laughing and breathless.

Joey opened cabinets and drawers, preparing to make breakfast. He rummaged around in the refrigerator and snarled, "Breakfast today is gonna be left overs. I need to go to the grocery store or get some delivered. Lessee. I got . . . rice, and some chicken . . . what the hell is this? And eggs, no bread or bacon. Gah!"

Willow eyed the assortment of odds and ends. She'd be happy with a breakfast bar and some tea. When she said so, Joey just handed her want she asked for and went back to grumbling. Seto exchanged grins with Mokuba, Joey was a real grouch before coffee and he took it out on the pots and pans, banging them around, and slamming doors.

Mokuba put his arms around Joey and rubbed his cheek against his back. Joey patted his hands and sighed, he was so nervous about the Gallery that he was about to jump out of his skin.

"Damnit, I'm so scared. What if they don't like them. Who's gonna be there? Fuck!"

Mokuba hugged Joey harder, "Koi, don't upset yourself so much. It'll be fine. You'll probably know most of the duelists who come, and Seto and I know the rest. The Gallery show will be open to people other than duelists. It'll be open before the Gala is over. So all you have to do is wander around with a drink in your hand and look artistic.Smile at the nice people, answer their stupid intrusive questions and sell, sell, sell.,"

Joey gave Seto a sour look, he was used to social situations like this, Joey wasn't. It made it better that someone knew what was going on but not much.

Willow shook her head, she didn't see any reason for Joey to be so nervous, no one was shooting at him after all. But if he was, he was. She decided to have him go with her to check the security at the Gala site.

"Seto, where is the Gala going to be? I know you told me the arena but did Daniels change it. He was threatening to."

"MISTER, if you please. No, he didn't, I wouldn't allow it. The arena is the best place to have it. There is a banquet room behind the arena proper where they can set up the food and drink tables, with plenty of room for standing around, and enough wall space to hang posters of cards. The high value cards will be in the arena, but the rest will be there. You going to the gallery? If you are, I want to go too."

Willow checked her guns and knives and smirked at Seto.

"I"m armed aren't I? If you're coming, come on."

So they went down to the arena and she drove the security people crazy as she went over the security systems with a fine tooth comb and physically checked all the cameras and locks. Her check showed up some faults that were quickly corrected by her. And one breach of security caused by wait staff propping a door open for deliveries.

By the time she got done dressing the entire catering staff down, from the head of operations to the waiters, Seto was wondering if he had rubbed off on her, he'd never heard her go off like that. She walked away, grumbling about people who couldn't follow simple guide lines, and told the head of security that they were propping a door open and she expected it to stop. The head of security just gave a jerky nod and went to find the caterer.

"Willow, calm down. I'm sure, now that you've explained it, they won't do it anymore."

"Seto, I've seen it every place I've ever worked. It's not convenient to have to unlock the door for every trip, so they prop the door open. And leave it, so that anyone and everyone can just wander in. They won't stop unless someone checks on them constantly. That's the way whoever is after us will get in or I miss my guess."

"You're sure."

"It's human nature, tell me I'm wrong."

Willow lead the way to the limo and they headed for the Gallery to see what was up there. They walked into chaos and confusion. Mr. Thompkins was rushing around with handfuls of papers and a tape measure around his neck. He stopped long enough to explain to Seto and Willow that he'd managed to get the building manager to ok them setting Joey's art up in the big banquette room across from the arena, ending up with a snarled request for them to get out and let him work, or things wouldn't be ready

"Well . . . that went well. I'll go back and check out the banquette room and then I'm going to make sure Mokuba didn't buy me some stupid dress. I'm wearing a tux, just like you."

"Umm, . . . I . . . Willow, I got you something. And I don't think a tux will show it off."

"I'm not wearing a tuxedo shirt. I found a really nice silk top that looks good and just feminine enough that I don't look like a dyke. It's a swaged front. Look's . . . sexy. Or at lest that's what Joey said."

"Lets go back to the apartment and you show me, ok?"

"Sure. As soon as I check out the Gallery."

When they got back, Willow headed for the large banquette room across the large loby of the ground floor and was stopped at the door. The guard said no one without clearance from Mr. Thompkins was allowed in. After some polite consultation and a look at Seto's ID, he allowed them in.

Seto whistled softly. Thompkins had used some of Joeys' murals as hanging walls, dividing the room into a maze of blank walls and murals. The murals were all placed so that there was enough room to get far enough away to see them properly, and room to gather in small groups and gossip. Willow wondered how he was going to keep traffic moving but decided that was up to him.

The sketches, drawings and paintings were going to be hung on the bare, light buff walls. Willow wondered about what the decorative pillars and small tables scattered about were for and decided not to worry. The security was tight, the cameras were all in place and operative, and that was all she cared about. She didn't like nasty surprises and didn't intend to get one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow was in her room trying on the tux she was going to wear. Mokuba had wanted her to wear a dress but she'd told him no way, besides how was she supposed to hide a gun in a dress not to mention throwing pins and a knife. She decided she looked good, the top showed off just enough of her figure that everyone knew she was defiantly a girl.

Seto didn't even try to sneak up on Willow, he just walked up behind her and dangled the diamond heart next to her head. She saw it in the mirror, but her reaction was unusual for a woman. She smiled and took it from Seto examining it with interest.

"Don't you like it?"

"Yes, it's very nice. But . . . um . . . Seto, I didn't think you wore necklaces."

Seto nearly strangled himself trying not to laugh at her.

"It's for you, Kirei Tenshi. Here let me put it on for you."

"For me? But . . . why? It's expensive. What if I loose it?"

"It's for you because I love you. If you lose it, I'll buy you another. It looks good."

Willow looked at herself in the mirror and liked what she saw. Her tux was black classic Armani but instead of wearing a ruffled tuxedo shirt she was wearing the swaged front blouse that matched her eyes. It was cut just low enough that the necklace rested just at the top of it drawing attention to the diamond glitter.

"Well?"

"I'm locking you up." Willow gave Seto a funny look as he started helping her out of the tux. Seto nuzzled her neck and murmured, "So no one else can see you so beautiful. I'm incurably jealous."

"Jealous of me? But I'm . . . "

Seto put one finger over her lips and shushed her. Then he gave her a lot else to think about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was going to put the deck on my LJ, but it doesn't like my format so here is the address 

Deck

Amazon Assassin is not a real card

Amazon Chain Master

level 4

attack 1500

defense 1300

warrior

earth

in deck 3

Amazon Fighter

level 4

attack 1500

defense 1300

warrior

earth

in deck 1

Amazon Sword Woman

level 4

attack 1500

defense 1600

warrior

earth

in deck 3

Black Luster Soldier

level 8 must have Ritual card eight stars tribute

attack 3000

defense 2500

warrior

divine

in deck 1

Black Luster Ritual

magic

in deck 1

Blackland Fire Dragon

level 4

attack 1500

defense 800

dragon

shadow

in deck 1

Cyber Harpy

level 4

attack 1800

defense 1300

winged beast

wind

in deck 3

Dark Magician Girl

level 6 tributes required 1

attack 2000

defense 1700

magician

shadow

in deck 3

Des Volstgalph

level 6 tributes required 1

attack 2200

defense 1700

dragon

earth

in deck 1

Dunames Dark Witch

level 4

attack 1800

defense 1050

fairy

light

in deck 3

Fairy's Gift

level 4

attack 1400

Defense 1000

magician

forest

in deck 1special abilities restore life points by 1000

Queen's Knight

level 4

attack 1500

defense 1600

warrior

light

in deck 3

Summoned Skull

level 6 tributes required 1

attack 2500

defense 1200

fiend

fiend

in deck 3

Thousand Dragon

level 7 tributes required 2

attack 2400

defense 2000

dragon

pyro

in deck 1

magic and trap cards

Change of Heart

Axe of Despair in deck 3

Tremendous Fire

Beast Fangs

Cyber Shield in deck 3

Dark Hole

Dian Keto the Cure Master

Dragon Treasure

Final Flame

Goblin's Secret Remedy

Harpy's Feather Duster

Hitnotama

Kuni with Chain

Monster Reborn

Pot of Greed.

Total monster cards26

total magic cards20

total spell cards 1

total cards in deck47

It's kind of a big deck but I don't use a side deck so that's all the cards I've got. I picked my cards on the same principles that Rowan used. I like the picture and it's got a good attack or defense. Magic cards I picked solely on how useful they were to my style.


	23. chapter 23

Time 24

Disclaimer: damnit you know the drill

Authors notes: Things will move pretty quickly from now on this chapter is shorter than I expected but it only takes up about eight hours.

Seto looked Willow over, she looked like a dream in her tux. He'd thought about a tux but at the last minute decided that he was going to wear his trade mark trench coat, besides the red lining was bullet proof and he could hide a gun under it.

Willow didn't know that he'd been practicing with building security, perfecting his skills. He was confident that he was going to be able to take care of some of their attackers. Willow was certain that this was the night, especially as Seto was going to take care of Weevil.

Joey eyed himself in the mirror. You couldn't see his side arm, Mokuba had insisted on making sure the tailoring was perfect, so it had been tailored with the harness on. So Joey fiddled with his tie one last time and turned to Mokuba, eyeing him to see if his lover was ready.

Mokuba was also carrying a gun but if he shot anyone with it Joey just hoped they didn't find out about it until much later, he didn't have much faith in the little .25 caliber Colt auto. He punched harder than it shot, so it's stopping power wasn't much.

They all gathered in the great room and looked each other over. Willow and Joey saw three people that they loved and vowed to protect. Mokuba and Seto saw family.

Willow met Joey's eyes with a grim look, this could turn out to be easy, or very messy. She hoped for easy and planned for messy. Joey just gave her back her own and patted his chest, telling Willow that he was armed and ready.

As she looked Seto and Mokuba over she noticed Mokuba's little semi-auto stuffed into his side pocket. She held out a hand and wiggled her fingers in a 'give it to me' gesture that couldn't be ignored. She examined the weapon and sneered slightly, she just hoped he didn't have to use it and said so. Joey smirked behind his back and Willow gave him a 'later for you' look that made him laugh.

"What?" Seto looked from Joey to Willow, not certain that he liked them exchanging looks like this.

"If you've got a gun, I want to see it now. Mokuba shoots anyone with that pea-shooter and they ever find out about it they'll smack him in the head. Joey, I want to know what you're carrying too."

So Joey handed his Glock .10mm over and watched as she glanced at it, weighed it in her hand and gave it back. Seto produced a nickle plated Walther PPK .380 with mother of pearl grips, Willow grimaced and hoped that he didn't need to use it long distance. Beyond twenty or thirty feet he was in trouble. She might manage thirty yards, if she had time to aim, but in the situation he would find himself, she had doubts he'd hit anything.

"Look . . . if it comes to a shooting match I don't want either of you trying to do more than protect yourselves. Those pop guns are ok if you really know what you're doing, but you two haven't had the training I have so I don't trust you beyond three feet or so. Joey, what ammo are you using?"

Joey managed to look a little shamefaced, but answered rather shortly, "Cop killers. Overkill I'll admit, but they won't go through. Great stopping power."

Seto looked insulted until Willow pointed out the latest jewelry store raid. There had been more than twenty shots exchanged at a range of less than ten feet and not one shot had connected on either side. Mokuba nodded, but Seto got stubborn, he was going to make sure he got his if it came to trouble. Willow noticed his stubborn look and just sighed.

They made their way to the arena just in time for the doors to open. They should have been in place earlier but Willow was trying to tread the fine line between leaving them open to a controlled attack and making sure that no one on their side got hurt. She wondered if she was going to be totally grey by the time this was over.

The crowd was all duelists, no one who hadn't qualified as at least Novice was allowed to these functions. Everyone was given a computer generated number and the duel was odds against evens. Seto made the rules for these Gala duels and they were simple. Odds and Evens were pitted against each other on a random generated basis and the side that had the most wins got to take a deck home.

The milling groups of gossiping people didn't cover the ripple of annoyance when a certain person came into the arena. Weevil Underwood could generate a level of annoyance by just opening his mouth, when he started getting pissy because his 'girl friends' weren't allowed in the level rose astronomically.

"Let them come in. I doesn't matter unless they try to duel then throw them all out." Seto sneered at Weevil. "I'll speak with you . . . later." His tone of voice was a threat all on its own, his look was so cold that the security man wished he'd worn a heavier jacket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it's later . . . Kaiba. What's so important you have to annoy me before a duel?"

Seto turned, this was the absolute worst group of people for them to have this conversation in front of, for Weevil. They were all older, duelists and industrialists, and sticklers for 'the done thing'. Seto's smirk made Weevil frown even harder.

"'I have some notes here. I'm calling them in."

"You don't have any of my notes." Weevil got a very bad feeling.

"Yes I do. I felt it behooved me to help out a few people. I payed them off for you, but now it's time to anti up. Here, itemized list, names of original holders, and total. I trust you will make arrangements to pay them off before the end of the evening. Unless there's a problem.

Weevils' eyes nearly popped out of his head. He'd been spreading the debts around and hadn't had a notion himself of how much he actually owed.

"I'll . . . have to ask for an extension. I don't . . . "

"Extension? Indeed. Well, you should have thought about what you were doing before you . . . _troubled_ my family. You know what I'm talking about as well as I do so don't deny it. Willow visited . . . "

"That bitch."

"Is my fiancee. She doesn't like you. I don't like you. Can you pay or not?"

"Not, . . . damn you! I'll need at least a month to come up with that kind of money. Even if Father helps me. You . . ."

"Do _not_ blame me for your ruin. If you didn't have it to repay, you shouldn't have gambled it."

Seto felt society close in behind him, the older men all looked uncomfortable and one just got up and walked away. He gave Weevil an ugly sneer, handed the notes to General Carhardt, who was old school military, and asked him to verify the amount. The general started glancing through the papers adding roughly in his head. When he verified the amount saying that it was as good as it got without an adding machine Seto turned to Weevil with an inquiring look.

"Did I hear you say you could pay up at the end of the evening?"

Weevil looked like his Ultimate Great Moth had bitten him. Everyone knew that he couldn't come up with that kind of money on such short notice. They also knew Seto was ruining him, unfortunately for Weevil no one cared much.

Willow drifted up to stand behind Seto and eye Weevil, she'd never actually seen him. The dim light of his bedroom, illuminated by the moon, had only given her the vaguest idea of exactly what he looked like. She tugged at Seto's sleeve and whispered in his ear, "In good light he doesn't look like that much. This little pest caused us all that trouble? Son of a bitch. I'll swat him for you, love."

Seto smiled down at her and patted her hand.

"I've got him on the run now. The people who're after us will hear about him being broke and stop hunting us. They'll know they aren't going to get payed. You know mercenaries don't do anything on the cuff."

"Yes and some of them may have wasted time and money on this job. They'll be after him for that. He may not survive at all. I'm so sad."

Seto smirked at her and waited for Weevil to finish his own ruin, which he did with a vengeance.

"I'll get you, Kaiba, and that damn whore boyfriend of yours too. That bitch is crazy, she broke into my house and threatened me. My people will take care of you and I won't even have to pay them. You'll get your money by the end of the month. I'll sell my house and you'll get it, may you never enjoy a penny of it. You . . . you " Weevil ended stammering and breathing heavily.

Willow looked and the General with a rather blank, girly look on her face. He smiled back in a fatherly manner.

"Do I look like the kind of person who would threaten someone? Do you know what he's talking about?" her plaintive tone of voice and blank look, were intended to make her look innocent. It worked on most of the men.

She felt Seto's ribs vibrate slightly. He was laughing deep in his chest.

"No, Sweetheart, you don't _look_ like that kind of person at all." Seto turned to Weevil and snarled "This is my fiancee. I'm not sure _who_ you are referring to. If it is Joseph Wheeler, he's my ward. I'm sure you know more of that than I like. Your father was one of his . . . " Seto shut up. He'd said enough to give everyone an idea of what had been going on but not enough to cause Joey trouble. Or at least more than his sexual orientation was going to give anyway.

Another of the men who'd stuck around put in his opinion. Turning his shoulder to Weevil he remarked, "Well, I'm sorry for the young man, I've heard some very unpleasant things about him. All from some member of the Underwood family and I can't help but wonder how they would know such things if they didn't indulge in those perversions themselves. You send that young man to me, I'll see want I can do about a job for him."

"Thank you, Mr. Suzuki. That is very kind of you. But Joey is a very accomplished artist. His first gallery opening is across the lobby from here. You should go over and take a look. He specializes in original anime art and card design. But his murals are something to see and his portraiture is first rate."

Joey sauntered up just then, with Mokuba on his arm.

"I been sneezing. You talking about me? I hope it's something good."

Joey eyed Weevil who looked like he'd swallowed something the wrong way. Mokuba made a point of turning to talk to Willow, giving Weevil the 'cut direct' by refusing to even look at him.

Weevil snarled, then proceeded to take one foot out of his mouth and insert the other.

"You see that fag and his butt buddy? How can you let them contaminate society like that?"

Joey clenched his fists and started toward Weevil. Mokuba just held his arm and kept him from making the wrong kind of scene.

"No Joey, ignore him. We don't associate with his kind. We may be queer but at least we pay our debts on time and don't annoy the servants. We're not supercilious, ignorant and judgmental, as well as crooked, reneging, sly and sneaky."

Joey just grinned at Mokuba, shrugged, and handed him one of the two glasses of ginger ale he'd snagged from a tray.

"Ok Lover, if that's what you want, that's what you get. Here."

Willow followed the exchanges with jaundiced eyes, she was going to get Weevil for that fag crack and she let him know it. Her icy glare would have frozen a penguin. The men standing around weren't happy either, this was one of the things that polite society just ignored.

"Master Underwood, I don't know what you were told and I don't care. As long as they are discrete, don't force their attentions on the unwilling, and act in a fairly socially acceptable manner other wise, it's none of our business who they are having intercourse with. You're not doing your case any good."

"I'll . . . I'll . . . you can't do this to me. I'm Weevil Underwood. I'm an important person. I'm the bug duelist. You, you're not worth the sweat off my. . ."

"Underwood! Lady's present! Damnit, Boy, your family has always been common. You act badly at best and totally unacceptably at worst." His cold 'excuse me' was addressed rather pointedly to Seto.

The general turned to Willow and offered her his arm, after a look at Seto who nodded she took it and walked off with him.

"I'm sorry about that young lady. That kind of thing isn't appropriate for someone like you."

Willow smiled at him and murmured, "I'm a lot more used to that kind of thing than you'd think."

"I don't need to think, you appear to be a nice young lady. Keeping up _appearances _is very necessary to the smooth running of society. You know that side arm is too large for your jacket."

Willow jerked around to look at him sharply

"No now, don't do that. It doesn't look good. You don't want to embarrass Kaiba, do you? No one but me will even notice. I only did because I have had to make sure to wear my harness when I have my jackets tailored. See to it next time, ok? Just a friendly warning from one ex-special forces to another. Hmmmm?"

Willow couldn't help smiling at him, he really did look like all he wanted to do was help. She glanced back at Seto and, seeing that he was still sniping at Weevil, settled in with the man for an exchange of shop talk that relieved her mind about him and his about her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto pinched a button on his collar and spoke into it. It looked a little odd until everyone realized that it had a micro transmitter in it. He was talking to security.

"Please send someone to me. Mr. Underwood is ready to leave. He needs an escort out. Thank you."

Security turned up almost immediately telling Seto that hey had been keeping an eye on all the Underwoods. They scooped him up, figuratively speaking, and frogmarched him out, with him causing exactly the sort of scene that guaranteed his social ruin, and that of his family as well. His shouting attracted all kinds of attention, mostly to the fact that he was being thrown out for some reason.

His father didn't make things any better he started a little scene of his own. Snapping and snarling at security that his son wasn't the sort of person that was just evicted from any party which got him tossed out too. The rest of the family bowed their heads and left as quietly as possible. Hopefully for the hinterlands of Australia or America; or somewhere else not Japan.

Joey laughed softly and addressed a man that was looking very uncomfortable and trying to slip away into the crowd.

"I think you'd better go too. Don't think I don't recognize you. Mo' will drop a word here and there tonight. Thank Seto for your life. He's my guardian now and he wouldn't like it if I shot someone at one of his gala events. Ya know?" Joey very discreetly opened his jacket just enough that the man could see what was hidden by that very careful tailoring.

The man got himself out of the party, and out of society. He knew no one would say anything, but also that they wouldn't invite him to their functions so his business was effectively ruined. As a high profile stock broker a lack of social contacts put him in the ranks of the unemployed.

Seto glared around, daring anyone to say anything. No one even turned a hair. They weren't about to offend Kaiba and most really didn't want anything to do with someone who'd 'taken advantage' of even a willing minor. And Joey had made sure that everyone knew that he hadn't been willing, his expression had made sure of that.

Seto spent some time escorting Joey around and introducing him to various Very Important People. Joey was careful of his accent and, just being his own charming self, impressed most of the people he met as a polite, respectable and respectful young man. He got several complements from older ladies, who had always seemed to like him, and some rather uncomfortable looks from younger men, which he fended off with puzzled looks of his own. All in all it went quite well.

"Wheeler, Joseph. Your number is called. Please come to the arena. Wheeler, Joseph. You have five minutes."

Joey pinched Seto's arm gently. "You comin'?"

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world. You know who your opponent is?"

"Not a clue. Who?"

"Devlin. Where's Willow? I want her to see this."

"I'm here and Mo' too. Who's this Devlin when he's at home and do I need to put him on the watch list."

"He's a business rival of mine. Does that dice game and runs a chain of game shops, so we're kind of ambivalent about him but he's no danger. I just don't like him. I don't like his business practices. And he insulted Joey some years ago and I find I can't forgive him for that."

Joey looked around. He couldn't believe that Yugi wasn't here.

"Where's Yugi? I would have thought that he would be here for sure."

Seto sighed, he'd never get over the idea that Yugi Muto was Joey's best friend. What they saw in each other was beyond him, but if Joey liked him that much, whatever.

"I'm sorry. He's not here. He's still on tour. I talked to Taylor yesterday and forgot to let you know that he had to leave for a show last night. But I'm kind of glad. It puts' him out of danger and, Yami or not, he doesn't need to be involved. It's too dangerous, and makes too many people for Willow to try to keep track of."

"Damn, I'd really like him to see that I'm ok. He worried about me but I did the best I could to keep him completely out of that mess. He'd only have gotten me and, maybe himself, beaten to a pulp. My ol' man couldn't stand him, said he's a sissy. Which he's actually not. No sissy could duel like he can. Better get going or I'll miss last call and forfeit."

Mokuba made a face at Seto, which got him a sharp look from a newly arrived Willow. Seto patted the hand she put on his arm and gave her a 'later' look that let her know it wasn't important.

Mokuba hated any reference to Joey's condition when they'd found him. It actually gave him nightmares. What if they hadn't been there, what if . . . he shuddered, gaining him a pointed look from Joey.

"Koi, don't worry about it. Water under the bridge and over the damn down stream. I'm good. I'll never get over it entirely, but life is better than I ever imagined it could be. So don't look like that. It breaks my heart."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be a downer but some times I'd just like to . . . "

"Oh, don't worry about that. With Willow and Seto's help we'll get most of them eventually. You'll see. I may forgive but I don't forget and I won't let them get away with it. Now smile for me and let me get my head into dueling. I want to make a good show, especially after that humiliating trouncing from Willow."

Willow smiled at Joey, he'd made enough of a fuss, in a genial way, that she was sure that he hadn't let her win. She felt bad about it, but still, she'd beaten one of the three best duelists in the world, which made her feel pretty damn good.

They all checked in at the arena were issued decks and took their places in the line. Seto thought that the draw had been random but Willow knew better. She'd fudged the draw slightly, making sure that they had time to do what they wanted to but not enough to affect which side they were on. So Joey and Mokuba were even and she and Seto were odd.

"Did you fudge the draw?" Seto gave her a warning look.

"Not that much, only enough to make sure we dueled at the end of the evening. Makes it nice, in a way, everyone else has already dueled; except for Devlin, you, me, Mokuba, and Joey. And that ass Weevil, so some one is going to have to take up the slack and I think the official is coming over to see if you'll do the honors, so you'll be dueling on both sides, I think."

And she was right, only that he would be dueling twice on their side instead. She was looking forward to watching Seto work, he'd only dueled three times that she'd seen, he'd refused a lot saying he didn't enjoy whipping eggs, whatever that meant.

Joey took Devlin out in a hard-fought match that ended only because Joey 'decked' Duke, the look on his face was priceless. They'd both managed to get some of the more powerful cards onto the field and had slugged it out for over thirty minutes. The look on Duke's face when he started to draw and didn't have a card was priceless. He conceded with good grace, however, and came over to shake Joey's hand. Slapping him on the shoulder, he invited him to come see him at the game shop.

Joey flinched slightly, he would never feel comfortable around Devlin and certainly wouldn't put himself in a position where they were alone. In a crowd he didn't have to talk to him too much and could put aside the almost irresistible impulse to tear him a new one. Joey was not generally vengeful but it had felt good to beat Devlin, even if only at cards.

"Joey, I thought we were friends now. I know you still feel the sting of my stupid . . . umm . . . why is she looking at me like that?"

Joey caught a good look at Willow, who'd been filled in by Mokuba, and smiled. "Hey, down girl. I'll handle him if he needs it."

"She's my guardians' fiancee. She's a little protective, so don't mess with her. She's a lot more dangerous than she looks."

"Who the hell is your guardian? I heard something about you having problems with your Dad, but just hints. Look, if you need help call me, I'll help you gladly. Make up for being an ass. Y'know?"

Seto stepped in, he didn't like Devlin no matter what, and had always let him know it, but he didn't want a scene here. Joey didn't need the social repercussions

"He's _my_ ward. Wanna make something of it?"

"No. Just . . . he's had enough grief in life. Don't give him anymore. Ok?"

Seto nodded, Willow eyed Devlin for a moment, then quit fingering the knife strapped to her left forearm and Mokuba just smiled happily. He was all for Devlin and Joey not having a vendetta.

"Mokuba you're up. Sorry little guy! It's against Willow."

Mokuba groaned, "Oh man, I am soo toast. Just stick a fork in me, I'm done already."

Devlin looked at Seto with a frown of incomprehension, Seto took great delight in informing him that . . .

"Willow's frown girl. She's an intermediate. Made level in three days. She beat Joey."

"Damn . . . I want to watch this."

Mokuba hid his face in Joey's chest. "No you don't. She's gonna roll me up like a cheep rug."

"No I won't. More like a very expensive one. Come on take your ass whoopin' like a man."

It wasn't quite as bad as that but Mokuba got shut down, showing that he wasn't good at using an unfamiliar deck. Willow was used to making decisions on the fly and had an intimate acquaintance with impromptu arrangements of the life and death kind, so dueling with a strange deck didn't seem to make her in the least nervous. She gracefully accepted the congratulations of the onlookers and returned to Seto's side, slipping her arm around his waist.

Seto couldn't help grinning like a loon which made Devlin so nervous that he took off with a 'later'.

Joey hugged Mokuba wrapping one long arm around his slender shoulders in a companionable gesture.

"Don't feel bad, Mo'. I don't know many duelists that could do better with a strange deck."

"Yeah except you, Willow, Seto, Duke, Yugi . . . do I need to go on?"

"No, but you've mentioned all the people in the world that wouldn't have trouble with a strange deck. Everyone else here is struggling, but when they duel each other it doesn't look so bad. Seto, I don't know that this was such a good idea."

"It was good, no one is complaining except for Mo'. Whinny brat, isn't he?" Seto's fond smile made Mokuba stick his tongue out.

"Well ok. Look, you're up next . . . against . . . I don't know that guy. You ever seen him?"

Seto eyed his opponent and shook his head. "I don't think it makes much difference, I think the man has ceded the match without a card drawn. Joey, would you go see . . . "

"Match surrendered to Kaiba Seto." The loud speaker repeated the announcement, then announced that, since both duelists who were supposed to duel Seto, had ceded their matches, the odds had won.

"Damnit, I didn't get to duel once. I hate it when that happens. Only fools who don't know what they are doing will challenge me, people who do know they don't have a chance and won't duel. I'm going to retire I swear I am."

Seto pouted, Willow couldn't help but snicker. "What . . ."

"You're pouting!"

"Yes I am, damnit. I get to pout if I want. I wanted a good duel, but the only one's who are worth it won't fight, or isn't someone I should duel. Only Muto is worth it."

"Hey! What about me?"

"You're my ward. How would it look if I beat you?"

"What if I beat you?"

"Even worse. Shit!"

Willow started giggling and couldn't stop, it was just cute, Seto pouting because he couldn't find anyone to duel.

Soon Seto, Joey and Mokuba were laughing too. It was just funny as hell. Seto called a halt to it by stating that if they all thought it was so funny he'd just have to whip the pants off them all

Then it was time for them to go collect their prizes. Each person who'd dueled, win or lose, got a limited edition card; the winners got a full deck of new cards. Joey looked it over carefully and, with Willow Seto and Mokuba leaning over his shoulders, sorted it into a deck he liked. Willow took her cards and made up a deck of her own. She'd noticed that the complete issue was eighty cards; twenty five monster, twenty five monster/effect, fifteen magic, and fifteen trap. She liked a small deck; even smaller that Joey's fifty, and Seto used everything with an attack of over fifteen hundred, Mokuba didn't seem to know what he wanted.

"I don't think you duel enough Mo'. I'm gonna spend a significant amount of time whipping you until you get a handle on what kind of deck you're good with." Joey patted Mokuba on the shoulder, then grumbled, "Come on, we need to get something to eat and then head for that damn gallery opening."

Willow snagged drinks off a tray and Mokuba simply relieved a server of a whole tray of Hors d'oeuvres and they retreated to a seating area where they proceeded to polish off the food and the drinks like the young people they were.

After filling up on unrecognizable food stuffs on crackers, they wandered around in a group, socializing with the remaining socialites and listening to the comments on the new cards and especially on the plight of the Underwood family. The consensus was that everyone had only tolerated them because they thought everyone else liked them, the relief was almost palpable

Just as they were beginning to make the rounds for the second time Mr. Sam showed up and asked if they would mind showing up in the gallery for at least a little while.

Joey turned white and gripped Mokuba's arm so tightly that he grimaced in pain.

Mokuba patted his hand and sighed, he wasn't sure if Joey was going to be able to do this. Every time he even though of the reaction of people to his art, he looked slightly sick. He took that shaking, sweating hand in his and held it, rubbing his thumb across the swollen knuckles. How hands like a boxers could turn out such beauty never failed to amaze him.

"Mo' I'm gonna die. I feel sick. Man, how'd I let ya talk me inta 'dis. I'm a fuckn' street brat. I'm no artist. Shit!" Joey rested his chin on Mokuba's shoulder, Mokuba could only hold him, patting his bright hair and whispering to him softly.

Seto closed in on Joey from the other side and Willow stood in front of him. They closed in around him, letting him feel the heat of their bodies and their support. He pressed Mokuba's hand to his forehead, then straightened his shoulders and walked like one doomed to the lobby. He crossed the lobby into the show room and blinked, Mokuba bumped into him from behind. Seto guided Willow around the staring couple and stared himself.

The gallery was full to bursting. People milled, babbled, stared, and milled some more.

Mr. Thopmkins, who'd preceded them to the gallery, pounced on the group, sorting them out with a ruthless 'no clumping up, makes it look like he needs protection.'

Joey found himself settled in a niche in the display at about the half way point. There were servers drifting around with the obligatory trays of snacks and drinks and Joey saw how the traffic was kept flowing, when too many people gathered at anyone point the food went away, forcing them to either 'starve' or move on.

Wondering what he was supposed to be doing, Joey took a glass and sipped. Ugh! Champagne his face made a server slip up behind him and nearly get herself hurt. Joey's start told her not to do that again, but she competently replaced his glass with another one.

"Don't drink? Here. It's ginger ale. Looks like champagne, put this around the stem so the servers know you're dry."

Joey thanked her quietly and sipped again. Much better, he didn't want a muzzy head. He was having enough trouble dealing with this as it was, and if they had trouble later he didn't want alcohol to interfere with his reaction time.

Seto moved through the crowd greeting people he knew and answering questions, while Willow 'hung' on his arm trying to look harmless and ladylike. She partially succeeded, not the harmless part, but she did look very ladylike. Her slight frown made Seto nervous and made strangers wonder if her feet hurt or something.

Mokuba stood near Joey, obviously ready to run interference if Joey wound up out of his social depth. He watched his lover as he struggled to stay calm, answer questions about his art, and whatever else they asked.

When it happened, it wasn't as bad as they'd all feared. Joey was talking to a young woman about one of his paintings and an older man came up and started dragging her away saying, "You don't want anything to do with that street whore. He's not what you should socialize with."

Joey managed to get in between them and the exit. He looked the man over and said softly, "How do you know I was a whore if you weren't one of my customers. And if you were a customer, you would know I wasn't willing. Think about it."

The man looked ashamed and the woman started asking some very uncomfortable questions. Joey smiled nastily. This was working out better than he thought it would. This was the other thing he feared but it looked like the few he knew were going to avoid him like poison.

Seto came around just in time to ask Joey what was up and be told that an old customer had come by to pay his respects. Seto eyed the man and decided that he was financially dead, his sneer let the man know it too.

"Well . . . that little fiasco aside, you're doing quite well. How do you feel?"

"Like . . . like Willow's stalking me with intent. If I think about it too much, I'm gonna hurl. I'd rather someone was shootin' at me."

Joey ran a shaking hand through his hair, which he'd done quite a bit from the looks of his bangs. He knew if he didn't get himself under control he wasn't going to be good for anything if they needed to fight off any kind of attack.

Willow came over with some tea. She handed the cups around and found out what all the tables were for, they were good places to put empty or unwanted glasses and plates. The servers circulating around were constantly picking them up and taking them away. Seto accepted a cup with a raised eyebrow, one sip and he nearly choked. He'd been expecting 'real' tea but this was herbal and tasted odd.

"What the hell is this shit. It tastes like . . . "

"Don't say it! It's valerian, mint, cat nip, and lavender. It'll calm Joey's stomach and nerves, he's about to jump out of his skin. I don't think this is very good for him. I'm not sure why."

Seto made a face, not at the tea but at his thoughts. "We never thought about the possibility of Joey running into old customers. And he did." Seto pointed to the man that Joey had talked to "I think he was one. Joey nearly passed out when he saw him and told me an old customer came by to pay respects. I will ruin him!"

"Don't bother, he's a dead man. I'll catch up to . . . damnit! I can't. I have to stay here incase something happens."

Mokuba, who'd been right there through the whole thing but let Joey handle it, piped up with, "He won't last long. I know his wife, and that daughter of his will tell her everything. I hope you don't ruin his company. His wife will need the money and his daughter has been running it for years anyway. Just let nature take its course in this case. I'll drop a word in her ear. See you."

He wended his way to the daughter and they could see her frown deepening as he talked animatedly, gesturing and nodding. The smirk he showed behind her back as she left let them know that he'd accomplished whatever it was he'd intended and it wasn't good for the older man. As he returned to them, he snagged a glass from the nearest tray and took a sip, Joey eyed him closely but when Mokuba offered him some he turned it down. Mokuba was old enough to make his own decisions good or bad. If he got drunk, Joey would just kick his ass.

"Joey, I know you don't want any, but if you take a sip, I think you might like it. It's not just champagne, it has orange juice too. It's called a mimosa. . . ." Joey shook his head again and turned to shake hands with a man. "Ok. Be stubborn. If you don't like it, you don't. Here love, eat this. You haven't eaten anything in hours."

Joey accepted the toast point with some brown stuff smeared on it. The man he was making conversation with took a piece from the proffered tray and munched appreciatively.

"Very good. Only the finest for any Kaiba function. Pate de Fouix Gras and caviar."

Joey eyed the toast – Pate . . . that was liver of some sort. He shrugged, it didn't taste bad so he finished the hors d'oeuvre and reached for another.

"Did you really paint all those murals? Some of them are a little disturbing. As a psychiatrist I'd have to say that whoever painted those has undergone some pretty awful abuse or has a very vivid imagination.

Joey smiled at the kindly man and murmured, "How about a bit of both."

"Therapy could help. I can give you a number if you'd like."

"Seto made arrangements for me. Thank you for your concern. My therapist was the one who encouraged me to paint the murals. I call them brain dumps. Sometimes I don't even know what I'm going to paint until I'm done. If you want to buy one of them just ask the receptionist, she'll make arrangements.

The psychiatrist smiled. "You're a very brave young man to put such personal things on the market."

"You're a shrink. Tell me that any normal person would believe that some of that stuff is real. Think about it."

"You're right. It's a shame too. Well my wife is giving me the evil eye. Seems I've been monopolizing your time for long enough."

They shook hands again and Joey reached out to Mokuba for some moral support.

Mokuba took the proffered hand and held it for a minute, then made way for another of the visitors who wanted to gush at Joey about how fascinating it must be to be able to paint anything you wanted to blah blah blah. Joey smiled at appropriate places and grunted once or twice. Seto watched from the sidelines and had to admit that Joey was good at public relations. He didn't get angry when people asked him uncomfortable questions he just turned them aside or signaled Willow or Mokuba to draw the person off.

Willow leaned against Seto groaning softly. This society business was hard, there had been several occasions when all she wanted to do was chop off some stupid persons head. The only thing restraining her was; one, it would make an unholy mess and; two, she couldn't hide the body.

"Tired, Koi? This ought to be over soon. The show closes in about an hour."

"Not tired so much as bored and frustrated. To bad I can't kill a couple of these people."

"Killing them won't do any good. The other idiots won't learn a thing."

"But I'll feel so much better."

Willow felt the draft at the same time Seto did. She signaled Joey who immediately put Mokuba behind him and blocked him in. Nothing happened so they stood down and went back to socializing with the patrons. Joey kept Mokuba close and Willow stayed close to Seto.

The last patron was seen to the door and the doors locked, the foyer doors had been locked forty five minutes ago. Seto yawned and stretched. Joey and Willow were consulting with Mr. Thompkins about what to do with the left over art work. And Mokuba was raiding the trays one last time. When the attack came it was almost an anticlimax to the evening.

The first shot took Seto in the right chest right on the heaviest part of his pectoral. It knocked him to the floor, bruised but otherwise unhurt. He rolled toward Mokuba and scooped him under the tail of his coat. Mokuba didn't fight him, in fact he helped, scrambling on the slick floor for purchase and trying to drag his pistol out of the pocket he'd tucked it into. The hammer hung in the seam of the pocked and he had to rip it to get it out.

Joey spared one glance for Seto and Mokuba, then, seeing that Seto had Mokuba under his coat, turned and started returning fire, retreating toward the lobby to draw the assassins out into the open. Willow had her big .50 cal. out and was picking targets in the rafters. The men she shot dropped and stayed down, she was taking no prisoners. As Joey drew the men out, Seto tried to help by targeting anything he could see. Willow flinched as a bullet hit her in the leg. It was small caliber and when she found out who'd shot her she was going to have words with them. She braced herself and started for the nearest of the assassins who'd managed to get into the middle of them. There was no way to shoot him without endangering either Joey or Seto.

Drawing her sword, she cut him down without a qualm and looked for the next victim. Blood for her blade. But there were no more, Joey had drawn the rest of their attackers out into the lobby and was finishing them off with his fists, his Glock still gripped in his right hand. As she limped into the open, she saw the last of his attackers club him with part of a brass stanchion. He went down and hit his head on the floor hard, she could hear it crack. She snatched out a throwing pin and, snapping it into a flat trajectory throw, stuck it in the mans' throat. He went down, death rattle gurgling in a throat filled with blood.

"Ok. It's all over. Come out. Seto, call your security. I don't think they stayed around like they were supposed to."

Seto got on the radio and was told that half the team was down. Willow's prediction had come true. The caterers had blocked the rear door open to take out their gear and the assassins had just walked in, attacked security and them at the same time and there had been two running battles on at once, security had gotten the worst of theirs. But they still needed medical aid. Seto grabbed a table cloth, held out a hand to Willow, and was handed a knife.

"Mo' see to Joey. He's knocked out hit his head on the floor after that guy clubbed him Seto get some kind of field dressing on this leg. I won't bleed out but I don't want to track blood all over the place it'll scare the tourists. What about you, I saw you go down."

"It's nothing, just a bruise."

Seto started ripping up the table cloth and managed to bind a thick pad of it over the bleeding hole in her thigh. Then they both went to see to Joey.

He was laying on the floor with his head in Mokuba's lap, not that he knew, he was out cold. The possibility of a concussion was now a probability. Willow checked him out carefully, fending off Seto's attempts to get her to lie down.

"Seto get offa me. The hole in my leg is nothing. It was small caliber and the pressure dressing has stopped the bleeding. If Joey is still unconscious when the ambulance comes we're in deep shit. This isn't good. He's been hit in the head twice."

Willow gently rolled him over checking for any other injuries. He had a big lump on the back of his head and another smaller one on the side. She hadn't seen what exactly had happened, she'd been too busy getting an overview, all she'd seen was the man hitting Joey and Joey hitting the floor, so she needed to check for any other wounds.

Mokuba was doing the best he could to hold back tears, Joey didn't need a sodden mess, he needed a lover who was going to be there and able to see that he was taken proper care of. Seto was snarling into his radio again and he wasn't pleased at all. The security men were trying to sort out their own wounded and hadn't understood that they had injuries too. Now there weren't any ambulances available. They'd all been dismissed back to the hospital.

"Wheeler is down, unconscious and Kenshin is shot. No one else is hurt, but if I don't see an ambulance in about a minute you're all fired. No excuses! Ambulance, now!"

The medics arrived in short order, the security head had called the hospital and requested more before Seto had jumped him. When they ran to Seto he just gestured to Willow and Joey, a quick check of Willow told them that she would wait, the only thing to do for Joey was get him to the hospital. They both were loaded into the same ambulance, when Seto tried to go with them the attendants carefully explained that there just wasn't room.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto arrived at the hospital still on the phone. He entered the emergency room, glared around, found Willow and went straight to her. Mokuba nearly attacked the Administrator that met him, his frustration making him sharp.

"I'm his lover and . . . damnit . . . I don't care what the 'rules' say. I'm the closest thing he has to a family and if you don't want trouble with me you will tell me what is going on and I mean now!"

"See here, young man, we don't give out information to just any one. You don't have any . . . "

"It doesn't make any difference, I'm Kaiba Mokuba. You'll either tell me what I want to know or answer to my brother not to mention me. I don't want trouble I want information and I'm going to get it. I'll call whoever I have to and you won't like the results."

Seto loomed up just then and demanded information, showing papers that proved he had the right. When the administrator started to give him grief, he snarled, "My fiancee is in one room and my ward in another, I don't need this. You will tell my brother what he wants to know. Mokuba, I know it is hard on you but I need to get back to Willow. Find out about Joey. Come tell us. She won't rest until she knows and they want to get her into surgery as soon as possible. She's got a bullet in her thigh . . . damnit to hell!"

Seto ran a hand through his hair, he wanted to be with Willow and needed to see Joey as well.

Willow was awake and aware times whatever it was that meant pissed as hell. She had a dinky in her leg and an unconscious friend, Seto was nearly hysterical, and Mokuba wasn't much better. She got a nurse and simply told her, "Find out about Joey Wheeler or I'll go find him myself. I'm used to being cut, shot, stabbed, and whatnot so don't think that a pill in the leg is going to do much to keep me from doing exactly what I want. You don't want me wandering around the emergency room bleeding like a stuck pig. Go find out, come back, I'm not getting operated on until I know about Wheeler. Shit and check out Seto, I think he took one in the chest."

The nurse decided that it would be a lot easier if she just did what Willow wanted. So she went to see about Joey. She came back told Willow that he was still out with a bad concussion and would probably not come to for several hours yet. This was not good and Willow told the surgeon that she would wait until Joey was out of danger before she had her surgery. Seto started to fight with her about it, but the doctor took all the wind out of his sails by simply telling Willow that if she didn't have it soon, she'd get an infection. That shut her up quickly, she agreed to the operation with ill grace and let them give her the aesthetic.

Then a group closed in on Seto and took him off to the next room to examine him, they found a huge bruise, took X-rays which showed no broken ribs and were shrugged off as a nuisance. Seto went to Joey's room to wait for news of Willow or Joey. He found Mokuba seated by Joey's bed sodden and miserable. They settled down to wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Son of a bitch! She's coming out of it again! I've given her the strongest anesthetic there is."

"Get her under and keep her there. I've almost got it but . . . "

"Doc. Just cut the damn thing out and get it over with."

Willow sounded muzzy and she couldn't help smiling a little as the doctor and the anesthesiologist gaped at her in dismay. She'd done this before and knew once she was awake she was going to stay that way.

The doctor did as she asked, after the anesthesiologist explained to him that, in this case, it was more dangerous to try to put her under again than it was to just continue the operation. So the whole operating room staff watched as the doctor dug the bullet out of Willow's leg and stitched her up, while she told him dirty jokes and bitched about his stitchery.

When he dropped the bullet into her hand she sighed.

"Oh shit. Seto's gonna have a fit." She'd hoped against hope that one of the assassins had been using a pop gun for some obscure reason, but not a chance. The only .380 she'd seen had been in Seto's hand. And the bullet proved it. Seto had been using copper jacketed ammo, why she didn't have a clue but there in her hand was a deformed, copper jacketed .380 auto round "Fuck"

"Doc, you get to show this to him and explain what it is. I want to go to Joey Wheeler's room. No! Don't argue with me. I won't get any rest anywhere else. Seto and Mokuba will be there and they'll see that I have anything I want. I'm not going to do anything stupid. I don't need to"

They wheeled Willow into Joey's room and Seto nearly fell on her neck he was so glad to see her. Mokuba looked up at her from where he was laying on the foot of Joey's bed and smile wanly. At least she was ok. They still didn't know about Joey and wouldn't until he came too.

"How are his vitals?"

"They're good. Heart rate strong and regular; respirations good too; blood pressure slightly elevated but not too high. He just won't wake up."

Willow eyed Joey, she felt drowsy and slightly sick but other than that, not too bad. She'd lost some blood but not enough to need more than one transfusion. She was still hooked up to an IV of Ringers. The whole staff was watching her but she was more interested in Joey than their rubbernecking.

Mokuba took Willow's chart off the end of her bed and read it. He looked at her for a second and sighed.

"Trust you to come out of anesthetic in the middle of an operation. You're incredible. And sick."

"I'm not sick. I'm fine. The anesthetic made me goofy but it'll wear completely off in a few more minutes. Seto, could you get me some water? I'm thirsty."

Seto was trying to get his head around the fact that she wasn't supposed to be awake yet. And he was having a hard time with it.

"You mean to tell me that you were awake during your operation?"

"Sure, at least the last part of it. Why?"

"I'll have someone's head on a plate"

"Don't bother, they tried. I've done it before. At least I learned better than to try to do it myself, although I have before. I don't think it would have been easy as the hole is in the side of my leg."

Seto looked sick and was glad to go talk to the doctor until he heard what the man had to say. Dropping the bullet into Seto's hand, he remarked that Seto needed to fire the idiot because he couldn't shoot worth shit.

"That little pop gun only did a little damage to the muscle of her thigh, but whoever was shooting that thing should have been more careful of ricochets."

Seto stared at a the bullet with horror. It was his.

"Oh, god . . .oh, Willow. I . . . I'm so sorry . I . ." Seto broke down completely. This was worse than anything that had ever happened to him.

"Seto, don't distress yourself so much. "

Seto carefully gathered Willow up in his arms and burried his face in her hair. He sobbed as if his heart was shattered. Willow patted his arm and whispered to him softly.

"Seto, stop . . . sshh . . . koi . . . hush. . .don't do that."

He finally got himself together and dried his eyes. Willow smiled at him gently, he looked so young, so hurt and confused. Not at all like he usualy did. The composed, collected CEO had turned into a tired, afraid, teen aged boy. She'd deal with it, not that she was complaining much, after all she loved him as much as he loved her.

"Seto, if you don't get yourself together, you're not going to be much use to me or Joey. Mokuba, get him some tissues and get me a soda. I'll watch Joey. Go, go, you need to move around some."

Mokuba did as Willow asked, heading out to the hall confident that Willow, despite her condition would take care of Joey, Seto just sighed and watched as he left.

"You know I . . "

"Seto, if you say one word to me about punishment I'll . . . I'm too tired to argue about it now. Just. . . not now."

Seto gave up for now, Willow was showing the strain, he was feeling sick and he needed to be strong for them all. Just as he was getting ready to go out of his mind completely, Mokuba came back with sodas for them all and they settled down to wait on Joey. Seto carefully slid behind Willow, putting his arms around her and settling her against his shoulder, she put her head down and watched Joey and Mokuba from under her eyelashes and rested.

They stayed that way for almost four hours, with a nurse coming in every thirty minutes to check Joey's vitals. When he finally came too they were delighted until . . .

"Mo' turn on the lights. I can't see in this darkness."

Joey turned his head towards the sound of Mokuba's soft cry. The lights were on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remarks: Walther doesn't make a .380 like that but if you have Seto's money you can get anything special made even a piece of s like this.

random authors rant. Back up your files. this lap top is going unstable at an alarming rate so if you don't get a post from me for a while you'll know why.


	24. Chapter 24

Time 25

Joey reached out to Mokuba, "Mo' quit playin' I don't like it."

Willow felt the cold across her back as Seto left her at a run, yelling for a Doctor. She felt like weeping, she'd failed. Joey was hurt worse than they'd thought. Not a simple concussion but something much worse. She'd wait for the doctors evaluation but someone was going to pay heavily.

The doctor came in and examined Joey while Mokuba sat by his side and held his hand. Seto returned to her bed and took up his place at her back again but she could feel him trembling under her. She leaned against him, giving him her weight as some sort of anchor. They both needed it.

When the doctor was done, he motioned for Seto to come with him but Seto refused, saying only that they were all in this together and he didn't feel like repeating what the doctor said and getting it wrong. So the doctor explained that Joey had bilateral detached retinas. This could be bad but since they had gotten to it in quick time he felt that an operation would fix it quickly.

"Have you been experiencing any visual anomalies?"

"What the hell is that when it's at home?" Joey was understandably cranky. The doctor just explained that he wanted to know if he'd had unusual tearing or odd 'floaters' or lightning flashes.

"Yeah, all the above."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I've been working on my art requirements for school. I thought it was just too much painting and other work. I did several big murals, oil and acrylic. I just thought it was the fumes from the oils. How bad is it?"

"Could be worse. Since you've been experiencing symptoms for a while, I'd like a second opinion. We'll keep your eyes bandaged until you see Dr. Tanaka. He's the best in Japan, which means he's the best in the world. I'll call him right a way and see when he can work you into his schedule."

Seto snarled from where he was in Willow's bed, "Call him. Tell him that Joey is my ward and I don't care what it costs. I want the surgery done as soon as possible. I'll pay."

The older man just nodded. "I'll tell him but it won't do much good, he plans his schedule around need not money. Joey won't go sour, so he may have to wait a week or a bit more. We'll give him drugs to keep the retinas from attaching wrong, but he can't wait more than that, so Dr. Tanaka may work him in quickly. I hope for his sake that you don't antagonize the Doctor, he doesn't take well to rich people who want everything their way and don't care about the consequences to others."

Seto sighed. "I'm sorry. Because Joey is my ward, I'm understandably concerned about him. I want the best for him and the best doesn't include waiting around until he's inoperable just because some . . . person feels like showing off their power. See what you can do and I'll stay out of it. I'm not at my most diplomatic just now."

Willow patted Seto's arm where it rested on her waist and Mokuba just squeezed Joey's hand and gave Seto a grateful look. Joey just lay back and sighed.

"How long before he comes to see me?"

"Tomorrow at the earliest. Don't worry, I understand that you are upset. I'd be . . . "

"Try terrified." Joey muttered.

"Yes, I think I would be. But this doctor is very good and very dedicated. So if you need immediate surgery you'll get it. Now I'm going to give you a mild sedative. I know you've got a concussion but I feel . . ."

"No doc. I don't want it. I've been out of it for four hours and I don't want to sleep just yet. I'll be all right. If I need anything Mo' or someone will get it for me. Thanks for your time."

Joey didn't want to sleep, he wanted to consult with Seto and the others. He didn't know what to do or think, he needed time to get use to the idea he might be blind. He didn't need a round of nightmares to finish off a perfectly awful day.

"What time is it?"

"Joey . . . "

Joey turned his blind eyes to Seto "Don't give me shit I'm not in the mood. What time is it."

Seto consulted his watch. It was just past five in the morning, he told Joey so and Joey yawned.

"I'm going to close my eyes until the nurse comes in to bandage them, don't let me fall asleep. I don't trust a concussion."

So they took turns asking Joey questions and bugging him until the nurse came in to bandage his eyes. When she finished and left they passed looks around and let him fall asleep but Willow stayed awake, watching him to make sure that he was breathing like he should. Mokuba had fallen asleep with his head on the bed by Joey's knees, clutching his hand. Seto had finally fallen asleep, his arms still around Willow, she wasn't in the most comfortable position but she didn't care. She was in Seto's arms and that was all that she cared about. The sight of him going down had scared her into nearly making a mistake.

She was going to see that someone payed for that fear, Joey's current predicament and anything else she could think of. But right now all she wanted was for Joey to open his copper penny eyes and tell her she was being a wous. She swiped at her eyes and sniffled a little.

"Hey Sword Girl. Don't cry. It'll be ok. Serenity had the same thing only it happened slowly. I'll be fine."

"Don't give me that shit." Willow wanted to believe him in the worst way but things usually weren't that easy in her experience.

Seto grumbled behind her. "Wheeler's right. I remember now. That was why he needed to win a tournament so bad."

"Yeah and that's one of the reasons Pop got so bad with me. He said I wasted the money on frivolities. Prick."

"Well he's gone. They got him on a drug charge. So he's up the creek for a while."

"Drugs? Pop didn't do drugs. Drink like a fish. . . . Willow, you naughty girl!"

"Who me?" Willow's innocent face was lost on Joey but not on Mokuba or Seto. She smiled at Mokuba who'd been awakened by the chatter and he smiled tremulously back.

Set grunted, moved Willow off his chest and announced that he was going to see about a private room for them. He walked out into the hall and was soon heard issuing orders to someone who clicked away on heels.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've gotten the head nurse to see about getting you two moved to a semi-private suite. It'll be more comfortable for Mo' and me. And we won't have to rely on the vagaries of other patients' needs. I've arranged for a private nurse for each of you. Don't look at me like that Willow, you need at least 72 hours of that IV with antibiotics and I don't want Joey alone for a second."

"Mo' and I will go back to the apartment and get cleaned up. We'll also bring you two some clothing. Joey doesn't need to be lounging around with an air-conditioned dress on." Joey made a disgusted face, he did hate hospital gowns. "So. . . . we'll be back in about three hours. After you get settled that is."

Seto took over the arrangements to move them to their new rooms, he made sure that the people moving them knew that Joey didn't need to be handled just guided. But he nearly drove Willow to homicide by fussing about her leg, her IV, her modesty and anything else he could think of. Joey laughed until he nearly choked.

"Yuck it up, Wheeler." Willow snarled, "Just wait until after your surgery. Mo' will drive us all crazy. See if he doesn't."

But they didn't have to wait long to see that Mokuba was going to be just as bad as Set. He started in the minute they were supposedly settled in their new quarters. He nagged the nurse about moving the furniture and explained in exhaustive detail exactly what Joey liked to eat and on and on. Joey bore with it all with patience and when Mokuba and Seto left, he sighed slightly and smiled in the general direction of Willow

"What?"

"Don't you like having Seto fuss over you?"

"Yeah. Stupid, but it really feels good to have someone care."

"Yeah it sure does. Mo' cares about me so much. I love him, I really do. Do you think . . . "

"Joey! Bite your tongue. Mo' will love you no matter what."

"But I'll be such a burden."

"Just make sure you're not." Willow ended the stupid conversation by asking the nurse for a pain pill. And Joey stopped fretting, at least for a while.

When Seto came back Willow told him all about their conversation and Seto told Mokuba. They all surrounded Joey, Willow slid behind him and wrapped her arms around him, then Seto got on the bed and took both of them in his arms. Mokuba climbed into Joeys arms and Seto lectured Joey gently, telling him that they all loved him and didn't care if he could see or not.

"Of course I would rather the surgery worked, but if it doesn't there are teachers out there who can teach you to do almost anything."

"Except draw."

"Yes, I'm truly sorry about that. But I'll see to it that Weevil is punished for this."

Willow patted Joey.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. You're strong. You'll make it. I'll see to it that you do. Between the three of us there is enough stubbornness to out last anything."

"I know." Joey sighed, if he was blind forever he knew that Mokuba would care for and support him, but he felt like such a loser just now. Depression was setting in.

Willow didn't like the look on Joey's face, she'd seen it on too many faces. He was slipping into depression and she let Seto know it

"We have to keep an eye on him. He might do something unpleasant before we know whether it's going to work or not. If not, we'll really have to keep an eye on him. Might not be a bad idea to put him on suicide watch if it fails."

Seto put his arms around Willow and snarled. He was so angry that he didn't even feel the pain of Willow's shoulder digging into the bruise on his chest. He only felt the pain of failure, he was supposed to protect his family and he'd failed, badly.

"Seto! We don't have time for 'I'm a bad boy I should be whipped' games right now. You keep your head on straight or I'll make you regret it and you really won't like it. No matter what, you have to keep in mind that this is not about you, but about Joey. You keep your urges under control."

Willow eyed Seto sharply and he had the good grace to look ashamed of himself. It really wasn't the time for self-indulgence and Seto knew that Willow would put up with no foolishness at all.

"Ok. I know you're right. But . . ."

"NO! You listen to me. We did everything right. Joey knew the risks involved. Probably better that you and I put together. Now we need to concentrate on getting him better. " Seto eyed her leg pointedly. " Damn that. There's nothing wrong with my leg that walking on it won't cure. I'm only putting up with this IV so that I can stay here with Joey and he won't know I'm up to something."

"And that something is?"

"Making sure that he gets everything that he needs. I'll kill anyone who hurts him in anyway, and . . ."

Seto pressed his lips to her forehead in a tender kiss. "Don't get upset, I think the people in this hospital are on our side. You want to go back to the apartment after you have all your IV, I'll take you. You'll want to take a real bath and get some clothes that you pick out"

Willow sighed and settled herself against his shoulder, she really did want exactly that but she wasn't leaving the hospital until she was sure Joey was being taken proper care of.

The next day the doctor came in early to examine Joey. He flashed a light in his eyes, looked at charts, and questioned Joey closely as to what his symptoms had been and what he could see now.

Taking Seto aside he started to explain things to him but Seto stopped him saying that he might as well tell everyone as it would be easier and make sure that everyone knew what was going on.

So the doctor explained that Joey's retinas had detached due to trauma. The detachment was bad, as Joey was completely blind in both eyes. But he also told them that, due to Joey's youth and general health, there shouldn't be any difficulty with the operation and he expected Joey to make a full recovery.

"As long as you do as you're told and stay in the correct position for the length of time necessary. That's always the hard part." The doctor turned to Seto explaining. " In his case he'll need to stay flat on his face, eyes down, for at least eight hours a day for three weeks. That'll make sure that the retinas reattach properly. If he does that, I don't see any reason that he can't continue with excellent eyesight. He might even be long sighted."

They all heaved a sigh of relief, knowing it was going to be a long haul but that they would make it. Joey's sight was all important. His art was so exquisite that they hated to think what it would do to him . . . them all, if he couldn't create anymore.

"You think it'll be ok? If the operation works, that is. You sure?"

"The only things truly certain in this world are death and taxes, but I'm as sure as I can be. And that's pretty sure. I've got twenty years experience in this sort of thing. The tears are clean, there's no fluid under the retina, and you're young, in excellent health and your guardian has the money to hire the best nursing staff there is. If I had his kind of money . . . well, there would be a lot less blindness in this country."

"Doctor, if you operate on Joey today I'll see to it that you have a clinic that anyone would envy. I'll build it to your specifications, anything you want."

"Your father won't appreciate you making that kind of offer for him." The doctor looked disappointed. With the kind of clinic he wanted he could help so many people. He wished Joey's guardian was here.

"I'm Joey's guardian, my father is dead. I'm Kaiba Seto and I've got more money than is good for six people. If you do the operation now. You've got your clinic. I guarantee it. My word is as good as money in the bank. Ask anyone."

The doctor considered carefully, shuffling patients around in his head. If he did this surgery in the afternoon, he could still do everything he needed to, if he cancelled his afternoon office hours. He called his nurse and had her start cancelling appointments.

"I don't usually yeald to this kind of pressure but if you are as good as your word I'll be able to save the sight of hundreds of people. So I just hope you're as good as your word. I'll operate on him this after noon at two. Nothing by mouth. Have an IV in ready for the sedation. I'll talk to the floor nurse."

"He has a private nurse she'll be here in ten minutes. Just writeup what you want done. Mrs. Watanabe is one of the best there is. I want nothing but the best for Joey. He's not only my ward, he's my best friend."

Willow eyed the doctor, he looked impressed and she decided that threatening him with getting a hand chopped of if the operation failed would only make him nervous. She didn't want a nervous doctor cutting around on Joey.

After the doctor left Seto connected his computer to the web and did some research. The operation was a scleral buckling and he found plenty of information on WebMD. They all felt better after he read off all the information he found and they realized that the success rate for the operation was 90; more, the quicker the operation was done. As this one would be completed within 36 hours of the incident, the chances of success were 95+. As long as Joey cooperated with the regimen and didn't insist on being up and jumping around as Seto put it.

"Seto, if it'll restore my sight and let me keep working, I'll do whatever I have to do. You know that I'm stubborn. But if I apply that stubbornness to keeping in the correct position and not giving up. You know I'll be ok. I hope"

Mokuba hadn't let Joey out of his arms since the doctor had gotten done with his examination, the doctor motioned for Seto to step aside again and this time Seto did.

"You know that it isn't healthy for that young man to be so clingy with Joey. It could lead to things you'd rather not deal with."

Seto eyed the doctor sourly. He didn't want to have to deal with it if the man was a homophobe. He wanted him to operate, as he was the best, but if he was homophobic he was going to have to settle for second best.

"They are already lovers. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not for me. I just think that Mokuba? . . . is a little young. How old is he. Fourteen"?

"He's seventeen now. And I've got my eye on both of them, as does Willow. Joey wouldn't think of hurting Mokuba and Mo' certainly won't hurt Joey. I'm not too thrilled with this but I'm not getting in their way."

The doctor gave Seto a commiserating look. He had teens of his own and realized that Seto wasn't much older than one of his sons. How this boy had managed to wind up in charge of the biggest toy company in the world, as well as guardian of a boy not that much younger than himself, spoke of a strength of character that was down right scary.

"Well, enough of me minding your business. I've got rounds and four operations before Joey. I'll see you about four this afternoon. I'll give you a run down of the operation and everything you need to know to make sure that Joey recovers fully at that time. Ja"

The doctor walked out leaving Seto wondering if he was doing the right thing. Willow walked up behind him a put her arms around him. She wondered at the tension in his body so she started rubbing his shoulders and back waiting for him to decide what he was going to tell her.

"The doctor might be either a homophobe or a workaholic. I need to check him out. I'm going to be in the setting room for a while, keep an eye on Mo' and Joey for me, will you?"

"Sure, Koi. I'll keep both eyes on them." She patted Seto on the arm before turning to go back to stay with Joey and Mokuba, swearing at the IV stand. "It'll be ok. You'll see. Joey's strong as a horse and if love alone could fix it Mokuba would fix all our problems."

Willow went back to bed pulling the IV stand after her. This was annoying having the 'damn thing' trailing after her, but she was well aware that if she tried to take out the IV or refused it, Set would have a fit and she didn't want that. Not that she was afraid of him, she just loved him too much to distress him over something like an IV that was good for her. She'd just put up with it, after all, it was only for another 24 hours.

Willow leaned back in the bed and thought about life and death and living. She couldn't believe how far she'd come in such a short time. From a nearly suicidal, truly homicidal killer to a loved and loving young woman. It was a journey that she'd never even contemplated making. She hadn't been sure it was possible. But between them Joey, Mokuba and especially Seto had dragged her from the brink of insanity or death, she wasn't sure which, into the arms of a loving albeit odd family. She smiled, she wondered what her old Sensai would think of this.

If Joey didn't get his sight back, she'd spend the rest of her life helping Seto take care of him. She knew Mokuba would do it himself, but she wanted to help. After all, that was what friends did, wasn't it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto sat in the apartment and rested while he waited for Mokuba to finish cleaning up. They'd been in the same clothing for 24 hours now and he was glad to change out of the black trousers, black shirt and redlined white trench coat he'd been wearing. Even though he owed his life, and maybe Mokuba's, to that coat he was ungodly tired of it.

Mokuba had insisted on coming back to the apartment as they'd originally planned. He'd asked Seto to come home before he did a check on the doctor saying, "If Joey finds out, it might scare him and he doesn't need that. And if we have to find a different doctor it might be better if we don't leave tracks on the Hospital computer."

So here he sat, wanting Willow in the worst way and awaiting for Mokuba to pack things for Joey. He'd packed for Willow, but packing for her was easy. T-shirts and jeans and a jacket to hide her pistol. She was easy, just not cheep, he'd laughed the first time she'd told him that and it still gave him a warm feeling. He was sure she wasn't after his money. She'd proved it time and time again. He didn't think that she had any idea of how much his present had cost, and she probably wouldn't care if she did. He wondered vaguely what he could give her that would give her that 'light in the eyes' delight that he so wanted to see.

Mokuba came down the stairs carrying a duffel with Joey's things in it. He headed straight for the door and didn't even bother to see if Seto was behind him. Seto really looked at Mokuba for the first time in a long time. He liked what he saw. Mokuba had matured during their time on the streets and now after. He saw a slight but wiry young man with a shock of black hair and a grim expression. He looked every day of his age. He'd grown physically, mentally and emotionally in the last few months. He was going to make a good man, a powerful ally and an ungodly deadly enemy. He was proud of his brother and meant to let him know it.

Willow smiled at the nurse, she was looking at the diamond heart at Willow's neck. She'd just returned it and some of Willow's other things. Things that she'd had to turn over to security before she could go into surgery.

"It's so beautiful. He must love you very much to spend so much money on a necklace."

"I'm sure he loves me. It doesn't make any difference to me if he buys me things or not. In fact I'd rather he didn't I tend to lose things like this."

"Oh my god. If you lost that . . ."

Seto spoke from behind her. "I'll just buy her another just like it."

"But . . . It's so . . . "

"Pocket change, not even that."

Willow looked from Seto's smug face to the nurses awed one.

"Ok, what _is_ the deal."

The nurse turned to her again and sighed. "It's worth about eight thousand dollars American, that's what."

"But that's good, isn't it? I don't understand this at all. He bought me something nice. It's pretty but all anyone does is talk about how much it cost, like that's more important than anything else."

Joey chimed in just then. "It's about thoughts and feelings, not money. They don't understand that you would have been just as happy if it was tin. They're so excited about the value that they don't see the cost."

"What's the difference?" the nurse looked puzzled "it's . . ."

"Very expensive to you, but to Seto? . . . He really could buy it out of what he calls pocket money. To you it's a significant investment. Seto, give me your money clip, please."

Seto pressed the item into Joey's hand. He looked at Willow then shrugged, if Joey wanted his money clip, ok. Joey took it and handed it to the nurse.

"Count it."

The nurse counted and then nearly fainted. Seto was carrying almost three thousand dollars in very large bills with a few smaller ones thrown in.

"Oh me. I see what you mean. It's like my boy friend getting me a necklace worth sixty or seventy dollars. A symbol of love, not a statement of extravagance. Well. It's still one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." She turned to Willow and hugged her gently "You take care of his heart now you hear?"

Willow understood the woman's meaning and just nodded and smiled.

"Hey, blind here. Not deaf. What the hell is going on." Joey turned his head toward them and frowned.

Seto shuddered, he was to blame for this. If he'd done as Willow told him and stayed out of it he wouldn't have shot Willow, which wouldn't have slowed her down and she would have been in the right place at the right time and . . . he felt as if his head was tearing his heart apart.

Willow felt Seto start to shudder. She tried to reach for him, but her IV got in the way. She started to pull the needle from her arm but Seto saw and stopped her. She frowned at him and pulled away.

"No, don't do that. You can't take out that IV for twelve hours yet. You need the antibiotics. What are you doing?"

"Trying to hug you, you dumb shit. Come here. I want you to hold me." Seto crept behind Willow and pulled her to his chest. Her head came to rest on the bruise there but he didn't say anything, if she wanted him to hold her, hold her he would, and thank whatever deity there was that she was still alive.

"I should have listened to you. I should have never touched a gun. I should . . ."

"Have been a better, a nicer. Whatever. Damnit Seto, you aren't responsible for the troubles of the world. If I'd been smarter, I'd have insisted that you give me that pop gun and Mokuba too. Neither of you is competent to shoot your way out of a paper bag. If anyone is to blame it's me. I'm supposed to be the expert."

Joey snarled. "Seto, come here." At Seto's intelligent 'huh?' he added "Yeah. I wanna smack ya up side the head."

The resounding 'smack' and 'ow' that followed that statement made them all laugh, even Mokuba, who walked in on the smack.

"Big brother, are you blaming yourself for this mess again. You shouldn't, it was my bullet after all. If anyone is to blame it's me. " He turned to Willow with a sorrowful face. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it. Please? Forgive me?"

"Sure Mo' I know you didn't intend to shoot me. In fact you didn't, Seto did. It's all right. I mean, I even got to come to a hospital this time and I didn't have to dig it out myself, so it's all good. Here, what's that?"

Mokuba smiled, "Book on tape. Or cd rather. I thought that you might like it, Joey. It'll entertain you when I'm not here. Willow will be released in . . ."

"She will not. She'll stay here." Seto looked . . . pissed was the word Mokuba thought of first, but why would Seto be pissed.

"Yes, I'll be staying right here until we're sure the last mercenary is in custody. There were some left . . . er . . . standing? If you know what I mean. I'm staying entirely out of it, but the police are after this in a big way. We should be free and clear very soon now. But until then I'm staying right here. "

Joey snarled. "Hey, blind here not deaf, or helpless. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." He started to get out of bed but stubbed his feet on the half rail that was raised at the bottom of the bed. He nearly fell out and only prevented himself from doing so by having Mokuba grab him by the arm.

Seto decided that they were only upsetting Joey and commanded both Willow and Mokuba to sit down and behave themselves. Joey was going into surgery in a few hours and didn't need the aggravation of them harassing each other.

Joey fussed at them for a while but it was clear that his heart wasn't in it. His face, what they could see of it around the bandages over his eyes, was drawn and pale. He grumbled about not being allowed anything to eat, not getting any analgesics for his headache and finally fell asleep. Mokuba looked at Seto with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Seto, please tell me he's gonna be ok. Please. I can't stand the thought that he might be blind. What . . . It'll break him."

Willow shook her head at Mokuba. She knew better, but how to explain to this tender hearted man-child that Joey was so tough that he didn't even know he was. He'd come out of this one way or the other.

Seto looked at his little brother, then set up his lap top and pushed it to him.

"Search retinal detachment then scleral buckling. That's what Joey has and that's the operation that the doctor is going to do. Read everything, you'll see. He's going to be fine."

Mokuba did as Seto told him to and spent the next hour or so reading everything he could find on the subjects.

When they came for Joey Willow breathed a sigh of relief, she needed some time away from all the angst. She didn't blame Seto for shooting her. Ok, Mokuba was trying to take the blame, but she'd seen the bullet as they'd taken it from her leg. It had gone into the muscle about three inches. It was deformed from ricocheting off the floor. But she knew the difference between a .25 and a .380 not to mention that Seto had been using some highly unusual ammo. But who was she to deny Mokuba the chance to take part of the load of guilt off Seto's shoulders.

"Willow, you know that I shot you, don't you?" Seto wanted to dodge this one so badly he could taste it.

"Seto, I saw that damn bullet when they took it out of my leg. I'm the one who told the Doctor to tell you. You stop blaming yourself, it's over. If you really feel that bad buy me a nice new sword or something. Maybe diamond earings. But if you don't stop angsting about this I'm gonna be really mad. We've got a lot more on our plates than a pill in my leg. Get over it. If it had been anywhere else, that copper jacket piece of shit would still be in there and I'd be running like hell for some reason or other.

"Instead, because of you, I'm in a dry, warm, bed with a damn IV in my arm and stitches in my leg. Here, if you really want to help get me some water." When Seto brought her the fresh water, she sent him down to the waiting room to sit with Mokuba saying that she was tired and wanted to take a nap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wakie, Wakie. Bath time. Come on Missy up and at 'em"

Willow eyed the male nurse with a very jaundiced eye, she wasn't letting a man bathe her, unless it was Seto of course. She pulled the covers up to her waist and refused to let go of them.

"Look, Missy. I know that it's not usual for a man to bathe a woman, but considering our age difference, it's not that big a deal. You have to have a bath, get that dressing changed and I'm sure you want clean clothes."

"I'd like two of the three, but you're not doing it. I'm quite capable of taking care of my own sanitary needs and I'm not sure I want a nurse changing that dressing just yet. In fact, just leave it alone. I'm sure it'll keep til later."

The nurse started to drag the blanked out of Willows hands and she reacted like she did to any attempt to take something away from her. She clutched it even tighter and reached for a weapon. Now, if you think that someone like Willow is without a weapon at any time, change your mind now. She pulled a knife on the man and scared him half to death. He left and came back with two big orderlies who took one look at Willow and called security.

Seto arrived at the same time as security and coped with the whole mess with his usual arrogance. He snarled at security to go the hell away, which they did. He yelled at the floor supervisor for allowing a male nurse anywhere near Willow and sent the nurse to the locker room scared for his life. Then he took Willow in his arms and started shaking. The orderlies, understanding that the emergency was over wandered away on their own.

"What the hell. Seto, this is not your fault!"

"I know that. So why do I feel so guilty. If I had listened to you. If I . . ."

"If . . . if . . . damnit. If I had wings, I'd be an angel. If you had a brain, you'd be dangerous. Stop it. I'm tired of this self flagellation."

Seto drew back and eyed Willow. "I haven't done . . . "

"I mean mental. It's just as damaging as the physical in it's own way. Stop blaming yourself for everything under the sun. Worry about what you can change and forget the rest. So you accidentally. You hear me? _Accidentally_ shot me. Big deal. Great big fucking deal. I'm fine. I could do anything I want to. I already told you. You don't listen to me you're so busy wallowing in guilt. I want you to stop it right now. It isn't doing anyone any good. I've gotten worse for less reason. Now you need to concentrate on Joey. He's in bad shape, no matter what the Doctor said. And Mo' is a real mess. Now what the hell are you doing back up here instead of down with Mokuba."

Seto managed to look shame faced and smug at the same time.

"I had a feeling that I was needed here. So I came back up. It's a good thing I did too or I'd have come back to find you strapped to the bed."

Willow snorted derisively "Me, bed, straps? Don't think so. I'm not so tame yet that I'll allow something like that. So maybe it's a good thing that you came up after all. It wouldn't do to have to hire new nurses first thing."

Seto put his forehead to Willow's, "We are so fucked up. I love you."

Willow kissed him and agreed. "Yeah we are. But we're fucked up together. We'll get better. You're too arrogant for your own good and I'm too violent for others. Joey's nearly normal and Mo', poor boy, has to cope with all of us. If it wasn't for him, we'd all be in a hell of a mess. Now go back down stairs and see what's what. Scat. I promise I won't kill anyone while you're gone."

Seto went back down stairs and found Mokuba in the same waiting room he'd left him in. The poor kid looked like he'd just lost his last friend. He was sitting in one of those ridiculously uncomfortable chairs hospitals inflict on those waiting to hear the fate of family. He had a soda in his hand but he seemed to be more interested in staring at it than drinking it.

"Here, either drink that thing, or give it to me. You heard anything yet?" At Mokuba's sullen shrug Seto grumbled "Well, don't hurt yourself. Either you have or haven't. If you want, I'll go jerk the nurses chain and see what I can find out."

"They said it wouldn't take too long. What if it's taking so long because there are complications. What if . . . "

"Mokuba, you're doing the same thing to yourself that I do, and I must say it isn't the least attractive. You can 'what if' until hell freezes over. It won't do you any good . . . oh. my. god. Just . . . shit . . . Mo' Willow says we'll make it. If Willow says it, it's a true thing. You know her. I. . . Mo' I haven't had my head on straight in so long it's a wonder to me that you'll even look at me."

"Seto, I'm not sure what brought about this epiphany, but could it wait a while. I can't do this now. "

"Mo' you don't need to do a thing." Seto put his arms around his brother and hugged him like he hadn't done in years, not a quick squeeze, but a real 'hold me til I'm warm' hug. "I'm getting better at this, aren't I? Look. Relax here and I'll go see the nurse. Then we're going back down to the room and wait there."

Seto went to tell the nurse that they were returning to the room and he wanted immediate updates on Joey. When she told him that Joey would be out of surgery in ten more minutes ,more or less, he smiled at her.

"Why didn't you tell Mokuba when he asked?"

"He's not a relative. He's . . ."

"My brother, Joeys my ward, that makes him family. Let me at your computer. I'm changing some things in it".

The nurse looked doubtful and Mokuba, standing behind Seto, waited for the explosion that didn't happen. Instead Seto turned on a thousand-dollar smile that Mokuba was sure he'd never seen. The nurse melted like chocolate in the sun, allowed Seto to change Joey's records and gave him a dazzled look when he thanked her with another smile.

Mokuba blinked. What the hell had just happened? Seto had charmed that woman right out of her shoes.

"What are you blinking at like a toad in a coal hole?"

"Donno'. You sure you're Seto?"

"Willow . . . um . . . pointed something out to me. And I just thought of something Joey told me years ago. So I had an epiphany. So shoot me."

"How about I hug you instead."

Everyone they passed thought it was so cute the way the brothers walked arm in arm down the hall to the elevator. In the elevator Seto told Mokuba about Willow and the nurse. Mokuba couldn't help but laugh, in fact he laughed so hard he started to cry. Seto just took him in his arms and held him while he let go. After sobbing for a few minutes Mokuba dried his eyes, blew his nose, and asked what was going on with the elevator.

"I stopped it between floors so we could have a few minutes privacy. I didn't think you wanted to have the doors open on you. I better start it back up or someone . . ."

Just then the phone started to ring. Seto answered it and calmed the security man with a few words and apologized for worrying them. When asked what the problem was he told the man the truth and started the elevator again.

When they came into the room Willow started as she got a good look at Mokuba's face. Seto calmed her with a few words and put Mokuba into Joey's bed, tucking him in and patting his cheek Seto sternly commanded him to sleep, "I'll let you know when Joey comes back up. They'll keep him in recovery for a while. We can't go in there. So sleep."

Mokuba settled down exhausted and did exactly that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow eyed the new nurse with as much disfavor as she had the old one.

"I don't want to do anything until Joey is back. I don't want to miss him."

The nurse just exchanged looks with Seto.

"She usually this uncooperative?"

"No she's usually worse." Seto turned to Willow. "Will you just cooperate! Joey won't be back up for a while yet. You have time to get everything done so you'll look nice for him. Not to mention me. You're getting a little. Um . . . "

"Strong?" The nurse interjected helpfully. 'Ripe? Um . . ."

"Ok, ok. I get the picture. I'll cooperate. But you get to wash my hair. And comb it out and . . ."

"Yes miss and very pretty hair it is too. You've let it get tangled."

Willow gave the woman a sullen look and snarled. "You fight overwhelming odds, get shot, fight some more, go to the hospital, have an operation and see how nice your hair looks. If we're going to do this, let's get to it."

The nurse looked at Seto who nodded, she flicked her eyes back to Willow who smirked smugly and started getting out of bed.

"Wait, I need to get that IV out for you. You'll pull the needle out."

Willow held out her arm for the nurse to remove the needle, when she did Willow put her finger over the tiny hole in her arm and pressed for a moment to stop the bleeding. The nurse put a bandage on it and sighed.

"That's incredible. I don't believe you got shot and kept fighting. Where was security?"

Willow grinned at the woman. "Fighting in the back. I'm part of security anyway. Besides it was only a .380. Not much and it was expended."

At the nurses odd look Willow explained that it was a ricochet and asked her name. When the nurse told her it was Fannie Watanabe, 'Call me Fannie', she smiled and told her to call her Willow.

Fannie helped Willow take a shower and wash her hair. The real problem was that she couldn't quite stand up yet, she complained that she could, but Fannie pointed out that if she ripped out a stitch Seto would try to keep her in a wheel chair for days.

"I can do it, damnit. I'm not helpless here."

"Knock it off, Young Lady. Whining isn't going to get you anywhere. I'll wash that mess after I've brushed it out and not before. If you want to spend the next hour or so trying to get the tangles out of wet hair, you can leave me out of it, and I don't think that young man of yours has the patience to mess with it."

Willow mugged at the woman in the mirror. "You'd be surprised. He doesn't even pull . . . ow . . . not like you. Could you possibly leave some on my head?"

Fannie dimpled back at Willow. "I'm sorry. Here. I'll spray some of this stuff on for you . . . who brought all this stuff here?"

"Seto did. He . . . oh, there's my favorite scrunchie. He really spoils me. Not like I've ever been spoiled before but . . . he's good to me."

They managed to get the washing and bathing done without wetting the dressing. Even thought it needed changing, it didn't need wetting. That wasn't good for the wound.

When Fannie got the bandage off, Willow looked at the wound and relaxed. It was clean, dry and almost invisible. The Doctor who'd worked on her hadn't needed to cut much, he'd used forceps to more or less just pull the bullet out the way it had gone in.

"Seto, look at it."

"I . . . I . . can't! I'll get sick. "

"_Seto! Look at it! Now!_"

Willow's harsh command made him flinch, but he looked.

"That's it? That's all there is? Holy . . ."

"Shit is the word you're looking for. And yeah, that's all there is to it. Not much at all is it?"

The bullet had entered her thigh in the heavy muscle at the side, penetrating about three inches. Since it was jacketed, it hadn't deformed much when it hit the floor and none at all when it entered her leg, so the wound was small, barely larger than a pencil. The two stitches holding it closed were black and stark against her skin but Seto stared at the wound with a sense of relief that made him faint. Literally.

"Oh . . . catch him. Quick. Damnt it. I can't believe he's that damn squeamish."

Fannie muscled Seto onto Willow's bed, with help from an awaked Mokuba. Willows snarled command had dragged him from sleep but he'd lain in the bed just listening until Seto passed out.

Seto came too almost immediately and felt like a 'real fool' his words not anybody elsies. He looked at the wound again and this time managed to examine it without further repercussions.

"Here. Sprinkle this powder on it, then put this gauze pad over it. Wrap this around her thigh and tape it here and here."

Fannie supervised Seto as he cleaned and dressed the wound, deciding that he might as well learn now what he was going to wind up doing until the stitches came out, or she missed her guess.

Willow submitted to Seto's ministrations with good grace and now, bathed, hair washed, and dressing changed, she felt so much better that she found herself smiling at Fannie like a complete girlie girl.

Mokuba, now wide awake and recovered from his shock, nagged Seto to find out when Joey would be back in the room. Seto agreed that it had been long enough for Joey to recover from the anesthesia, so he called Fannie back from where ever she'd gone and asked her.

"I just went to see about him and find out where his nurse is. Jane is with him now, in recovery. She says he's almost ready to come up stairs. He's starting to wake up. His doctor wants him to wake up in this room so they will be bringing him up in just a few minutes."

Mokuba sighed in relief, if Joey was beginning to awaken it couldn't be too bad, could it? He wanted to get his hands on Joey, he needed to make sure that he was ok. Mokuba looked up to see Willow and Seto both looking at him sympathetically. He realized that he hadn't been separated from Joey for more than a few minutes since the house had been blown up. He didn't like it. He felt startlingly cold and alone.

Twenty minutes later he felt much better in one way and worse in another. They brought Joey back up to the room and rearranged the beds. Joey was on a special bed, still sedated, flat on his stomach strapped to the bed with heavily padded velcro restraints.

Mokuba groaned this was bad, he'd counted on being able to crawl into the bed with Joey and cuddle up to him. This was just plain weird.

"Why is he in that contraption? Why is he restrained? What's going on?"

The nurse who came up with him smiled and explained that Joey needed to be in that position for twelve to eighteen hours a day for two weeks to make sure that the bubbles of nitrogen that were holding his retinas in place didn't shift. Before she could finish explaining Joey started waking up.

At first it was just soft mutters and tentative attempts to roll over or touch his face. Then, as he woke up more, the struggles got stronger and he became more vocal and coherent. Mokuba started to rub his back and whisper words of comfort, calming him until he was conscious enough to ask intelligent questions.

"Why am I on my face? What . . . why can't I . . . I don' want to be restrained. I'm not violent. What . . . Mo'? I don't like this."

He was querulous and cranky and he wanted answers. The nurse sat on a stool and wheeled herself where Joey could have seen her if his eyes weren't bandaged.

"My name is Jane. I'm your nurse. Mokuba, Willow and Seto are all here with you. You are restrained to keep you from pulling out your IV or rolling over on your back. Your eyes are bandaged so that you won't roll them around too much. You'll only be bandaged for few hours, just until the doctor examines you again. At that time he will make a final diagnosis."

"Oh. How did the surgery go?"

Everyone hung on the nurses next words.

"Well I'm only a nurse, but I looked at the chart and there were no surprises, nothing out of the ordinary. As far as I can tell it's all good." She smiled at Mokuba, who was practically in her face. "I'm not supposed to say because, like I said, I'm only a nurse, but . . . The doctors are all too conservative and want to wait too long in my opinion. It puts a lot of unnecessary pressure and stress on families and patients. Interferes with recovery."

Joey asked a few more questions, mostly about recovery, then drifted back to sleep. When he woke again he was much more coherent and asked to be let loose. Jane pulled the straps loose with the unmistakable scriech of opening velcro.

"There you go. Are you thirsty? You can't have any food just yet, unless you want luke warm soup through a straw. Don't move your left arm around too much, that IV is hung from a standard right on the bed and you could pull it out really easily."

"Ok. I am thirsty, but that soup sounds gross I'll wait until I can sit up and eat something solid. What can I have?"

Jane smiled at Seto, who was twanging like a bow string. He would get Joey anything he was allowed

"You can have anything you want. I'd recommend something easy on the stomach at first. But after the first meal the sky's the limit. You name it and I'm sure Seto will get it. Now, I'm going to give you a back rub while we wait for the doctor to come. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok. But I want Mokuba. Where is he?"

"Right here, Koi. I was just waiting until you got it together a little. How do you feel? You want anything?"

"I want pizza, and a malt. Can I have that, . . I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"It's Jane. And you can't have pizza until you can sit up and you can't sit up until the doctor says so. I'll get you some water and maybe a soda?"

Jane efficiently rattled around and smiled at Fannie who was sitting by Willow's bed ready to keep her from doing anything . . . at all

Willow eyed Fannie, she wanted to go to Joey, she needed to touch him. He looked so small laying on the bed face down. Jane had made sure that he was covered so that he wouldn't get chilled, so he was covered to his shoulders with a sheet. Fannie smiled, Willow didn't need a nurse she needed exercise, but Seto wouldn't let her until the doctor allowed it.

Both nurses thought the whole bunch was just cute as kittens. They looked out for each other with a fierceness that was sweet. Little did they know.

After getting Willow over to Joey the two left to get ice water and fresh sheets. Willow patted Joey on the shoulder, smiled at Mokuba and pulled Seto against her.

"We got to get out of here. This place is driving me crazy."

Seto objected instantly, "We can't. We have to wait until the doctor comes and gives us instructions for Joey. The minute I'm sure it's safe to move him we're going home. But until then, be patient."

"Patient shit. I've been patient most of my life. I want to go home." Willow whined, she thought seriously about throwing a temper tantrum but Mokuba beat her to it.

"I want to go home too. I don't like hospitals, they smell funny. I want Joey where I can take care of him not some strange lady."

Jane interrupted the tantrum before Mokuba could build up much steam.

"I'm not a strange lady. I'm a nurse. I know you all don't want to be in a hospital. It's no fun. However, Mr. Kaiba has hired both Fannie and me to go home with you. After the doctor gives us the low down on Joey, we'll make arrangements to get you all out of here and back home."

Joey grumbled. "I just want to sit up for a little while. My back is giving out. Can't I sit, just for a while."

Jane turned to Joey, stopped Mokuba from helping him sit, and patted him on the back.

"See why you need me. You can't sit up til the doctor says so. After that, you can sit up for eight to ten hours out of twenty-four. If you want your eyes to heal well, you have to make sure that bubble stays in place."

"I'm not sure what you are talking about. The doctor explained the operation but it didn't make a lot of sense to me. What did they do?"

"They injected a bubble of gas into your eye to hold the retina in place until it reattaches. It's a simple operation. Making sure the retina is in the correct place is the hard part. After that it's a matter of not letting the bubble shift. So you have to stay face down so the bubble stays put. You'll get up to eat and bathe and evacuate, other than that, any time you spend sitting up is not good. You understand?"

Joey groaned. This was going to be really hard. But he was going to do it. He wanted to see, he wanted to draw, drive, walk the mall. See flowers. The benefits far out weighed the difficulties.

"Joey? You ok? Talk to me." Mokuba was getting nervous. Willow just smiled at Seto who made faces at her over Mokuba's head.

"Mo' I'm ok. I'm just realizing that this is gonna be hard. I'm already bored. I'll be outta my mind in three weeks."

The nurses looked at each other and silently agreed. Jane went to see if she couldn't get the doctor the kids were getting restless and neither one of them wanted to try to deal with four teenagers on a rampage. Especially since there wasn't an adult in sight. Both nurses understood about emancipated minors, most of them had some kind of sponsor but none of these did. It left them a bit off center.

"Seto could you get me a soda. Joey isn't sharing." Willow needed to get Seto out of the room quickly, before he realized what was possibly going on. He'd have a fit. When he left to get them all sodas, she turned to Fannie. "You realize that we're all emancipated. We don't have sponsors because we're too much for Children Services to handle. Seto owns Kaiba Corp., I work for an ultra secret branch of a government agency, Joey is Seto's ward and Mokuba is his brother. We don't need and won't appreciate interference. Do you understand?"

Fannie eyed Willow for a moment then glanced at Mokuba who was looking at her cooly, Joey was clutching Mokuba's hand wishing he could see Fannie's face.

"Ok. I don't want to cause you kids any trouble. You've got enough as it is. But one sign that you can't take care of yourselves and I'm dropping a dime."

"Costs a quarter now." Joey rumbled. "and it won't do you any good. I won't go and you can't make Mokuba. You mess with Willow and you'll draw back a stub. So I wish you'd leave well enough alone."

"We don't want to cause you kids any trouble, but you need someone to take care of you."

Joey snarled, "Look at my back. I got those scars from someone who was supposed to be taking care of me. I'll take care of myself with help from Mo', Seto and Willow."

Willow interjected. "You've seen me. I've been taking care of myself since I can remember. The people who were supposed to take care of me turned me into an assassin. So shove your people to help. Seto is all we need."

"What the hell is going on here. I leave for two seconds and every one is all upset." Seto handed around sodas and got hateful all at the same time. "Willow what's going on?"

"They're going to call social services on us. That's all we need."

"Won't hurt us any. The judge has already reviewed our case twice. Once when I took over Mokuba's care and again when I got guardianship of Joey. This last little 'adventure' hasn't done us any damage. The judge is satisfied that I'm doing the best possible job. Relax."

Fannie looked embarrassed. She just wanted what was best for these children.

Seto looked her right in the eye. "Get over the idea that we are children. I've been raised to be responsible for a billion-dollar corporation, Mokuba has four college degrees, Joey is so street wise it's unreal and Willow . . . don't even ask. If you're uncomfortable with the situation we can always get someone else. You're the best I could find for the job. But Joey doesn't need the upset. Make up your mind."

"I see. I'm sorry I worried you. I think the best thing for me to do is shut up and do my job." Fannie decided to keep her peace and make sure that Willow took proper care of herself. This Seto seemed to be not only arrogant but right.

They settled into a guarded silence with Mokuba explaining what was going on to Joey in a harsh whisper. Joey putting what he'd heard together with what Mokuba told him spent the next ten minutes trying to get his nerves settled back down.

When the doctor and Jane finally arrived Jane gave Fannie a slight head shake that told her their concerns had been answered. She mouthed 'later' and went straight to Joey and Mokuba.

The doctor waited as Jane got Joey seated on the edge of his regular bed with Mokuba beside him, still clutching his hand. They held onto each other like orphans in a storm and attempts to separate them by more that a few inches were met with stoney stares from Mokuba and out right hostility frm Joey.

"Nurse, close the blinds and dim the lights, please. Ok, let me get these bandages off and we'll take stock. Here we go." The doctor removed the gauze patches from Joey's eyes and watched as he opened them.

His irises dilated even in the dim light and he turned his head to look at Mokuba. Then his eyes flicked to Willow and then Seto

"Seto, you look like a racoon and Willow doesn't look much better. Mokuba, if you don't brush your hair soon, owls are gonna nest in it."

"You . . . you can see?"

"Sure can! You all look so beautiful. I can't . . ." Joey broke down and cried. Willow clung to Seto bawling like a calf. Mokuba wasn't sure who to hug first so he hugged the doctor then fell on Joey.

The doctor waited for them to wind down and when they finally did he flashed his light in Joey's eyes and made a few notes on his chart.

"Ok young man I want you on your face again. I want that bubble to settle a little more. But another six to eight hours should do it. I don' want you up except to use the bath room and eat. And make that fast. After that I'd prefer that you stay face down as much as possible. You can read a little but no excessive eye strain. No video games, TV, or drawing. I'd recommend two hours up in the morning for breakfast and a little gentile exercise. Yoga maybe or tai che. No inversions of any kind, head stand and that. Another two hours for lunch and maybe a walk, same for supper, but you could watch a little TV, a little. Also, sleep on that special bed; not on your side or, especially, your back. Big no no. Stay on you belly as much as you can. That is the key to getting your eyes to heal properly. If you do as you're told your sight should be fine."

Willow just reached out and hugged the doctor, Seto offered his hand, and Mokuba started in.

"Joey, right back on that bed, now. I want to take you home as soon as possible so flat and stay there."

"Yes Master. Any thing you say. Mo'? Just let me look at you for a second more. Please?"

"You can look at me all you want. The doctor didn't say anything about re bandaging your eyes. I'll lay on the floor and we can talk. Ok? Back on the bed. Scat!"

Joey obeyed. He wanted to go home as soon as possible.

The doctor left with an amused smile on his face. With 'little mother' nagging him and his two other friends and two nurses to see to him, he had no doubts that young master Wheeler would make a full recovery.

Willow got out of the bed and flopped on the floor next to Mokuba with Seto close behind. It looked odd. All three of them on the floor like petals on a daisy, chattering away at each other and Joey. They looked like a bunch of teenagers visiting a sick friend. Fannie got them pillows and Jane brought blankets then they left them alone.

Seto grinned at Joey. "I pumped the doctor on the way here. If you do as well as the doctor expects we can all go home tomorrow. So stay flat or I'll restrain you again. I want to get out of here."

"Not as bad as I do. This place stinks like I donno what. Willow, you ready to go home?"

"Sure am!" Willow smirked at Joey. "I just stayed so we wouldn't be separated. I didn't really need that damn IV."

"Yeah sure. Get another infection."

Mokuba bopped Willow on the arm. "Don't need that. My heart can't take it. Maybe I should go back to school and take medicine."

"Don't need to I'm more than qualified, just haven't served an internship. Remember?"

"Yeah. But . . . "

"Never mind." Joey grumbled, "If anyone else get's hurt anytime soon, I'm gonna kill 'em. Got that?"

Joey tried to glare at the others but it just looked silly.

Willow started to giggle. She clamped her hand over her mouth and poked Seto. He looked where she was, he did a double take then he started to laugh too

Mokuba rolled slightly to try to see what they saw, when he realized what they were laughing at, he started the giggle helplessly.

"What . . . what's so funny. Come on, share here." Joey couldn't figure out want was so funny until Fannie held a mirror for him to see.

From the right angle it looked like he was looking through a toilet seat. He nearly hurt himself he laughed so hard.

Six hours later the doctor told them to get out and go home, they were corrupting the nursing staff and driving the orderlies crazy. The wheelchair race between Mokuba and Willow had gone over especially badly. Not to mention the fact that Mokuba was wheeling Joey up and down the halls on that squeaking bed. Seto wasn't even trying to keep them from causing trouble, in fact he was aiding and abetting as hard as he could.

"Young man, you need to grow up. If you intend to take care of three kids, two of them in need of medical aid, you better get with it."

Seto just smirked at the orderly, loaded everyone into the car and headed for home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One last chapter. Mostly just fluff and tying up lose ends.


	25. Chapter 25

Time 26

Seto looked in on Joey, he and Willow were going shopping soon and he wanted to know if he wanted anything.

Mokuba was with Joey, reading to him from a manga. They hadn't been more than two feet apart for more than an hour since Joey and Willow came home from the hospital.

"You two want anything? Willow and I are going to the mall. If you want something, we'll be more than happy to pick it up for you."

Joey turned his head to look at Seto, eyeing him sleepily. At Mokuba's sharp 'Joey' he put his face back in the cut out in the table like bed.

"Naw, just a new boyfriend. This one's too bossy "

"Joey, you better be good. That velcro still works."

"Yeah, yeah. Promises, promises. I'm soo scared. I'll sic Willow on you."

Willow hearing her name stuck her head in the door, grinned at everyone and shook sweat out of her hair on Seto. He swatted at her and growled, "You better get a shower. We're leaving in thirty minutes, Miss Stinky."

Willow was, as Joey put it, 'all better'. The stitches had come out of her leg two days after they got home. She'd picked them out herself, much to Seto's annoyance and Fannies amusement. Willow had said that she didn't want to go back to the hospital for any reason short of another gun shot wound. She'd even taken up her kata again.

"Willow, you're the most aggravating person. I swear."

"What, Joey?" Willow's wide-eyed innocent look fooled the fly on the wall, maybe. "You get better and I'll let you work out with me again. Until the Doctor says you can though, you'll be a good boy."

Joey grumped at Willow and Mokuba grimaced. He wasn't too happy with the thought of Joey doing anything too strenuous.

Seto smacked her on the bottom and snarled, "Shower, now. Shopping trip. Go."

"Going, going, gone." Willow skipped through the door and into the bath room. She showered and washed her hair. After drying off she rummaged in the closet for some clothes. She chose a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. After rejecting sneakers and snatching up a pair of sandals, she took her hair brush and an elastic to the main room where Joey was using up his breakfast 'hour' looking out the wide window at the Tokyo sky line and critiquing Seto's outfit.

"Seto, you know that you're too skinny to be wearing jeans that tight. Makes you look anorexic. . . . Holy shit! Willow!" Joey's yelp brought Mokuba and Seto's attention to her

"What? Don't like the shirt? Jeans too tight. What?" Willow gave Seto a dirty look. He was standing staring at her like he'd never seen her before.

"No. Just . . . We haven't seen you with your hair down in a long, long time. You're so beautiful that way. Sex on two feet and . . . come here."

Willow smirked at them and sashayed across the room, the high heeled sandals she was wearing making her walk in a hip swaying manner that made Seto wonder if he could talk her into forgetting shopping in favor of staying in. He gathered her into his arms and proceeded to kiss her until she was gasping for breath and clutching his shoulders for support.

"My, my. Maybe we could put off shopping for a while."

"No you don't, you two are going shopping. You've been inside way too long. You need some time out of this apartment." Mokuba knew exactly what they wanted to do. He wanted to do it to, only with Joey, but getting the two older teens out of the apartment so they could was hard. He still felt self conscious about them hearing something.

Willow gave Mokuba a knowing look and he turned bright red. Seto ignored it, he knew what Mokuba and Joey were going to be up to and he knew Mokuba was still embarrassed. Joey was slightly exhibitionistic and couldn't have cared less. He gave Seto and Willow a cheeky grin and made shooing motions.

"As soon as Seto brushes and braids my hair we're out of here. I'll bring back bentos if you don't want to have ramen."

As soon as Willow and Seto were out the door Joey and Mokuba headed for their room and took advantage of their absence to do what boys do. After the mad rush to completion they lay in bed together talking softly about what they wanted from life.

"I want you to be the most recognized artist in Japan. You're good. I'm so glad that the show went well. You know you sold almost everything that wasn't already sold the next day."

Joey yawned. "I haven't the slightest idea what you just said. All I know is you need to get a real job. Something to challenge you. You're bored and that's going to lead to trouble. You know how you get."

Mokuba poked at Joey persuading him to roll over on his side then his belly, where he could put his forehead on his folded arms. Joey grumbled a little but he'd been really good about staying face down. The last Doctors visit had resulted in the man telling them that Joey was healing rapidly and well.

"Next Doctors visit I hope he tells me I can get off that damn bed. I'm gonna be permanently sway backed. Mo'? Koi? Do _not _cry. Damnit I thought we were all over this."

Mokuba had become weepy soon after Joey had come home, he knew it was stress related and had just gone with the flow for a while but he'd started seeing his therapist again and it was helping quite a lot.

"I'm sorry, Joey, I can't help it. What if that guy had connected better? He could have killed you."

"Yeah, I know. I think about it once in a while. I'm through with fighting. Only for exercise and only with heavy head gear."

"Not at all! You do kata with Willow. I catch you boxing ever, for any reason other than life or death, and I'll cut you off for a month. No nookie, no kissie, no nothing; and you'll sleep on the couch. I mean it."

Joey hugged Mokuba and nodded into his hair. "Ok, Lover. I promise. No boxing. You'll run with me in the park. ok?"

Mokuba nodded, "ok, run in the park, I can't wait. You'll never keep up with me."

"Bet? I'm fairly fast. Or at least I used to be. I'm in such bad shape now that I couldn't out run a little old lady."

Mokuba snorted, it had only been two weeks. Joey hadn't fallen off that much, he was just cranky because he was restless.

Joey yawned. He been awake until late last nigh. He was having trouble sleeping. He spent too much time in bed and it was beginning to tell on him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow wandered from one side of the mall to the other. She was looking for a certain jewelry store. She'd seen it the last time they'd been here and she'd seen something she wanted but hadn't been able to buy it. They'd been attacked.

"There! Seto we have to go in here. Come on." Willow tugged at Seto's arm.

She looked in the window and sighed happily. What she wanted was still here.

"That. I'd like to see that bracelet in the window."

The clerk eyed Willow in her fashionably worn jeans and cropped off t-shirt. She didn't look like one of the richest women in the world, in fact she looked like a highschool girl out with her boyfriend for the day.

"What? I'd like to see the bracelet in the window, the silver one."

"That's platinum. And quite expensive."

Willow smiled at the clerk, and handed her a credit card. "Scan that then I want to see the bracelet, please."

The clerk scanned the card and nearly fainted. Unlimited, oh my god. She hurried to the window and got the bracelet. Handing it to Willow she had to smile as Willow examined it carefully and then turned to Seto.

"Gimme."

"Huh?"

"Intelligent. Give me your hand. Or, rather, your wrist. I want to see how it looks."

Willow reached out and took Seto by the hand and put the bracelet on his wrist. It looked like it belonged there. It was just tight enough that it wouldn't catch on things but loose enough that it was comfortable.

"I'll take it."

"Don't you what to know how much it is? It's a thousand dollars."

Willow smiled, "I don't care how much it is. He'll wear it."

Seto looked at the bracelet and then at Willow, she smirked back. Seto didn't wear jewelry. She didn't think he owned more than a rather cheap wrist watch.

"Very nice. You have good taste. Thank you" Seto decided that he was going to accept the gift gracefully. "No one's ever given me much of anything . . . except Mokuba."

"You'll have to get used to it. I'm going to be buying you stuff for birthdays and such."

Seto got a horrified look on his face and said 'Shit' rather distinctly.

Willow grinned at him knowing he wasn't fussing about her present.

"What?"

"Tomorrow is Joey's birthday. Damnit. I almost forgot. He'll be eighteen we've got to get him something special."

The clerk brightened, first a bracelet that no one had ever thought would sell, now a birthday for a friend of Kaiba Seto. She'd finally placed his face, he was on the cover of Tokyo Today as the Philanthropist of the Year. He'd begun work on some kind of clinic or something.

"I've been looking at a pair of sunglasses for him. You know he's supposed to protect his eyes from glare."

Seto considered. That was good for her but he wanted to get Joey something really special. He wandered around the store for a while and couldn't find a thing. Then he saw something that gave him an idea.

"I'll take that. "

The clerk hurried to box up his choice.

"Seto! What?"

Seto smirked happily. "I know. But it's just a rain check."

Willow grinned back. "He's going to love it. But," Willow stuck out her lower lip. "I want one too"

"Damn, look at that lip. Gonna get it." Seto leaned over and bit her gently on the lip. "You go over to the Sunglass Hut across the way. I'll be along in a second."

"Ok. Just as soon as I pay for that bracelet. I can just see the headlines now. Seto Kaiba arrested for shoplifting."

Willow payed the clerk and left. The minute she did Seto pointed to something else. "I'll take that."

"The whole set?"

"Of course the whole set. I take a size eight and she's a women's size five. How close to fitting are they."

"The men's is an eight but the lady's is a six. But you can have it resized after you give it to her. Just bring it back with the recite. She's a very lucky lady."

"No, I'm a damn lucky man. She's . . . everything I could ever want."

Seto caught up with Willow as she was paying for a pair of sunglasses. She turned to Seto and he tucked her against him, she settled there and they walked around the mall for a while. When they came back to the door they'd entered by Seto's car pulled up

"Seto you signaled him, didn't you. Is that com unit working ok? Or were you just lucky"

Seto gave her an exasperated look. "I'm lucky, but I'm good too. My electronics always work."

"Oh sure." Willow sneered, remembering a week of Seto snarling and getting shocked until he got the new super miniature com unit working. It fit in his collar without the gigantic buttons of the old coat. Not that she minded the thing, in fact she had fond memories of it. However Seto was always developing something new, smaller, better. She could see life as a constant stream of new and interesting developments.

"They do . . . eventually. I'll admit this was some what of a challenge. What with you getting out of bed when you shouldn't and Mokuba bursting into tears at the drop of a . . . anything. And Joey needing to be entertained. He was the worst off of all of us and the least trouble."

Willow had the grace to look a bit abashed. She'd known that Seto was going to be difficult about her getting up before the doctor said that she could, but she had gotten out of bed and started exercising the day after they'd come home from the hospital, which had driven Seto into hysterics. He'd been sure that they were going to have a repeat performance of her infected foot.

"Sorry, but you know that caltrop was dirty. Besides . . ."

"Besides nothing. You're a real pain in my . . ."

"Do. Not. Say. It"

"Ok but I love you anyway." Seto hugged her to him and then helped her into the car "We're going home, Frank."

"Seto what about the . . . "

"I'll just call the dealer ship and have four delivered."

"Ok."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow hollered, "Tadima!" and kicked her shoes off. She laughed at Mokuba when he came clumping down the stairs two at a time. Joey ambled down right after him going to his bed and crawling on it with a melodramatic groan.

I'll sure be glad when I can get off this thing. I'm dyin'"

Willow set out the bento boxes she'd picked up. This ordering by phone was great. All they had to do was call, then drive by and pick it up.

Seto tried to fake her out, reaching for something from one side then going for real from the other. She blocked him easily, snickering as he grunted in frustration. She picked out a shrimp and held it out to him. When he reached for it, she jerked it away. He obediently opened his mouth, she popped it in and giggled when he caught her wrist, holding her still as he licked her finger.

Ecchii"

"Am not!"

"Are too."

Mokuba interjected. "Is not. You're a complete hentai."

"Thank you so much, Little Brother." Seto gave Mokuba a sour look.

"You're welcome. . . Joey, come on, it's on the table."

Joey grinned at them and flopped into the chair. He was cheating just a little. But he was so near healed that they were cutting him a little slack. But very little. The warning looks came from all sides.

"I'm going right back. I swear. I just want to sit up and act human for a while. Two weeks of flat on my stomach and another yet to go. . . ." Joey reached out and patted Mokuba on the hand. "Mo', pass the soy sauce, will you. I'm tired of doing nothing. I haven't gotten my grade yet and I want to, so I can make sure I'm in the same class as everyone else."

Seto swallowed quickly and reached for his phone. After looking at the screen he answered and just listened for a few minutes.

"As soon as I finish eating I'm going to shut myself up in my office for a couple of hours. Business I can't avoid."

"Big Brother. You aren't going to . . . "

"MO'! Leave him alone. He promised, you know he won't break it. Stop nagging."

Joey poked Mokuba making him snap his mouth shut in the middle of what he'd been saying. He'd become something of a nag. Seto had to do some work every now and then. The business wouldn't run forever on inertia, but he limited the time ruthlessly.

Willow just smiled. 'Little Mother' was finally letting his insecurities show, between the weepiness and the nagging he was becoming something of a problem. His therapist had told them to just put up with it. It was a manifestation of TSD and would go away on it's own as soon as he was sure that nothing else bad would happen. She vowed to make sure that nothing else bad happened.

"But . . . I"

"Mo'" Joeys warning tone of voice showed who was in charge of that relationship.

"All right, I'll drop it . But I don't have to like it." Mokuba pouted.

"Eat. You can pout later. I'll even sit up for an extra little while."

Three voices snapped, "No you won't,"

"Damn . . . quadrophonic."

"Don't be an ass, Wheeler. You know the Doctor said one more week. But I asked if you could get off sooner. He said as soon as he got the results of the last tests he'd know for sure. He's supposed to call me this afternoon. Until then, like Mokuba said, that velcro still works."

"God you all are perverts. Into bondage, with my tender body as uke."

Everyone laughed. Joey knew that Seto would never tie him down. The few times he'd really thrown over the traces Seto had spent hours persuading him that it was necessary and then read to him and played chess to keep him entertained. The biggest problem was Joey wanted to draw and he wasn't supposed to, or read or play video games; all of which would have kept him quietly entertained for hours.

Joey helped clear the table then went to lie back down. Seto stacked the boxes and sent Mokuba to take them to the desk for pick up. Then he headed for his office, kissing Willow on his way by.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm calling a family meeting. Everyone around the dining room table, please."

Seto rounded them all up and settled himself at the head of the table. Whoever called the meeting got that place.

"You look very pleased with yourself." Willow smiled indulgently. "What have you been up to?"

"Lots and lots." Seto smirked happily. "First, Joey; the Doctor called. The tests came back clear. You're completely healed, as of now you're free." Joey's whoop was echoed by Mokuba.

"Second, the board of education has examined all our tests and agreed that all of us have completed the requirements for graduation and there is no need for us to continue to go to school. Especially with our security concerns.

"Third, Weevil Underwood turned himself in and made a full confession." Seto pinned Willow with a sharp look. "For which we have a certain . . . person who shall remain unnamed . . . to thank. He's going to spend a significant amount of time in prison. His family has disowned him. So they are all out of the picture for ever. Which also takes care of the other facet of that problem.

"Fourth, I'm starting a soft ware company, subsidiary to Kaiba Corp. It will be called KW Games. It will be a game development arm of KC. I'm president and head of development, Joey is head of the art department; Mokuba, you're head of legal and distribution. Willow you're just cute.

"I'm head of security. And fight consultant. I get an initial in the name too."

Seto grinned, "Ok. Anything you want. We'll start organization in four months."

Seto pushed his chair back and dropped to one knee. Willow gave him an odd look but turned when he pulled on her.

"Willow, after all we've been through I would like to ask you to marry me. Please. I love you more than life itself. Please?"

He extended the ring to her, she held out her hand and allowed him to put the ring on her finger.

"I'll marry you. When?"

"As soon as possible. Tomorrow. No sorry not then. Joey's birthday."

We don't have to rush. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. That velcro still works you know."

Seto laughed delightedly. That had turned into something of an inside joke.

"We could do it in the spring. Cherry blossom time. That gives Mokuba time to close his mouth and Joey time to design a mural for us to get married in front of."

Joey and Mokuba were sitting like book ends with identical shocked expressions on their faces. Seto had proposed to Willow! It shouldn't have come as quite the surprise it did.

Joey came to first and demanded to see the ring. It was a simple solitaire and not even that big, about four carats set in a platinum setting. But instead of being set in a prong setting it was an emerald cut bezel set in a wide band. Very unusual and just what Seto would have designed if he hadn't found it ready made.

"Nice. Too bad Mo' and I can't do something similar."

"No reason you shouldn't take vows if you want to. Not legal, but a piece of paper isn't going to make any difference to you two."

Willow quit staring at her ring long enough to nod shortly. "It's the thought that counts after all. Isn't that right Seto."

"Exactly.

"My god. We're turning into a real family. Neurotic, psychotic, asocial, scared and outrageously weird, but a real family all the same."

He looked around at the others who were looking at him in various stages of shock and joy.

Seto looked at his watch. Willow winced, she hated that thing. She'd stolen it when they were on the streets, shortly after they'd hocked his Rolex. He didn't even seem to notice the fact that it was a cheap knock off.

"What's wrong, Koi? Every time I look for the time you get a funny look on your face."

"I hate that stupid watch."

"You gave it to me."

"Don't care. I reminds me of the street days. You have to have a nicer one than that."

Seto took the watch off and dropped it into the trash with a shrug.

"I don't, but that's not a problem. I can borrow one from Mokuba. He must have ten, at least."

"So I'm a shopaholic. You borrow stuff from me all the time and so does Joey." Mokuba smiled to take the sting out of his words.

He really didn't care one way or the other, anyone was free to borrow anything they wanted. He could always buy new. He liked shopping. Unlike Seto, who barely tolerated it, and Joey was impossible. He always wound up in an art store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow grumbled when Seto nudged her. They'd made a late night of it, with a lot of fun had by both of them, but now she was still sleepy.

"I do' wanna. Wazamattayu?" Willow buried her face in the pillow and tried to recapture sleep. Seto shook her gently.

"Up! I need you. Come on before Joey and Mokuba get up."

Willow opened one eye and tried glaring at Seto. A one-eyed glare didn't seem to be getting her any results so she grudgingly crawled out of bed and stood curling her toes in the carpet.

"Get dressed. We got to set up Joey's birthday present."

"Oh yeah! Did they come? Are they nice?" suddenly Willow was wide awake. She couldn't wait to see the look on Joey's face when he saw his 'present' then saw the real thing.

Seto and Willow got down to the garage and arranged the presents without getting caught by Joey. Mokuba was up and rummaging around in the kitchen but he didn't ask any questions, just gave them an odd look.

When they returned, Seto impatiently began peppering Mokuba with questions.

"Where's Joey? What's he doing? When is he going to come down for breakfast? Can you hurry him up?"

"Seto, one at a time. In the bedroom or bathroom. Still sleeping or showering. Never. No."

"Why? . . ." Willow put her hand over Seto's mouth gently.

"Will you let the poor boy talk?"

"Thank you, Willow. Today is his birthday and I promised him breakfast in bed. So he's probably showering."

"Oh . . . well, the minute you're done with breakfast I want you downstairs. I've got a present for him and so does Willow."

"Ok, but we're not making it fast, nor are we . . . um . . . doing 'it'." He turned bright red. "We already did."

Seto shuddered dramatically, growling, "More information than I needed . . . way more."

Willow snickered, she knew what was coming next. She thought it was a good idea.

"Why don't you both come up with me? There's enough food here for all of us. We'll have kind of a pick nick."

So they all wound up in Mokuba and Joey's bed with toast and eggs and bacon, orange juice and coffee. They spilled a glass of juice and got crumbs everywhere. The laughing and giggling would have gotten them a reprimand if there had been an adult anywhere around. Finally Willow called a halt to the silliness exclaiming, "Here, Mokuba! Don't sit on that, you'll squash it. Give it to Joey, it's his birthday present from me."

Joey opened the package and put the sunglasses on with a supercilious air.

"Very shi-shi. Now I look like a don. All I have to do is slick my hair back."

"Yuck!" Mokuba bopped him in the chest with a pillow.

Joey yelped, "Help! Assault!" And flopped back on the bed

"Wrong side, not to mention wrong end, you ass." Seto watched their antics with amusement.

Mokuba immediately swatted Seto in the face and the fight was on, with Joey prudently staying out of it. But he made an effective cheering section for Mokuba.

After bursting two pillows and covering the room with a flurry of feathers they headed for the main room, with Seto herding the still squabbling trio like sheep.

"Come on. I want . . . well, I want a lot, but right now I want Joey to open his present from me."

Joey obediently opened the box and carefully put the crystal motorcycle on the table. He just sat and looked at it for a second, then he turned it around and looked some more. After a few moments he looked at Seto with a puzzled expression.

"Ummm. . . . it's very nice, Seto. But I don't collect crystal. I'm . . . um . . . HOLY SHIT!" Joey finally noticed the key taped to the base of the statuette. "It's a rain check it's a promise ohmygod. Where is it? Whereisit. Tell . . . tell, quick!"

Joey was fairly dancing in his impatience. He grabbed Seto by the arm and tugged, dragging him in the general direction of the door.

"Joey, you can't just take off like that."

"Oh yes I can. I'm dressed and everything. Where is it? Seto, if you don't show me that motor, I'm gonna . . ."

"Self-destruct? Ok! Easy! Come with me . . . all of you." Seto turned and led the way to the garage, where Mokuba nearly flattened him as he realized that there were four identical motorcycles.

"Oh hell, Big Brother. I love you. I do. You really going to let me ride that?"

"Yes I am. You're old enough that I need to quit wrapping you up in bubble wrap. I'll always be here for you. You know that. But I'm done making your decisions for you. Make your own mistakes and I'll help you snatch your chestnuts out of the fire on demand."

Joey had already mounted his bike and was checking it out happily. He looked up at Seto, his eyes glowing with pleasure.

"Seto, we need helmets and leathers. It's not safe to ride without them. We need to go to the dealership and shop."

Seto grinned at Willow. "Told you."

"Ok, ok, here. Tight wad!" Willow gave Seto a twenty-yen coin which he tucked into his pocket with a very satisfied look.

Mokuba couldn't resist that any more than a bear could resist honey. " What was that all about?"

"Willow said Joey would want to take off right away. I said he wouldn't go anywhere without safety gear. I won. One of the few times I've won over her."

They all scrambled into the limo and, at Mokuba's insistence, the driver bent the speed limits to get them to the dealership. Willow suggested just riding the bikes and was told that they wouldn't make it two blocks, it was against several laws.

At the dealership they all found leathers and helmets that matched the bikes. Seto picked a set that made him look feral and dangerous, just tight enough, with straps and buckels. Mokuba picked chaps and a plain jacket that could have belonged to anyone but looked very good on him, emphasizing his small stature and slender build. Willow picked out a 'cat suit' that made her look like she'd been poured into it. Joey couldn't help it, he picked the same leathers Seto had.

"I know, we look like twins until we take our helmets off, but I like this."

Seto just shrugged. "If you like them, buy them. I kind of like the idea that we look like we belong . . ." Seto turned around, took one look at Willow and yelped. "Over my dead and bleeding body. Get out of that . . . thing, before I have a heart attack."

Willow curled her lip. "If I can't have this, I'm getting a set just like yours."

"Fine, fine. If Mo' gets the same, we'll look like a gang." But Mokuba refused, saying all the straps and buckles made his head hurt.

"I'll wind up with something I'm fond of zipped up in the wrong place."

When they payed, the clerk smiled and spent an inordinate amount of time bowing and scraping. Seto realized why as they got into the car. He'd just bought four motorcycles, four helmets, and four complete sets of leathers, including boots and gloves, without batting an eye.

They took it in turns to nag the driver until he broke, no fractured, the speed limits back to Kaiba Towers.

They piled out of the car like puppies out of a box, mounted their bikes and headed out of the garage in a cluster, engines reving.

They wound up playing traffic tag with Tokyo morning rush hour, which actually lasted two hours and sometimes three. Seto followed Mokuba who followed Willow who followed Joey in and out of six lanes of crawling cars, busses, trucks and other motorcycles, ridden by people with less nerve or more sense.

They did fine until they started passing each other and caused a minor wreck. The police arrived just in time to see Seto give the man his particulars and tell him to get his car fixed and send the bill to him. The man goggled at the card then started bowing and apologizing. Seto patted him on the shoulder and prepared to deal with the pissed off looking cop.

Joey just handed his licence to the cop along with Mokuba's. Willow produced hers from the depths of her jacket. The cop looked at all four, then sent his partner to check them out. While their credentials were being cleared, he just stood looking at the four teens and their very expensive machines. When his partner came back, he went to the car and the older officer handed around their id's.

"Look, I know you're rich enough to pay for any damage you might have caused, but think about this. What if you had done more than cause a fender bender?"

"I know, Officer. My only excuse is it's Joey's birthday and we're celebrating. I bought him the bike for it."

The cop looked at Seto, who gave him back a placating look, full of humor and slightly pleading.

"Well, I'll let it slide this time, but you kids think about what I said. And you all need to think about growing up, be a little more responsible for yourselves."

He couldn't understand why they all laughed until they had to hang onto each other.


End file.
